Liebe zu finden
by Lialynne
Summary: Überarbeitete Version der alten Geschichte! Mit Kapitel 1 habe ich begonnen, weitere überarbeitete Versionen der anderen Kapitel werden folgen! Bitte wieder reviewen!
1. Die Rückkehr eines Prinzen

TOLKIEN GEHÖRT SO GUT WIE ALLES, MIR SO GUT WIE NICHTS! Na dann, here I go again! Außerdem habe ich mir vorgenommen, jetzt zu jedem Kapitel zwei Musiktips zu machen, da bei mir deswegen des öfteren angefragt wurde. Die ersten beiden Songs, die ich wärmstens empfehlen will sind "Stupid Girl" (denn das ist Valshiya ja) von Garbage und - obwohl schon uralt - "Can't stop" von After 7  
  
1. Die Rückkehr eines Prinzen  
  
Endlich, endlich kehrte er zurück. Zusammen mit seinen Gefährten hatte er Sauron, den dunklen Herrscher und Herrn des einen Rings bekämpft und am Ende gewonnen und damit ganz Mittelerde vor dem drohenden Untergang gerettet. Nun richtete sein Vater, der König des Düsterwalds ein großes Willkommensfest für den, für elbische Verhältnisse jungen Elbenprinzen aus. Er stieg vor dem Palast seines Vaters Thranduil von seinem Pferd und wurde dort von seinem Bruder Finlass, seiner Schwester Alfiriel und seinem Vater begrüßt. Am liebsten wäre Valshiya sofort zu ihm gelaufen. Doch ihr Halbbruder, wie gut er sie doch kannte, hielt sie zurück. "Weißt du, ob er dich überhaupt noch kennt? Es ist schon lange her", meinte er. Valshiya verlor den Mut. Sie hatte so gehofft, daß er sie gleich als erstes sehen würde. Immerhin hatten sie, bevor er seine Heimat verließ und nach Imladris aufgebrochen war, sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Doch er war schließlich der Sohn eines Königs und er erinnerte sich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr an die junge Tochter von Amarayl, dem Berater seines Vaters. Besonders nicht, weil er - so hatte ihr Vater erzählt - nun ein Alter und eine Reife erreicht hatte, die es notwendig machte, daß er die Pflichten eines erstgeborenen Prinzen übernahm. Sie wandte sich von der Wiedersehensszene ab und ihrem Bruder Tarawyn zu.  
  
"Was weißt du schon?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an, benutzte ihren Bruder als Ventil für ihre Enttäuschung.  
  
"Du warst nicht einmal erwachsen, als er nach Bruchtal zum Rat von Elrond gereist ist. Im übrigen ist er einer anderen versprochen..."  
  
"...die er nicht liebt!", fiel Valshiya ihrem Bruder ins Wort.  
  
"Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Tarawyn.  
  
"Weil er es mir gesagt hat. Ich war eben nicht mehr so jung, wie du denkst, als er den Düsterwald verlassen hat. Nicht zu jung um Geheimnisse mit unserem Prinzen zu teilen.", erklärte Valshiya trotzig.  
  
Tarawyn schnappte empört nach Luft. Er hatte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach richtig verstanden. Es würde einen Skandal geben, wenn herauskäme, daß sich seine jüngere, halbelbische Schwester dem Prinzen vom Düsterwald an den Hals geschmissen hatte.  
  
"Du bist die Tochter des Ratgebers seines Vaters, ihr seid wie Bruder und Schwester aufgewachsen - zugegebenermaßen eine sehr viel jüngere Schwester und ein sehr viel älterer Bruder. Ich denke nicht, daß Du dir irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen kannst.", meinte Tarawyn.  
  
"Bei allen Göttern, wieso muß ich gerade mit Dir gestraft sein? Wieso läßt Du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Ich kann dein Gerede nicht mehr ertragen.", fluchte Valshiya.  
  
Sie bemühte sich, ihren Bruder zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder dem heimkehrenden Elbenprinzen zu. Dieser stand nun mit seinem Vater auf der Terrasse vor dem Palast und nahm die Hochrufe der anderen Elben freundlich entgegen. Valshiya versuchte dem Ereignis entsprechend fröhlich dreinzuschauen, doch die Erinnerung an das, was ihr Bruder gesagt hatte, hing wie dräuende Schlechtwetterwolken über ihren Gedanken. Nicht einmal der Anblick des von ihr geliebten Elben vermochte sie jetzt wieder aufzumuntern. Tarawyn würde es schon sehen! Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß Prinz Legolas sich nicht mehr an sie erinnerte.  
  
Sie verließ mit entschlossenem Schritt die Lichtung vor dem Palast, nachdem Legolas sich mit seinen Brüdern und seinem Vater in den Palast zurückgezogen hatte. Am Abend würde ein großes Fest stattfinden und Valshiya wollte sich noch umkleiden.  
  
( (  
  
In ihrem silberdurchwirkten, lindgrünen Kleid aus weich fließendem Stoff drehte sie sich abschätzend vor ihrem großen Standspiegel hin und her. Es war ein sehr wichtiger Abend. Sie wollte auffallen. Sie wollte schließlich das Herz eines Elbenprinzen gewinnen. Die Farbe des Kleides unterstrich die dunkle, grüne Farbe ihrer Augen. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihr schwarzes Haar hochstecken oder weich über ihre Schultern fallen lassen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür, ihr Haar offen zu lassen. Von draußen hörte sie leise Musik. Jemand spielte auf einer Querflöte eine romantisch-traurige Weise. Valshiya trat auf den kleinen Balkon ihres Zimmers, setzte sich auf auf die Brüstung, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und lauschte eine Weile dieser wunderschönen Musik, die von dem Wind zu ihr hergetragen wurde. Sie erkannte die Melodie. Es war die traurige Geschichte von Beren, einem Sterblichen und der wunderschönen Elbe Luthien. Es gab einige, die behaupteten, Arwen Undomiel, aus dem Hause Elronds in Imladris käme Luthien an Schönheit gleich, doch hier im Düsterwald fand man, daß, aufgrund der näheren Verwandtschaft zu Melian der Maia eher die ehemalige Gemahlin König Thranduils, so schön wie Luthien gewesen sei. Valshiya konnte sich an die Königin leider nicht mehr erinnern. Sie wußte nicht einmal, ob sie gestorben war oder ob sie in den Westen gegangen war. Wenn man nach ihr fragte, bekam nur betretenes Schweigen zur Antwort, so als ob es völlig tabu wäre, über sie zu sprechen.  
  
Valshiya, die selbst eine Halbelbe war, war immer wieder fasziniert von den wunderschönen Klängen der elbischen Musik. Leider hatte ihr Sindar-Vater ihr zwar ein durch und durch elbisches Aussehen vererbt, bis hin zu den feinen, spitz zulaufenden Ohren, aber eben nicht die den Sindar eigene Fähigkeit, mit Instrumenten aller Art umzugehen. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, daß sie die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens bei der Familie ihrer menschlichen Mutter verbracht hatte. Als sie 15 Jahre alt war, starb ihre Mutter und Amarayl, ihr Vater, holte sie in den Düsterwald, weil er glaubte, sie sei dort besser aufgehoben.  
  
Das einzige Instrument, mit dem sie wirklich umgehen konnte, war ihre eigene Stimme aber das konnten viele Menschen auch. Sie seufzte und ließ ihren Blick zum Horizont schweifen. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen und dann würde das große Fest für den Sindar-Prinzen beginnen.  
  
Valshiya begann vor sich hin zu träumen. Legolas, Thranduils Sohn, war wirklich älter als sie, wenn er auch nicht so aussah, und er hatte sie auch tatsächlich immer wie eine kleine Schwester behandelt. Nun, wenn man es so betrachten wollte, dann hatte er alle jüngeren Sindar wie seine Geschwister behandelt, einschließlich Tarawyn, der ja viel älter als Valshiya war. Er würde einmal ein guter Nachfolger seines Vaters sein.  
  
Was Tarawyn gesagt hatte, entsprach tatsächlich der Wahrheit. Er sollte wirklich mit einer anderen den Bund eingehen. Valshiya schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte. mußte diesen unangenehmen Gedanken unbedingt verdrängen. Er hatte ihr vor seiner Abreise gesagt, dies fast auf den Tag genau vor einem Jahr gewesen, daß ihm der Auftrag seines Vaters, nach Bruchtal zu reisen, durchaus gelegen kam, denn dann würde er nicht daran denken, seinen Sohn und Thronfolger zu verheiraten. Er fühle sich einfach noch zu jung dafür - wobei dieses Argument die menschliche Seite in Valshiya beinahe zum Lachen gebracht hätte.  
  
"Valshiya! Kommst du endlich?", rief eine weibliche Stimme von unten zu ihr hinauf.  
  
Valshiya schrak aus ihren Träumen und entdeckte ihre Freundin Luyeni, die gleichzeitig eine entfernte Cousine von ihr war. Sie hoffte, daß diese nicht ihren sehnsüchtigen, in die Ferne schweifenden Blick bemerkt hatte. Luyeni wußte, daß Valshiya in den Prinzen verliebt war und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. In ihren Augen schickte es sich einfach nicht. Riona, das Mädchen, das dem Wunsch seines Vaters entsprechend den Bund mit Legolas eingehen sollte, war ebenfalls eine Freundin von Luyeni. Valshiya mochte Riona nicht und sie machte auch keinen Hehl daraus. Sie war überhaupt nicht weiblich, ritt den ganzen Tag durch den Wald und hatte sich sogar ihr langes Haar kurz geschnitten. Eine Elbe mit kurzem Haar - das mußte man sich einmal vorstellen.  
  
"Ja, ich komme sofort, ich habe nur den Sonnenuntergang bewundert! Er hat heute so viele Farben.", rief Valshiya zurück.  
  
Sie eilte zu ihrem Spiegel, steckte sich das Diadem, das sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, mit dem langen weißen Schleier aus durchscheinendem Stoff an und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. Unten wurde sie schon von Luyeni aufgeregt erwartet. Ihre Freundin trug ein mitternachtsblaues Gewand mit weißer, zierlicher Spitze, das ausgezeichnet zu ihrem fast weißen Haar paßte. Sie hatte aufgeregt gerötete Wangen und Valshiya glaubte, daß das von der Vorfreude auf das Fest kam.  
  
"Laß uns gehen, ich habe keine Lust, etwas zu verpassen.", schlug Luyeni atemlos vor und zog Valshiya mit sich.  
  
"Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?", wollte Valshiya wissen.  
  
Für gewöhnlich war ihre Freundin, wie alle Sindar, ein Muster an Beherrschtheit. Meist waren die anderen überrascht, wenn bei ihr selbst ihr menschliches Temperament zum Vorschein kam.  
  
"Ja, weißt du es denn noch nicht?" fragte Luyeni und blieb abrupt stehen. "Thranduil will heute offiziell die Verlobung zwischen seinem Sohn und Riona bekanntgeben. Schon vor der Rückkehr des Prinzen hat der König Riona und ihre Familie in den Düsterwald eingeladen. Riona hat mir davon geschrieben."  
  
Valshiyas Herz setzte aus. Alles Blut wich ihr aus dem Gesicht und sie bekam eiskalte Hände.  
  
"Ist das nicht wundervoll? Es wird ein großes Fest geben. Wir sollten uns jetzt aber beeilen, damit wir auch ja nichts verpassen."  
  
Luyeni faßte ihre Freundin an der Hand und zog sie mehr oder weniger hinter sich her. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie blaß Valshiya geworden war. Diese hatte plötzlich keine rechte Lust mehr, auf das Fest zu gehen. Doch ihr Vater Amarayl würde darauf bestehen, daß sie auf diesem Fest auftauchte. Er legte sehr viel Wert auf Etikette.  
  
( (  
  
Legolas war zwar froh, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein, doch auf die ein andere Art langweilte es ihn auch. Er vermißte seine Freunde, die ihm beim Kampf gegen Sauron, den dunklen Herrscher, der ganz Mittelerde bedroht hatte, begleitet hatten. Kaum, daß er wieder in Thranduils Hallen weilte, fing sein Vater auch schon wieder damit an, daß er unbedingt den Bund eingehen sollte. Allerdings machte er diesmal anscheinend ernst. Das Mädchen, daß er dazu ausersehen hatte, war die Nichte einer weit entfernten Cousine des Königs. Oh, er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie kompliziert die Familienverhältnisse bei den Elben sein konnten.  
  
Er konnte sich kaum noch an Riona erinnern. Sie war nicht viel jünger als er, doch sie hatte einige Zeit bei ihren Verwandten in Lothlorien und vor allen Dingen unter den Menschen gelebt. Heute wollte Thranduil ihre Verlobung bekanntgeben. Legolas war davon nicht gerade begeistert. Es war das ewige Streitthema zwischen ihm und seinem Vater und das nun schon fast seit 2000 Jahren, eine unvorstellbare Zeit für einen Menschen. Gimli, sein zwergischer Freund, hatte sich darüber gewundert, daß man über einen so endlos erscheinenden Zeitraum überhaupt noch die Energie dafür aufbringen konnte, über ein und das selbe Thema zu streiten. Und er mußte darüber schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, daß Aragorn, sein königlicher Freund aus Gondor ihm zu diesem Thema einmal gesagt hatte, er als Mensch hätte nicht einmal die Energie, sich einen Tag lang über ein einziges Thema zu streiten.  
  
Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte Legolas sogar daran gedacht, den Düsterwald zu verlassen.  
  
Das Fest, auf dem Thranduil die Verlobung bekanntgeben wollte, würde in wenigen Minuten offiziell beginnen. Legolas saß grübelnd in seiner großen Bibliothek, trank ein Glas süßen, dunklen Weins und versuchte seine, in alle Windrichtungen zerstreuten Gedanken zu sammeln.  
  
Zwar hatte er wieder einmal eidnringlich versucht, seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, daß er eigentlich noch gar nicht den Bund eingehen müßte, da Thranduil fest und sicher auf dem Thron des Düsterwaldes saß, doch die Diskussion hatte zu dem erwarteten Ergebnis geführt. Thranduil wich nicht von seinem Standpunkt ab. Es gehörte einfach zu seiner konservativen Einstellung, daß ein Prinz des Düsterwaldes eine Gemahlin brauchte.  
  
Alfiriel, seine wunderschöne Schwester, betrat leise den Raum. Ihren Namen, der in der Sprache der Menschen Silberblüte bedeutete, verdankte sie ihrer auffälligen Haarfarbe. Ihre Haare waren fast schneeweiß und ihre Augen waren von einem hellen, silbrigen Grau. Wenn seine Braut doch nur so anmutig wäre, wie seine Schwester... Vater hatte, als ob es nicht schon alles schlimm genug wäre, zu allem Übel auch noch eine schlechte Wahl getroffen. Es gab viele Elbenfrauen, die zumindest das Auge mehr erfreuten als Riona. Die Hoffnung, eine Frau zu finden, die auch seinen Geist erfreute, hatte Legolas schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben.  
  
"Legolas, du grübelst schon wieder nach und ich weiß auch worüber.", sagte Alfiriel leise.  
  
Zwar hatte Legolas ihr Eintreten nicht bemerkt, doch es überraschte ihn auch nicht weiter, daß sie plötzlich neben ihm stand und ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Wenn ihr sanftes Aussehen auch darüber hinwegtäuschte, Alfiriel war eine ausgezeichnete Jägerin und konnte sich dementsprechend auch sehr leise bewegen.  
  
"Könnte ich jemals etwas vor dir verbergen, kleine Schwester?" fragte Legolas und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht.", sagte Alfiriel und lächelte ebenfalls.  
  
Alfiriel kannte seine Einstellung dazu, daß er Riona heiraten sollte. Alfiriel ging es in dieser Hinsicht nicht anders. Allerdings wollte Legolas aus Prinzip den Bund noch nicht eingehen, Alfiriel hingegen lehnte nur die Person ab, die er heiraten sollte.  
  
"Bist du auf meiner Seite?", fragte Legolas, griff nach der Hand seiner Schwester, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruhte und wandte sich halb zu ihr um.  
  
"Ebenso wie Finlass. Allerdings meint er, man müßte nur eine andere Braut für dich finden.", antworte Alfiriel.  
  
Legolas Augen blitzten wütend und er wollte gerade aufspringen und etwas erwidern, doch Alfiriel drückte ihn mit ihren zarten Händen zurück in den Sessel. Sie hatte geahnt, daß er so reagieren würde. Dennoch war es immer wieder faszinierend, wie unelbisch sich Legolas manchmal benahm.  
  
"Er will damit nur sagen, daß er Riona auch nicht gerne zur Frau haben wollte. Allerdings haben Finlass und ich nachgedacht. Es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit, wie du noch einmal um diese Verlobung herumkommen könntest."  
  
"Hm!", machte Legolas und schien plötzlich sehr interessiert.  
  
"Du könntest behaupten, daß es da schon ein anderes Mädchen gebe. Du warst jetzt lange fort und niemand, außer deinen Freunden, kann den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Behauptung anzweifeln.", erklärte Alfiriel.  
  
"Es gibt aber kein anderes Mädchen! Ich will Vater nicht belügen!", erwiderte Legolas und stand nun doch auf, allerdings langsamer, als er es zuvor beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
Alfiriel seufzte tief:  
  
"Nun dann wirst du dich langsam mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen, daß du mit Riona den Bund eingehen wirst."  
  
Muß ich wohl, dachte Legolas und verließ schnellen Schrittes seine Bibliothek. Wenn es schon sein mußte, dieser Unsinn mit der Verlobung, dann wollte er es wenigstens schnell hinter sich bringen und die Feier zu seinen Ehren möglichst schnell verlassen.  
  
Alfiriel wollte ihrem Bruder noch etwas hinterherrufen, doch sein Gesicht war finster wie ein stürmischer Gewitterhimmel und seine Schritte waren schnell und entschlossen. Er war wieder in dieser Stimmung, in der man ihn besser nicht ansprach. Das kam sehr selten vor, doch Alfiriel hatte schon einige Male die unangenehme Erfahrung gemacht, was passierte, wenn man es wagte, ihn dennoch anzusprechen und aus Fehlern lernte sie für gewöhnlich.  
  
( (  
  
Thranduil, König des Düsterwalds, betrat in Begleitung seiner drei Kinder den heiligen Hain. Er hielt eine Rede, von der Valshiya weniger als die Hälfte mitbekam. Sie hatte ihre Blicke auf Prinz Legolas geheftet, der ihr alles andere als glücklich erschien. Einige Male hatte sie sogar das Gefühl, er schaue in ihre Richtung. Neben ihr saß Luyeni und jauchzte:  
  
"Schau nur, wie gut der Prinz aussieht. Er hat seine besten Gewänder für seine Braut angezogen."  
  
Valshiya zog angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum mußte Luyeni sie nun schon wieder daran erinnern.  
  
"Ja, er sieht wirklich sehr gut aus.", erwiderte sie und meinte das durchaus ernst.  
  
Er trug ein silbernes Seidenwams mit goldenen Stickereien zu einer schwarzen Wildlederhose und schwarzen Stiefeln. An einem schwarzen Gürtel um seine Hüfte hing ein prunkvoller Dolch. Für gewöhnlich trug er zwei Dolche über Kreuz auf seinem Rücken und er wußte damit auch umzugehen, daß hatte sie oft beobachten können, bevor er vor mehr als zwei Jahren nach Imladris aufgebrochen war. Seine Schultern waren von einem bodenlangen schwarzen Mantel umhüllt. Valshiya erinnerte sich, daß er so förmliche Kleidung eigentlich nicht schätzte, also mußte er sich wohl tatsächlich für seine Braut so angezogen haben. Wahrscheinlich aber auf Anweisung seines Vaters.  
  
"Und schau, wie hübsch Prinzessin Alfiriel ist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch so ein Kleid.", plapperte Luyeni weiter. "Ich bin gespannt, wie Riona aussieht. Ich denke doch, daß sie auch bald kommen wird."  
  
"Ja, ja, ich denke auch!", erwiderte Valshiya monoton und hoffte, daß Luyeni sie bald zufrieden lassen würde.  
  
Doch der Redeschwall ihrer Freundin ließ nicht nach. Als nächstes lobte sie den Prinzen Finlass, der das jüngste von Thranduils Kindern war und seinem älteren Bruder immer ähnlicher wurde, was die Abenteuerlust anging und so ging es immer weiter. Plapper, plapper, plapper, dachte Valshiya. Plötzlich wurde sie von der Seite angestoßen.  
  
"Shiya, du hörst mir gar nicht zu!", beschwerte Luyeni sich.  
  
"Doch... ich habe dir zugehört. Ich habe nur... kurz an was anderes gedacht.", stotterte Valshiya.  
  
In diesem Moment betrat Riona zusammen mit ihrer Familie das Festzelt. Valshiya schluckte schwer. Auch Riona hatte sich für diesen Tag besonders hübsch gemacht. Das war eine Seite an ihr, die bisher nur wenige kannten. Sie trug einen Kranz aus rosafarbenen Blüten auf ihrem dunkelroten, kurzen Haar, passend zu ihrem roten Seidenkleid und dem rosafarbenen Schleier. Nein, sie war nicht hübsch, stellte Valshiya sogleich fest, dazu trug sie ihre Nase ein wenig zu hoch, war anscheinend stolz darauf, eine so gute Partie wie den Prinzen zu machen. Valshiya schaute zu Legolas, der seine Verlobte erwartete. Irgendwie schien er in sich zusammengesunken zu sein. Er bemühte sich, möglichst nicht in Richtung seiner zukünftigen Braut zu schauen. Plötzlich traf sein Blick den ihren. Sie glaubte, Erkennen in seinen Augen zu sehen und er lächelte ihr traurig zu. Ob er sich vielleicht doch an das Gespräch erinnerte, daß sie vor seiner Abreise miteinander geführt hatten? Seine Schwester zupfte ihn an seinem Mantel. Er wandte sich ihr zu. Prinzessin Alfiriel flüsterte ihrem Bruder etwas ins Ohr und dieser nickte.  
  
Finlass ging Riona entgegen, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu Legolas. Bei ihm angekommen, legte Finlass ihre Hände ineinander und Thranduil sprach die überlieferten Worte um eine Verlobung zu besiegeln. Während alle anderen laut aufjubelten, verbarg Valshiya ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte heiße Tränen. So konnte sie nicht sehen, wie Legolas sich schnell von seiner zukünftigen Braut zurückzog und einen einsamen Platz unter den Feiernden suchte.  
  
( (  
  
"Sie ist wirklich nicht sehr ansehnlich.", meinte Finlass und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, der schon das vierte Glas Wein in sich hineinschüttete. Legolas erwiderte dem jüngeren Elb darauf mit einem gleichgültigen Blick.  
  
"Vielen Dank für deine Anteilnahme, Finlass!", erwiderte Legolas monoton und bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem säuerlich, schiefen Grinsen.  
  
"Ist's so schlimm, daß du dich - hoffentlich das erste Mal in deinem Leben - bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinken mußt?"  
  
Auf diese rhetorisch gemeine Frage bekam er von dem älteren Elb erwartungsgemäß keine Antwort.  
  
"Entschuldige aber ich finde Vaters Entscheidung nicht ganz unrichtig. Immerhin warst du bisher nicht in der Lage, dir selbst eine Braut zu suchen.", meinte Finlass.  
  
Der Seitenhieb hatte, wie der jüngere Prinz es erwartet hatte, gesessen.  
  
"Vielleicht lag es ja einfach daran, daß ich den Bund gar nicht eingehen wollte. Ganz nebenbei - falls du erinnern möchtest - war ich auch noch mit meinem Freunden damit beschäftigt, Mittelerde zu retten. Nun ja, das ist ja nichts, da hätte ich mir nebenbei ja auch noch eine passende Braut suchen können."  
  
Legolas schoß mit einer Schnelligkeit vor, die bei dem hohen Alkoholkonsum fast nicht mehr möglich sein dürfte, und faßte seinen jüngeren Bruder fest am Kragen.  
  
"Wenn es doch so schlimm nicht ist, dann nimm doch du Riona zur Frau und werde König. Ich verzichte gerne auf den Thron für dich."  
  
Finlass blickte grinsend in das wütende Gesicht seines Bruders. Legolas wußte genau, daß ihr Vater niemals zulassen würde, daß Legolas ihm nicht auf den Thron folgte. Immerhin hatte er aber nun endlich eine Reaktion bekommen. Legolas' Wut verflog schnell und resigniert ließ er seinen Bruder wieder los.  
  
"Am liebsten würde ich mich von diesem Fest verabschieden.", flüsterte Legolas leise.  
  
Finlass klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Thranduil und sein weiser Berater und treuer Freund Amarayl kamen auf die beiden zu.  
  
"Legolas, Amarayl machte mich soeben darauf aufmerksam, daß seine Tochter eine ausgezeichnete Sängerin ist. Er meinte, wir sollten sie bitten, ein Lied zur Feier des Tages zu singen.", schlug der König vor.  
  
Legolas brummte irgend etwas in sich hinein, das nach tu was du nicht lassen kannst klang.  
  
"Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch noch an sie. Ihr Name ist Valshiya.", ergänzte Amarayl.  
  
"Valshiya?...Shiya..., ja natürlich! Ich habe früher viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Was ist aus ihr geworden? Natürlich sollten wir sie fragen.", erinnerte sich Legolas plötzlich.  
  
Amarayl wandte sich um und suchte nach seiner Tochter. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, entdeckte er sie bei seiner Freundin Luyeni.  
  
"Seht ihr, Prinz, da drüben steht sie, ich werde sie gleich holen.", sagte Amarayl.  
  
Finlass folgte dem Berater mit seinen Blicken und entdeckte Valshiya. Im Halbdunkel konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen. Anscheinend hatte sie einen kurzen Disput mit ihrem Vater aber der griff wortlos nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Überrascht stieß Finlass seinen Bruder an, als Amarayl mit seiner Tochter zu den Wartenden zurückkehrte.  
  
"Das ist Amarayls Tochter? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung...", flüsterte er seinem Bruder zu.  
  
Legolas' rechte Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe. Das war dieser Blick, der immer sein Gesicht zierte, wenn er sich um den Geisteszustand seines jüngeren Bruders Sorgen machte. Doch dann sah er Shiya, das junge Mädchen, mit dem er vor seiner Abreise so viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Tatsächlich war sie in diesem einen Jahr, das er fortgewesen war, zu einer wunderschönen jungen Elbenfrau herangereift.  
  
"Mein Prinz!", hauchte sie, legte die Hand auf ihr Herz und neigte den Kopf vor ihm.  
  
Ein leichtes Zittern war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
  
"Warum denn so förmlich?", fragte Legolas das Mädchen, "Ihr erinnert euch doch noch an mich... oder nicht?"  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und war überrascht, wie kühl sie sich anfühlte. Und er spürte noch etwas anderes. Sie zitterte - nur ganz leicht - aber er konnte es dennoch spüren.  
  
"Ja, schon, ich erinnere mich an euch Prinz, es ist ja nur ein Jahr her, doch ich war noch so jung, ich dachte nicht..."  
  
Legolas lachte. Er lachte das erste Mal an diesem Abend, wie Finlass scharfsinnig bemerkte.  
  
"Im Vergleich zu mir seid ihr immer noch jung, doch ihr seid eine wunderschöne Frau geworden.", erwiderte Legolas.  
  
Aufgeregte rote Flecken zeigten sich auf den hellen Wangen des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens. Finlass bemerkte, wie Valshiya seinen Bruder mit großen Augen anstarrte. Sekundenlang sagten die beiden kein Wort, so daß Thranduil und Amarayl schon fragende Blicke wechselten. Um seinem Bruder aus der peinlichen Situation zu helfen, räusperte Finlass sich. Das schwarzhaarige Halbelbenmädchen zuckte zusammen und fand dann schnell ihre Stimme wieder.  
  
"Vater meint, ihr würdet es mögen, wenn ich zur Feier des Tages etwas für euch singe.", erklärte sie.  
  
"Ja... natürlich würde ich es mögen. Aber nur, wenn ihr mir anschließend einen Tanz gewährt.", sagte Legolas.  
  
Nein. Nein! Das würde sie garantiert nicht. Das konnte sie einfach nicht. Sie würde ihre Tränen, die sich gerade in ihr aufstauten, nicht mehr zurückhalten können und ihren Vater zum Gespött von Düsterwald machen. Sie sagte nichts. Valshiya nahm sich vor, einfach nur ihr Lied zu singen und dann von diesem... Fest zu verschwinden. Sie wollte einfach nur allein sein. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, ihn zu sehen, sagte sie sich.  
  
Legolas führte sie zu einem Platz vor einem eilig aufgebauten Festzelt am Rande des heiligen Hains und augenblicklich wurde es still. Viele der Sindar wußten, welch schöne Stimme Amarayls Tochter hatte. Valshiya setzte sich und begann ihr Lied. Zunächst schüchtern und leise, dann, als sie an Legolas dachte, mit fester, sicherer Stimme. Estel a calad togir trî i fuin  
  
Il awarthag, gwannthar mi i mor  
  
Bado cîn len, a il in dai telir  
  
Lasto, i gwaew têg nîn bith Tûlon nîn nara estel  
  
Ind nîn nara calad  
  
Im i ninniach i toga  
  
Nan chî bel nîn  
  
Anîron, heno calad nîn  
  
Bado i len  
  
A nim a an cen  
  
Hoffnung und Licht führen durch die Nacht  
  
Wenn du aufgibst, werden sie in der Dunkelheit vergehen  
  
Gehe deinen Weg, und wenn die Schatten kommen  
  
Höre, der Wind bringt meine Worte  
  
Mein Name ist Hoffnung  
  
Mein Herz ist das Licht  
  
ich bin der führende Regenbogen  
  
aber du bist meine Kraft  
  
Ich wünsche mir, sehe mein Licht, für dich und für mich  
  
Die Musik verklang und Valshiya wurde plötzlich klar, welches Lied sie gewählt hatte. Dieses Lied handelte von Liebe und Hoffnung. Sie hatte es wirklich nur für den Prinzen gesungen. Sie wurde blaß, schaute sich in der Runde um, die sich um sie gebildet hatte. Die meisten waren sehr ergriffen. Prinzessin Alfiriels Augen glänzten verräterisch. Legolas kam zu ihr, kniete vor ihr nieder und ergriff ihre Hände, die sie schüchtern in den Schoß gelegt hatte.  
  
"Shiya, du bist nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch noch eine außergewöhnliche gute Sängerin. Ich war so lange fort, daß ich die schönsten Blumen des Düsterwalds nicht erblühen sehen konnte. Ich bin froh, daß ich wieder hier bin.", flüsterte er.  
  
Das war nun wirklich zu viel. Valshiya schluchzte leise, sprang von ihrem Platz auf und lief davon. Legolas fuhr herum und rief:  
  
"Shiya, was ist denn?"  
  
Er kam sich vor wie ein Trottel, fragte sich, was er wohl falsch gemacht hatte. Er blickte in die verblüffte Runde, traf auf den harten Blick seiner zukünftigen Braut und konnte Mißbilligung in den Augen seines Vaters lesen. Er schüttelte stur den Kopf. Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht, was die anderen von ihm denken mochten. Er stand auf und lief Valshiya hinterher.  
  
( (  
  
Valshiya lief und lief, bis sie schließlich den Rand der königlichen Stadt im Wald erreichte und mitten im Düsterwald stand. Wie angewurzelt und völlig außer Atem blieb sie stehen, als ihr bewußt wurde, wie weit sie gelaufen war. Hier hatten einst grauenhafte, riesige Spinnen gehaust. Zwar war der Ringkrieg vorüber und der dunkle Schatten aus Düsterwald vertrieben, doch trotzdem traute sie sich nicht weiter. Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Stille hinein, ob ihr vielleicht jemand gefolgt war. Wieder ein Nachteil, den das menschliche Blut in ihr mit sich brachte. Sie hatte einfach nicht so gute Ohren wie die reinblütigen Grauelben.  
  
Als alles still blieb, atmete sie auf, lehnte sich an einen Baum. Sie schloß die Augen und sah sein makelloses Gesicht vor sich, wie er sich vor ihr niederkniete um sich für ihr Lied zu bedanken. Valshiya spürte den Stich in ihrem Herzen und ließ ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf, ließ sich ohne Rücksicht auf ihr schönes Kleid auf den Boden sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen. Warum mußte das Schicksal sie so quälen? Warum mußte sie sich in einen edlen Prinzen verlieben, der einer anderen versprochen war? Einen, den sie, eine Halbelbe, die gerade erst dem Kindsein entwachsen war, niemals erreichen würde. Sein königliches Blut ließ ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Riona zu heiraten, das war klar, aber wieso konnte sie dann nicht einfach ganz weit weg sein? Sie erschrak, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte. Zum Weglaufen war es zu spät. Wieder einmal fluchte sie über das schwache menschliche Blut in ihr, das sie nicht hatte aufhorchen lassen. Doch die Schritte der Person, die sich ihr so fast unbemerkt genähert hatte, hätte selbst ein Sindar kaum vernommen. In fast jeder Hinsicht war der, der sich da jetzt näherte, einfach vollkommen.  
  
Legolas ließ sich mit überkreuzten Beinen vor ihr im Gras nieder. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzuschauen. Warum war er ihr denn jetzt noch gefolgt, fragte sie sich.  
  
"Shiya! Würdest Du mich anschauen?", bat er leise.  
  
Seine Stimme klang so sanft und zweifelnd. Shiya mußte leicht lächeln. Es war auch zu absurd. Sie hatte sich unmöglich benommen und er schien nun deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.  
  
"Bevor ihr weiterredet, Prinz... es tut mir leid!", sagte sie stockend, schaute ihn immer noch nicht an.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht... was tut dir leid?"  
  
Wollte er etwa, daß sie ihm jetzt auch noch erklärte, was mit ihr los war? Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schaute ihn nun doch an.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es, weil ich mich so gefreut habe, euch wiederzusehen. Ich kann's nicht anders erklären.", log sie, "Es gab einige unter uns, die befürchteten, euch nicht mehr wiederzusehen."  
  
Legolas musterte sie aufmerksam mit seinen hellen, graublauen Augen. Er schien abzuschätzen, ob er ihr die Erklärung abnehmen sollte oder nicht. Valshiya hätte ahnen müssen, das ihm, mit einer Lebenserfahrung von weit mehr als 3000 Jahren, nicht verborgen bleiben konnte, das sie nicht die Wahrheit sprach.  
  
"Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen. Du bist wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau geworden. Ich meinte, was ich eben zu dir sagte. Doch eine gute Lügnerin bist du nicht!" stellte er nüchtern fest.  
  
Er ließ sanft seine Finger über ihre Wange streichen.  
  
"Was bringt ein Mädchen wie dich zum Weinen? Alle männlichen Elben des Düsterwalds, erst recht die Prinzen Loriens müßten dir zu Füßen liegen."  
  
Die Stelle, an der er sie berührt hatte, brannte heiß und wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Es war beinahe lächerlich, denn immerhin waren es eben nicht die Prinzen Loriens, nach denen sie sich sehnte.  
  
"Mein Prinz.... es tut mir so leid, so leid. Ihr sollt eine Frau heiraten, die ihr nicht liebt. Ich erinnerte mich an ein Gespräch, das wir geführt haben, bevor ihr gingt.", sagte sie schließlich und kam der Wahrheit damit sehr nahe.  
  
Legolas sah überrascht aus. Doch sie sah in seinem Gesicht auch, daß sie recht hatte. Er liebte Riona tatsächlich nicht.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich. Ja, ich habe mit dir darüber gesprochen. Shiya, ich bin froh, daß ich wieder mit dir zusammen sein kann. Du hast mir immer zugehört, während die anderen nur geredet haben. Du hast mir zugehört, selbst wenn ich Scherze auf deine Kosten gemacht habe. Du warst noch so jung... Ich möchte gerne etwas mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, denn du bist eine intelligente Frau geworden. Noch etwas... sag doch bitte Legolas zu mir. Du bist die Tochter Amarayls! Solche Förmlichkeit ist zwischen uns nicht notwendig."  
  
Valshiya mußte nun so heftig weinen, daß es sie schüttelte. Er wollte mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen? Ja, ahnte er denn nicht, daß es ihr nur weh tun würde? Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr aufzustehen. Fürsorglich klopfte er ihr den Schmutz vom Kleid und nahm sie anschließend in die Arme. Wie warm und geborgen sie sich in seinen starken Armen fühlte, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, für immer dort zu verweilen.  
  
"Bitte, weine doch nicht mehr. Riona wird Düsterwald morgen schon verlassen und zu ihren Eltern nach Lorien zurückkehren. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich dann auf einen Ausritt begleitest. Aber jetzt laß uns zurückgehen. Es wird bald dunkel werden und du bist mitnichten für eine Herbstnacht gekleidet."  
  
Nur sehr widerwillig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und ließ sich von ihm fortführen. 


	2. Ausritt mit Folgen

Das mit dem Copyright muß ich ja nicht jedes Mal wiederholen. Im übrigen würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr auch für die überarbeiteten Kapitel ein paar Reviews hinterlaßt. Immerhin interessiert es mich doch sehr, ob ihr mit meinen Veränderungen einverstanden seid. Im übrigen hat mich zu diesem Kapitel der Song "Feel so high" von Des'ree inspiriert, ich fand das Video zu diesem Song damals so toll, wie sie da vor einer Staffelei steht und ein Bild ihres Geliebten hinzaubert... Ach, den zweiten Song hätte ich glatt vergessen: hört Euch einfach mal "Deuces are wild" von Aerosmith an.  
  
2. Ein Ausritt mit Folgen  
  
"Du wirst nicht mit Amarayls Tochter fortreiten. Auf gar keinen Fall!", schrie Thranduil.  
  
"Warum denn nicht? Sag mir nur einen - vernünftigen - Grund warum!", schrie sein älterer Sohn zurück.  
  
Legolas stand aufrecht vor seinem Vater mit gestrafften Schultern und genauso angespannt und mit geschärften Sinnen, wie er es sonst nur war, wenn er einen der schlanken Eschenholzpfeile mit seinem wertvollen Elbenbogen auf ihre tödliche Reise schickte.  
  
Doch in seinem Vater hatte er einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden, der ihn sehr genau kannte und all seine Reaktionen und Handlungen voraussehen konnte.  
  
Thranduils sturmgraue Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
  
"Weil ich es sage!", zischte er und unterstrich seinen Willen, indem er mit der geballten Faust auf die Oberfläche seines Sekretärs schlug. "Gilain war ohnehin schon erbost wegen deiner gestrigen Eskapade. Du meine Güte, du hättest dem Mädchen doch wirklich nicht hinterherlaufen müssen. Manchmal glaube ich, daß ich anstatt deiner einen sturen, halbwüchsigen Menschen vor mir habe. Du kannst, bei Iluvatar, einfach nicht mein Sohn sein!"  
  
Legolas hatte diese Strafpredigt natürlich schon erwartet, doch diesmal würde er sich auf das Kräftemessen mit seinem Vater gerne einlassen. Der König hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie egal es seinem Sohn war, ob es einen Skandal gab oder nicht. Im besten Falle würde Gilain, Rionas Vater, ihn als ungeeigneten Gefährten für seine Tochter ansehen. Legolas konnte nicht behaupten, daß ihn das besonders stören würde. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf der anderen Seite des Sekretärs ab, schaute seinem Vater direkt in die Augen und entgegnete mit verhaltener Wut:  
  
"Und ich werde es dennoch tun, Vater. Ich muß gestehen, daß ich deinen Ärger nicht verstehe. Soll ich mich denn jetzt von allen weiblichen Wesen fernhalten, nur weil ich verlobt bin. Sie war meine Freundin, wir haben uns...  
  
Thranduil unterbrach ihn und wischte mit einer einzigen wütenden Handbewegung alle Erklärungen, Ausreden und Verteidigungen weg, die Legolas hätte vorbringen können. Legolas konnte nicht umhin verstört zu blinzeln, denn er fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder wie ein unreifer junger Elb, der im Angesicht der Weisheit seines Vaters vor Ehrfurcht wie gelähmt war. Gleichzeitig brannte die Wut in ihm, das Vater es immer noch fertig brachte, ihn so fühlen zu lassen.  
  
"Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, wie lange ihr euch nicht gesehen habt. Es wird Zeit, daß du dich darauf besinnst, daß du einmal meine Aufgaben übernehmen mußt. Von dir wird Besonnenheit und vernünftiges Handeln erwartet. Von allem habe ich bei dir noch nichts gemerkt. Ich hatte gehofft, daß die Aufgabe, den Ringträger zu begleiten, dich reifen lassen würde. Doch das war wohl doch zu viel verlangt."  
  
Legolas, den es unglaubliche Willenskraft kostete, die Vorwürfe an sich abprallen zu lassen, hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
"Nun gut, wie du meinst. Du wirst ja sehen, was ich tue!", schrie er, drehte auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Thronsaal seines Vaters.  
  
Thranduil wollte ihm durch seine Wachen den Weg versperren lassen, doch eine leise Stimme hinter ihm sagte:  
  
"Tu's nicht Vater, er ist wieder in dieser Stimmung... man weiß nie, was er dann als nächstes tut."  
  
Thranduil wandte sich um und seine Laune besserte sich ein wenig, als er seiner schönen Tochter Alfiriel angesichtig wurde. Er ließ sich schwer in seinen hochlehnigen Bibliotheksessel fallen und seufzte tief:  
  
"Ach Alfiriel, manchmal wünschte ich, du wärst mein ältester Sohn. Was soll ich nur mit deinem Bruder machen? Er hat dieses unelbenhafte Temperament deiner Mutter geerbt."  
  
Alfiriel lehnte sich lässig in den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte ihr langes, silbriges Haar hochgesteckt und trug eine weite Hose aus weich fließender dunkelgrüner Seide zu einer dunkelbraunen Ledertunika. Thranduil schloß daraus, daß sie mit Aelthor und Dandrival, dem obersten Jäger und dem Falkner, auf der Jagd gewesen sein mußte. Ein paar widerspenstige kleine Blätter und Ästchen, welche die Dreistigkeit besessen hatten, sich in ihren Haaren zu verfangen, bestätigten seine Annahme.  
  
"Du hast Mutter doch gerade wegen ihres außergewöhnlichen Temperaments geliebt. Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, daß du unserer Mutter in unserer Erziehung freie Hand gelassen hast. Es sollte dich nicht wundern, das wir uns alle zu, um es einmal vorsichtig auszudrücken, Freigeistern entwickelt haben. Wenn du große Veränderungen fürchtest, dann solltest schnellstens ein Schiff besteigen und in den Westen segeln.", erinnerte sie ihren Vater.  
  
Sie wartete bis Thranduil das Gesagte verinnerlicht hatte und sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Es kam vor, das selbst er ihren scharfen Witz nicht verstand. Dann fuhr sie fort:  
  
"Und wegen Legolas... gib ihm eine andere zur Frau."  
  
"Wen?", fragte Thranduil, doch seine weise Tochter zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas erreichte immer noch wütend den Stall und ließ sich seinen grauen Hengst Dywaith[1] satteln. Während er darauf wartete, daß die Stallburschen fertig wurden, lief er wie in gefangenes Raubtier im Mittelgang des Stalls auf und ab.  
  
"Du solltest das wirklich nicht tun. Vater ist wirklich dagegen", hörte er plötzlich Finlass hinter sich sagen. Überrascht wirbelte er herum.  
  
"Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten.", fuhr Legolas seinen Bruder an.  
  
Es tat ihm nicht einmal leid. Er war es einfach satt, immer jemanden aus seiner Familie um sich zu haben, der ihm sagte, was er als Prinz des Düsterwaldes zu tun und zu lassen hatte.  
  
"Trotzdem ist es nicht richtig...", setzte Finlass an.  
  
Legolas wirbelte herum und hielt ihm drohend den Zeigefinger unter die Nase. Finlass wich nicht zurück, sondern funkelte ihn nur wütend an.  
  
"Ich will davon nichts mehr hören. Ich habe immer getan, was ich wollte und ich werde damit jetzt nicht aufhören, nur weil mein guter Herr Vater auf die Idee gekommen ist, mich zu verloben. Er hätte mir die Wahl selbst überlassen sollen."  
  
Er nahm Dywaith bei den Zügeln und wollte ihn aus dem Stall herausführen. Finlass stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
"Es ist ein Fehler!", mahnte er den älteren Prinzen nochmals.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen!", preßte Legolas wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
Finlass überlegte einen Moment, ob er wirklich zur Seite treten sollte. Er hielt es allerdings für besser, seinem wütenden Bruder nicht im Weg zu stehen. Weise Entscheidung, dachte Legolas bei sich. Für gewöhnlich dauerte es sehr lange, bis er die Geduld verlor, auch wenn man ihm nachsagte, daß er für einen Elb sehr temperamentvoll sei. Doch gerade jetzt, nach der Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater, lagen seine Nerven sehr blank. Er stieg in den Sattel und ritt zu dem Haus, in dem Shiya wohnte. Es würde ihm sicherlich gut tun, jetzt mit ihr zu reden. Sie war zwar noch so jung, zumindest für elbische Verhältnisse, doch sie würde ihn verstehen, so wie sie ihn immer verstanden hatte.  
  
Amarayl o Morndoron und seine Familie lebten in einem großen Haus, daß sich zwischen die Wurzel einer riesigen, uralten Eiche und eine Felswand schmiegte. Als Berater Thranduils hätte Amarayl das Recht gehabt, mitsamt seiner Familie Gemächer im Palast zu beziehen, doch er hatte es vorgezogen außerhalb zu wohnen. Er hatte es einmal Legolas gegenüber damit begründet, daß seine politischen Entscheidungen auf diese Art und Weise weniger stark beeinflußbar waren und hatte dabei schief gegrinst. Bis dahin hatte Legolas nicht geahnt, daß es selbst im Palast seines Vaters so etwas wie Intrigen gab.  
  
Valshiyas Vater war sehr überrascht, den Prinzen vom Düsterwald bei sich zu Besuch zu haben. Er hatte ihn schon von seiner großen Halle aus gesehen und kam nun die Stufen herab, um ihn zu empfangen.  
  
"Ich würde gerne mit Valshiya sprechen.", bat Legolas.  
  
Er hatte sich auf dem Ritt zu Amarayls schon wieder ein wenig beruhigt. Er hatte die ganze Zeit an die vier Dinge gedacht, die er jetzt brauchte. Da war zunächst einmal der Abstand von seiner Familie, selbst von Alfiriel, dann Valshiya, der Wald und sein gutes Pferd Dywaith. Amarayl verbeugte sich leicht und antwortete:  
  
"Ich werde sie rufen lassen, doch sie sagte mir heute morgen, das sie sich nicht wohl fühlen würde." Der Berater seines Vaters bat ihm einen Platz zum Warten und einen Becher gewürzten Wein an. Legolas setzte sich, lehnte jedoch den Wein dankend ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Amarayl wieder auftauchte.  
  
"Valshiya sagte mir, daß ihr gekommen wäret um sie zu einem Ausritt abzuholen. Davon hatte ich nichts gewußt. Sie sagt aber, sie könne nicht mit euch kommen, da sie kein Pferd..."  
  
Legolas Augen leuchteten auf, als er sah, daß sich hinter Amarayl die Tür öffnete und Valshiya hervortrat.  
  
"Ich hab's mir doch anders überlegt, Vater. Es ist schon gut.", sagte sie leise.  
  
Sie war sogar schon für einen Ausritt umgekleidet, trug ein weites rotes Hemd, schwarze Hosen und kniehohe Reitstiefel. Das Rot ihres Hemdes ließ sie sehr blaß erscheinen. Nein, stellte Legolas fest, es lag nicht an der Farbe. Sie war wirklich sehr blaß, so als würde sie sich wirklich fürchterlich unwohl fühlen. Legolas war besorgt, sagte sich aber, daß alles was das Mädchen jetzt brauchte, wohl einfach nur frische Luft war. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor, sie danach zu fragen, sobald sie allein miteinander waren.  
  
"Das du kein Pferd hast ist kein Problem, du kannst bei mir mitreiten. Dywaith trägt ohne Probleme auch uns beide.", bot er schnell an.  
  
"Ich werde das Pferd meines Bruders nehmen. Tarawyn wird es heute nicht brauchen.", erwiderte Valshiya schnell.  
  
Der Gedanke, so nah bei ihm zu sein, behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Amarayl schaute sehr erstaunt drein, doch er sagte kein Wort, daß seine Tochter sich es nun doch anders überlegt hatte. Eigentlich sollte er sich über nichts mehr wundern, was seine Tochter sagte und tat. Sie war launisch wie das Frühlingswetter und das zu allen Jahreszeiten. Das lag wohl an dem menschlichen Blut, das in ihren Adern floß. Wie sagten die Menschen doch in einem Sprichwort so treffend: Zuerst himmelhochjauchzend und dann zu Tode betrübt.  
  
*****  
  
Freiheit! Nichts als Freiheit und reine Freude, war was Valshiya empfand, als sie endlich den Mauern ihres Zuhauses entflohen war. Sie liebte ihr Heim und ihre Familie, doch in ihren Gemächern war sie in den letzten Tagen nur die Gefangene ihrer eigenen, verwirrenden Gedanken und Gefühle gewesen. Es war wunderschön, durch den herbstlichen Düsterwald zu reiten. Anders als in Lothlorien oder in Bruchtal, fielen hier im Herbst die Blätter von den Bäumen. Zwar schneite es nie, doch es gab zumindest einen milden und inspirierenden Herbst. Vielleicht war dies einer der Gründe, warum die Sindar aus dem Düsterwald bodenständiger waren und auch Verbindungen zwischen Angehörigen ihres Volkes und den Menschen aufgeschlossener gegenüber standen. Dieses Denken hatte die kurze aber heftige Beziehung zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter ermöglicht.  
  
Sie gab Celeir[2], der schwarz-weiß gescheckten Stute ihres Bruders, die Sporen und schloß schnell zu Legolas auf, der auf seinem kräftigen grauen Hengst vornweg geprescht war. Sie bemerkte den entspannten und friedlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Auch mit ihm war, seit sie losgeritten waren, eine Veränderung vorgegangen. Als er in der Halle ihres Vaters gestanden hatte, schien es, als hätte ihn irgend etwas bedrückt. Er blickte zu ihr und lachte:  
  
"Du willst ein Rennen? Gut! Wer als erster beim Silberbach ist, hat gewonnen." Er preßte Dywaith die Fersen in die Flanken, und stob davon.  
  
"Legolas... Celeir ist doch viel langsamer...", rief sie ihm atemlos hinterher.  
  
Sie wußte, daß die kleine, kräftige Stute den Hengst des Prinzen niemals wieder einholen würde. Dywaith war, genau wie der Prinz selbst, einzigartig und außergewöhnlich. Trotzdem beeilte sie sich, schnell zum Silberbach zu kommen.  
  
Als sie dort ankam, erwartete der Prinz sie schon. Er hatte sich am Ufer des silbern plätschernden Baches ins Gras gesetzt und warf nachdenklich kleine Kieselsteine ins Wasser. Dywaith graste auf den grünen Wiesen, die den Bachlauf säumten. Valshiya stieg ab, gab Celeir einen Klaps, so daß diese sich in die selbe Richtung bewegte. Sie wußte, daß die beiden Tiere nicht weglaufen würden. Die Pferde der Elben waren auf ihre Besitzer sehr fixiert. Legolas drehte sich zu ihr um und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.  
  
"Komm setz' dich zu mir.", bat er sie.  
  
Schweigend kam Valshiya seiner Aufforderung nach. Was sollte schon passieren, wenn sie einfach nur neben ihm saß.  
  
"Ich bin gerne hier. Hier kann ich meine Gedanken sammeln, weit weg von meiner Familie. Nirgends ist es so schön wie hier aber... manchmal wünsche ich mich wieder weit fort von hier."  
  
Valshiya merkte, daß ihn tatsächlich etwas bedrückte. Seine graublauen Augen blickten traurig ins Leere.  
  
Er seufzte und sprach weiter, als er bemerkte, daß sie ihn nicht unterbrechen würde und aufmerksam zuhörte.  
  
"So viele Verpflichtungen. Es bleibt kaum Raum für mich. Ich darf nicht einmal entscheiden, wen ich heiraten will und ob ich das überhaupt will.", sagte er. "Wie ist es bei dir? Weiß dein Vater etwa auch schon, mit wem du einmal den Bund eingehen sollst?"  
  
Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Das war es also, dachte Valshiya. Er hatte mit seinem Vater wohl eine Auseinandersetzung über seine bevorstehende Hochzeit gehabt. Wenn er bloß wüßte, daß diese Tatsache ihr genauso viel Kummer bereitete wie ihm.  
  
Valshiya antwortete:  
  
"Nein. Ich denke auch nicht, daß das in meiner Position so wichtig ist wie bei dir. Du bist schließlich ein Prinz und du mußt tun, was für dein Volk das richtige ist."  
  
Sie wußte, daß sie sich mit dieser Aussage selbst belog. Das war nicht, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen... nicht das, was ihr Herz hätte eigentlich sagen wollen. Aber das wußte er nicht.  
  
Legolas blickte sie an. Eine ungewohnte Härte war in seinen Augen.  
  
"Und wer weiß, was für mich das richtige ist? Gibt es irgendjemanden, der außer dem Prinzen auch noch den Elben in mir sieht?"  
  
Ich weiß es und ich sehe, wer du bist, hätte Valshiya beinahe gesagt, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und wich seinem bohrenden Blick aus.  
  
"Du verstehst mich, nicht wahr? Du weißt genau, was ich meine, genau wie damals. Ich wundere mich ohnehin, daß du dich überhaupt noch an unser Gespräch von damals erinnerst.", sagte er leise.  
  
Valshiya lachte leise.  
  
In Legolas Ohren klang dieses Lachen wie das silberhelle Läuten tausender, winziger Glöckchen. Es erfreute ihn, sie Lachen zu hören, nachdem sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden so traurig gewirkt hatte. Aber es verwirrte ihn auch ein wenig. Was war so lustig an seiner Verwunderung?  
  
"Wieso lachst du?", wollte er wissen.  
  
Sie antwortete.  
  
"Nun, du bist ein Prinz, kein geringerer als König Thranduils Sohn, wie sollte man ein Gespräch mit dir vergessen. Du... es war etwas ganz besonderes für mich, daß du dich mir anvertraut hast." ... und ich bin damals schon in deinen blauen Augen versunken und mir war klar, daß ich mit niemandem anderen als dir den Bund eingehen wollte, waren ihre geheimen Gedanken, die sie nicht aussprach. Legolas wandte sich ihr zu und schaute sie bewundernd an. Er hob die Hand um ihr langes, schwarzes Haar zu berühren.  
  
"Du bist wirklich wunderschön, Shiya.", flüsterte er.  
  
Innerlich erbebte sie bei seinen Worten. Für eine Sekunde spürte sie seine Finger an ihrer Wange und glaubte, ihr Haut müsse jeden Augenblick verbrennen. Ohne zu überlegen griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk, schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche. Sie spürte, wie die Tränen sich einen Weg durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider suchten. Legolas war überrascht, doch er empfand diese Berührung, die zwischen ihnen beiden schon sehr intim war, nicht als unangenehm.  
  
"Shiya... bitte, weine doch nicht...", sagte er leise, nicht verstehend, warum ein ernst gemeintes Kompliment sie so traurig machen konnte.  
  
Er nahm sie in die Arme, spürte ihr Herz aufgeregt an seiner Brust klopfen. Konnte es denn sein. daß...?, fragte er sich, wagte allerdings nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Was hatte er getan, das einen so nachhaltigen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen hatte?  
  
Legolas horchte plötzlich auf. In einiger Entfernung konnte er Hufgetrappel vernehmen. Jemand mußte ihnen gefolgt sein und dieser jemand erreichte nun den Bach. Innerlich verfluchte er seinen Vater, dessen Idee das sicherlich gewesen war, ihm einen Aufpasser hinterherzuschicken.  
  
"Es kommt jemand.", warnte er Valshiya.  
  
Nur widerwillig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung.  
  
"Was...", setzte sie zu einer Frage an, doch diese blieb ungestellt, als ihr Bruder auf dem großen Fuchshengst seines Vaters aus dem Wald heraus kam.  
  
Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. Sie fragte sich, was er ihrem Vater wohl von dem Gespräch erzählt hatte, daß sie an dem Tag von Legolas Rückkehr mit ihm geführt hatte.  
  
"Valshiya!", rief er überrascht aus. "Ich hatte dir gesagt..., vergiß es, ich will dir vor dem Prinzen keine Szene machen."  
  
Valshiya sprang auf, klopfte sich Moos und Erde von ihrer Kleidung und stammelte:  
  
"Tarawyn, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich kann es dir erklären."  
  
Legolas beobachtete verwundert die Szene. Es hätte ihn doch sehr interessiert, was Tarawyn, Valshiyas Bruder, hatte sagen wollen. Vielleicht hätte das ein wenig Klarheit in diese unmögliche Situation gebracht.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du jetzt einfach auf Celeirs Rücken steigen und mit mir nach Hause kommen."  
  
Legolas eilte der völlig verstörten Valshiya zur Hilfe. Er legte einen Arm um sie und erwiderte:  
  
"Tarawyn, bei allem Respekt, aber ich denke, deine Schwester ist alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden, wohin sie mit wem gehen will. Ich werde sie schon sicher wieder nach Hause bringen, wenn es das ist, worum du dich sorgst."  
  
Valshiya lächelte traurig. Ach, edler Prinz, dachte sie und schämte sich sogar ein wenig, wenn es doch nur das wäre!  
  
Tarawyns Mundwinkel umspielte ein angedeutetes, süffisantes Grinsen. Er legte die Hand auf sein Herz und neigte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Nun, Prinz, ihr müßt es ja wissen."  
  
Legolas nahm den abfälligen Ton wahr, mit dem Tarawyn das Wort Prinz aussprach. Eigentlich hätte er es sich verbitten können. An Valshiya gewandt fuhr Tarawyn fort:  
  
"Vater möchte, daß du vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu Hause bist. Keine Sekunde später. Er will mit dir reden."  
  
Er wendete sein Pferd und ritt denselben Weg wieder davon, den er gekommen war. Legolas war vollkommen verwirrt und das passierte ihm nicht häufig. Waren denn jetzt alle völlig übergeschnappt?  
  
"Was hat er gemeint?", wollte er wissen. "Wieso hat er sich denn bloß so aufgeregt?"  
  
Valshiya bemühte sich, Legolas anzulächeln und antwortete:  
  
"Nichts, es ist nur der Beschützerinstinkt. Er ist mein älterer Bruder und glaubt, die Verantwortung für mich und meine Tugendhaftigkeit zu haben. Du müßtest das doch am besten wissen, immerhin hast du ebenfalls eine jüngere Schwester."  
  
Doch innerlich hatte sie ein absolut ungutes Gefühl. Sie fragte sich, was ihr Vater wohl so dringend mit ihr zu besprechen hatte. Tarawyn mußte, da war sie sich nun absolut sicher, tatsächlich etwas ausgeplaudert haben. Allerdings fragte sie sich, was er dadurch zu gewinnen gedachte. Sie wich Legolas forschendem Blick aus und alle Vertrautheit, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten geteilt hatten, war wie weggeblasen. Legolas räusperte sich und meinte:  
  
"Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich besser, wenn ich dich jetzt zurück zum Hause deines Vaters bringe."  
  
Er war sich immer noch sicher, daß sein Vater seine Hände im Spiel gehabt hatte. Niemand wußte, wo er hingeritten war und es war mit Sicherheit kein Zufall, daß Shiyas Bruder ihnen ausgerechnet hierher gefolgt war. Ich möchte aber nicht, dachte Valshiya, ich möchte für alle Zeiten mit dir allein sein. Legolas führte sie zu Celeir und half ihr beim Aufsteigen, dann ging er zu seinem Pferd und stieg ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was dein Vater mit dir zu bereden hat, doch ich würde mir wünschen, daß wir wieder hierher zurückkehren. Bitte verbringe mehr Zeit mit mir. Wenn ich mit Dir zusammen bin, denke ich nicht so oft an die unangenehmen Dinge... du weißt was ich meine.", bat er.  
  
Valshiya lächelte schwach.  
  
"Wie kann ich meinem Prinzen einen Wunsch ausschlagen?"  
  
Legolas blinzelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Bitte, sieh es nicht als Pflicht, sondern als Vergnügen an. Ich bin Legolas, nicht nur dein Prinz."  
  
*****  
  
Ihr Vater war tatsächlich sehr wütend als sie nach Hause kam. Sein Gesicht hatte unter dem rabenschwarzen Haar eine leicht gerötete Farbe angenommen und seine Augen waren gefährlich geweitet. Das schlimmste für Valshiya allerdings war, daß sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn so wütend gemacht haben könnte. Sie hatte sich nicht an Legolas herangeschmissen, wie Tarawyn es ausdrückte. Sie hatte geweint und sich gewünscht, daß alles anders wäre, als es jetzt war, doch sie hatte es dem Prinzen nicht gesagt. Aber sie hatte es genossen, in seiner Nähe zu sein und es freute sie auch, daß er anscheinend ebenfalls ihre Nähe suchte. Valshiya wagte kaum zu atmen, als Amarayl mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam. Er war so ehrfurchtgebietend. Er faßte sie grob am Handgelenk und zog sie vor den Augen ihres schadenfroh, grinsenden Bruders hinter sich her in sein Lesezimmer. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung, warf der Berater des Königs die Tür hinter sich zu und schrie seine Tochter an, sie solle sich setzen.  
  
"Du törichtes Ding!", schrie Amarayl und Valshiya zuckte ängstlich zusammen.  
  
Vater war wirklich sehr wütend und selbst dieses Wort wurde seinem Gemütszustand in diesem Moment nicht gerecht.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du ein sterbliches Leben wählen, damit du mich nicht auf ewig mit deinen Dummheiten in Verlegenheit bringst."  
  
"Vater, was habe ich denn getan? Ich verstehe wirklich nicht.", wagte sie sich leise zu fragen.  
  
"Das fragst du noch? Ja, bist du denn eben so leichtgläubig wie deine Mutter?", sagte er aufgebracht.  
  
Ja, er war wirklich sehr, sehr wütend. Es kam selten vor, daß er über Valshiyas Mutter sprach. Das war ein Thema, das er ansonsten lieber mied.  
  
"Du benimmst dich wie ein menschliche Dirne. Und ich dachte, da du hier aufgewachsen bist, würdest du deiner Mutter nicht so ähnlich sein. Iluvatar, Varda und Manwe sein dank, daß Tarawyn mich früh genug gewarnt hat. Ich ärgere mich, daß ich so blind war und es nicht selbst gemerkt habe. Meine Güte, ich bin Thranduils Berater und meine Aufgabe ist es, Dinge zu sehen, die anderen verborgen bleiben. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, daß ich gerade bei meiner eigenen Tochter, meinem Fleisch und Blut, versagen würde."  
  
Langsam ahnte Valshiya, was er meinte. Tarawyn hatte ihm also tatsächlich von dem Gespräch erzählt, das sie am Tag von Legolas' Rückkehr mit ihm geführt hatte. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, Frodo, der Hobbit, hätte versagt und Mittelerde wäre an den dunklen Herrscher gefallen, dann wäre ihr Vaters Ärger erspart geblieben.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur? Wie kannst du dich dem Prinzen derart an den Hals werfen? Ich muß mich korrigieren: Du benimmst dich schlimmer als eine menschliche Dirne. Valshiya, er ist einer anderen versprochen. Ja, ich halte Thranduils Wahl auch nicht für besonders weise, doch es ist die Entscheidung des Königs. Ganz Düsterwald spricht von deinem unmöglichen Benehmen anläßlich der Verlobungsfeierlichkeiten. Du machst mich zum Gespött..., ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"  
  
Valshiya wartete einen Moment ab, denn sie hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl, daß ihr Vater eine Rechtfertigung ihrerseits hören wollte. Als er nicht weitersprach und sie wartend anblickte, antwortete sie:  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was Tarawyn dir erzählt hat. Jedenfalls ist es nicht so, wie du denkst. Legolas hat mich gebeten, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen..."  
  
"... und du machst dir Hoffnungen, es könnte mehr daraus werden...", unterbrach Amarayl sie.  
  
"Nein! Nein, so ist nicht!", schrie Valshiya. "Ich habe ihm durch nichts in meinem Verhalten gezeigt, daß ich... ich ihn liebe."  
  
Jetzt war es raus. Alle haben es geahnt, besonders ihre Freundinnen, doch sie hatte es nie so offen gesagt. Das gerade ihr aufgebrachter Vater derjenige war, dem sie dieses Geständnis als erstes machte, daran hatte sie nicht einen Augenblick gedacht. In diesem Moment wußte sie, daß sie es sich auch jetzt erst selbst richtig eingestanden hatte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Amarayl verzog schmerzvoll sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht. Wenn er so schaute, sah er mehr aus wie Valshiyas älterer Bruder und nicht, wie ihr Vater. Die Tränen seiner Tochter erweichten auch Amarayls Herz. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, Trauer in den smaragdfarbenen Augen seiner Tochter zu sehen. Sie erinnerte ihn dann einfach zu sehr an ihre Mutter... so hatte sie an dem Tag ausgesehen als er sie verlassen hatte. Er trat auf sie zu und schloß sie in seine Arme. Er lächelte leicht, als er daran dachte, daß sie ihn so schon immer weich gekriegt hatte.  
  
"Shh, mein Mädchen", tröstete er sie, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, als sie noch ganz klein war, damals, als Lylia, ihre menschliche Mutter gestorben war.  
  
Damals war er zurückgekehrt, um seiner Verpflichtung nachzukommen. Er hatte Lylia zwar verlassen, er hatte nicht gewußt, daß sie ein Kind von ihm empfangen hatte, doch als er von ihrem Tod erfuhr und von dem kleinen Mädchen, das sie hinterlassen hatte, hatte er sich sogleich auf den Weg gemacht, um sie zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
"Ich habe es nie geahnt. Ihr seid aufgewachsen wie Bruder und Schwester. Niemals hatten Thranduil und ich daran gedacht, daß ihr... nun ja, es kam uns einfach nicht in den Sinn. Wir haben immer angenommen, daß du für Legolas einmal die Position einnehmen wirst, die ich jetzt bei Thranduil habe. Der König und ich sind ebenfalls wie Brüder aufgewachsen."  
  
Valshiya zitterte in den Armen ihres Vaters. "Bitte Vater, verzeih mir. Wenn du mir nun auch zürnen würdest... ich könnte es nicht ertragen.", bat sie.  
  
Er antwortete:  
  
"Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Du weißt, daß ich dir nicht lange böse sein kann. Aber wir müssen jetzt eine Lösung finden. Ich will nicht, daß du dich quälst."  
  
Valshiya nickte stumm, schmiegte ihren Kopf dankbar an die starke Schulter ihres Vaters.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du, bis der Prinz verheiratet ist, Königin Arwen in Gondor besuchst? Sicher erinnert sie sich noch an dich. Als du noch ganz jung warst, hat sie oft mit dir gespielt. Kleiner Wildfang hat sie dich genannt. Immerhin seid ihr auch miteinander verwandt.", schlug er vor.  
  
Valshiya war einverstanden. Er hatte recht, sie fortzuschicken. Es wäre das beste für sie. Andererseits... wie konnte sie Legolas allein lassen. Er war schließlich nicht in der Lage, einfach fortzulaufen...  
  
"Ja, so machen wir es. Es wird besser so sein.", sagte sie. ----------------------- [1] Dywaith = Nachtschatten [2] Celeir = Brilliant 


	3. Besuch von alten Freunden

© aller Figuren, Ortsnamen etc., die im Herrn der Ringe vorkommen liegt natürlich bei Meister Tolkien  
  
Tja, an diesem Kapitel konnte ich leider wirklich nicht mehr viel retten. Es ist auch nicht wirklich wichtig für die Handlung. Man könnte es eine "Bridge" nennen. Wollt ihr wieder Songtips? "Queer" von Garbage ist wirklich toll und "Silver Star" von Mila Mar.  
  
Besides: Spezielle herzliche Grüße an meine beiden liebsten Musen, die besten Freundinnen, die man auf der Welt haben kann: Jarivial und Sleepy Tiger!  
  
3. Besuch von alten Freunden  
  
An diesem Morgen war es ein wenig unruhig im Düsterwald, was ungewöhnlich war, besonders im Herbst, wo sich die Natur auf den langen Winterschlaf vorbereitete. Es schneite zwar nie in Düsterwald aber auch hier, an diesem geschützten Ort wurde es im Winter kälter als in allen anderen Jahreszeiten. Legolas, der im Einklang mit der Natur aufgewachsen war, konnte deutlich spüren, das etwas ganz besonderes geschehen würde. Im ersten Moment dachte er eigenartigerweise dabei an Valshiya und hatte dabei ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das er nicht erklären konnte.  
  
Allerdings erinnerte dieses Gefühl ihn auch daran, daß Er unbedingt mit ihr sprechen mußte, denn er machte sich Sorgen, was ihr wohl nach dem gemeinsamen Ausritt widerfahren war. Er hatte sie nun schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und das bekümmerte ihn sehr. Immerhin hatten sie sich versprochen, sich wieder möglichst so oft zu treffen, wie vor seiner Abreise nach Imladris.  
  
Er warf die Decke beiseite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ein Blick aus dem großen Fenster seines Schlafzimmers, das sich weit über den Baumwimpfeln befand, zeigte ihm, daß es noch sehr früh am Morgen war, denn die Sonne ging gerade erst auf. Er wunderte sich nur kurz darüber. Seit dem Ringkrieg konnte er nicht mehr lange schlafen. Nicht, daß er es früher getan hatte, denn als Elb brauchte er nicht die Art Schlaf, die ein Mensch gebraucht hätte, doch seitdem war seine Nachtruhe noch kürzer und unruhiger geworden. Es klopfte an seiner Tür.  
  
"Legolas, bist du schon wach?", fragte jemand leise.  
  
Er erkannte die Stimme seiner Schwester. Darüber allerdings, war er nun ziemlich überrascht. Alfiriel hatte, zumindest in der Herbstzeit, eine geradezu menschliche Leidenschaft für das Schlafen entwickelt und es war ungewöhnlich, daß sie so früh auf den Beinen war.  
  
"Natürlich! Komm herein!", forderte er sie auf.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte in das Schlafzimmer ihres Bruders. Sie schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein, denn ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet.  
  
"Sicherlich wirst du dich freuen, das zu erfahren. Jemand, den du sehr magst, nähert sich Düsterwald. Es sind Freunde, mit denen du viel Zeit verbracht hast.", erzählte sie.  
  
Alfiriel konnte nur Gimli Gloinsson, seinen Zwergenfreund, oder die vier abenteuerlustigen Hobbits aus dem Auenland meinen. Aragorn, der ja nun König von Gondor war, konnte es nicht sein, denn er war mit den Regierungsgeschäften zu beschäftigt um eine Reise nach Düsterwald zu unternehmen. Es gab viel für ihn zu ordnen und neu zu regeln.  
  
"Sag schon," bat Legolas, während er sich hastig ankleidete, "wer ist es?"  
  
Alfiriel warf ihm sein bequemes, grünes Lederwams zu, welches er so gerne trug, wenn er nicht gerade zu irgendwelchen offiziellen Anlässen erscheinen mußte. Er hatte es auf einer Stuhllehne abgelegt, als er am Abend zuvor gelangweilt von einem ebensolchen offiziellen Anlaß hatte flüchten könnten.  
  
Endlich antwortete Alfiriel:  
  
"Es ist der Hobbit Frodo Beutlin und er wird von den anderen drei begleitet, mir sind ihre Namen entfallen. Einer von ihnen heißt Samweis, richtig? Es ist aber auch eine Hobbitfrau dabei. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß du mir von ihr erzählt hast."  
  
Legolas schloß die Schnalle seines Gürtels und erwiderte:  
  
"Nein, ich habe dir wirklich nichts verschwiegen. Von einer Hobbitdame ist mir nichts bekannt. Aber ich werde gleich losreiten um meine Freunde zu begrüßen. Dann wird deine Neugier auch bald befriedigt sein."  
  
Alfiriel horchte auf.  
  
"Sag mir nicht nach, ich sei neugierig!", forderte sie ihn empört auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
Legolas lachte:  
  
"Bist du es etwa nicht? Das wäre ja mal was neues!"  
  
"Oh!", machte Alfiriel, griff nach einem der Kissen auf dem Bett und warf es ihrem Bruder an den Kopf.  
  
Doch Legolas duckte sich noch im rechten Moment, seine Reaktionen waren unübertroffen, und sie sahen beide dem Kissen hinterher, wie es aus dem Fenster flog. Sie kicherten wie die Kinder und Alfiriel schwor:  
  
"Warte, ich werd's dir noch heimzahlen. Wart's nur ab... irgendwann, wenn du gar nicht mehr daran denkst."  
  
"Ja, ja,", meinte Legolas, immer noch lachend, "fragt sich nur, ob es hier geschehen wird oder erst, wenn wir in den Westen gehen. Aber jetzt werde ich erst meine Freunde begrüßen."  
  
*****  
  
"Sieh nur, Sam, wer da kommt um uns zu empfangen!", rief Frodo glücklich aus. Von den vier Hobbits war er der erste, der Legolas auf seinem Pferd ihnen entgegenreiten sah.  
  
"Nun wirst du gleich den edlen Elbenprinzen Legolas Grünblatt kennenlernen, meine liebe Rosie.", sagte Sam und wandte sich an die Hobbitfrau, die die vier Gefährten begleitete.  
  
"Elben! Ich habe nie geglaubt, daß ich mal welche kennenlernen werde.", flüsterte die junge, goldgelockte Hobbitfrau.  
  
Samweis, genannt Sam, drehte sich zu ihr, die mit ihm auf einem Pony saß, um und erwiderte:  
  
"Ich habe dir doch versprochen, daß ich dir sogar einen ganz berühmten Elbenherrn vorstellen werde."  
  
Die Hobbitfrau namens Rosie, tippte Sam auf die Schulter und meinte:  
  
"Vergiß mir ja nicht, ihn zu unserer Hochzeit einzuladen. Ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn er käme. Was glaubst du, was das für einen Aufruhr in Hobbingen geben wird, wenn sich herumspricht das Rosie Hüttinger elbische Gäste auf ihrer Hochzeit hat."  
  
Legolas zügelte sein Pferd kurz vor der kleinen Reisegruppe und stieg ab, um seine alten Freunde zu begrüßen. Frodo, Merry und Pippin stiegen ebenfalls von ihren Ponies und liefen auf den hochgewachsenen Elben zu. Legolas kniete nieder und schloß seine kleinen Freunde herzlich in die Arme.  
  
"Es ist so schön euch zu sehen. Was gibt es Neues draußen in Hobbingen, im ganzen Auenland? Wißt ihr, kaum dringen Neuigkeiten zu uns in den Düsterwald vor, den mein Vater nun, da der Ringkrieg Geschichte ist, den Grünwald oder Eryn Lasgalen nennen läßt.", begrüßte er sie freudig.  
  
"Nun," sagte Sam und stieg ebenfalls von seinem Pony, half dann galant Rosie herunter und führte sie ebenfalls zu Frodo und Legolas, "eigentlich kamen wir, um dich zu einem freudigen Fest einzuladen. Dich und wen immer du noch mit bringen möchtest. Eigentlich wollte ich Briefe schreiben, doch ich finde es höflicher, persönlich zu erscheinen. Meine Rosie und ich wollen bald heiraten. Vielleicht möchtest du auch mein Trauzeuge sein. Man stelle sich das einmal vor: Ein Elbenprinz ist Trauzeuge von Samweis Gamdschie!"  
  
"Was schaust du so traurig?", fragte Frodo, der bemerkt hatte, wie sich Legolas' Gesicht bei der Erwähnung einer Hochzeit verändert hatte.  
  
Legolas seufzte tief.  
  
"Das", sagte er, "möchte ich euch gerne in Ruhe bei einem guten Essen und Wein erklären. Ich hoffe doch, daß ihr eure Leidenschaft für's Essen nicht verloren habt."  
  
Dies verneinten alle fünf, also selbst die hübsche Hobbitdame, einstimmig.  
  
Am Abend saßen Alfiriel, Finlass, Legolas und die fünf Hobbits am Kaminfeuer in Legolas' Bibliothek und tranken süßen Elbenwein, der schnell zu Kopf stieg und die Zunge lockerte. Alfiriel war sehr neugierig und fragte die Hobbits über das Auenland aus, denn sie war selbst nie dort gewesen. Pippin waren beim Anblick von Legolas' schöner Schwester fast die Augen übergegangen und er schimpfte, daß er ihm nie früher erzählt hatte, daß er eine Schwester hat und daß sie so schön ist. Er behauptete, er hätte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, ihr den Hof zu machen. Alfiriel schenkte ihm daraufhin ihr glockenklares Lachen, woraufhin er bis in die Haarspitzen errötete.  
  
Finlass hörte, mit einem leichten Lächeln um die Mundwinkel, Merrys Schilderungen von seinen wagemutigen Kämpfen gegen schier unbesiegbare Orks zu, wohl wissend, daß der aufgedrehte Hobbit sehr übertrieb, auch wenn er inzwischen ein Ritter Rohans war und dort sehr hohe Achtung genoß.  
  
Frodo hatte bemerkt, daß Legolas still vor sich hin grübelte und erinnerte sich daran, daß er ihm ohnehin erklären wollte, warum er bei der Erwähnung von Sams Hochzeit so traurig ausgesehen hatte.  
  
"Was ist nun mit Dir? Das wolltest du mir erzählen! Es ist bekannt, daß du - anders als dein Zwergenfreund Gimli - nicht gerade zu wahren Begeisterungsstürmen neigst, doch so traurig habe ich dich wahrlich auch noch nie gesehen."  
  
Sam hatte die Frage mitbekommen und hörte ebenfalls aufmerksam hin.  
  
"Es ist nur so, daß es nicht die einzige Hochzeit ist, die wir demnächst feiern werden.", erklärte Legolas schließlich.  
  
Überrascht hielten die Hobbits den Atem an.  
  
"So, so, also willst Du uns auch zu einer Hochzeit einladen? Ich frage mich doch wirklich, wessen Hochzeit das wohl sein kann.", meinte Pippin.  
  
"Ja, ich denke, die Antwort kannst du dir wirklich schon fast selbst beantworten, Pippin." antwortete Legolas "Es ist meine eigene. Obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, daß ich darüber ähnlich glücklich bin wie Sam."  
  
Finlass warf seinem Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu, doch Legolas sprach ungeachtet dessen weiter:  
  
"Mein Vater ist der Meinung, daß ich alt genug bin, um den Bund einzugehen. Was in euren Ohen sicherlich eigenartig klingen mag. Aber ich will euch noch einmal daran erinnern, daß ich für einen Elben noch recht jung bin. Allein mein Vater sieht das anders. Er behauptet, nämlich das es ungewöhnlich ist, in meinem Alter den Bund noch nicht eingegangen zu sein. Doch ich fühle mich zu dem Mädchen, daß er für mich ausgewählt hat, wirklich nicht hingezogen."  
  
Alfiriel kicherte und als die anderen sie fragend ansahen sagte sie:  
  
"Ihr solltet sie sehen. Sie paßt wirklich nicht zu Legolas. Obwohl ich auch der Meinung bin, daß mein Bruder nicht mehr länger allein sein sollte. Diese 2931 Jahre, die er nun schon ohne Gefährtin war, haben ihn eigenbrötlerisch gemacht."  
  
Alfiriel erntete daraufhin einen bösen Blick ihres älteren Bruders. Es entbrannte eine Diskussion darüber, wann es Zeit für einen Elben war, den Bund einzugehen. Es war eine interessante Diskussion, besonders im Hinblick darauf, daß die Hobbits keine Vorstellung davon hatten, wie wichtig diese Frage für die Elben war. Niemand bemerkte, daß Legolas im Verlaufe des Gesprächs sein Weinglas abstellte und seine Bibliothek verließ. Nur Frodo stellte plötzlich fest, daß es in der Ecke, in der Legolas vorher gesessen hatte, verräterisch still geworden war.  
  
"Wo ist Legolas denn nun hingegangen?", fragte er.  
  
Die anderen schauten ihn überrascht an, wußten aber keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Finlass grollte irgend etwas in sich hinein und Alfiriel sagte mit einem wissenden Lächeln:  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau aber ich kann es mir vorstellen."  
  
*****  
  
Eine Freundin Valshiyas, Celebwen, hatte ihr gesagt, daß Legolas nachts oft alleine im Palastgarten spazieren ging. Also hatte Valshiya an diesem Abend heimlich das Haus ihres Vaters verlassen um dorthin zu gehen und ihn zu treffen. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß Amarayl sehr wohl wußte, daß sie das Haus verlassen hatte. Allerdings billigte er es, denn sie sollte wenigstens die Gelegenheit haben, sich von Legolas zu verabschieden. Valshiya jedenfalls glaubte, daß ihr Vater damit nicht einverstanden gewesen wäre, also machte sie es heimlich. Tatsächlich traf sie ihn in dem Garten an. Er saß ihm Mondschein auf einer steinernen Bank und schaute sehnsüchtig zu den Sternen hinauf. So wie er da saß, hätte er auch die Verkörperung des edlen Manwe sein können, des liebsten Valar Iluvatars. Und sie kam in der Gestalt Vardas, der Sternenkönigin und seiner Gemahlin, zu ihm. Valshiya schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich für diesen unmöglichen Gedanken.  
  
"Legolas!", flüsterte sie leise seinen Namen.  
  
Er hörte sie sofort, sprang auf und lief zu ihr.  
  
"Shiya! Wieso kommst du heimlich wie eine Diebin zu mir, mitten in der Nacht?", fragte er.  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist auch nicht wichtig. Aber ich werde Düsterwald bald verlassen und eine Reise nach Gondor unternehmen um meine Verwandte, Königin Arwen zu besuchen. An dem Tag deiner Hochzeit werde ich nicht hier sein. Aus diesem Grunde wollte ich mich von dir verabschieden."  
  
Legolas schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht. Hat es etwas mit mir zu tun? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, daß du nicht mehr bei mir sein willst?"  
  
Er war verunsichert, denn schließlich hatte er geglaubt, daß sie wieder Freunde sein könnten, so wie es früher schon einmal gewesen war. Valshiya spürte, wie die Traurigkeit wieder in ihr aufstieg, doch sie war diesmal stärker und gab den Tränen nicht nach.  
  
"Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist nur so, daß die Königin in dieser Zeit sicher oft sehr einsam ist, wo Aragorn doch so viel mit Verwaltungsangelegenheiten beschäftigt ist, und gerne Verwandte aus ihrem Volk um sich hat. Deswegen werde ich sie besuchen, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie ist immerhin eine entfernte Verwandte von mir."  
  
"Wer leistet dann mir Gesellschaft, wenn ich verheiratet bin und möglichst oft von meiner Frau fort sein will?", fragte er und versuchte, es fröhlich klingen zu lassen, als hätte er nur einen dummen Witz gemacht, allerdings wollte ihm das nicht so recht gelingen.  
  
Valshiya versprach:  
  
"Ich werde ja wiederkommen. Es wird nicht länger als ein Jahr sein... vielleicht etwas länger, daß ich fortbleiben werde. Was sind schon ein oder zwei Jahre für uns?"  
  
Was würde dann anders sein? fragte sie sich. Vielleicht würde es doch besser sein, überhaupt nicht zurückzukehren. Sie könnte ja nach Lothlorien gehen und dort jemanden suchen, mit dem sie den Bund eingehen könnte. Vielleicht würde sie auch nach Bruchtal gehen, denn Elrond, Königin Arwens Vater, hatte noch zwei ansehnliche Söhne namens Elladan und Elrohir, ebenfalls, wie Legolas, edle Helden des Ringkriegs. Legolas nahm ihre Hand. Dies war eine gute Gelegenheit, mit ihr allein zu sein, ohne daß irgendjemand sie auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtete.  
  
"Laß uns ein wenig durch den Park gehen und reden. Wir werden lange nicht die Gelegenheit dazu haben.", bat er.  
  
"Eigentlich muß ich bald wieder...." begann Valshiya, doch er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Wie gebannt war er plötzlich von ihrer Schönheit. Das Mondlicht flocht Silber in ihr schwarzes Haar und ihre Augen strahlten wie Sterne... nein schöner noch. Sie waren wie reinste Smaragde. Wieso nur, hatte er früher nicht bemerkt, wie hübsch die Tochter Amarayls war? Luthien Tinuviel konnte nicht schöner gewesen sein, als seine liebe Freundin an diesem Abend. Sie sahen sich beide lange in die Augen und wußten nichts zu sagen. Valshiya prägte sich jede Einzelheit seines Gesichts tief in ihrem Herzen ein. Jeden Abend, bevor sie einschlief, wollte sie sich an sein Gesicht erinnern können, an die graublauen Augen, die an den Stern Earendil erinnerten, sein weiches, nach Tannennadeln und feuchter Erde duftendes Haar, seine schmalen Lippen, auf die er immer wieder ein umwerfendes Lächeln zauberte, gerade dann, wenn er ihren Namen aussprach - oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?  
  
"Eigentlich möchte ich gar nicht fort!", gestand sie plötzlich. Sie schlug ihre zierliche Hand vor den Mund, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie laut gedacht hatte.  
  
"Also, warum gehst du dann?", wollte Legolas wissen und er war sichtlich verwirrt, denn seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Stirn kräuselte sich. Er neigte sich ein wenig näher zu ihr und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
Sie mußte ihm antworten. Wenn sie ihm ausgewichen wäre, hätte er es mit Sicherheit gemerkt. Legolas war schwer zu belügen. Mit seinen Augen sah er ihr bis in die Seele hinein. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach daran, daß sie eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin war.  
  
Als Legolas keine Antwort bekam, brach er selbst das Schweigen und sagte:  
  
"Seit ich wieder hier bin ist immer, wenn wir uns treffen, kommt irgend etwas dazwischen. Ist dir das schon einmal aufgefallen? Nie waren wir wirklich allein und konnten so miteinander reden, wie wir es früher getan haben. Es scheint mir verhext zu sein. Aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum du gehst. Es ist fast so, als würdest du vor mir davonlaufen. Jedes unserer Treffen, seit ich wieder hier bin, endete so. Sag' mir, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe."  
  
"Nichts hast du falsch gemacht. Das darst du nicht denken. Es ist nur so, daß es mir so leid tut, daß du jemanden heiraten mußt, den du nicht liebst. Du solltest mit jemandem den Bund eingehen, der zu dir paßt. Ich bin trotz meiner Jugend nicht blind und ich habe auch bemerkt, daß Riona dir nicht viel Sympathien entgegenbringt. Genaugenommen ist dieser Bund also eine Strafe für euch beide. Es ist eine Zweckehe, auch wenn mir nicht klar ist, was dein Vater für einen Zweck damit verfolgt aber Politik hat mich nie wirklich interessiert.", erklärte Valshiya und war seiner eigentlichen Frage damit doch ausgewichen.  
  
"Es wird nicht so schlimm sein.", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern, "Wir werden einfach jeder unsere eigenen Wege gehen. Aber wenn du nicht da bist, mit wem soll ich dann die Zeit verbringen?"  
  
"Dann mußt du eben auf mich warten.", erklärte Valshiya und machte damit deutlich, daß sie jetzt nicht mehr über dieses Thema sprechen wollte.  
  
Legolas seufzte. Er wurde immer noch nicht schlau aus Valshiya. Bisher hatte er immer geglaubt, nur menschliche Frauen seien kompliziert. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
"Dann laß mir bitte etwas hier, was mich an dich erinnert.", bat er.  
  
Valshiya schaute überrascht drein.  
  
"Was kann ich dir schon hier lassen?", fragte sie und griff nach ihrer Halskette mit dem milchigweißen Kristall in Tränenform, den ihre Mutter früher getragen hatte - ein Geschenk ihres Vaters an sie. Sie hatte gehört, daß Arwen Aragorn ein ähnliches Geschenk gemacht hatte, bevor er Bruchtal verlassen hatte um den Hobbit Frodo nach Mordor zu begleiten. "Vielleicht ein Schmuckstück, wie meine Kette, oder..."  
  
Legolas wußte nicht, was ihn dazu veranlaßte, doch er unterbrach sie, indem er sie zögernd an den Schultern faßte, vorsichtig näher zu sich zog und zärtlich auf den Mund küßte. Ihre Lippen waren kühl und süß, wie wertvoller Elbenwein und als sich sein Mund wieder von dem ihren trennte, wünschte er sich, er hätte es gleich noch einmal getan. Wenn ihre Lippen wie Elbenwein waren, wollte er sich an ihnen betrinken. Doch dann sah er ihren Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Überraschung und Entsetzen schwankte.  
  
"Nun habe ich doch etwas, was mich immer an dich denken läßt. Die Erinnerung an diesen Kuß!", flüsterte er.  
  
"Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen... es macht es mir noch schwerer...", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Jetzt hatte sie es wieder geschafft, sie hatte ihn wieder verwirrt.  
  
"Was?", frage er und hielt sie an den Schultern fest.  
  
Sie bat:  
  
"Laß mich bitte gehen."  
  
Valshiya drehte sich um und lief fort.  
  
Legolas wollte ihr hinterherlaufen, doch eine Stimme hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Du meine Güte! Wer war denn diese Schönheit?"  
  
Es war Frodo, der ihm gefolgt war, nachdem er seine Bibliothek verlassen hatte, weil er es nicht mehr hören konnte, wie sich seine Geschwister und seine Freunde über eine Hochzeit unterhielten, die er am liebsten in weite Ferne wünschte. Legolas drehte sich zu Frodo um, schaute ihn einen Moment schweigend an und überlegte, ob er seinem Freund Rede und Antwort stehen sollte oder ob er nicht doch hinter Valshiya herlaufen sollte. Was hatte sie gleich gesagt? Es machte es ihr noch schwerer? Legolas wußte zwar nicht, was sie meinte, hielt es aber für besser, ihr nicht zu folgen.  
  
"Wieviel von unserem Gespräch hast du mitbekommen?", wollte Legolas wissen. Frodo war überrascht.  
  
"Was ist das? Ich bin wirklich überrascht, daß du mich nicht kommen hören hast. Du, der selbst eine Fliege, die sich auf einer Blume niederläßt in 1.000 Fuß Entfernung hören kann? Also, um deine Frage zu beantworten: ich habe nicht gelauscht. Aber als ich mich näherte, deine Schwester hatte so eine Ahnung wo ich dich finden kann, hörte ich einiges. Ich wollte diese Liebesszene aber nicht stören. Es kam mir wirklich sehr wichtig vor.", erklärte Frodo.  
  
Legolas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann atmete er hastig ein, schlug sich beide Hände vor das Gesicht und schien plötzlich unsicher auf seinen Beinen zu sein. Er ließ sich ungelenk auf die Bank fallen, was so gar nicht seine Art war. Plötzlich wurde ihm einiges klar.  
  
"Hast du das etwa nicht gewußt?", fragte Frodo, den die Reaktion seines Freundes wiederum überraschte. Was war nur mit dem selbstsicheren Elbenkrieger los? Er erkannte ihn kaum wieder.  
  
Heiser antwortete Legolas:  
  
"Gewußt? Nein, nicht eine Sekunde. Ich hatte es vermutet, denn viele junge Elbenmädchen schauen mich mit diesem Blick in den Augen an, aber ich habe es dann wieder als Einbildung abgetan. Wenn ich es nur gewußt hätte..."  
  
Minutenlang saß Frodo nur neben seinem Freund, während dieser über die Möglichkeiten nachgrübelte, die sich ihm eröffnet hätten, hätte er nur geahnt, wie seine Freundin aus früheren Tagen für ihn fühlt.  
  
"Legolas, alle weiblichen Wesen schauen dich sehnsüchtig an. Du bist der beliebteste Junggeselle ganz Mittelerdes. Selbst Rosie hat dich so angeschaut, wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie sie Sam anschaut. Aber selbst die kleinen Mädchen in Hobbingen haben nur dich im Sinn, obwohl sie dich noch nie gesehen haben. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du hättest die Blicke dieses Elbenmädchens nicht bemerkt!", meinte der Hobbit.  
  
"Es ist aber nun einmal so. Ich habe mir niemals Gedanken über so etwas gemacht.", erklärte Legolas.  
  
Schließlich schlug Frodo vor:  
  
"Geh ihr doch einfach hinterher, sag ihr, was du für sie empfindest."  
  
Legolas blickte Frodo erstaunt an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er tatsächlich daran, dem Rat seines Freundes zu folgen. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, daß das alles so einfach nicht war. Er war immer noch verwirrt über seine Gefühle und im übrigen war er mit einer anderen Elbin verlobt, so sehr er auch versuchte diese Tatsache zu verdrängen.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht! So einfach ist das eben nicht."  
  
"Warum?", wollte Frodo wissen. Für ihn war klar, daß Legolas dies tun mußte.  
  
"Ich weiß ja immer noch nicht, ob ich sie wirklich liebe. Ich liebe nicht einmal die Frau, die mein Vater für mich ausgewählt hat. Sie ist mir egal, doch Valshiya möchte ich nicht verletzen, weil ich mir über meine Gefühle nicht im klaren bin. Es könnte sein, daß ich sie liebe aber wenn ich es nicht tue, dann würde sie leiden. Besonders dann, wenn sie mich tatsächlich liebt, was ich auch nicht mit letzter Gewißheit sagen kann."  
  
Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. Für ihn gab es nichts selbstverständlicheres auf der ganzen Welt, als zu einem Mädchen zu gehen, und ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen. Besonders dann, wenn es das eine Mädchen war, das einem das Herz bis zum Hals klopfen ließ und man befürchtet, das es beim nächsten Schlag aus der Brust springt. Er hatte dieses eine Mädchen auf der Welt zwar selbst auch noch nicht gefunden aber das würde irgendwann geschehen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Aus diesem Grund war er auch ein wenig wütend auf seinem elbischen Freund. Er stand langsam auf und verneigte sich vor Legolas.  
  
"Majestät", sagte er ein wenig spöttisch, "ich denke nicht, daß ihr euch wirklich helfen lassen wollt oder ob euch überhaupt geholfen werden kann. Ihr Elben habt eine Art an euch, alles zu verkomplizieren, die ich nicht mehr verstehen kann. Ich werde jetzt zu den anderen zurückkehren." 


	4. Schlechte Nachrichten

4. Schlechte Nachrichten  
  
Es war der Tag, an dem Legolas heiraten sollte. Kein schöner Tag also, egal, wie sehr die Sonne auch strahlte. Egal, wie sehr sich die anderen bemühten, so zu tun, als sei es ein Freudentag.  
  
Legolas hatte Frodo und die anderen gebeten, an diesem Tag auf jeden Fall seine Gäste zu sein. Es war gut, wenn man an dem Tag, den man selbst ganz weit weg wünschte, zumindest ein paar gute Freunde bei sich hatte. Frodo allerdings war, seit dem er ihn an diesem einen Abend im Garten getroffen hatte, immer sehr kurz angebunden gewesen. Legolas fragte sich, was es war, das sein Hobbitfreund ihm übel nahm. Nach seiner Vorstellung hatte er nichts falsch gemacht. Was hätte er denn auch tun sollen? Hätte er Valshiya wirklich hinterherlaufen und damit womöglich alles nur noch schlimmer machen sollen?  
  
Sam saß in einem hohen Lehnsessel in Legolas' Zimmer, während dieser sich quälend langsam ankleidete. Der Stuhl, auf dem Frodos Gärtner saß, war so groß, daß seine Beine in der Luft baumelten, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter, denn er hatte es zumindest bequem im Rücken. Er hatte Legolas erzählt, daß seine Verlobte Rosie Hüttinger ihn mit einer Bitte zu ihm geschickt hatte.  
  
"Es geht um einen Gefallen, um den ich dich im Namen meiner lieben Verlobten Rosie, bitten soll.", sagte Sam fröhlich.  
  
"Sprich's nur aus.", forderte Legolas ihn auf.  
  
Sam rutschte ein wenig unsicher auf dem Sessel herum und erklärte dann:  
  
"Sie würde so gerne eines der Blumenmädchen auf deiner Hochzeit sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das bei den Elben kennt aber es gibt im Auenland den Brauch, das vor dem Brautpaar zwei oder mehr Jungfrauen vornweg gehen, die Blumen auf den Weg streuen. Sie findet das alles sehr romantisch. Sie hat sich sogar eigens für diesen Anlaß ein schönes Kleid schneidern lassen."  
  
"Das ist eine Bitte, die ich ihr selbstverständlich gerne erfüllen würde, wenn es in meiner Hand läge, doch alles was das Fest angeht, wurde von der Familie meiner Braut arrangiert. Ich denke nicht, daß sie es erlauben würden.", erklärte Legolas.  
  
Sam seufzte und erwiderte:  
  
"Oh, da wird Rosie aber traurig sein. Aber wir haben ja noch eine zweite Bitte und die kannst du uns unmöglich ausschlagen. Rosie freute sich so sehr, Elben kennenzulernen, daß sie sich jetzt in den Kopf gesetzt hat, einen als Trauzeugen zu haben."  
  
Legolas lächelte. Das war ein Wunsch, den er Sam leicht erfüllen konnte. Außerdem kam er so weg aus Düsterwald, weg von seiner Braut und von seiner Familie.  
  
"Ja, das mache ich sehr gerne."  
  
Finlass trat ohne anzuklopfen ein.  
  
"Es wird Zeit, Legolas.", sagte er emotionslos.  
  
Legolas warf seinem jüngeren Bruder einen bösen Blick zu. Er hatte die Auseinandersetzung im Pferdestall noch nicht vergessen. Im übrigen hatte er das Gefühl, das Finlass zu Vater hielt und alle seine Entscheidungen akzeptierte. Es mußte ihn insgeheim sehr freuen, daß Legolas nicht glücklich war. Er war schon immer neidisch auf den älteren Bruder gewesen.  
  
"Schickt Vater dich, um auf mich aufzupassen? Hat er Angst, daß ich vor der Hochzeit fortlaufe?". Er trat auf seinen jüngeren Bruder zu und tippte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust.  
  
Sein Kopf fuhr vor, so daß sein Gesicht nur noch einen Fingerbreit von dem Gesicht seines Bruders entfernt war. Ein verräterisches Blinzeln seiner Augen zeigte, wie sehr dieser sich erschrocken hatte. Schön! Schließlich sollte er nicht den Respekt vor Legolas verlieren.  
  
"Weißt Du," zischte Legolas, "es gab einige Momente, da habe ich wirklich daran gedacht! Dann hätte Vater ja dich mit Riona verheiraten können. Dir würde es ja anscheinend nichts ausmachen."  
  
Finlass zog skeptisch die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Auch ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, mit Riona den Bund einzugehen. Legolas legte es auf einen Streit mit seinem Bruder an. Doch als Finlass keine weitere Reaktion zeigte, stieß er ihn fort.  
  
"Vergiß es! Laß uns jetzt einfach gehen. Ich will es hinter mich bringen. Vielleicht ist Vater dann endlich zufrieden."  
  
Er sagte das so leicht daher, als würde es wirklich nur ein ganz besonders unangenehmer Punkt auf seiner Tagesordnung sein, den es möglichst schnell abzuhaken galt. Allerdings war ihm vielmehr danach, sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen den Gang zur großen Halle zu wehren, sich einfach umzudrehen und tatsächlich fortzulaufen. Vielleicht sollte er nach Gondor gehen. Aragorn hatte sicher noch einen Platz für einen elbischen Bogenschützen in seinen Reihen. Beinahe mußte er über sich selbst lachen. Das wäre doch einmal etwas anderes: Legolas, der Ausreißer, nicht mehr Legolas, der Elbenprinz.  
  
Die Brüder traten auf den Gang hinaus, gefolgt von Sam. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges steckte gerade Pippin seine Nase aus einem der Gästezimmer. Er drehte sich um und rief den anderen zu:  
  
"Ich glaube, es geht los. Kommt!"  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Pippin, gefolgt von Merry und Frodo schlossen sich dem Zug an. Vor ihnen in dem Gang erklangen plötzlich hastige Schritte. Es war Alfiriel, die ihre lavendelfarbenen Gewänder gerafft hatte, um schneller laufen zu können.  
  
"Legolas, Vater schickt mich. Die Hochzeit muß verschoben werden. Es ist vor wenigen Minuten ein Bote aus Gondor angekommen. Er sagt, was er zu berichten hat, erfordert deine unbedingte Anwesenheit." teilte sie ihm völlig außer Atem mit.  
  
Legolas atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht würde ihm das alles ja doch noch erspart bleiben. Hinter ihm hörte er Finlass sagen:  
  
"Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, lieber Bruder!"  
  
Legolas drehte sich zu ihm um und wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann doch anders, weil ihm sein Atem zu schade war.  
  
"Ich komme sofort!", sagte er stattdessen an Alfiriel gewandt.  
  
*****  
  
Der Bote war von dem scharfen Ritt vollkommen erschöpft. Zwei Wächter Thranduils mußten ihn stützen als er vor den Thron des Waldelbenkönigs trat.  
  
"König unter Eichen und Buchen", sagte der Bote und benutzte damit die korrekte Anrede Thranduils, "es tut mir leid, daß ich eure Feierlichkeiten stören muß, doch die Nachricht, die ich euch von König Aragorn von Gondor zu überbringen habe, duldet keinen Aufschub."  
  
Legolas, der rechts neben dem Thron seines Vaters stand, war sehr unruhig und wollte die dringende Nachricht Aragorns unbedingt hören, doch er mußte warten, bis Thranduil dem Boten, Logal war sein Name, das Wort erteilte.  
  
"So sprecht, was unser Freund, der König von Gondor, uns mitzuteilen hat." Am liebsten wäre Legolas seinem Vater ins Wort gefallen und hätte ihn aufgefordert, die Förmlichkeiten beiseite zu lassen.  
  
"Nun," begann Logal stockend, "es ist so, daß Königin Arwen vor einigen Tagen vermutlich entführt wurde. Es ist jetzt drei Tage her. Ich bin noch am selben Tag an dem wir davon Kenntnis erlangten losgeritten. Sie ritt einer Reisegesellschaft entgegen, die von hier aus aufgebrochen war, sie wollte eine Verwandte von sich empfangen, die auf dem Weg zu ihr war."  
  
Legolas war klar, daß er nur Valshiya meinen konnte. Seine Hände ballten sich krampfhaft zu Fäusten, Angst war in seinem Herzen. Das war ein Gefühl, daß ihn bis zum heutigen Tage höchstens gestreift hatte. Er hatte immer nur bei anderen beobachten können, zu was die Angst imstande war, was sie aus einem Mann machen konnte.  
  
"Die Königin und ihre Verwandte... sie sind nie angekommen. Auch von der Eskorte, die die Königin begleitet hat fehlt jede Spur... es ist... einfach unerklärlich.", erzählte er weiter und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu Legolas. "König Aragorn bat mich, mit dieser Botschaft zu Prinz Legolas zu gehen und ihn um seine Hilfe zu bitten, um der alten Freundschaft Willen. Er weiß, daß er ein ausgezeichneter Fährtenleser ist und vielleicht etwas zur Aufklärung dieses... Verbrechens tun kann. Er hat nicht viele verläßliche Leute um sich, die er mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen will."  
  
Amarayl, der königliche Berater, der links neben dem Thron stand, beugte sich zu Thranduil herunter und flüsterte mit vor Angst zitternder Stimme:  
  
"Das andere Mädchen, von dem er spricht, kann nur meine Valshiya sein. Thranduil, du mußt jemanden schicken, wen auch immer. Du kannst sie nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen."  
  
Legolas hatte die Worte ebenfalls gehört. Er wußte, das sein Vater streng aber nicht hartherzig war. Er dachte schon daran, jemanden zu entsenden, jedoch kam ihm mit Sicherheit nicht in den Sinn, seinen Sohn, den er ja eigentlich an diesem Tage verheiratet sehen wollte, zu entsenden.  
  
Vater und Sohn wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, den aber niemand außer ihnen beiden verstehen konnte. Thranduil hätte ihm am liebsten verboten, den Boten zurück nach Gondor zu begleiten. In Legolas Augen konnte er jedoch Trotz lesen. Allerdings wußten beide, daß es nicht die richtige Zeit und auch nicht der richtige Ort war, um ihre Auseinandersetzung fortzusetzen oder gar auf die Spitze zu treiben.  
  
Ein anderer Elb aus der großen Menge, die sich wegen der Hochzeit im Thronsaal versammelt hatte, trat hervor. Er trug eine herrschaftliche Robe aus dunkelrotem Samt, sein Haar war schwarz mit einem leichten Rotstich und seine Augen waren bernsteinfarben. Legolas konnte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, doch er hatte das Gefühl, daß er ihn wissen müßte, denn das Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er ihn noch gesehen. In Gedanken schalt er sich dafür, daß die Angst in der Lage war, ihn so sehr abzulenken, daß sein ansonsten gutes Gedächtnis für Namen und Gesichter ihn verließ.  
  
"Mein König, vielleicht wäre auch ich in der Lage, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, denn bei der Verwandten, die die Königin besuchen wollte, handelt es sich schließlich um meine Schwester Valshiya. Schickt mich nach Gondor um dem König zu helfen." Legolas Hände umklammerten seinen Dolch, den er immer am Gürtel trug, selbst an dem Tag, an dem er heiraten sollte. Er verließ entschlossen das Podest, auf dem der Thron seines Vaters stand und stellte sich neben den anderen Elben.  
  
"Es ist nicht nötig, daß ein anderer an meiner Stelle geht. Immerhin hat der König von Gondor ausdrücklich um meine Hilfe gebeten. Ich werde sofort heute losreiten."  
  
Thranduil erhob sich und wollte gerade losbrüllen, doch Legolas unterbrach seinen Vater:  
  
"Nein, sag nichts... andererseits, mach' mir ruhig eine Szene vor allen. Zeig' ihnen, daß Vater und Sohn miteinander im Streit liegen und eine große Meinungsverschiedenheit haben, doch es gibt nichts, was mich von meiner Entscheidung abbringen könnte."  
  
Der hochgewachsene Elb neben ihm ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören. Legolas wandte langsam den Kopf und schaute ihm direkt in die wütend funkelnden Augen. Jetzt erinnerte er sich... dieser Blick... den hatte er schon einmal gesehen. Es war Tarawyn, Valshiyas Bruder. Amarayl legte eine Hand auf den Ärmel von Thranduils Gewand und sprach leise zu ihm. Thranduil nickte langsam, doch die Wut in seinen Augen war immer noch nicht völlig verschwunden.  
  
"Dann geh, aber Tarawyn wird dich begleiten. Zwar sind die Augen eines Elben schon um vieles besser als die Augen von Menschen, doch vier Elbenaugen sehen noch besser."  
  
Legolas ballte die Fäuste, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und die aufgestaute Wut würde sich entladen. Doch da legte sich eine zarte, kühle Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter und er wurde augenblicklich ruhiger. Alfiriel ging um die beiden stolzen Elben herum, schenkte ihrem Bruder ein zauberhaftes Lächeln und bedachte Tarawyn mit einem abschätzigen Blick.  
  
"Vater, wenn du Tarawyn als Kindermädchen für Legolas mitschickst, dann werde ich ebenfalls mitgehen, um auf den Aufpasser aufzupassen.", sagte sie an ihren Vater gewandt.  
  
Tarawyn machte einen Schritt nach vorne, gestikulierte wild mit den Händen und ereiferte sich:  
  
"Eine Frau wird uns auf dem Weg nach Gondor nur aufhalten... "  
  
"Bei dieser Frau handelt es sich immerhin um meine Tochter", unterbrach Thranduil ihn, setzte sich dann resigniert und trommelte nervös mit den Finger seiner rechten Hand auf die Lehne seines Stuhls ein," und im übrigen machen meine Kinder ohnehin nie das, was ich von ihnen erwarte."  
  
*****  
  
Etwas Dunkles... es erhob sich dort, wo einst Sauron seine Feste hatte. Aber es war finsterer, gefährlicher... viel mehr Unheil verheißender... es war zum Fürchten. Das absolute Ende. Legolas sah sich diesem übermächtigen Feind alleine gegenüber. Langsam näherte er sich Mordor. Wäre da nicht etwas, was ihn dazu brachte weiterzureiten, hätte er längst umgedreht und wäre geflohen. Dies schien eine Aufgabe zu sein, der er nicht gewachsen war. Nicht alleine... er brauchte seine alten Freunde. Doch um ihretwillen konnte er nicht auf sie warten. Um ihretwillen? Sie? Wer war Sie? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Aber er mußte sich dieser dunklen Gefahr stellen. Es war eine Probe... Schemenhaft sah er durch den dunklen Rauch jemanden auf sich zueilen. Eine weibliche Stimme rief verzweifelt seinen Namen. Hinter der schemenhaften Gestalt wurden Orks sichtbar, die sie hetzten. Jetzt mußte er schnell reagieren, um die unbekannte Frau zu retten. Er griff nach seinem Bogen... er war nicht da. Auch seine Dolche waren nicht dort, wo sie zu sein pflegten. Angst ergriff von seinem Herzen Besitz. Angst? Für mehr als 2.000 Jahre hatte er geglaubt, daß er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr kennt... nie wieder empfinden würde. Plötzlich spürte er etwas kaltes an seiner Kehle. Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, daß es ein Dolch war. Eine heisere Stimme zischte ihm von hinten ins Ohr: "Ich will, daß du es siehst!" Der Dolch an seiner Kehle und die krallenbewehrte Hand an seiner Schulter machten ihn bewegungsunfähig. Aus dem Rauch tauchte eine zierliche Gestalt in einem dunkelroten Seidenkleid auf. Das Kleid hing ihr in Fetzen vom Leib. Die Orks hatten sie bald erreicht. Legolas sah schwarzes, langes Haar, einst mußte es glänzend gewesen sein. Er sah ein zerschundenes Gesicht und aus diesem schauten ihm zwei grüne Augen entgegen. Sie flehten ihn um Hilfe an, doch er war selbst hilflos. Die Orks hatten das Mädchen erreicht und warfen es zu Boden. Einer nach dem anderen fiel über sie her, schlugen sie, vergewaltigten sie... er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wollte die Augen schließen, um es nicht zu sehen... Die Krallenhand faßte in sein Haar, riß seinen Kopf hoch und brüllte: "Du sollst hinsehen!" Der Dolch an seiner Kehle hinterließ eine blutige Spur. Es dauerte Sekunden, Minuten... Zeit hatte plötzlich keine Bedeutung mehr. Verzweifelt wehrte sich Legolas, trotz der Schmerzen, die ihm der Dolch verursachte, gegen seinen Peiniger. Dann ließen die Orks von dem Mädchen ab. Sie lösten sich förmlich in Nichts auf. Gebrochene grüne Augen blickten ihn anklagend an... alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, den Todesstoß von Krallenhand versetzt zu bekommen, doch dieser kam nicht. Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei brach Legolas zusammen....  
  
*****  
  
Mit einem lauten Schrei wachte er auf. Eiskalter Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken herab und er rang nach Atem. Er schloß die Augen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Was für ein fürchterlicher Alptraum. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß er jemals so schreckliche Träume gehabt hatte. In all den Jahren nicht. Er warf die schweißnassen Laken beiseite und stand auf. Er brauchte jetzt Bewegung und frische Luft. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was dieser Traum bedeuten könnte, er verdrängte es einfach. Er nahm eine kunstvoll verzierte Karaffe von dem Beistelltisch neben seinem Bett und goß sich Wasser in einen Becher. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie ausgedorrt und so leerte er den Becher in einem Zug. Er zog sich seine Hose an und ging dann zum Balkon, der an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Sternen, als suchte er bei ihnen eine Antwort darauf, was sein Traum bedeuten könnte. Er fürchtete, daß er etwas mit Valshiya zu tun haben könnte, doch er schob diesen Gedanken, der sich so unerwünscht in seinen Kopf geschlichen hatte, beiseite. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und eigentlich sollte er schlafen. Morgen früh... nein, heute früh würde er, begleitet von seiner Schwester Alfiriel und Valshiyas Bruder Tarawyn nach Gondor reiten um seinem Freund Aragorn zur Seite zu stehen. Der Weg von Düsterwald nach Gondor wurde von einem Menschen innerhalb von vier, im Falle des Boten Logal sogar in drei Tagen bewältigt. Aber Menschen brauchten Schlaf. Ein ausgeruhter Elb konnte den Weg in der Hälfte der Zeit bewältigen. Doch, wenn Legolas sich die Nacht mit finsteren Gedanken um die Ohren schlug, dann würde er doch länger für den Weg brauchen.  
  
Alfiriel betrat das Zimmer ihres Bruders. Sein gequälter Schrei hatte ihn geweckt und sie ahnte, daß ihn schlechte Träume geplagt haben mußten. Alfiriel machte sich Sorgen um Legolas. Sie liebte ihren älteren Bruder von allen Familienmitgliedern - und das waren nicht wenige - am meisten. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er litt und das war momentan der Fall, auch wenn ihm selbst noch nicht ganz klar war warum das so war. Er war nun einmal ein Mann und der Verstand eines Mannes - ob Elb, Mensch, Zwerg oder was auch immer - sah eben nicht so schnell, was sein Herz schon lange weiß. Sie hatte das Bett ihres Bruders erreicht. Alfiriel berührte die zerwühlten Laken und lächelte traurig. Allem Anschein nach hatte Legolas wirklich einen schlimmen Alptraum gehabt. Sie entdeckte ihn auf dem Balkon. Er saß, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt auf der Brüstung und schaute zu den Sternen hinauf. Das Mondlicht ließ die glatte Haut seines Oberkörpers heller erscheinen und sein langes, blondes Haar glänzte wie aus Sternenlicht gewoben. Alfiriel legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Ihr Bruder war einer der schönsten Männer, die sie kannte. Derjenige, den sie einmal erwählen würde, mußte wenigstens an ihn heranreichen, wenn er ihm schon nicht das Wasser würde reichen können. Aus diesem Grund fand sie ihn auch zu schade für eine Elbe wie Riona, egal welche berühmten Namen auch in ihrem Stammbaum vorkamen. Legolas war einfach zu wertvoll für sie. Schade nur, daß ein Mann wie er förmlich zu seinem Glück gezwungen werden mußte.  
  
"Hast du dich um mich gesorgt, Firiel?", fragte er leise und seine Stimme klang dabei unglaublich traurig. Alfiriel wunderte sich nicht, ihr war klar, daß er sie längst gehört hatte.  
  
"Ein wenig, ja. Ich habe dich gehört. Du hast sehr laut gesprochen.", antwortete sie.  
  
"Ich habe nicht gut geträumt aber es ist nichts. Vielleicht bin ich nur aufgeregt wegen der Reise.", log er.  
  
Alfiriel lachte:  
  
"Aufgeregt? Du? Oh Legolas, mach dir nicht selbst etwas vor. Im übrigen: Jeder andere würde dir das vielleicht glauben aber ich... ich kenne dich einfach zu gut."  
  
Sie setzte sich vor ihn auf die Brüstung und sah ihm tief in die graublauen Augen. Dann fuhr sie ein wenig sanfter fort:  
  
"Es gibt in deiner Familie immer noch jemanden, dem du vertrauen kannst und der dich versteht. Auch wenn du lange fort warst, hat sich an meiner Loyalität nichts geändert. Schließlich warst auch du immer für mich da, wenn mich schlechte Täume heimgesucht haben. Finlass ist lediglich verbohrter geworden. Er neidet dir immer noch, daß du der ältere bist. Daß du Vaters Erbe bist, hat niemals zwischen uns gestanden. Du mußt mir nicht sagen, was dich quält. Es ist immer schwerer über so etwas zu sprechen. Du wirst es schon tun, wenn du meinst, daß die Zeit reif dafür ist."  
  
Legolas sah seine Schwester dankbar an. Ihm war klar, daß sie längst wußte, was ihn nicht ruhig schlafen ließ. Er beugte sich vor und schloß Alfiriel in seine Arme. Er war froh, daß sie auf dem Weg nach Gondor an seiner Seite sein würde. Sie blieben auf dem Balkon sitzen, bis es im Osten schon wieder dämmerte, doch über den Traum sprachen sie kein einziges Wort mehr. 


	5. Der Weg nach Gondor

Ich möchte dieses Kapitel einer lieben Freundin widmen, die ich über FanFic.net kennengelernt habe. Sie wird schon wissen, dass ich sie meine. Ich möchte ihr auf diesem Wege noch einmal mitteilen, dass ich nun auch weiss, wie schwer es ist zu schreiben, wenn man eine absolute Schreibblockade hat (könnte sein, daß dieses Unwort am Ende noch zu meinem Lieblingswort wird!). Also: Nix für ungut! Dieses Kapitel ist schlecht!  
  
5. Der Weg nach Gondor  
  
Legolas hatte sich nicht von seinem Vater verabschiedet. Die Kluft zwischen den beiden war inzwischen viel zu gross geworden. Legolas hatte lange überlegt, was er hätte sagen können, doch er war letztendlich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, daß er - zumindest für den Moment - Thranduil einfach nichts zu sagen hatte. Es betrübte ihn, denn er hatte sich immer gut mit seinem Vater verstanden. Niemals hatten sie eine derartige Meinungsverschiedenheit miteinander gehabt. Was ihn beruhigte war, dass sie beide nicht die Art von Männern waren, die Probleme damit hatten, über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen. Es würde auch wieder eine Zeit kommen, in der sie sich besser verstanden.  
  
Alfiriel hatte sich hingegen verabschiedet. Er wusste nicht, was sie zu Vater gesagt hatte aber es hatte bewirkt, dass er der kleinen Reisegruppe von seinem Balkon aus zumindest hinterhergeschaut hatte. Leider waren sie schon zu weit fort gewesen, als dass Legolas seinen Gesichtsausdruck hätte erkennen können. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an seine Schwester dachte, die in diesem Moment neben ihm ritt, und er schaute sie verstohlen von der Seite an. Natürlich bemerkte sie es. Sie lächelte zurück und sagte leise, so dass Tarawyn es nicht hören konnte:  
  
"So, Lai, jetzt bringen wir endlich Licht in diese Angelegenheit. Das ist im Moment doch dein dringlichster Wunsch."  
  
Legolas horchte auf, als sie den Kosenamen aus Kindertagen benutzte. So hatte Alfiriel ihn genannt, als sie noch ganz jung gewesen war. Lai, das leitete sich von der korrekten Sindar-Form seines Namens - Laiqalasse - ab.  
  
Sie schlossen langsam zu Tarawyn auf. Er schaute schon den ganzen Morgen finster drein. Offensichtlich hatte er allerdings in der Nacht zuvor ebenso wenig Schlaf gehabt wie Alfiriel und Legolas.  
  
"Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wieso ihr das nicht mir überlasst, Prinz. Valshiya ist immerhin meine Schwester und ihr solltet inzwischen längst mit einer anderen verheiratet sein.", murrte Tarawyn.  
  
Unwillkürlich fuhr Legolas Hand zu seinem Schwert, dass er diesmal anstatt seiner zwei Dolche mit sich führte. Das kühle Mithril, aus dem das Schwert gefertigt war, gab ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Im selben Augenblick schalt er sich selbst dafür, dass er sich von der düsteren Stimmung von Valshiyas Bruder aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Er hätte sich jetzt stundenlang rechtfertigen können und er wäre immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass Legolas gehen musste. Zwar machte er sich natürlich auch Sorgen um Valshiya, doch wenn ein guter Freund von ihm seine Hilfe benötigte, konnte er nicht seelenruhig zu Hause bleiben und anstatt seiner einen anderen schicken. Legolas fragte sich, ob Tarawyn das verstehen würde.  
  
"Tarawyn, es geht euch einfach nichts an, welche Motive ich habe.", erwiderte er.  
  
Alfiriel, die spürte, das die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Männern nicht die allerbeste war, mischte sich ein:  
  
"Tut mir einen Gefallen und streitet wenigstens nicht, bis wir Gondor erreichen. Ist das zu viel verlangt?"  
  
Tarawyn schnaubte verächtlich. Aber die Zurechtweisung der Prinzessin tat dennoch ihre Wirkung. Alfiriel war schon immer gut darin gewesen, Frieden zu stiften.  
  
Der erste Tag auf dem Weg nach Gondor neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Legolas war unzufrieden, denn er war der Meinung, dass sie schon viel weiter hätten kommen können. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihn der Traum, den er in der Nacht vor der Abreise gehabt hatte, unruhig machte. Du musst viel ruhiger werden und dich nicht so unelbisch benehmen, sagte er sich, es war doch nur ein Traum. Er sattelte Dywaith ab und bereitete sein Lager.  
  
"Denkst du, dass wir ein Lagerfeuer machen können? Es wird nachts doch schon sehr kühl. Der Winter wird dieses Jahr früher kommen als sonst.", sagte Alfiriel und rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme.  
  
Legolas nickte und erwiderte:  
  
"Ich denke schon, dass wir ein Feuer riskieren können. Die Wälder sind jetzt sicher. Es würde niemand durch ein Lagerfeuer angelockt werden."  
  
Bist du dir sicher, Bruder, dachte Alfiriel, wer hat dann die Königin und Valshiya entführt und vor allen Dingen: warum? Sie drehte sich um und rief nach Tarawyn, der ebenfalls damit beschäftigt war, sein Pferd abzusatteln. Sie bat ihn, Reisig für das Lagerfeuer sammeln zu gehen. Es machte sie stutzig, dass er diese Aufgabe ohne ein einziges Widerwort übernahm. Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
Legolas bereitete eine Feuerstelle vor. Dann setzte er sich nieder und hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Es begann zu dämmern und im Osten gingen langsam die ersten Sterne auf. Alfiriel warf Legolas einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Dann seufzte sie leise und stand auf. Legolas beobachtete sie, wie sie auf der Lichtung erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung lief und dabei in die Stille hinein lauschte. Sie sah verwirrt aus.  
  
"Was ist denn, Firiel?", fragte er seine Schwester schliesslich. "Du bist so nervös und das ist gar nicht deine Art."  
  
"Tarawyn müsste schon längst wieder hier sein.", murmelte sie, "Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl aber wahrscheinlich ist es nichts. Ich weiss auch nicht, worauf sich dieses Gefühl bezieht."  
  
"Du bist magisch begabt!", entfuhr es Legolas. "Wenn du sagst, du hast ein ungutes Gefühl, dann wird mir jedenfalls schon eigenartig zumute."  
  
Das stimmte. Alfiriel war tatsächlich eine Elbenmagierin, jedoch längst nicht so mächtig wie Galadriel aus Lothlorien, weil ihr die Erfahrung fehlte. Die junge Elbe winkte ab und erklärte:  
  
"Es ist nichts! Sicher fühlte ich nur den Sturm, der sich nähert."  
  
Legolas nickte. Den aufziehenden Sturm hatte er auch gespürt, dazu allerdings musste man keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben. Kurz darauf kam auch Tarawyn zurück, den Arm voller Holz für das Lagerfeuer. Er schichtete das Holz in der vorbereiteten Feuerstelle auf. Legolas kniete sich nieder um das Feuer zu entfachen, als ein kleiner Blitz zwischen die Holzscheite fuhr und diese knisternd entzündeten. Legolas war hastig zurückgewichen, ansonsten wäre sein langes Haar angesengt worden, und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.  
  
"Ups", hörte er seine Schwester sagen, "vielleicht hätte ich dich warnen sollen. Andererseits: Ich habe dir ja gesagt, ich zahle es dir heim, wenn du gar nicht mehr daran denkst. Du weisst, was ich meine."  
  
Alfiriel presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Legolas hasste es, wenn sie ihre Magie für solche Dinge verwendete.  
  
"Mach das.... nie... nie wieder!", brachte er stossweise hervor.  
  
Alfiriel zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Der Himmel verdunkelte sich sehr schnell. Der Sturm, den sie beide kurz zuvor gespürt hatten, kam immer näher. Tarawyn und Legolas beeilten sich, einen Unterstand für die Nacht zu bauen. Alfiriel arbeitete an einem magischen Schutz für das Feuer, damit dieses durch den Wind und den Regen nicht gelöscht wurde. Besorgt blickte Legolas zum Himmel.  
  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst werden wir sehr naß werden."  
  
Tarawyn sagte nichts. Er wirkte irgendwie abwesend. Vielleicht hatte er auch beschlossen, den ganzen Weg bis Gondor kein Wort mehr mit Legolas und seiner Schwester zu reden. Nun, damit konnte Legolas leben. Er legte nicht viel Wert auf Tarawyns Gesellschaft, der bis zur letzten Sekunde dagegen war, dass er loszog um das Verschwinden von Arwen und Valshiya aufzuklären. Junge Elben neigten manchmal zu solchen Trotzreaktionen. Nun, während Legolas darüber nachdachte, mußte er gestehen, dass auch er so manches mal trotzig gewesen war. Also versuchte er schliesslich doch, Tarawyn ein wenig Verständnis entgegenzubringen. Kaum waren sie mit dem Unterstand, den sie aus Laub und Holz gebaut hatten, fertig geworden, begann es auch schon sturzbachartig zu regnen. Alfiriel, die noch mit dem Feuer beschäftigt war, war in kürzester Zeit bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Abgeschirmt durch Legolas Kapuzenmantel zog sie sich die nasse Kleidung aus und hüllte sich schnell in warme Decken.  
  
"Die Sachen werden bis morgen nicht trocken sein. Man müsste sie ans Feuer legen. Aber du kannst morgen etwas von mir haben.", bot der Prinz seiner Schwester an.  
  
Alfiriel lächelte dankbar. Dann legten sich die drei zum schlafen nieder. Aber Legolas konnte nicht schlafen. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei Valshiya und hoffte, dass ihr nichts zugestossen war. Er machte sich schlimme Vorwürfe, dass er nicht schon früher gespürt hatte, was die junge Halbelbe für ihn empfand. Er hätte niemals zugelassen, daß sie Düsterwald verließ.  
  
"Bitte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Versuch doch einfach, an etwas anderes zu denken. Wir werden Valshiya schon finden. Du solltest schlafen, selbst du kannst nicht mehrere Nächte hintereinander ohne Schlaf auskommen.", sagte Alfiriel leise.  
  
Legolas war überrascht. Er war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass seine Schwester längst eingeschlafen war. Wieder einmal hatte er sie eines besseren belehrt. Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, endlich alles über sie zu wissen, überraschte sie ihn auf's neue. Nun schien sie auch noch die Fähigkeit erlangt zu haben, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Alfiriel schmiegte sich an Legolas. Das hatte sie früher auch schon getan. Die knapp fünfhundert Jahre jüngere Prinzessin war oft in das Zimmer ihres Bruders geschlichen, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, in stürmischen Nächten oder nach Alpträumen. Ihr Weg hatte sie immer zu Legolas anstatt zu ihren Eltern geführt. Sie hatte ihm schon immer näher gestanden als Finlass, der ihm bis zum heutigen Tage ein echtes Rätsel geblieben war. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er vor 521 Jahren das winzige Bündel von seiner Mutter in den Arm gelegt bekommen hatte. "Das ist deine Schwester, ist sie nicht wunderschön!", hatte sie voller Stolz zu ihm gesagt. Legolas war sich in dem Moment sicher gewesen, daß seine Mutter sich unbedingt noch ein weiteres Kind gewünscht hatte, ein Mädchen. Besonders traurig war, dass sie nicht dagewesen war, um ihre Tochter aufwachsen zu sehen. Legolas bemühte sich, der Bitte seiner Schwester nachzukommen und zwang sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Auch Tarawyn lag wach. Es war das schlechte Gewissen, daß ihn nicht schlafen ließ. Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, daß er in der Nacht vor der Abreise mit Legolas' Bruder Finlass geführt hatte.  
  
Finlass war ein Eigenbrötler und hatte seinen erstgeborenen Bruder schon immer beneidet. Er hielt ihn für unfähig, König der Sindar von Düsterwald zu werden. In Tarawyn glaubte er, einen Verbündeten gegen seinen Bruder gefunden zu haben. Sie hatten die selben Gedanken, was das Königsamt anging, die selben Ideen. Als klar war, dass Tarawyn Legolas nach Gondor begleiten würde, schmiedeten die beiden einen hinterhältigen Plan. Nein, genau genommen hatte nur Finlass ihn geschmiedet, denn ursprünglich wollte Tarawyn mit der ganzen Angelegenheit nichts zu tun haben.  
  
"Das ist die Gelegenheit, meinen Bruder zu beseitigen. Niemals soll er den Titel König unter Buche und Eiche tragen.", hatte Finlass gesagt und Verschlagenheit hatte aus seinen Augen gesprochen.  
  
Tarawyn war ehrlich erschrocken gewesen. Er hatte ja nicht gewollt, daß Legolas sich auf den Weg macht, um nach Valshiya zu suchen und er wollte es immer noch nicht. Es missfiel ihm, dass der Prinz seine Schwester verführt hatte und gab ihm die Schuld, dass sie jetzt verschollen war. Hätte er ihr nicht das Gefühl gegeben, dass sich aus einer Freundschaft mehr entwickeln könnte - und er muss es gewesen sein, denn trotz ihrer Vernarrtheit war Valshiya doch tugendhaft - wäre sie niemals nach Gondor aufgebrochen. Doch mit Mord wollte er nichts zu tun haben.  
  
"Prinz Finlass, denkt nur an den Sturz der Noldor. Aus Sippenmord kann nichts gutes erwachsen.", hatte Tarawyn ängstlich entgegnet.  
  
Finlass hatte daraufhin seinen Arm um Tarawyns Schulter gelegt und verschwörerisch gelächelt.  
  
"Ahh, Freund Tarawyn, wer redet denn von Mord? Ich vertraue dir, dass du es so geschickt anstellen wirst, dass es für alle wie ein Unfall aussehen wird.", hatte der jüngere Prinz gesagt und sich bemüht seine Stimme möglichst überzeugend klingen zu lassen.  
  
Aber Tarawyn war immer noch skeptisch gewesen. Dann allerdings hatte Finlass Silberblatt zum letzten Schlag ausgeholt und ihn endgültig geködert.  
  
"Sieh mal, wenn ich erst König bin und ich die Macht habe, alle Entscheidungen zu treffen, werde ich dich zu meinem Berater machen und mit meiner Schwester verheiraten. Und ich würde deine Schwester zur Frau nehmen. Das ist dir doch recht, oder?"  
  
Ja, für diesen Preis würde er sogar seine eigene Familie ermorden. Schon oft hatte er daran gedacht, die Prinzessin zu bitten mit ihm den Bund einzugehen.  
  
Tarawyns Blick fiel auf Alfiriel, die sich im Schlaf an ihren Bruder schmiegte, dessen Arme sich schützend um die zierliche Elbe legten, die ob ihrer spitzen Zunge und ihrer eigenen Waffenfertigkeit eigentlich gar keinen Schutz mehr benötigte. Welche Vertrautheit zwischen Bruder und Schwester. Wut stieg in ihm auf und er drehte sich um, fest entschlossen, den Plan auszuführen. Was ihn wunderte war, daß er trotz seiner Entschlossenheit immer noch keine Ruhe finden konnte.  
  
Der Sturm hatte über Nacht nachgelassen, doch der Waldboden war vollkommen aufgeweicht und aufsteigender Bodennebel waberte zwischen den Bäumen. Dieser Umstand verlieh dem Morgen etwas unwirkliches.  
  
Tarawyn und Legolas brachen das Lager ab, während Alfiriel sich umzog. Als sie hinter den Bäumen hervortrat, musste Legolas sich doch schwer beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen. Alfiriels Augen blitzten wütend. Wenn es etwas gab, was sie wirklich aus der Ruhe brachte, war es wenn ihr Bruder über sie lachte und sie den Grund nicht kannte. Es versetzte sie zurück in die Zeit, als sie noch ein kleines Elbenmädchen gewesen war. So oft hatte Legolas sich Scherze mit ihr erlaubt und auf ihre Kosten gelacht.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte sie ungehalten.  
  
Legolas holte tief Luft und räusperte sich, bemühte sich, wieder ernst zu sein. Doch ein verräteriches Lächeln umzuckte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
"Äh, nun... die Sachen stehen dir ausgezeichnet... sie sind, nun, sie sind nur ein wenig zu gross."  
  
Alfiriel warf ihm ein Bündel nasser Kleidung vor die Füße und erwiderte wutschnaubend:  
  
"Das hast Du doch vorher gewußt, also lach nicht. Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach anziehen sollen? Das?"  
  
Insgeheim war sie aber froh, Legolas wieder einmal lachen zu sehen. Er trat auf sie zu und wollte beschwichtigend einen Arm um sie legen, doch sie wehrte ihn ab.  
  
"Weiter! Laß uns jetzt einfach weiterreiten, ja!", herrschte sie ihn an.  
  
Tarawyn hatte die Szene beobachtet und war wieder einmal überrascht, wie gut sich Bruder und Schwester verstanden. Es mochte für Personen, die die Geschwister nicht kannten, aussehen, als würden sie sich streiten. Doch die Fröhlichkeit in ihren Augen und das verräterisch, verschmitzte Lächeln um ihrer beider Mundwinkel strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Wenn Valshiya ihm doch auch nur so viel Sympathie entgegenbringen würde.  
  
Sie stiegen auf und setzten ihren Weg nach Gondor fort.  
  
Alfiriel bemerkte, dass Tarawyn immer unruhiger wurde. Seine Hände nestelten nervös an den Zügeln seines Pferdes und sein Blick wanderte gehetzt in der Gegend herum. Da war es wieder: Das ungute Gefühl, dass sie schon am Abend zuvor gehabt hatte, als Tarawyn Holz sammeln war.  
  
Sie wünschte, sie würde dieses Gefühl einfach abschütteln können aber es war da und blieb.  
  
Sie ritten nun schon seit einer halben Stunde und hatten bald den Rand des Düsterwalds erreicht, als Dywaith plötzlich strauchelte und der Boden unter seinen Hufen nachgab. Tarawyn stieß einen Warnruf aus:  
  
"Prinz, zügelt ihn, springt ab. Das ist eine Wildfalle."  
  
"Lai!", schrie Alfiriel voller Entsetzen. "Spring ab!"  
  
Sie fragte sich, wie Tarawyn bei diesem Bodennebel erkennen konnte, daß es sich um eine Wildfalle handelte. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Elben sehr gute Augen haben, doch sie hätte diese Wildfalle, wenn es sich denn wirklich um eine solche handelte, niemals erkannt.  
  
Legolas riss an den Zügeln und Dywaith gelang es mit enormer Kraftanstrengung seiner Hinterhufe, wieder sicheren Boden unter alle vier Hufe zu bekommen. Der graue Hengst warf seinen Kopf in die Luft und rollte angstvoll mit den Augen.  
  
Legolas atmete stossweise und starrte entsetzt in die, mit angespitzten Holzpflöcken ausgefüllte Grube. Er konnte nicht leugnen, daß ihm der Anblick eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Hätte er nicht ein solch wunderbares Pferd... wäre er in diese Grube gestürzt... jemand anders hätte sich um die Suche nach Valshiya und Arwen kümmern müssen. Selbst Alfiriel hätte ihn dann mit ihren Heilkünsten nicht mehr zusammenflicken können.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte er, als er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war. "Ich hätte es doch sehen müssen."  
  
Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass seine Grübelei über Valshiyas Verbleib ihn solche Gefahren nicht mehr sehen ließ. So etwas durfte einem Krieger einfach nicht passieren. Wenn er die Gefahr schon nicht hatte sehen können, so hätte ihn doch sein Gefahrensinn warnen müssen. Sein fragender Blick suchte Alfiriels und der ihre sprach mehr als tausend Worte.  
  
Sie wisperte:  
  
"Ich habe sie ebenfalls nicht gesehen!"  
  
Gleichzeitig drehten sie die Geschwister im Sattel um und schauten Richtung Tarawyn. Er hatte Legolas vor der Wildgrube gewarnt, obwohl er hinter ihm geritten war. Was sie beide noch viel stutziger werden liess war, dass er gewusst hatte, dass es sich um eine Wildfalle handelte.  
  
Unter den fragenden Blicken der königlichen Geschwister kam sich Tarawyn plötzlich fürchterlich klein vor. Er hätte beinahe einen großen Fehler begangen und wäre zum Mörder am Prinzen geworden. Nein, sie hätten es ja niemals herausgefunden. Er hätte einfach geschwiegen und der Prinz wäre... Nein, so sehr er Legolas und seine selbstgefällige Art, seine Überheblichkeit und Arroganz auch verachtete, er konnte nicht die Schuld für seinen Tod auf seine Schultern nehmen, egal ob es jemals herausgekommen wäre oder nicht.  
  
Er hatte es sich im letzten Moment anders überlegt. Die Art, wie die Geschwister am Abend zuvor miteinander umgegangen waren, so vertrauensvoll, hatte ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Wenn er je Alfiriels Herz gewinnen wollte, durfte man ihn nicht mit den Intrigen in Verbindung bringen, die Finlass gegen seinen Bruder schmiedete. Wenn Legolas etwas zustossen würde und herauskam, dass er mit dem eifersüchtigen, jüngeren Prinzen unter einer Decke steckte, würde er das Gegenteil erreichen. Alfiriel würde ihn hassen. Ebenso Valshiya. Aber es würde herauskommen, auf die eine oder andere Art. Er könnte es leugnen aber ihm fiel keine plausible Erklärung ein, warum gerade er von der Fallgrube etwas gewusst hatte und Legolas und Alfiriel nicht einmal etwas davon geahnt haben.  
  
Der Blick aus Alfiriels hellgrauen Augen traf ihn wie ein unbarmherziger Eisstrahl. Sie ahnte es... nein, sie wusste es. Sie sprang aus dem Sattel, rannte mit einem spitzen Schrei auf ihn zu. Sie riss ihm die Zügel aus der Hand und schrie:  
  
"Steig ab, du verdammter Hund... steig ab, damit ich dich in diese Grube werfen kann. Na, wie wäre es, die eigene Medizin zu schmecken. Woher hast du denn davon gewusst, wenn selbst ich und Legolas nichts gesehen und geahnt haben?"  
  
Tarawyn erschrak vor der katzenhaften Wildheit. Sie schien entschlossen, ihn umzubringen. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht fliehen, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Also stieg er ab und stellte sich der aufgebrachten Prinzessin.  
  
"Was... bei allen dunklen Geschöpfen... ist in... dich gefahren?" zischte sie und stiess ihn vor sich her, bis er mit dem Rücken zu einem Baum stand.  
  
Tarawyn riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als sie ihren kleinen, juwelenbesetzten Dolch zog und ihm die Spitze direkt unters Kinn hielt.  
  
"Nein", fuhr sie fort, "wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... ich will es gar nicht wissen. Sag mir nur eines: ist dir klar, dass Legolas tot sein könnte? Du hast das Leben eines Mitglieds der königlichen Familie leichtsinnig auf's Spiel gesetzt. Lass dir besser eine gute Erklärung dafür einfallen und... bei Iluvatar und allen Valar... lass mich nicht herausfinden, dass du das alles alleine geplant hast."  
  
Selbst jetzt, im Angesicht des Todes - denn Alfiriel schien nicht zu spaßen - konnte er sie immer noch nur bewundern. Diese Wildheit liess sie nur noch schöner aussehen. Legolas, der unbemerkt dazu gekommen war, zog die Hand seiner Schwester von Tarawyn fort.  
  
"Lass es ihn erklären.", sagte er ruhig.  
  
Alle Anspannung schien in diesem Augenblick von Alfiriel zu weichen. Sie liess den Dolch fallen und starrte fassungslos von Tarawyn zu ihrem Bruder.  
  
"Prinz vergebt mir. Ich trachte euch nicht nach dem Leben, doch ein anderer gab mir den Auftrag für euren Tod zu sorgen. Ich... konnte es nicht tun... wegen Valshiya.", erklärte Tarawyn.  
  
"Wer?", war alles was Legolas herausbrachte.  
  
In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Furcht und Neugier gleichermassen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er Feinde hatte und er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum ihn jemand beseitigen wollte.  
  
"Finlass. Er plante es schon seit langem.", verriet Tarawyn nun.  
  
"Du wagst es, meinen Bruder zu verleumden?", schrie Legolas. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.  
  
Er und Finlass hatten sich nie gut verstanden, doch dies traute er dem jüngsten seiner Geschwister einfach nicht zu. Er wollte ausholen und Tarawyn schlagen, doch nun war es Alfiriel, die seine Hand zurückhielt.  
  
Ihr Gesicht war verklärt und ihr Blick ging durch die beiden Männer hindurch.  
  
"Er sagt die Wahrheit, ich kann es fühlen!", sagte sie leise.  
  
Was seine Schwester da sagte, traf Legolas wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er hatte die Worte zwar gehört, doch ihre Bedeutung schien ihn zunächst nicht zu erreichen. Nur langsam wurde ihm klar, was das für die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinen Bruder bedeutete, was das für die ganze Familie und den Düsterwald bedeuten konnte. Was hatte Finlass dazu getrieben? Wie hatte er seinen Hass auf sich gezogen und welche dunklen Gedanken waren es, die seinen Geist beherrschten?  
  
Legolas ganze Gestalt schien in sich zusammenzusinken und er wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von Tarawyn ab und ging zurück zu Dywaith. Er fühlte sich mutlos... kraftlos... hoffnungslos. Sein eigener Bruder hatte ihn verraten. Er streichelte dem Hengst abwesend über die weisse Blesse. Sekundenlang herrschte auf der Lichtung vollkommene Stille. Um sie herum waren nur die Geräusche des Waldes.  
  
"Sagt mir, Tarawyn, was soll ich jetzt tun? Wie würdet ihr an meiner Stelle handeln, wenn ihr nicht wüsstet, ob ihr mir trauen könnt.", fragte Legolas.  
  
Alfiriel durchforschte immer noch den Geist des schwarzhaarigen Elben. Doch plötzlich wich sie vor ihm zurück, als sie etwas völlig unerwartetes fand. Da war Zuneigung für... sie. Ein ehrliches Schuldgefühl und der Wunsch nach einem besseren Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde empfand sie so etwas wie Mitleid für den Sohn Amarayls, denn er hatte sich jede Chance auf ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihr verspielt.  
  
Tarawyn bemerkte den prüfenden Blick in Alfiriels Augen und senkte schuldbewußt den Kopf. Wie hatte er je geglaubt, dass er etwas vor der Prinzessin verbergen konnte. Was für eine Magierin würde sie erst sein, wenn sie erst im Vollbesitz ihrer Fähigkeiten war!  
  
"Warum antwortest du nicht, Tarawayn? Ich sollte dich zurückschicken... Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Du bist Valshiyas Bruder! Wie können Geschwister nur so verschieden sein. Und dann: Mein eigener Bruder... wenn es wahr ist, was ihr sagt.", sagte Legolas mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme.  
  
Voller Wut dachte er an Finlass und was er mit ihm machen würde, wenn er zurückkehrte. Es war vielleicht sinnvoll, wenn Tarawyn bei seiner Rückkehr das Komplott aufdecken würde. Finlass würde dann keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, sich herauszuwinden.  
  
"Ich denke, du kannst ihm vertrauen. Ich habe ihn geprüft.", sagte Alfiriel.  
  
Legolas vertraute auf das Urteil seiner Schwester aber er blickte immer noch sehr skeptisch drein. Er war hin und her gerissen. Die Sorge um Valshiya, ein Freund der seine Hilfe benötigte, ein Bruder, der Intrigen gegen ihn spinnte und ein Mann, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er sein Feind oder sein Freund war. Das war selbst für einen so abgeklärten, erfahrenen Elbenprinzen wie Legolas zu viel. Aber er wusste auch, Alfiriel würde ihn schützen. Ab sofort würde es keine Sekunde mehr geben, in der Tarawyn nicht von ihr überwacht würde.  
  
"Ich kann mir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Nach Düsterwald zurückzukehren steht hier nicht zur Debatte und ich werde auch dich, Tarawyn, nicht zurückschicken, damit du und Finlass womöglich noch alle Spuren verwischen könnt. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir nach Minas Tirith kommen. Aragorn braucht meine Hilfe."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stiegen die drei auf und ritten weiter in Richtung Minas Tirith.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Song "Self Portrait" von Blackmore's Night hat mich zu der Szene inspiriert, in der Legolas erfährt, dass sein eigener Bruder ihn verraten hat. 


	6. Dunkles Erbe Dunkle Erben

Dieses Kapitel habe ich meiner besten Freundin Miriam gewidmet. Sie liebt gut ausgearbeitete böse Charaktere mehr als schillernde Helden, denen immer alles gelingt und deswegen habe ich mir bei den "Dunklen Erben" besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Nebenbei bemerkt solltet ihr euch auch mal Miriams Geschichte bei den Originals anschauen (siehe: Author Jarivial!)  
  
6. Dunkle Erben - Dunkles Erbe  
  
Valshiya erwachte, als sie fremde Stimmen hörte. Die eine schien einer Frau zu gehören. Spitz und hoch, die andere, tief und rauh wie Sand, einem Mann.  
  
Erst verstand sie kaum ein Wort, da die Sprecher noch sehr weit entfernt zu sein schienen. Dann stellte sie voller Entsetzen fest, dass es sich um Worte aus der dunklen Sprache handelte. Die Stimmen kamen immer näher. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass das keine grosse Veränderung mit sich brachte. Sie befand sich immer noch nahezu im Dunkeln.  
  
Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie überfallen wurden. Von Orks! Das war das wunderlichste an der ganzen Angelegenheit. Nach dem Ringkrieg glaubte man eigentlich, dass die Orks, die sich ja unter Sauron als Führer geeint hatten, so schnell nicht mehr aus ihren finstren Löchern kommen würden. Schmerzvoll hatte Valshiya feststellen müssen, dass es sich dabei wohl um einen fatalen Irrglauben handelte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Königin Arwen ihr mit einer Eskorte freudig entgegengeritten war. Genau in dem Moment, als die beiden aufeinandertrafen, schlugen die hinterlistigen, feigen Orks zu. Also musste Arwen, ebenfalls in der Nähe sein. Valshiya tastete mit ihren Händen in der Dunkelheit auf dem Boden herum. Tatsächlich fühlte sie den schweren Brokatstoff des Reitkleides das die Königin getragen hatte.  
  
"Arwen!", flüsterte sie.  
  
Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie kroch auf allen Vieren näher zur Königin. Sie regte sich nicht. Sie bekam das lange glatte Haar Arwens zu fassen und berührte ihr Gesicht. Erleichert stellte sie fest, dass sie atmete.  
  
"Arwen, bitte wach' auf.", sagte sie nun etwas lauter und schüttelte die Königin leicht.  
  
Die Stimmen kamen inzwischen immer näher. In einer entfernten Tür wurde ein Schlüssel geräuschvoll umgedreht und die Tür, eine sehr schwere Tür, so wie es sich anhörte, öffnete sich quietschend. Endlich regte die Königin sich.  
  
"Was... was ist passiert... wo... bin ich. So dunkel... es ist so dunkel.", stotterte sie.  
  
Valshiya antwortete:  
  
"Ich weiss selbst nicht, wo wir sind. Aber es kommt jemand. Arwen... so schwer es mir fällt das einzugestehen aber ich habe Angst."  
  
Langsam gewöhnten sich Valshiyas Augen an das Dunkel. Ein Mensch, ohne die angeborene Nachtsichtfähigkeit, hätte immer noch nicht viel sehen können. Arwen rückte näher zu ihrer Grosscousine und legte einen Arm um sie. Das, was sie kurz in Arwens Augen aufblitzen sah, liess sie erkennen, dass sie ebenso schnell begriffen hatte, was passiert war, wie sie selbst.  
  
"Ich habe auch Angst!", gestand die Königin von Gondor. "Aber vielleicht werden wir jetzt erfahren, warum wir hier sind und vor allem, wo wir sind."  
  
Die Stimmen waren jetzt ganz nah und kurz darauf hörte man, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein Lichtstrahl drang in den Raum, in dem sich die beiden Frauen befanden. Im ersten Moment mußte Valshiya ihre Augen vor dem Licht abschirmen, so hell erschien es ihr nach dem nahezu undurchdringlichen Dunkel. Erschrocken erkannte sie, dass sie sich in einer kahlen, kleinen Zelle befanden. Diese befand sich anscheinend unter der Erde, denn die Wände waren kalt und feucht. Wasser tropfte von der Decke. Stellenweise hatten sich sogar schon Tropfsteine gebildet.  
  
"Schau, Osclyn, lieber Bruder, dass sind die beiden hübschen Vögel, die meine Orks gefangen haben. Wenn du mich fragst sollten wir sie gleich töten. Solch bleiche Geschöpfe, so dünn und ohne Feuer. Niemand wird sie vermissen... keinen werden sie anlocken.", zischte die spitze, weibliche Stimme.  
  
Diese Stimme klang so vollkommen disharmonisch, daß sie in den Ohren schmerzte, als sollte die Person, der diese Stimme gehörte zu Mittelerdes Wohl besser nicht existieren.  
  
"Colesta, zügle dich. Vielleich will auch ich erst meinen Spass haben. Immerhin wollen wir mit diesen Vögeln ein noch viel grösseres Tier anlocken.", sagte die andere Person mit ihrer rauhen Stimme.  
  
Die beiden Sprecher traten in die Zelle. Die Frau steckte eine Fackel in eine dafür vorgesehene Halterung. Als sie sich umdrehte konnten Arwen und Valshiya sie erkennen. Irgendwann einmal war sie wohl schön gewesen, doch die linke Hälfte ihres Gesichtes war anscheind von einer Säure oder einem Feuer zerstört worden. Dort wo sich das andere eisgraue Auge hätte befinden sollen, war nur noch eine leere Höhle, die Haut, die sich darüber gebildet hatte war vernarbt und gerötet, und das glänzende dunkelrote Haar fehlte links teilweise. Während ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte elfenbeinfarben schimmerte, war die linke Gesichtshälfte ledrig und entstellt wie bei einer alten Frau. Ihr rechtes, gesundes Auge zeigte den Wahnsinn, der sich der Seele der Frau bemächtigt hatte. Ihr Körper war von einem langen schwarzen Mantel vollkommen verhüllt. Valshiya erschauerte, als sich der Blick dieser Frau auf sie richtete.  
  
Der Mann, obwohl unbestreitbar gutaussehend, strahlte eine ebenso gefährliche Bosheit aus, wie die entstellte Frau. Er hatte langes, schwarzblaues Haar und Augen von einer betörenden Farbe, die zwischen eisgrau und gelb schwankte. Seine Haut war ebenso blass, wie die der Frau, so als würden beide selten bei Tageslicht an der frischen Luft sein. Wo es allerdings bei ihr aussah, als litt sie an einer heimtückischen, schleichenden Krankheit, wirkte seine Haut, wie wertvolles, durchscheinendes Porzellan. Er war sehr gross und schlank und dennoch drahtig. Er bewegte sich mit der Anmut einer sowohl schönen, als auch gefährlichen Wildkatze. Eine Hand immer an einem kleinen, juwelenbesetzten Ritualdolch, den er an seiner Seite trug. Doch auch in seinen Augen stand Wahnsinn und etwas, was Valshiya noch viel mehr beunruhigte: Ein brennender, alles verzehrender Hass.  
  
Er hielt die Frau zurück, als sie auf Arwen und Valshiya zugehen wollte.  
  
"Schöne Vögel, kleine Vögel. Seht ihr, mein Bruder missgönnt mir den Spass mit euch. Er ist ja so neidisch. Dabei will Colesta euch doch nur die zierlichen Flügel stutzen, damit ihr nie wieder fortfliegen könnt. Und dann... und dann reisse ich euch die bunten Federn aus... eine nach der anderen... ganz langsam... ja, das werde ich tun, das werde ich doch tun, nicht wahr Osclyn?", brabbelte die Frau und ihre Stimme klang wie die eines beleidigten Kindes.  
  
Der Mann kam näher und schaute sich die beiden Frauen näher an. Das Fackellicht ließ unheimliche Schatten auf seinem blassen Gesicht tanzen. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen und... Valshiya konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen... die typischen spitz zulaufenden Ohren, die ihn als Elben kennzeichneten. Sie widerstand dem Drang, heftig den Kopf zu schütteln. Was konnte einen Elben so bösartig werden lassen? Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Frau. Auch diese hatte, zumindest auf der rechten, nicht entstellten Seite ihres Kopfes ein spitzes Elbenohr.  
  
"Osclyn, die jüngere fragt sich, warum wir so böse sind. Ich kann ihre Gedanken ganz deutlich lesen. Die andere weiss sich vor mir zu verschließen.", wisperte die Frau.  
  
Valshiya erschrak. Diese Frau konnte ihre Gedanken lesen. Wenn nicht alles andere an ihr schon so beunruhigend gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie diese Tatsache beinahe selbst vollkommen in den Wahnsinn getrieben. In wessen Hände waren sie da bloss geraten?  
  
Der Mann, der zunächst Arwen eingehend betrachtet hatte, wandte sich nun Valshiya zu. Er riss sie von Arwen los und auf die Beine. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen ging er mehrmals um sie herum. Er betrachte sie, wie ein Vieh, dass auf dem Markt den Besitzer wechseln sollte. Dann fasste er grob ihr Kinn, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen musste.  
  
"Dass, mein zitterndes Vögelchen, will ich dir gerne sagen: Du weisst sicher, wie es ist, wenn einem Elben das Herz bricht, wenn er die Sehnsucht nicht mehr erträgt und so weiter... all das romantische Gewäsch. Für deine Augen sehe ich vielleicht aus wie ein Elb, doch ich bin keiner. Mir ist das Herz gebrochen und ich lebe noch immer. Ich bin viel stärker. Mehr wert als alle Elben Mittelerdes zusammengenommen. Das wirst du noch sehen. Aber ich muss es dir so erklären, weil du es ansonsten sicher nicht verstehst."  
  
Er machte eine theatralische Pause und fuhr dann fort:  
  
"Es gab da mal eine Gemeinschaft, einen Hobbit und seine Helfer... vielleicht erinnerst du dich.... es ging da um einen Ring... natürlich, alle reden immer noch davon... ah, wie es mich schmerzt!"  
  
Sein Gesicht kam Valshiya's immer näher und sie wich erschrocken vor ihm zurück. Wahnsinn blitzte in seinen Augen auf und er brüllte:  
  
"Was weichst du vor mir zurück? Mache ich dir solche Angst? Niemand... NIEMAND weicht vor mir zurück, wenn ich mit ihm rede!"  
  
Er holte aus und schlug sie mit der flachen Hand so fest ins Gesicht, dass sie an die Wand taumelte und niedersank. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. Arwen stand auf und stellte sich mutig zwischen Valshiya und Osclyn, der schon wieder auf diese zuging um sie hochzureissen.  
  
"Lass sie doch in Ruhe, wer immer ihr auch seid, so könnt ihr nicht mit uns umgehen! Ahnt ihr, wen ihr gegen euch habt, wenn uns etwas zustösst?", rief sie.  
  
Die Frau, Colesta, stürzte vor und hieb mit ihren Fingernägeln fauchend nach Arwens Gesicht, so daß blutige Striemen auf ihrer Wange zurückblieben. Osclyn mußte Colesta wieder zurückhalten.  
  
"Sachte, sachte, Schwesterherz! Ich habe dir versprochen, ich werde den König dir überlassen... wenn er denn kommt um seine schöne Elbenfrau zu befreien."  
  
Arwen glaubte, ihr Herz müsse stehenbleiben. Das war also ihr Plan! Sie sollte nur als Köder dienen. Osclyn riss Valshiya, deren Gesicht von dem Schlag schon angeschwollen war, wieder gewaltsam auf die Beine.  
  
"Sag mir deinen Namen!", forderte er sie auf.  
  
Valshiya zögerte.  
  
"Sag ihn mir!" brüllte er und wollte sie schon wieder schlagen.  
  
Sie hob die Hände, um sich zu schützen, obwohl sich alles in ihr gegen dieses unwürdige Verhalten sträubte, und antwortete angstvoll:  
  
"Valshiya!"  
  
"Also: Wo waren wir stehengeblieben, Valshiya...? Ah ja, also, mir wurde das Herz gebrochen. Der Ring, von dem ich eben sprach, wurde zerstört. Davon weisst du sicher auch, mein lichterfülltes Geschöpf. Aber - wie ich schon sagte - ich starb nicht, sondern ich schwor mir, alle, die an der Vernichtung dieses Rings beteiligt waren, ihm hinterherzuwerfen, in die Feuer des Schicksalsberges."  
  
Er legte seine Hände um Valshiyas schlanken Hals, so als wollte er sie auf der Stelle erwürgen. Er hörte, wie er leise in ihr Ohr stöhnte. Anscheinend erregte es ihn, sie vor Angst zittern zu spüren. Sie verachtete sich selbst für die Angst, die wie eine unbarmherzige, monströse Hand ihr Herz umklammert hielt. War sie denn nicht die Tochter ihres Vaters? Und der war immerhin einer der ruhmreichen Helden des ersten Ringkriegs.  
  
"Du wirst sicher verstehen, dass ich unserem lieben Vater dies schuldig bin.", sagte Osclyn und schloss damit seine Erklärung.  
  
Valshiya wimmerte leise, als ihr klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Bei diesen beiden Irren handelte es sich um die Kinder Saurons. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Sie wünschte sich, dass es sich nur um einen Alptraum handelte und sie plötzlich nassgeschwitzt in ihrem Bett erwachen würde.  
  
"Eine Schande ist es. Du bist sehr schön und es ist nur ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass auch du in meine Hände geraten bist. Du hättest mir gehören können. Ihr alle beide hättet mir gehören sollen. Ihr hättet an meiner Seite sein können, wenn ich die neue Ordnung durchsetze."  
  
Valshiya schloss ekelerfüllt die Augen, als sie plötzlich die feuchte Zunge Osclyns auf ihrer nackten Schulter spürte. Er fuhr ihre Konturen bis zu ihrer Ohrenspitze nach. Verzweifelt flüstertete sie den einzigen Namen aus, der ihr in dieser Situation Mut geben konnte:  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Augenblicklich liess Osclyn von ihr ab. Voller Euphorie fragte er:  
  
"Was hast du da gesagt?"  
  
Valshiya versuchte im selben Augenblick möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und diesen Wahnsinnigen zu bringen. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte sie von ihm weg. Doch er bekam eine ihrer Fesseln zu fassen und zog sie zurück, so dass sie sich das empfindliche Fleisch an ihren Knien blutig kratzte.  
  
"Hast du das gehört, Colesta? Hast du auch den Namen dieses Elben gehört? Hast du es gehört?", fragte er irre lachend.  
  
"Ja, das habe ich", antwortete Colesta und klatschte wie ein überraschtes Kind in die Hände, "und es heisst, dass ich vielleicht doppelten Spass haben werde. Ich darf doch Spass mit ihm haben? Er soll die Dunkelheit spüren. Er ist so schön und gut. Er muss die Dunkelheit spüren. Wenn er auch kommt, dann muss unsere Armee nur noch diese Hobbits und den Zwerg herbringen. Oh, oh, da waren noch mehr... die kriegen wir doch auch, oder? Niemand wird unseren Plan vereiteln. Niemand... nicht wahr?"  
  
Gerade noch war sie erfreut, wie ein Kind, dann weinte sie plötzlich bittere Tränen. Was für eine kranke zerstörte Seele, dachte Arwen. Osclyn liess von Valshiya ab. Arwen eilte sofort zu ihr und half ihr auf die Beine. Osclyn nahm die nun vollkommen verstört wirkende Colesta in die Arme und war plötzlich ganz der fürsorgende, liebevolle Bruder.  
  
"Nicht weinen, meine Liebe! Natürlich kriegen wir sie alle. Unsere Armee wird mächtig sein und wir werden Vaters Plan ausführen und Mittelerde beherrschen... das werden wir... sicher werden wir das! Unsere Armee wird marschieren und selbst Valinor einnehmen. Die einzigen, die dann noch nach Westen reisen werden sind wir."  
  
"Darf ich sie dann alle töten?", bettelte Colesta.  
  
Osclyn versprach:  
  
"Aber natürlich und wenn Valshiya wirklich... ich wage seinen Namen nicht auszusprechen... herlockt, dann kannst du ihn sogar für dich behalten, wenn du möchtest. Ich will noch herausfinden, wie sie zu ihm steht, ob sie sein Liebchen ist oder eine Verwandte... jedoch später."  
  
"Ich darf mit ihm machen, was du mit den Kriegern gemacht hast? Er kann mein Sklave sein?", fragte Colesta ungläubig.  
  
Osclyn nickte und strich seiner wahnsinnigen Schwester übers Haar. Dann wandte er sich wieder Arwen und Valshiya zu.  
  
"Ich muss euch leider verlassen. Ihr seht ja, meiner Schwester geht es nicht besonders gut. Ihr habt sie zu sehr aufgeregt. Ich denke nach, wie ich euch dafür bestrafen kann. Es ist eure Schuld."  
  
Er blickte sich verwirrt in der Zelle um, schüttelte dann abwesend den Kopf und ging dann hinaus, Colesta vor sich herschiebend. Die massive, mit Metall verstärkte Holztür fiel krachend ins Schloss und der Schlüssel wurde von außen herumgedreht. Nun konnte Valshiya nicht mehr an sich halten. Schluchzend brach sie zusammen. Sie hatte dem personifizierten Bösen gegenübergestanden. Doch allein Legolas galt ihre Angst. Die beiden irren Geschwister hatten nur den König von Gondor gewollt. Warum nur hatte sie ihn verraten, indem sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Aber er würde König Aragorn ohnehin helfen, wenn der ihn darum bat. Und er würde ihn darum bitten. Sie waren Freunde. Legolas war immer für seine Freunde da.  
  
"Arwen, wenn ich nur nicht aus Düsterwald fortgeritten wäre, dann wären wir beide jetzt nicht hier!... Dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier! Du bist die Königin von Gondor!" Sie zitterte fürchterlich und Sturzbäche von Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Es war gar nicht so sehr, die Angst um sich selbst, sondern vielmehr die Angst vor dem, was diese beiden Irren mit Mittelerde anstellen wollten. Niemand konnte die Elben, die Zwerge und die Menschen warnen.  
  
Arwen schüttelte sie und bat:  
  
"Hör auf, hör doch auf! Du hast keine Schuld. Sie hätten mich so oder so gekriegt. Aber sag mir, was ist mit Legolas? Warum hast du gerade seinen Namen geflüstert?" Valshiya schaute ihre Cousine überrascht an und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Dann fiel ihr ein, daß Arwen ja nicht wissen konnte, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sie sich so kurzfristig dazu entschlossen hatte, sie zu besuchen.  
  
"Seinetwegen bin ich fortgeritten. Ich liebe ihn und das durfte nicht sein!", erklärte sie.  
  
Arwen hatte schon gespürt, dass die Zuneigung, die Valshiya für den Prinzen von Düsterwald empfand, solcher Art war. Sie konnte es ihr nicht übelnehmen. Legolas hatte, ohne es zu wissen, schon manchem jungen Elbenmädchen den Kopf verdreht.  
  
"Wusste er von deiner Liebe zu ihm?", wollte Arwen wissen.  
  
Valshiya dachte einen Moment nach, dann antwortete sie:  
  
"Ich weiss nicht... ich habe es ihm nie gesagt."  
  
Arwen betrachtete Valshiyas Gesicht. Ihre Augen, ihre Gestik sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Sie konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Legolas war alles andere als dumm, selbst wenn es um solche Dinge wie verliebte Elbenmädchen ging. Selbstverständlich würde er von Valshiyas Liebe wissen. Arwen verbarg sekundenlang ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie dachte über eine Möglichkeit nach, Aragorn eine Botschaft zukommen zu lassen. Nein, dann würde er um so mehr versuchen, sie zu befreien. Ihr Gatte war in solchen Dingen sehr hartnäckig. Dann schaute sie Valshiya gefasst an und sagte leise:  
  
"Dann laß uns hoffen, daß Aragorn und Legolas uns nicht suchen!"  
  
Hier erwartet sie nichts als der Tod, dachte sie noch, doch Valshiya gegenüber verheimlichte sie diesen furchtbaren Gedanken. 


	7. Ankunft in Minas Tirith

Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es jetzt wirklich besser wird! Ich jedenfalls bin meiner eigenen Story sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Deswegen möchte ich dieses siebte Kapitel allen widmen, die glauben, daß das, was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Wirklich gut ist!  
  
Und das mit dem Disclaimer ist ja wohl klar, ich denke nicht, daß ich das jetzt bei jedem Kapitel wiederholen muß. Alle Figuren, die euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommen ©Tolkien. Außerdem will ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen... blablabla  
  
Neuerungen: Ich habe mich bemüht, die Beziehung zwischen Legolas und Merilwen deutlicher zu machen, denn in einigen E-Mails und Reviews wurde vermutet, daß Legolas sich niemals in "so eine" verliebt hat. Vielleicht wird jetzt deutlicher, daß Merilwen nicht von Grund auf böse ist, sondern einfach nur fürchterlich enttäuscht wurde.  
  
7. Ankunft in Minas Tirith  
  
Der Anblick der weißen Stadt war immer wieder atemberaubend. Aus ihr heraus ragte wie ein mahnender Zeigefinger der weisse Wachturm Ecthelions. Besonders jetzt, wo alle Spuren des Ringkrieges nahezu beseitigt waren - Aragorn hatte bisher gute Arbeit geleistet - war diese Stadt der Menschen ein schöner Anblick. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass die Menschen einmal eine solche Kunstfertigkeit entwickeln würden. Legolas wünschte sich, dass er unter anderen Umständen hergekommen wäre, um seinen Freund Aragorn, den König von Gondor zu besuchen. Er hätte Aragorn sofort gebeten, ihn in seiner stolzen Stadt herumzuführen, ihm alles zu zeigen. Andererseits hatte er auch das dringende Bedürfnis, endlich Licht in das spurlose Verschwinden von Arwen und Valshiya zu bringen. Alfiriel war neben ihn geritten und zupfte ihn lachend am Ärmel.  
  
"Du wirst nicht glauben, wer uns da entgegen kommt!", sagte sie und ein ungläubiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.  
  
Da waren drei kleine Gestalten, die ihnen, in den Sätteln auf und ab hopsend, auf Ponys entgegenritten. Diejenige, die zuvorderst ritt, winkte aufgeregt, als sie näher kam. Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, als könnte er seinen scharfen Elbenaugen nicht mehr trauen.  
  
"Wie bei allen Sternen Vardas...", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig.  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, wer ihm da freudig entgegengeritten kam. Andererseits, hatten diese kleinen Kerlchen ihn nicht immer wieder in Staunen versetzt? Wenn man glaubte, daß man die Hobbits kennt, überraschten sie einen auf's neue. Das waren auch Gandalfs Worte gewesen. Es waren tatsächlich Frodo, Merry und Pippin, die ihm da auf den kleinen Ponys entgegengeritten kamen. Alfiriel und Legolas gaben ihren Pferden die Sporen. Tarawyn, der seit dem Vorfall am Rande des Düsterwalds auf Abstand zu den beiden gegangen war, ritt ihnen langsam hinterher. Die erste Frage, die Legolas den dreien stellen musste lautete selbstverständlich:  
  
"Alae mellyn! Wie habt ihr es nur geschafft, vor uns hier anzukommen?"  
  
Frodo lächelte spitzbübisch, erwiderte den elbischen Gruss, da er inzwischen recht gut das Sindarin beherrschte, und antwortete ihm dann mit einer Gegenfrage:  
  
"Kannst du dich noch an den Adler erinnern, der Gandalf einmal aus der Bedrängnis geholfen hat?"  
  
Als Legolas nickte, da er sich selbstverständlich daran erinnerte, fuhr Frodo fort:  
  
"Nun, Gandalf hat mir einmal erzählt, wie ich ihn rufe. Gwaihir hat sich an mich erinnert und das ich zu Gandalfs Freunden gehörte. Also half er diesmal mir. So konnten wir noch vor euch hier sein. Mir war klar, dass ich dich niemals darum hätte bitten können. Du hättest mir niemals gestattet, dich zu begleiten. Andererseits wollten wir Aragorn ohnehin besuchen, ganz unabhängig von den Umständen."  
  
Legolas erwiderte:  
  
"Sicherlich hätte ich euch unter diesen speziellen Umständen nicht gestattet uns zu begleiten. Zumindest ihr habt euch doch wirklich ein wenig Ruhe verdient."  
  
Er bemühte sich, möglichst ernst dreinzuschauen, doch er konnte sein Lächeln einfach nicht zurückhalten. Diese Hobbits steckten wirklich immer voller Überraschungen. Während sie auf Minas Tirith zuritten erzählte Frodo, dass Sam es vorgezogen hatte, mit Rosie in Düsterwald zu bleiben. Rosie gefiel es so gut im unterirdischen Palast Thranduils und es war Sam lieber - für alle Fälle - seine zukünftige Frau in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aus der bildhaften Erzählung Merrys konnte Legolas heraushören, dass Sam trotzdem nur mehr oder weniger freiwillig zu dieser Entscheidung gelangt war. Liebend gerne wäre der treue Sam ebenfalls mitgenommen. Froh darüber, dass er ebenfalls einige Neuigkeiten zu erzählen hatte sagte Pippin:  
  
"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wer Aragorns Aufruf um Hilfe noch alles gefolgt ist, Legolas. Elladan und Elrohir, Elronds Zwillingssöhne, sind ebenfalls erst gestern angekommen. Sie haben eine Noldor-Elbe mitgebracht. Sie sagen, sie sei eine grosse Magierin und das du sie kennen würdest. Wenn du sie kennst... Legolas, ich habe noch nie so eine schöne Elbe gesehen, abgesehen von deiner Lady Valshiya natürlich."  
  
Schmerzvoll verzog Legolas bei der Erwähnung von Valshiya das Gesicht.  
  
"Pippin!", entfuhr es Frodo warnend.  
  
" 'tschuldigung! Hab's nicht so gemeint!", nuschelte Pippin, da ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel, dass Valshiya zusammen mit Arwen verschwunden war.  
  
Warum, fragte sich Frodo, musste sein Vetter nur immer von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere treten?  
  
"Es ist schon in Ordnung, Frodo. Doch sag mir, wie ist der Name dieser Elbenmagierin, die mit Elladan und Elrohir gekommen ist.", bat Legolas.  
  
Eine schöne Elbenmagierin aus Bruchtal... das rief Erinnerungen in ihm wach, sowohl einige angenehme, als auch - und leider überwiegten diese - unangenehme. Es konnte doch unmöglich... Pippin zuckte die Schultern. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern.  
  
"Ich weiss es.. ich glaube ich weiss es. Es war irgend etwas mit einer Blume. Ah ja... ihr Name ist Merilwen[1], wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe.", sagte Merry vorlaut.  
  
Merilwen! Ja natürlich, wer sonst hätte es sein sollen? Hatte sich denn die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen? Er erinnerte sich an einen grauen Herbsttag in Imladris.  
  
Er hatte seine Sachen gepackt und wollte, nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung von Elrond und seiner Familie aufbrechen. An diesem Tag war er genau zehn Jahre lang in Bruchtal gewesen. Er hatte in der Bibliothek Elronds - die in ganz Mittelerde einzigartig war - die Geschichte Mittelerdes studiert. Er hatte nichts bestimmtes gesucht aber irgendwann hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, mehr über die glorreiche Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Er hatte wirklich nicht lange bleiben wollen, doch schliesslich waren zehn Jahre daraus geworden. Eine kurze Zeitspanne für einen Elben - für einen Menschen wäre es ungefähr mit einer Woche vergleichbar gewesen - aber trotzdem konnte in dieser Zeit viel passieren. Und, obwohl er es nicht beabsichtigt hatte, war etwas passiert. Zunächst hatte sie bei ihren Studien am selben Tisch gesessen wie er. Sie hatten sich neugierige Blicke zugeworfen, wie es junge Elben - genau wie junge Menschen - nun einmal tun. Um ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen hatte er sie irgendwann einmal um ihre Hilfe gebeten, denn sie kannte sich in der Bibliothek Elronds recht gut aus. Sie war erfreut, dass er mit ihr sprach, erzählte ihm von ihrem Studium der Magie. Er war begeistert von ihrer Intelligenz... und von ihrer Schönheit. Sie trafen sich immer öfter, auch nachts. Und dann verbrachten sie bald auch die Nächte miteinander. Es war eine schöne Zeit. Legolas genoss mit ihr seine erste und - bis heute - seine einzige Liebe, wenn es denn das war, für das er es gehalten hatte. Denn bald darauf begann Merilwen, Fehler zu machen. Sie versuchte, den jungen Falken - denn so nannte sie ihn - zu zähmen, seine Flügel zu stutzen, so dass er nie wieder von ihr fort fliegen konnte.  
  
Sie wollte ihm seine Freiheit nehmen, ihn an sich binden. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich auch nicht von ihr verabschiedet. Heimlich, still und leise wollte er Bruchtal verlassen. Einerseits befürchtete er, dass sie ihn womöglich nicht gehen lassen würde aber noch mehr fürchtete er böse Worte, die vielleicht fallen würden. Aber er hatte seine Abreise vor ihr nicht verheimlichen können.  
  
Sie kam zu ihm, als er gerade dabei war, sein Pferd zu satteln. In den Ställen wirkte sie in ihren edlen Kleidern aus weich fliessenden Stoffen völlig fehl am Platz, so wie sie auch als Gefährtin an seiner Seite völlig fehl am Platz gewirkt hätte.  
  
"Als du vor zwei Nächten das letzte Mal bei mir gelegen hast, war mir klar, dass du gehen würdest.Du warst so... verändert.", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Heimzukehren nach Düsterwald war von Beginn an immer meine Absicht gewesen und daß weisst du auch!", sagte er schnell.  
  
Sie wollte ihre Hand auf die seine legen, doch er wich vor ihr zurück. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Heimat aber er wollte allein dorthin zurückkehren.  
  
Merilwen schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Es schien fast, als hätte sie tatsächlich damit gerechnet, dass er sie bitten würde, ihn nach Düsterwald zu begleiten. Er hatte wirklich niemals mit dem Gedanken gespielt und nun, nachdem sie sich so verändert hatte... oder hatte sie am Ende doch nur ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt?... dachte er erst recht nicht mehr daran.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Vielleicht hätte ich von vornherein klarstellen sollen, dass ich nicht mit dem Wunsch hierhergekommen bin, eine Gemahlin zu finden. Vielleicht in tausend Jahren aber jetzt? Es ist noch nicht Zeit für mich.", erklärte er und versuchte seine Stimme ganz ruhig klingen zu lassen.  
  
Merilwen gelang es irgendwie, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie würde sich nicht von diesem jungen Elbenprinzen aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Nicht sie! Nicht die junge Elbenmagierin, der alle jungen Elben aus ganz Mittelerde zu Füssen lagen. Und doch: So gerne hätte sie ihn besessen! Für sich allein gehabt!  
  
"Nein, ich verstehe schon! Wenn es für dich nichts weiter als ein Abenteuer war, dann ist es wohl so. Vielleicht liegt es doch an dem Altersunterschied, dass ich daran geglaubt habe, in dir einen würdigen Gefährten gefunden zu haben. So reif bist du allerdings noch nicht.", erwiderte sie.  
  
Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, weil er nicht ganz verstand, wie sie das meinte.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund, beleidigend zu werden, Merilwen. Ich weiss sehr gut, was ich tue und ich bin auch in der Lage, mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.", meinte Legolas.  
  
"Und Liebe? War es nicht auch Liebe, die dich in meine Arme trieb?", fragte Merilwen und sie hoffte immer noch, dass er bei ihr blieb.  
  
Er beantwortete diese Frage nicht leichthin. Er wandte sich ihr zu und blickte ihr lange ins Gesicht. Er hörte in sich hinein. Fragte sich, ob sein Herz bei ihrem Anblick schneller schlug, ob er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Nein, nichts regte sich. Nicht einmal das Verlangen, dass er verspürt hatte, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte kam wieder. Sie war keine Gefährtin für ein unsterbliches Leben.  
  
"Nein. Es tut mir leid!", sagte er mit rauher Stimme.  
  
Dann wandte er sich ab und stieg in den Sattel. Er verliess Bruchtal, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Seitdem hatte er nie wieder einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet...  
  
...bis zum heutigen Tag.  
  
"Was ist mit dir Legolas? Du bist in letzter Zeit immer so abwesend. Ich habe das schon im Haus deines Vater bemerkt. Das ist so gar nicht deine Art.", stellte Frodo fest und riss ihn mit der Bemerkung aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Tatsächlich war es so, daß der Elbenprinz immer erst nachdachte, bevor er sprach und da er meist lange nachdachte, sagte er wirklich nie sehr viel. Manchmal kam es sogar vor, dass er verwundert fragte, ob er nicht längst Antwort gegeben hätte und man musste ihn dann darüber aufklären, dass er wohl wieder einmal nur gedacht hatte. Allerdings war er so schweigsam wirklich noch nie gewesen.  
  
Nachdenklich erwiderte Legolas:  
  
"Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich Merilwen wirklich treffen will."  
  
Sowohl freundlich als auch mit allen, ihm gebührenden offiziellen Ehren als Prinz von Düsterwald wurde Legolas von seinem Freund Aragorn begrüsst. Doch ein leichter Schatten lag auf seinem Gesicht, der dem Elbenprinzen verriet, daß der König von Gondor lange nicht geschlafen hatte. Ebenso wie er hatte er die letzten Nächte wachgelegen und sich Gedanken gemacht um das mysteriöse Verschwinden seiner Frau und Valshiyas gemacht.  
  
"Mae govannen Legolas!" begrüsste Aragorn ihn und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.  
  
"Mae govannen Aran Gondor[2]!", erwiderte Legolas den Gruss.  
  
Einen Moment sagten sie nichts. Legolas fragte sich, ob Aragon spürte, dass ihn nicht nur seine Freundschaft zu ihm und die daraus resultierende Pflicht ihm zu helfen, hergeführt hatte, sondern ebenfalls die Sorge um die beiden Frauen, um die eine der beiden ganz besonders.  
  
"Es tut gut, dich zu sehen. Vielleicht ist es übertrieben, doch ich bin gleich ein wenig ruhiger."  
  
Dann wandte er sich Alfiriel und Tarawyn zu. Auch diese begrüsste er herzlich, ahnte er doch nichts von dem Beinahe-Verrat Tarawyns.  
  
"Legolas, warum hast du mir nie erzählt, was für einen Edelstein du zur Schwester hast. Solche Kostbarkeiten sind selten und wertvoll. Das kann ich dir sagen, da ich selbst im Besitz eines solchen Edelsteines bin. Es ist sehr leichtsinnig mit ihr zu reiten, denn Diebe, die ihrer einmal angesichtig geworden sind, können an nichts anderes mehr denken, als sie zu stehlen.", schmeichelte Aragorn.  
  
Alfiriel lächelte und erwiderte:  
  
"Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ich jetzt erröte, König, dann irrt ihr euch. Ich pflege auch schon lange genug Kontakt mit den Menschen, dass ich solche Floskeln, selbst wenn sie ernst gemeint sind, schnell durchschaue. Doch freue ich mich natürlich über euren freundlichen Empfang."  
  
"Und klug ist sie auch noch. Warum hat Thranduil sie nur gehen lassen? Die Verehrer müssen bei ihr Schlange stehen.", meinte Aragorn.  
  
Legolas seufzte und dachte: Freiwillig liess er uns beide gewiss nicht gehen.  
  
"Ich wundere mich, dass du unter diesem Schmutz überhaupt erkennen kannst, dass es tatsächlich meine Schwester ist. In der Dunkelheit würde ich sie, trotz meiner guten Augen, für einen jungen Ork halten.", stichelte Legolas.  
  
Alfiriel, die einen solchen Seitenhieb schon erwartet hatte, hatte sich eine passende Antwort zurechtgelegt.  
  
"Lieber Bruder, wie einfältig bist du denn, dass du glaubst besser auszusehen? Bin ich der Ork, was bist dann du? Mir fällt kein Vergleich ein, da ein solches Wesen noch nie auf Mittelerde gewandelt ist."  
  
Dann fiel Aragorns Blick auf Tarawyn, der schweigend hinter Legolas und Alfiriel stand. Aus dem verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck des Elbenkriegers wurde er nicht klug und da Alfiriel und Legolas keine Anstalten machten, ihn vorzustellen, nickte er ihm nur höflich zu. Dann fuhr er, an alle gerichtet, fort:  
  
"Aber ihr habt eine lange Reise hinter euch und du, Legolas, siehst aus, als ob du ebenso wie ich, einige Nächte lang nicht geruht hast. Ihr solltet euch alle ein wenig zur Ruhe begeben. Für morgen früh habe ich einen Rat aller Anwesenden einberufen. Bis dahin wird wohl auch Gimli angekommen sein."  
  
Legolas lächelte, als er an seinen Zwergenfreund dachte.  
  
"Gimli kommt auch?", fragte er.  
  
Aragorn bestätigte:  
  
"Ja, ich habe ihm durch eine meiner Tauben eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Es ist gut, fähige Freunde um sich zu haben. Nicht, dass meine Männer hier unfähig wären, doch bis auf meine beiden Hauptmänner Aegnor und Gawen sind sie mir noch sehr fremd. Als ich noch ein Waldläufer war, war ich es gewohnt, alleine zu sein."  
  
Legolas horchte auf. Es betonte das Wort "alleine" mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme.  
  
Dann legte Aragorn einen Arm um Legolas' Schulter und begleitete ihn persönlich zu den für ihn vorgesehen Gemächern, während Diener Alfiriel und Tarawyn ihre Gemächer zeigte.  
  
Alfiriel öffnete die bis auf den Boden reichenden, bunt verglasten Balkonfenster ihres Zimmers weit und liess die frische, abendkühle Luft herein. Während der Reise hierher war der Himmel jeden Tag bedeckt gewesen. Es hatte sogar stark geregnet, für den Herbstanfang fast zu stark, so dass der Boden völlig aufgeweicht war und selbst die trittsicheren Pferde der Elben Probleme gehabt hatten. Jetzt war der Himmel wieder klar. Schwalben spielten in der angenehmen Herbstluft Fangen und die untergehende Sonne setzte den Horizont in Flammen.  
  
"Edle Dame, euer Bad ist jetzt gerichtet.", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich sagen.  
  
Alfiriel drehte sich um. Eine junge Dienerin hatte für Alfiriel eine Wanne mit heissem, nach Rosen duftenden Wasser gefüllt. Aufgeregt spielte das rothaarige Mädchen an seinen Fingern und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.  
  
"Warum bist du so nervös, Mädchen? Wie ist dein Name", wollte Alfiriel wissen.  
  
"Esme heiße ich, edle Dame.", antwortete das Mädchen, "Und aufgeregt bin ich, weil ich euch etwas über euren Bruder, den Prinzen Legolas fragen wollte.... selbstverständlich nur, wenn ihr es mir gestattet."  
  
Oh, nicht schon wieder, dachte Alfiriel und bemühte sich, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Legolas musste blind sein, wenn er niemals bemerkt hatte, welche Anziehungskraft er auf das weibliche Geschlecht hatte, ob es nun menschliche Mädchen oder Elbenfrauen waren. Doch sie würde sich der Fragen dieses jungen Mädchens stellen. Sie nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Ist euer Bruder einer anderen versprochen?", wollte Esme wissen.  
  
Das schlag dir aus dem Kopf, dachte Alfiriel, für ein junges Mädchen wie dich ist er ohnehin zu kompliziert, selbst wenn er je über eine Beziehung zu einem menschlichen Mädchen nachgedacht hätte.  
  
"Sein Vater hat ihn einer Frau versprochen, die er nicht liebt und er liebt eine Frau, die es nicht weiss.", antwortete sie.  
  
Esme schaute Alfiriel verwirrt an und ihr fiel nichts mehr ein, was sie noch fragen konnte. Als Alfiriel bemerkte, dass sie das Mädchen mit ihrer Antwort völlig durcheinander gebracht hatte, fuhr sie fort:  
  
"Verschwende deine Gedanken nicht an ihn. Schau in den Spiegel! Du bist ein so hübsches Mädchen, du wirst schnell jemanden finden, der um vieles besser zu dir passt. Bedenke, dass dir nicht so viel Zeit bleibt wie denjenigen aus unserem Geschlecht."  
  
Esme nickte aufgeregt, machte einen Hofknicks und verließ das Zimmer. Alfiriel warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Wanne mit dem dampfenden Wasser und zog schnell ihre Kleidung aus. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten sie von diesem entspannenden Bad. Fast war sie schon in der Wanne, als sie plötzlich jemanden ein altes Lied der Elben aus dem Düsterwald singen. Überrascht erkannte sie Legolas Stimme und sein Lied berührte ihr Herz.  
  
Pan i eryn pêd ne gwaew,  
  
lhass na lhass athrannad i glam,  
  
melon in lhess aníron:  
  
Pedich gell? Pedich nui?  
  
Cabed i celf-eryn dadbenn   
  
na lhend aerlinn   
  
aníron dinen ne ind nîn   
  
Linna o gell? Linna o naig?[3]  
  
Sie warf sich den seidenen Mantel über die Schultern und trat auf ihren Balkon hinaus. Über ihrem Balkon befand sich, nach hinten versetzt ein Terrassengarten, den Arwen hatte anlegen lassen, als sie nach Minas Tirith gezogen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Legolas diesen Terrassengarten mit Aragorns Erlaubnis aufgesucht, um alleine zu sein. Alfiriel war überrascht, diese neue Seite an ihrem Bruder kennenzulernen. Dabei hatte sie immer geglaubt, ihn so gut zu kennen. Alfiriel trat wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und wollte die Fenster schließen. Es war nicht richtig, ihren Bruder zu belauschen. Doch da hörte sie plötzlich eine andere Stimme. Eine Stimme, die einer Frau gehörte.  
  
"Alae Legolas, cynn nîn[4], du singst von Schmerzen. Ich habe dir nie zugetraut, solche Gefühle zu empfinden. Obwohl du eigentlich recht gut darin bist, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen."  
  
Alfiriel nickte und dachte bei sich, dass man dies über ihren Bruder schnell denken konnte, kannte man ihn nicht nah genug. Sie hörte das Rascheln von langen Röcken, von wertvollem Stoff.  
  
"Alae Merilwen, was treibt dich zu so harter Rede an? Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen. Ist es immer noch die Wut, der Ärger über mich und mein Verhalten?"  
  
Er seufzte tief und an dem Klang seiner Stimme konnte Alfiriel hören, dass er dieses Gespräch am liebsten gar nicht führen wollte. Die Frau war die Elbenmagierin Merilwen, von der Merry gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen! Damals wollte ich es nicht zugeben aber du hast mir das Herz gebrochen. Aber dennoch: etwas anderes ist ebenso unverändert: AnÍron cen[5]", flüsterte die Frau, doch Alfiriel konnte es immer noch verstehen.  
  
Wieder vernahm sie das Rascheln des Kleides, das Merilwen trug. Sie hörte auch Legolas hastige Schritte. Anscheinend wich er vor Merilwen zurück. Sie begehrte ihn? Alfiriel konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Legolas ihr von einer Liebschaft in Lothlorien erzählt hatte. Wann könnte das gewesen sein? Es muß vor ihrer Geburt gewesen sein oder sehr kurz danach.  
  
" Gûr nîn ned i'arn bess[6], Merilwen. Du solltest endlich darüber hinweg kommen. Es sind fast 700 Jahre vergangen und genau genommen habe ich dich niemals glauben lassen, dass ich dich zur Frau nehmen werde.", sagte er entschieden.  
  
"Ai, Legolas!", rief Merilwen überrascht aus, "Es ist kaum zu glauben. Der kühle Prinz aus dem düsteren Wald hat nun doch ein Mädchen gefunden, dass er sein eigen nennt. Wer ist die Arme? Ich will ihr mein Mitleid aussprechen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du auch ihr nicht das Gefühl gegeben hast, sie zu deiner Gemahlin zu machen. Das ist die beste Ausrede für einen Mann, wenn er die Frau, die einige Zeit sein Bett geteilt hat, wieder loswerden will."  
  
Merilwens Stimme troff vor Hohn.  
  
"Ich würde ja sagen, dass dich die Enttäuschung so verbittert hat werden lassen, Merilwen. Aber du warst schon immer so spitzzüngig und du hast schon immer mehr gewollt als man dir zu geben bereit war und dies ist auch der Grund, warum ich dich verlassen habe. Deinen Namen trägst du zurecht, doch deine Dornen sind größer als deine Blüte. Ich habe mich einmal daran gestochen und dazu gelernt. Wie einen Raubvogel, den man zur Zierde in einem Käfig hält, wolltest du mir die Flügel stutzen und mich zähmen. Deshalb hast Du mich "Falke" genannt. Aber einem solchen Tier lässt man seine Freiheit, bis es von allein zurückkehrt. Valshiya wirst du nie das Wasser reichen können, selbst deine Magie wird dir nicht dabei helfen.", sagte Legolas und seine Stimme hatte wieder einmal diesen gefährlichen Unterton, den sie immer bekam, wenn er sehr wütend war.  
  
"Valshiya? Ein hübscher Name. Ich hoffe doch, das arme Mädchen ist hübsch genug, um dein Interesse länger an sich zu binden.", stichelte Merilwen weiter.  
  
Die Magierin kannte Legolas offensichtlich nicht so gut, dass sie wusste, wann es besser war, nichts mehr zu sagen. Alfiriel wusste, dass er nun lauter werden würde.  
  
"Dinen[7], Merilwen! Du hast nicht einmal das Recht, ihren Namen in den Mund zu nehmen..."  
  
Merilwen machte auch noch den Fehler ihn zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Du scheinst ja tatsächlich für dieses Mädchen entflammt zu sein. Doch warte! Ist es nicht die Valshiya... die Grosscousine Arwens, die mit ihr verschwunden ist? Ich werde erfreut sein, sie kennenzulernen.... oh, wie konnte ich vergessen... natürlich immer vorausgesetzt es gelingt dir, sie wiederzufinden."  
  
Etwas fiel klirrend zu Boden und Legolas schrie:  
  
"Sie ist es tatsächlich und - bei Varda und allen ihren Sternen - selbst wenn wir alle Hilfe gebrauchen können, Arwen und Valshiya zu finden, würde ich mir wünschen, dass du an der Suche nicht beteiligt bist."  
  
Wieder klirrte es, diesmal leiser und dann hörte Alfiriel, wie Legolas sich entschlossenen Schrittes von der Terrasse entfernte. Eine leise schluchzende Merilwen blieb zurück. Alfiriel zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte kein Mitleid mit der Elbenmagierin. Sie wäre niemals die richtige für Legolas gewesen. Eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen hätte einem niemals endenden Kampf geglichen. Sie wollte Legolas mit aller Macht überlegen sein. Dies alles hatte sie aus diesem einen kurzen Gespräch herausgehört. Nun trat Alfiriel tatsächlich zurück in ihr Zimmer und verschloss die Fenster. Sie warf einen traurigen Blick auf die Wanne. Ein entspannendes Bad würde es nun nicht mehr sein, denn inzwischen war das Wasser höchstens noch lauwarm zu nennen. Alfiriel seufzte. Nun, dachte sie, dann werde ich eben das beste daraus machen. Sie stieg in die Wanne und stellte sich einfach vor, dass das Wasser noch heiss war.  
  
Legolas war wütend im Laufschritt weitergegangen, bis er seine Gemächer erreicht hatte. In einer Bewegung, riss er sich den Umhang von den Schultern, warf ihn auf den Boden und schlug die Tür hinter sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zu. Was, bei allen Ungeheuern, die jemals Mittelerde heimgesucht haben, habe ich nur getan, daß Iluvatar solche grausamen Scherze mit mir treibt, fragte er sich und schlug mit der linken Faust gegen die mit Holz verkleidete Wand.  
  
Sein Vater sucht ihm eine Braut, die er nicht liebt. Mit Blindheit geschlagen lässt er Valshiya gehen. Erst Alfiriel bringt es fertig, dass er erkennt, was er empfindet, wann immer er in Valshiyas Nähe war. Dann wird Valshiya entführt. Sein eifersüchtiger Bruder Finlass hegt Mordabsichten gegen ihn und nun taucht auch noch eine ehemalige Geliebte wieder auf, die ihm immer noch übel nimmt, dass er sie verlassen hat. Lieber würde er sich ganz alleine noch einmal Sauron und seinem ganzen Heer entgegenstellen. Wenigstens schenkte ihm Iluvatar in dieser Nacht einen tiefen, fast menschlichen und traumlosen Schlaf. ----------------------- [1] Merilwen = Rosenfrau [2] Aran Gondor = König von Gondor [3] Sinngemäße Übersetzung  
  
Wenn der Wind im Walde rauscht,  
  
Blatt mit Blatt die Rede tauscht,  
  
möcht ich gern die Blätter fragen:  
  
Tönt ihr Wonne? Tönt ihr Klagen?  
  
Springt der Waldbach Tal entlang  
  
mit melodischem Gesang  
  
frag ich still in meinem Herzen  
  
Singt er Wonne? Singt er Schmerzen?  
  
[4] cynn nîn = Mein Prinz [5] AnÍron cen = Ich begehre dich [6] Gûr nîn ned i'arn bess = Mein Herz gehört einer anderen [7] Dinen = Still 


	8. Keine Zeit verschwenden

Dieses Kapitel ist allen gewidmet, die - außer Sleepy Tiger und Jarivial - noch für mich greviewt haben. Es ist schön, wenn man für eine Geschichte, die man selbst für vollkommen daneben hält, noch so netten Zuspruch bekommt. Vielen Dank euch allen! *Autor euch alle herzt und drückt*  
  
Im übrigen: Sorry, daß es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war krank und unter Medikamenteneinfluß sollte man nicht schreiben!  
  
8. Keine Zeit verschwenden  
  
Gimli hatte es sich doch letzten Endes tatsächlich angewöhnt zu reiten. Legolas hätte es nie im Leben für möglich gehalten, dass er das kleine weisse Pony Nifredil[1] tatsächlich zu mehr als Lasttier gebrauchen würde. Legolas hatte ihm Nifredil geschenkt, weil Gimli Gloinsson sich immer lautstark - wie es nunmal seine zwergische Art war - darüber beschwert hatte, dass die Pferde der Elben ihm einfach zu gross waren und er deshalb einfach zu weit vom Boden entfernt war, was ihn durchaus beunruhigte, wenn es schon nichts anderes auf der Welt gab, was ihn jemals aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.  
  
"Alae, noegyth mellon[2]! Es ist schön, dich zu sehen!", begrüsste Legolas den Zwerg und zupfte ihn mit der linken Hand an seinem roten, buschigen Bart.  
  
Gimli bemerkte nicht, dass Legolas sich bemühte, seine rechte Hand zu verbergen, denn er war gleich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über das Bartzupfen aufzuregen.  
  
"Hast Du denn wirklich nichts dazu gelernt? NICHT AM BART, DU LANGES ELEND!", maulte Gimli, doch dann dann umarmte er Legolas, der sich niedergekniet hatte und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern.  
  
Dabei liess er sein typisch zwergenhaftes, donnerndes Lachen erklingen.  
  
"Wo ist denn mein Begrüssungskommittee?", fragte Gimli schliesslich.  
  
"Leider bin nur ich dein Begrüssungskommittee. Aragorn lässt sich entschuldigen, doch sie konnten nicht länger warten. Die Beratungen haben schon angefangen. Aegnor, Aragorns Hauptmann, sagte mir, dass du dich Minas Tirith näherst und unser gemeinsamer Freund der König schickte mich, um dich zu begrüssen. Es tut ihm leid, dass du keine Zeit hast, dich auszuruhen, doch ich soll dich bitten, mir gleich in den Thronsaal zu folgen.", erklärte Legolas.  
  
"Hmmmhmm," grummelte Gimli, "auch Aragorn hat nichts dazugelernt. Als ob ein Zwerg sich ausruhen müsste. Seit ich euch kenne, habe ich das Gefühl, mich ständig wiederholen zu müssen. Lass uns gehen!"  
  
Gemeinsam betraten sie Aragorns grosse Ratshalle in der Burg von Minas Tirith, wo sich schon alle Edlen des Reiches, unter anderem auch Elladan und Elrohir, die edlen Söhne Elronds, Faramir, der jüngere Sohn des letzten Truchsesses von Gondor und Bruder Boromirs, und seine Gemahlin Eowyn, die Tochter des Königs von Rohan, Aegnor und Gawen, Aragorns Hauptmänner, Merilwen und Alfiriel, die Elbenmagierinnen, Tarawyn, die drei Hobbits Frodo, Merry und Pippin und Lord Leodal, der Herzog von Arnor, versammelt hatten. Die Gespräche, die gerade im Gang gewesen waren, verstummten plötzlich und der König von Gondor nahm sich die Zeit, den neu eingetroffenen Gast kurz zu begrüssen.  
  
"Willkommen Gimli Gloinsson, es freut mich, euch in meinen Hallen begrüssen zu dürfen. Jetzt, wo alle meine treuen Freunde versammelt sind, keimt in meinem Herzen neue Hoffnung, dass wir das Verschwinden meiner Königin und ihrer Verwandten aus dem Düsterwald schnell aufklären können."  
  
An der Stelle, an der von Valshiya, der Verwandten aus dem Düsterwald, sprach, nickte er Legolas unauffällig aufmunternd zu. Legolas schnappte nach Luft und wich seinem Blick aus. Er wollte nicht, dass jeder von seinen Gefühlen zu Valshiya erfuhr.  
  
*****  
  
Die Hälfte der Beratungen bekam Legolas gar nicht mit, denn er war schon wieder in seine finsteren Gedanken versunken. Es war immer noch dieser eigenartige Alptraum, der ihn beschäftigte. Er wurde einfach dieses bedrückende Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser fürchterliche Traum, der ihn sogar tagsüber noch verfolgte, eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte. Letzten Endes fühlte er als Elb so etwas, doch er hatte leider nicht die Fähigkeit, Träume zu deuten. Diese Gabe hatten nur Elbenmagier. Seine Schwester wollte er nicht um Rat bitten. Sie machte sich ohnehin schon zu viele Gedanken um ihn. Also blieb nur noch Merilwen. Er blickte die ältere Elbenmagierin über die grosse Tafel hinweg an. Anscheinend spürte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde, denn sie fing seinen Blick auf, erwiderte ihn ihrerseits mit einem abschätzenden, hochmütigen Blick aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie war unbestreitbar schön mit ihrem kupferfarbenen Haar und diesen ungewöhnlichen Augen, doch es war eine kühle Schönheit, eine fast tödliche Schönheit. Er erinnerte sich an das, was einmal zwischen ihnen war und war in diesem Moment sehr froh, es beendet zu haben, bevor er nicht mehr in der Lage dazu gewesen wäre.  
  
Es!  
  
Was immer es auch war!  
  
Liebe war es gewiss nicht gewesen! Nervös begann Legolas mit den Fingern der linken Hand auf die Tischplatte zu hämmern. Eher würde er sich die Zunge abbeissen als dass er Merilwen um einen Gefallen bat.  
  
"...ist das auch deine Meinung, Legolas?", fragte Aragorn plötzlich und riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Legolas riss seinen Blick von Merilwen los und schaute vollkommen perplex in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der anderen, die eine Antwort von ihm hören wollten. Da er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was Aragorn ihn gefragt hatte, entstand eine äusserst peinliche Pause. Spätestens jetzt hatte jeder gemerkt, dass der ansonsten immer aufmerksame Elb, dem sonst nie etwas entging, nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Legolas schalt sich selbst, dass dies nicht so weitergehen konnte, sonst stellte er auf der Suche nach Arwen und Valshiya eher eine Gefahr für die anderen dar, als das er eine Hilfe war. Alfiriel räusperte sich und meinte:  
  
"Auch wenn es auf den ersten Moment für euch naheliegend erscheinen mag, dass das Verschwinden von Wachpatrouillien mit dem Verschwinden von Königin Arwen Undomiel und Valshiya o Amarayl Morndoron[3] zusammenhängen mag, würde ich doch vorschlagen nichts zu überstürzen und zunächst einmal den Ort ausfindig zu machen, an dem die Königin und ihre Verwandte entführt wurden."  
  
Aragorn stützte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen ab und rieb sich angestrengt die Schläfen.  
  
An Alfiriel gewandt sagte er:  
  
"Es hat in den letzten Tagen sehr stark geregnet. Selbst wenn es Spuren gegeben haben mag, wird man sie jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr finden können."  
  
Unerwartet meldete sich Tarawyn zu Wort, der, seit sie in Minas Tirith angekommen waren, kaum in Erscheinung getreten war.  
  
"Davon wäre ich nicht überzeugt, König, denn ihr habt hier vier fähige Fährtensucher und zwei Elbenmagierinnen zu eurer Hilfe. Sicher werden wir in der Lage sein Spuren zu finden."  
  
Überrascht schaute Alfiriel zu Tarawyn, der aufgestanden war, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, hinüber. Sollte er tatsächlich aus seinen Fehlern gelernt haben? Nun, mit Sicherheit lag ihm ebensoviel wie Legolas daran, seine Schwester wiederzufinden. Alfiriel drang mit einem kräftigen, geistigen Schub in seine Gedanken vor und fand dort tatsächlich nur die ehrliche Absicht, Aragorn zu helfen. Selbstverständlich merkte er, dass Alfiriel ihn mit ihrer Magie prüfte, wich allerdings nicht vor ihr zurück, sondern blieb fest. Als er auch noch die Dreistigkeit besass, in dem Bewußtsein soeben auf seine Ehrlichkeit geprüft worden zu sein, ihr verschmitzt zuzuwinkern, schnappte sie empört nach Luft und wandte sich von ihm ab. Jetzt, wo Alfiriel den Faden wieder aufgenommen hatte, den Legolas kurzfristig verloren hatte, konnte er auch etwas sagen.  
  
"Aragorn, ich muss mich der Meinung meiner Schwester und Tarawyn o Amarayl Morndorons anschliessen. In meinen Augen vergeuden wir schon zu viel Zeit damit, indem wir hier herumsitzen und darüber reden, was wir tun sollen."  
  
Leodal, ein Berater Aragorns, der sich als sehr misstrauisch den Elben gegenüber herausgestellt hatte, fuhr dazwischen:  
  
"Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, das Herr Elrond aus Bruchtal es sich letzten Endes doch anders überlegt hat und nun der Meinung ist, dass der König von Gondor doch nicht gut genug für seine Tochter ist..."  
  
Legolas konnte nicht glauben, worauf Leodal hinaus wollte. Er wollte doch wohl nicht sagen, dass Elrond die beiden Frauen entführt hatte...  
  
Bevor er weiterreden konnte und mit seinen Äusserungen womöglich einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hätte, unterbrach er ihn deshalb:  
  
"Darum hat er auch seine beiden Söhne geschickt, um Aragorn bei seiner Suche zu unterstützen. Mann! Denkt doch nach bevor ihr redet! Es kann nicht sein, dass ihr diese Situation ausnutzt um dumme Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen. Vor allen Dingen, wenn ihr die Personen, über die ihr sprecht, nicht einmal kennt."  
  
Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen schlug Legolas mit der rechten Hand auf den Tisch und zuckte unmerklich vor Schmerz zusammen. Er hatte die Schnitte vergessen, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, als er am Abend zuvor das kristallene Weinglas vor Wut in seiner Hand zerbrochen hatte. Er errötete leicht, als er Alfiriels bestürzten Blick bemerkte, der auf seine bandagierte Hand fiel. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, es vor ihr zu verbergen. Es würde nur wieder unangenehme Fragen ihrerseits nach sich ziehen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, daß Alfiriel sein Gespräch mit Merilwen am Abend zuvor belauscht hatte. Elladan und Elrohir standen wie ein Mann auf, deuteten vor Aragorn eine leichte Verbeugung an und sagten ihm nacheinander ihre uneingeschränkte Unterstützung zu. Etwas anderes hatte Aragorn auch von den Zwillingssöhnen Elronds nicht erwartet. Elrond wäre selbst hergekommen, doch seine Söhne hatten ihm davon abgeraten, da er in Bruchtal gebraucht wurde um die Dinge nach dem Ringkrieg zu ordnen. Sie waren an seiner Statt gekommen.  
  
"Und selbstverständlich werden auch wir dir gerne bei der Suche nach Arwen helfen. Zwar sind die Elben gute Fährtensucher, doch wir Hobbits sind aufgrund unserer Körpergrösse näher mit der Nase am Boden und möglicherweise sehen wir etwas, was den edlen Elben vielleicht entgeht.", platzte Pippin vorlaut in das Gespräch, die offizielle Anrede für den König von Gondor vergessend.  
  
Trotz dieses Fehltritts brachte die Bemerkung des Hobbits über Elben doch alle Anwesenden zum Schmunzeln.  
  
"Mir wäre es lieber, ihr würdet hierbleiben und Faramir dabei helfen auf meine Burg aufzupassen, liebe Hobbits.", meinte Aragorn.  
  
Faramir schaute überrascht auf und traf auf den Blick seines Königs. Er hatte geglaubt, Aragorn würde darauf bestehen, dass er ihn begleitete.  
  
Pippin setzte sich schmollend zurück auf seinen Stuhl und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Frodo schubste ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Herr König, werden wir hierbleiben. Wir sind schliesslich noch müde von unserem letzten Abenteuer.", sagte Frodo versöhnlich.  
  
Der König von Gondor stand auf und schaute in die Runde der Anwesenden. Jedem blickte er eine Sekunde lang fest in die Augen, nach Anzeichen suchend, dass man tatsächlich hinter ihm und seinen Plänen stand. Legolas war stolz auf seinen menschlichen Freund. Es war beruhigend zu sehen, wie schnell der ehemalige Waldläufer in die Rolle eines willensstarken Königs hineingewachsen war. Andererseits war es doch nicht weiter überraschend, denn willensstark war Aragorn schon immer gewesen.  
  
"Dann", sagte Aragorn, "sollten wir tatsächlich keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Aegnor und Gawen, die Damen Merilwen und Alfiriel, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas und Tarawyn sollen sich gleich auf den Weg machen."  
  
Dann wandte er sich Faramir zu und nahm den schmalen goldenen Reif von seinem Haupt, den er statt der schweren Krone Gondors zu tragen bevorzugte und setzte ihn Faramir auf. Dieser, der zunächst enttäuscht schien, weil Aragorn ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er ihn nicht begleiten sollte, schaute seinen König mit grossen Augen an. Alle Anwesenden, besonders Leodal, schnappten überrascht nach Luft.  
  
"Faramir, deine Familie hat Gondor immer gut gedient und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Reich bei dir in guten Händen ist. Deshalb übertrage ich dir für die Zeit meines Fortbleibens die Regentschaft über Gondor. Du wirst dieses Amt gut ausfüllen, denn das hat deine Familie immer schon getan."  
  
Leodal sprang so hastig auf, daß der Stuhl, auf dem er sass, gefährlich ins Wanken geriet, und rief:  
  
"Ihr könnt das Königreich Gondor nicht verlassen, so kurz nachdem ihr den Thron bestiegen habt. Ihr solltet die Königin durch eure Auserwählten suchen lassen. Im übrigen wäre es an mir, die Regentschaft während eures Fortbleibens zu übernehmen, bin ich nicht der Herzog von Arnor?"  
  
Anscheinend legte der Herzog es auf eine Konfrontation mit dem neuen König an. Auf Aragorns Stirn zeigten sich steile Zornesfalten und langsam wandte er seinen Kopf dem Herzog zu.  
  
"Wieso kann ich das nicht? Bin ich nicht der König von Gondor?", wollte Aragorn von ihm wissen. Seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise.  
  
Aragorn hatte absichtlich eine Formulierung gewählt, mit der ihn vor einigen Jahren, kurz vor der Schlacht von Helm's Klamm, König Theoden von Rohan selbst in die Schranken gewiesen hatte. Er war überrascht, wie gut es wirkte.  
  
Leodal zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Sekundenlang blickten sich die beiden Männer in die Augen, bis Leodal eingeschüchtert seinen Blick abwandte und erwiderte:  
  
"Natürlich, Sire!"  
  
Es schien fast so, als wolle Leodal Aragorn absichtlich herausfordern. Legolas fragte sich, ob sein Freund den richtigen Mann als Herzog von Arnor eingesetzt hatte. Aragorn hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, doch Legolas spürte, dass doch eine gewisse Anspannung von ihm abfiel.  
  
"Nun gut, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Wir sollten nun tatsächlich keine Zeit mehr verlieren und uns auf den Aufbruch vorbereiten.", sagte Aragorn und entliess damit alle.  
  
Tarawyn, welcher der zweiflügeligen Tür zur grossen Ratshalle am nächsten gesessen hatte, stand auf und verliess den Saal als erster, nachdem er sich vor dem König verbeugt hatte. Alfiriel warf ihrem Bruder einen verwirrten Blick zum Sprechen an, doch sie brachte nur ein unverständliches Gestammel heraus:  
  
"Ich..., Lai! Später!"  
  
Dann stand sie ebenfalls auf, raffte ihre Röcke und lief Valshiyas Bruder eilig hinterher. Legolas schmunzelte. Sollte es womöglich sein, dass Tarawyn wirklich etwas vollbracht hatte, was vorher noch kaum jemand geschafft hatte, nämlich seine liebe Schwester zu verwirren? Schliesslich wollte Legolas sich ebenfalls erheben, doch Aragorn bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, sitzenzubleiben. Der König und der Elbenprinz warteten, bis die Halle sich bis auf sie beide geleert hatte, dann trat Aragorn an Legolas Seite nahm ihn beim Arm und führte ihn zu einem der grossen, buntverglasten Kreuzbogenfenster ganz am Ende des Saales. Er meinte:  
  
"Ist es dir aufgefallen?"  
  
"Was?", wollte Legolas wissen.  
  
"Wir sind wieder neun! Als wir das letzte Mal neun Gefährten waren, mussten wir viele haarsträubende Abenteuer bestehen.", erklärte Aragorn.  
  
"Das Wort Abenteuer klingt so romantisch.", erwiderte Legolas. "Was wir damals im Ringkrieg erlebten will mir - selbst jetzt, darauf zurückblickend - so gar nicht romantisch erscheinen."  
  
"Du hast recht", gab Aragorn zu, "romantisch war dies alles gewiss nicht."  
  
Glücklicherweise ist jedoch gut ausgegangen. Aber auch jetzt ist es nicht leichter. Ich wünschte, Arwen und ich hätten einfach nach Imladris ziehen können. Doch Elronds Wunsche entsprechend habe ich die Krone angenommen. Ich wünschte, Gandalf wäre hier. Vieles, was für ihn offensichtlich gewesen wäre, sehe ich gar nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, was Leodal damit bezweckt, mich ständig herauszufordern."  
  
Legolas legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte:  
  
"Das ist nichts, was dir Kopfzerbrechen bereiten sollte. Wie du schon sagtest: Du bist der König von Gondor. Die Krone mag dir anfangs schwer vorkommen, doch mit all den Freunden die du um dich hast, sollte dir das Regieren nicht schwer fallen. Aegnor und Gawen scheinen fähige Leute zu sein. Und auch Gandalf ist nicht wirklich fort, glaube mir."  
  
Aragorn nickte. Legolas hatte recht. Er sollte sich keine Gedanken um so etwas machen. Er war noch nicht lange König aber es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er in diese Rolle vollkommen hineingewachsen war. Er hatte schliesslich mit Aegnor und dem jungen Gawen zwei gute Berater an seiner Seite, die er unter den Dunedain selber erwählt hatte. Und er hatte Arwen. Arwen... wenn sie nur endlich wieder bei ihm wäre. Da fiel ihm ein, weswegen er eigentlich mit Legolas sprechen wollte.  
  
"Lass uns aber über dich sprechen, Legolas. Seit du hier bist, habe ich das Gefühl, ich würde in einen Spiegel schauen, zumindest in einen solchen, der Gefühle wiederspiegelt. Leid spricht aus deinem Gesicht. Etwas bedrückt dich und wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich gerne wissen, was es ist.", sagte er leise.  
  
Legolas seufzte. War es so tatsächlich offensichtlich? Es hatte ihn nicht gewundert, das seine, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, zauberhafte Schwester ihn so schnell durchschaut hatte, doch wenn nun auch schon Aragorn bemerkte, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt... Andererseits... er machte schliesslich im Moment das selbe durch wie er. Diese Ungewissheit... das Gefühl, das einem etwas genommen wurde, das man gerade erst gefunden hatte.  
  
Da es keinen Zweck hatte, sich herauszureden oder einen Grund zu erfinden, erzählte er schliesslich:  
  
"Es ist wegen Valshiya o Amarayl Morndoron. Ihr Vater schickte sie fort, weil sie in mich verliebt war und sie es nicht ertragen konnte, mitanzusehen, wie ich eine andere heiratete. Ich war so blind, ich habe nicht erkannt, was sie für mich empfand. Für mich war sie nie mehr als eine Jugendfreundin. Aber ich fühlte mich immer so wohl in ihrer Nähe. Sie hörte mir stundenlang zu, wenn ich auch Dinge erzählte, die eine junge Elbenfrau für gewöhnlich gar nicht hören will. Sie verstand mich. Erst, als sie fort war, spürte ich, dass ich mehr für sie empfand, als ich mir bis dahin eingestehen wollte. Sie hätte die Braut an meiner Seite sein können! Als dann dein Bote kam, mit der Nachricht, daß Arwen und Valshiya verschwunden seien - das war der Tag an dem die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte - machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg. Selbst einen Streit mit meinem Vater nahm ich dafür in Kauf. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, bin ich schuld daran, daß Arwen und sie entführt wurden. Valshiya wäre nie fortgeritten und Arwen hätte ihr niemals entgegenreiten müssen. Valshiya wäre bei mir geblieben und es hätte sich alles zum Besten gewendet. Ich muß Valshiya finden... denn... wenn es auch noch so eigenartig in meinen eigenen Ohren klingt und ich es mir nicht lange nicht eingestehen wollte, das mir so etwas einmal passiert... nach", er dachte an die Affäre mit Merilwen, sprach es aber dann doch nicht aus, "... allem was ich bisher mit der Liebe erlebt habe... ich liebe sie."  
  
Aragorn hatte seinem Freund stillschweigend zugehört und er verstand ihn nur allzu gut. Auch zwischen ihm und Arwen hatte es ein "Erkennen" gegeben. Lange waren sie nicht mehr als Ziehgeschwister, doch als er zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen war, entwickelte sich aus geschwisterlicher Zuneigung mehr. Erst war es sanft gewesen und dann hatte sich etwas grosses daraus entwickelt, was sein Herz fast zum Zerspringen gebracht hatte. Das waren grosse Gefühle gewesen, die so gar nicht zu einem grossen Krieger passen wollten, doch Arwen hatte ihm erklärt, dass ein Krieger erst dann wirklich gross sei, wenn er mit Tränen in den Augen über die Liebe sprechen kann.  
  
"Ich muss sie wiederfinden, Aragorn.", flüsterte Legolas verzweifelt und brach damit das Schweigen. "Du weisst was einem Elben widerfährt, wenn er leidet, wenn sein Herz schwer wird und die Trauer ihn übermannt. Die Unsterblichkeit, die meinem Volk gegeben ist, wappnet uns nicht vor... solchen Dingen."  
  
Aragorn presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und wandte seinen Blick von Legolas ab, damit dieser nicht den verräterischen Glanz in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Er konnte seinen elbischen Freund sehr, sehr gut verstehen. Elb hin oder her - auch in ihm löste es Todesqualen aus, von Arwen, seinem Abendstern, getrennt zu sein.  
  
*****  
  
Tarawyn ging langsamer, als er schnelle und dennoch leichte Schritte hinter sich hörte. Schritte von zierlichen Füssen, die in damenhaften Samtpantoffeln steckten. Er lächelte in sich hinein, denn es konnte nur Alfiriel sein, die ihm gefolgt war, wenn ihm auch nicht ganz klar war, warum. Doch das würde er ja nun alsbald erfahren. Atemlos hörte er die Prinzessin hinter sich sagen:  
  
"Tarawyn, welche Veränderung machst du durch? Vom Beinahe-Verräter am Prinzen von Düsterwald zum getreuen Gefolgsmann des Königs von Gondor? Was ist nur in dich gefahren?"  
  
Sehr deutlich konnte er den zynischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme hören.  
  
"Was verwirrt dich so? Du hast mich doch geprüft, oder nicht? Einer Magierin wie dir sollte so etwas nicht verborgen sein. Oh, nein! Bei all deiner Weisheit und all deiner Zauberkraft, doch die wahren Gefühle bleiben dir verborgen!"  
  
Alfiriel war überrascht, dass er ihre Frechheit auch noch erwiderte. Das war ihr noch nie passiert. Denn eigentlich gab es diesen feinen Sarkasmus - zumindest wurde das allenthalben behauptet - nur in ihrer Familie. Aber sie war nun wirklich vollends verwirrt. Ihre Neugier zwang sie dazu, freundlicher mit Tarawyn zu reden. Andernfalls würde er ihr mit Sicherheit nicht erklären, was er meinte.  
  
"Es stimmt! Ich habe dich geprüft und nur Ehrlichkeit gespürt. Aber... du hast verräterische Pläne mit Finlass geschmiedet und nun... Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht weiss, wie ich darüber denken soll."  
  
Tarawyn seufzte. Die selbstsichere, neunmalkluge Prinzessin war in Herzensdingen genauso blind wie ihr hochwohlgeborener Bruder.  
  
"Alfiriel, mir wurde zwar vieles versprochen... vieles, was ich von Herzen begehre, doch ich bin noch nie begeistert davon gewesen, mir Dinge mit Gewalt zu nehmen. Ich bevorzuge es, wenn... man... die Dinge freiwillig zu mir kommen. In mir fliesst auch das Blut meines Vaters und er hat mir die Treue zum Königshaus mit in die Wiege gelegt. Ich wollte nicht zum Werkzeug im Bruderkrieg werden.", erklärte er.  
  
"Das ist sehr edel.", bemerkte Alfiriel, schaffte es aber nicht ganz, dieser Aussage die Spitze zu nehmen.  
  
Tarawyn holte zum letzten Schlag aus, um die Mauer der Selbstsicherheit, die Prinzessin um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, einzureissen.  
  
"Ich wünschte mir immer eine so gute Beziehung zu meiner Schwester, wie du sie zu deinem Bruder hast. Wenn Legolas durch meine Mithilfe ums Leben gekommen wäre, dann hätte ich damit nur Valshiyas ewigen Hass auf mich gezogen... und den deinen. Dabei verlangt es mich doch viel mehr nach ein wenig Zuneigung von dir."  
  
Alfiriels Augenbrauen schossen gleichzeitig in die Höhe und ihre Kinnlade klappte vor Überraschung herunter. Eigentlich wusste sie immer auf alles eine kecke Erwiderung, doch - und das verwirrte sie nun noch vielmehr - jetzt wollten die Worte einfach nicht mehr kommen. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, dann drehte sie sich um und lief den Gang in entgegensetzter Richtung zurück ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. So konnte sie auch nicht das hilflose Grinsen Tarawyns sehen, der gar nicht verstand, wie ihm geschah. Er hatte geahnt, daß Alfiriel bei diesem Eingeständnis überrascht sein würde aber mit einer solchen extremen Reaktion ihrerseits hatte er nun doch nicht gerechnet. Doch es keimte auch Hoffnung in ihm auf, denn der erste Grundstein für eine Annäherung an die Prinzessin war gelegt.  
  
~*~  
  
So, fertig! Wie ihr seht, entspinnen sich in meiner Geschichte nun schon zwei Lovestories! Ist das nicht herrlich. Ich find's gut! Vor allen Dingen spiele ich gerne mit Alfiriel! Im nächsten Kapitel wird's dann wieder etwas weniger schwülstig und dafür abenteuerlicher!  
  
----------------------- [1] Nifredil = Schneefall [2] Alae, noegyth mellon = Hallo Freund Zwerg [3] o Amarayl Morndoron = von Amarayl Schwarzeiche 


	9. Der Aufbruch

Dieses Kapitel möchte ich nun zur Abwechslung mal wieder niemandem widmen - doch vielleicht der lieben Sarah, sie wird schon wissen, dass ich sie meine, weil sie immer so niedlich nervt. Allerdings möchte ich euch auch ein wenig Einblick in meine Arbeitsweise geben und diese Anmerkung machen. Ich lasse mich sehr gerne von Musik inspirieren. Ich schreibe das nur, weil vielleicht manche von euch diese Idee aufgreifen und es mir gleichtun wollen. Es klappt bei mir jedenfalls ganz gut. Zu diesem Kapitel inspirierte mich jedenfalls das Lied "Ore Dragonis" von Corvus Corax, das ich leider nicht ganz habe und deswegen todtraurig bin. Dafür habe ich aber noch einige andere Lieder dieser grossartigen Gruppe, die mittelalterliche Musik mit modernem Sound mixt. SEHR ZU EMPFEHLEN!!!  
  
Das die Figuren nicht mir gehören etc. ist ja mal wohl wieder klar. Geld verdienen will ich damit auch nicht, 's macht mir einfach Spaß, okay?  
  
9. Der Aufbruch  
  
Legolas war vor allen anderen, noch in der Dunkelheit, aufgestanden und hatte somit seine Reisevorbereitungen schon fast abgeschlossen. Er rollte die warme Felldecke zusammen, die er brauchen würde, denn der Winter würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, und befestigte sie dann mit den Ledergurten hinter dem Sattel von Dywaith. Dann überprüfte er nochmals den Inhalt der Satteltaschen und verschloss sie sorgfältig. Der graue Hengst schnaubte und warf, mit den Hufen scharrend, seinen grossen Kopf zurück.  
  
Legolas beruhigte den Hengst mit leise geflüsterten Worten in der melodiösen Sprache der Sindar. Das Tier spürte, dass es wieder losging. Dywaith, der kräftige graue Hengst, stand nicht gerne still und schon gar nicht in den geschlossenen Ställen der Menschen. In Düsterwald stand er zusammen mit den anderen Pferden auf einer Koppel unter dem freien Himmel.  
  
Aragorn betrat den Stall, um sich ebenfalls um sein Reittier, einen kräftigen Fuchshengst mit einer sternförmigen Blesse, zu kümmern. Das Pferd war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Elrond gewesen. Obwohl er nun König war, konnte Aragorn nicht von dieser Angewohnheit ablassen, sich selbst um alle Reisevorbereitungen zu kümmern. Ihm folgten einige Stallburschen, die sich um das Beladen der drei Packpferde kümmern sollten. Aragorn war ein wenig überrascht, Legolas schon im Stall anzutreffen. Anscheinend hatte er angenommen, das er selbst der erste sein würde.  
  
"Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen, nicht nur um...", Aragorn räusperte sich, denn er wollte dieses Thema lieber vermeiden, und sprach dann erst weiter, ", also, es ist im Moment anscheinend nicht besonders sicher, sich außerhalb von menschlichen Siedlungen zu bewegen."  
  
Aragorn drehte sich um und warf den Sattel auf den Rücken seines Pferdes, so dass er Legolas fragenden Blick nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte sich zwar erinnern, dass Alfiriel etwas von verschwundenen Patrouillien gesagt hatte, als sie ihn gestern aus der peinlichen Situation beim Rat gerettet hatte, doch er kannte ja den Zusammenhang nicht. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es wirklich ein wichtiges Detail sein könnte, doch wenn es den ehemaligen Waldläufer so beschäftigte, konnte es nicht ganz unwichtig sein.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Du hast ja gemerkt, dass ich gestern nicht ganz bei der Sache war und du kennst ja nun auch den Grund, warum es so war. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich vieles, was gestern beim Rat besprochen wurde, gar nicht richtig mitbekommen. Was meinst du damit... ich meine, dass es nicht ganz sicher ist, sich ausserhalb menschlicher Siedlungen zu bewegen?"  
  
Aragorn setzte gerade zu einer Anwort an, doch Alfiriel, die soeben den Stall betreten hatte - in Begleitung von Tarawyn, wie Legolas mit einiger Überraschung zur Kenntnis nahm - kam ihm zuvor.  
  
"Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, wollte er damit sagen, dass in den letzten Monaten immer wieder ganze Patrouillien verschwunden sind. Es waren meist Soldaten aus dem neuen Herzogtum Arnor und sie hatten den Befehl, die nördlichen Grenzen zu sichern. Eine Garnison am Nenuial[1] wartet schon seit einigen Monaten auf Ablösung, richtig?", sagte sie und schaute Aragorn um Bestätigung suchend an.  
  
Bevor er jedoch etwas dazu sagen konnte, fragte Tarawyn:  
  
"Ich habe die Gespräche zwar aufmerksamer verfolgt als Prinz Legolas, doch ich verstehe ebenfalls nicht ganz. Wieso Grenzen sichern... vor was müsst ihr die Grenzen schützen? Der Ringkrieg ist doch vorbei!"  
  
Legolas blickte von Alfiriel zu Aragorn. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, Tarawyn anzuschauen, der beinahe zum Verräter geworden war.  
  
"Das können wir dir sagen, Tarawyn o Amarayl Morndoron. Vielleicht ist es bei euch im Düsterwald noch nicht vorgekommen, doch durch Gondor und seine Herzogtümer ziehen immer noch versprengte Orkhorden.", erklärte Elladan o Elrond, der Prinz von Imladris.  
  
Er und sein, um wenige Sekunden älterer Bruder Elrohir o Elrond, der Thronerbe, waren lautlos zu den anderen hinzugekommen. Legolas fiel auf, wie ähnlich die Zwillinge ihrem Vater, König Elrond von Imladris, sahen. Aber dennoch, obwohl man bei Elben eigentlich nicht über eine belanglose Sache wie das Alter sprach, sahen sie doch jünger aus, als er. Elrohir hatte die scharfen und wachsamen grauen Adleraugen seines Vaters geerbt, während Elladans Augen dunkelblau waren. Elrohir hatte seine blauschwarzen Haare zu vielen kleinen, langen Zöpfen geflochten, Elladan trug sein Haar, das die selbe Farbe hatte, offen. Legolas kannte die Zwillinge nicht besonders gut, hatte sie nur einige Male bei Besuchen in Bruchtal angetroffen, doch war er ihnen und ihren Fähigkeiten gegenüber nicht misstrauisch. Er war sehr froh, daß Arwens Brüder mitkamen. Ihm schien es, als bildeten die beiden ein Gleichgewicht zu dem unberechenbaren Tarawyn.  
  
Elrohir fuhr fort, während er zu einer der hinteren Boxen im Stall ging, um ebenfalls sein Pferd zu satteln:  
  
"Bemerkenswerterweise ziehen sie alle gen Norden. Es ist fast so, als würden sie sich sammeln."  
  
"Es ist möglich, dass sie einen Ort zum Siedeln suchen, jetzt, wo ihre Herren nicht mehr sind. Ihre einzige Existenzberechtigung war der Krieg, den sie für andere führten und meist selbst nicht verstanden, worum es ging. Obwohl sie von Sauron nur für den Krieg gezüchtet wurden, sind es dennoch Lebewesen. Es kann sein, dass es überhaupt nichts bedeutet.", meinte Aragorn.  
  
Der Tonfall in seiner Stimme verriet allerdings allen die ihn besser kannten - und dazu gehörte Legolas - dass er selbst nicht so recht daran glauben wollte. Die Vorstellung war aber auch einfach zu absurd: Orks, die ein Fleckchen suchten, um ein friedliches Dorfleben zu beginnen!  
  
"Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass die Orks nicht wissen, was sie tun. Es kann nämlich auch eine Spur sein, der wir folgen sollten!", sagte Tarawyn - er kannte Aragorn nicht so gut.  
  
Legolas, den die Gespräche über die Yrch, wie der elbische Name der Orks lautete, trotz allem beunruhigten, winkte ab und schlug vor:  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten zunächst einmal wie geplant vorgehen und herausfinden, wo die Königin und ihre Eskorte überfallen wurden. Es hilft uns wirklich nicht weiter, wenn wir uns gegenseitig beunruhigen."  
  
Alle stimmten ihm zu.  
  
Alfiriel sah von einem zum anderen und sagte dann plötzlich:  
  
"Wo ist denn der Herr Zwergenprinz? Hat er etwa verschlafen?"  
  
Da die anderen noch mit den Reisevorbereitungen beschäftigt waren, erklärte Legolas sich bereit, nach seinem Zwergenfreund zu schauen. Allerdings erledigte sich dies von selbst, als Gimli mit kleinen Augen und einem herzzereissenden Gähnen den Stall betrat. Er streckte sich, so daß seine Hände sich fast in Legolas Augenhöhe befanden und meinte dann:  
  
"Ah, sehr gut! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihr seid ohne mich abgereist. Aber jetzt, wo ich da bin, kann es ja losgehen.", brummte Gimli, der ein wenig verstimmt darüber zu sein schien, das ihn niemand zeitig geweckt hatte.  
  
Er stellte sich neben Legolas und schaute zu ihm auf.  
  
"Und? Was hast du denn so als Proviant eingepackt? Lembas, Lembas und... lass mich raten: Lembas?"  
  
Gimli brachte es fertig, dass sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Legolas Gesicht zeigte. Das war eine der Charaktereigenschaften, die er ganz besonders an dem Zwerg schätzte, dass er immer in der Lage war, andere zum Lachen zu bringen.  
  
Die neun versammelten sich auf dem Burghof und warteten, bis die Stallburschen ihre Pferde aus dem Stall führten. Allein dies wurde den Bediensteten der Burg doch noch überlassen. Faramir und Eowyn war zur großen Freitreppe gekommen, um ihren König angemessen zu verabschieden. Faramir reichte Aragorn die Hand und sagte leise:  
  
"Ich sollte an deiner Stelle gehen. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, zu regieren, wo all die Herzöge hier sind. Du würdest mit ihnen sicherlich besser zurechtkommen. Besonders Herzog Leodal ist mir nicht geheuer."  
  
Aragorn ermutigte seinen Regenten:  
  
"Leodal ist nur frustriert, weil ich ihm ein so armes Herzogtum zugesprochen habe. Aber er ist der beste Mann, um Neu-Arnor wieder zu Wohlstand zu verhelfen. Immerhin stammt er aus einer angesehen Kaufmannsfamilie. Er ist ein fähiger Mann."  
  
Faramir bedachte seinen König mit einem Blick, der ungefähr so viel bedeutete wie "Wenn Du es sagst".  
  
Tarawyn, der bei der Verabschiedung neben Legolas stand, beobachtete Alfiriel, wie sie in mit einer einzigen eleganten und schwungvollen Bewegung aufsass. Sie hatte die seidenen Roben wieder gegen ihre praktische, lederne Reitkleidung getauscht. Tarawyn fand, dass ihr das dunkelbraune Leder ausgezeichnet stand. Nur die beiden unterarmlangen Dolche wollten nicht so ganz zu dem Bild der sanften Elbenprinzessin passen. Allerdings wies die Art, wie sie die Dolche trug - nämlich über Kreuz auf dem Rücken - auch darauf hin, dass sie wohl mit diesen Waffen umzugehen wusste. Das hatte wohl ihr Bruder ihr beigebracht, der ebenfalls seine beiden Dolche einem Schwert gegenüber vorzog. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war Alfiriel aber auch ansonsten alles andere als sanft. Er hatte es selbst beinahe am eigenen Körper erleben müssen. Jemand stiess ihn plötzlich unsanft an und riss ihn damit aus seiner Träumerei. Es war Prinz Legolas, der ihn mit boshaft funkelnden Augen anstarrte.  
  
"Habt ihr irgendwelche Schmerzen, Tarawyn?", fragte er.  
  
Tarawyn war verwirrt. Was meinte Legolas?  
  
"Nun, ihr müsst Schmerzen haben. Weshalb würdet ihr sonst so tief seufzen?", erklärte der Prinz.  
  
Tarawyn spürte, wie eine kribbelnde Hitze in seinem Nacken aufstieg. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er bei Alfiriels Anblick geseufzt hatte.  
  
Die Prinzessin drehte sich im Sattel zu ihm und Legolas um. Ein verräterisches Schmunzeln umzuckte ihre Mundwinkel, doch sie bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben.  
  
"Lai, an deiner Stelle wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch misstrauisch", rief sie ihrem Bruder zu und blickte Tarawyn dabei vorwurfsvoll an - sie hatte also ebenfalls den unrühmlichen Vorfall auf dem Ritt nach Minas Tirith noch nicht vergessen, "aber wenn ich es dir sage, dann wirst du mir doch glauben, oder? Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Gib' ihm eine Chance!"  
  
Legolas war verwirrt und er fragte sich ob dieser Zustand - Verwirrung - bei ihm allmählich zu etwas absolut gewöhnlichem wurde. Was ging da zwischen Tarawyn und Alfiriel vor?  
  
Nachdem schliesslich alle im Sattel sassen, gab Aragorn das Zeichen zum Losreiten. Legolas war froh, endlich etwas tun zu können. Alles war besser als dieses sinnlose Herumsitzen.  
  
*****  
  
Herzog Leodal betrachtete den Auszug des Königs und seiner Freude von seinem Zimmerfenster aus, das glücklicherweise zum Hof gelegen war. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen, als er sich der düsteren Gestalt zuwandte, die nahe bei der Tür stand. Es war eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die vollkommen in einen dunkelgrünen Umhang gehüllt war. Selbst ihr Gesicht war von einer tief herunterhängenden Kapuze verhüllt.  
  
"Da reiten sie also.", sagte Leodal.  
  
"Sind alle dabei?", fragte die Gestalt. Sie hatte eine weiche männliche Stimme. Sie klang etwas heiser aber nicht unangenehm.  
  
Der Mann stellte einen silbernen Weinpokal, an dem er nur der Höflichkeit halber genippt hatte, auf eine, mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierte Anrichte im prunkvoll eingerichteten Zimmer des Herzogs ab. Es gelang ihm, trotz des alles verhüllenden Umhanges, nur schlecht, seine Aufregung über die Abreise des Königs zu verheimlichen. Es zeigte sich in seiner Körpersprache.  
  
Leodal nickte und erwiderte:  
  
"Alle, bis auf die Hobbits. Der Waldläuferkönig hat ihnen nicht erlaubt mitzureiten."  
  
Er spuckte das Wort Waldläuferkönig mit aller Verachtung aus, die er aufbringen konnte.  
  
Die rechte Hand des verhüllten Mannes glitt unter den Umhang, wahrscheinlich zu einer Waffe, die er dort verborgen hatte. Er trat näher an den rattengesichtigen Herzog heran.  
  
"Um so besser, dann können wir das Hobbitproblem gleich vor Ort erledigen! Ihr wisst, dass meinem Herrn daran gelegen ist, all diejenigen zu beseitigen, die an der Zerstörung des Einen Rings beteiligt waren.", zischte er.  
  
Der Herzog nickte aufgeregt. Der Verhüllte roch so gar nicht wie die anderen, die bisher im Auftrag dieses geheimnisvollen "Herrn" zu ihm gekommen waren. Während die anderen nach Rauch und auch nach Verwesung gestunken haben, haftete diesem Mann ein fast neutraler Geruch an. Er roch ein wenig nach Erde, nach Wind und Wald. Andererseits war er auch ein wenig froh darüber, wenigstens dieses Mal von diesem schrecklichen Gestank, den die anderen mit sich gebracht hatten, verschont zu werden.  
  
"Sind eure Männer euch treu ergeben?", fragte der Verhüllte dann.  
  
"Ja, das sind sie! Auf mein Wort werden sie zuschlagen. Es ist an euch, mir ein Zeichen zu geben.", erklärte Leodal.  
  
Der Verhüllte nickte und für einen Moment konnte der Herzog ein paar dunkler Augen unter der Kapuze aufblitzen sehen. Es waren gefährliche Augen. Ein beharrlicher Wahnsinn flackerte ihn ihnen.  
  
"Das werde ich tun sobald der König und seine Freunde sich in der Gewalt meines Herrn befinden. Wenn ihr dann Gewalt über Minas Tirith habt, wird mein Herr seine Armee schicken und die Burg zu seinem Heerlager machen.", erzählte der Spion.  
  
Leodal erschauerte. Irgendwie war ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei, wenn er daran dachte, mit wem er sich da eingelassen hatte. Doch der Preis, den man ihm versprochen hatte, war einfach zu verlockend. In seinen Vorstellungen sah er sich schon als König auf dem Thron Gondors sitzen. Nach dem Krieg, mit dem sein neuer Herr das Land überziehen würde, würde zwar wahrscheinlich nur noch wenig da sein, was er regieren konnte aber er würde das Land schon wieder aufzubauen wissen. Dieser "Herr" mit dem er sich eingelassen hatte, hatte nicht so viel Macht wie der dunkle Herrscher Sauron, doch er hatte ebenfalls eingesehen, dass er, Leodal, ein besserer König für Gondor war. Er warf erneut einen Blick aus dem Fenster und erblickte Aragorn, der mit seinen Freunden gerade das nördliche Stadttor erreichte. Überrascht erblickte er vier kleine Gestalten auf Ponys, die der Gesellschaft heimlich folgten. Die Hobbits! Er wollte es dem Spion gerade mitteilen, doch als er sich umdrehte, war die finstere Gestalt verschwunden. Verdammt! Gerade noch hatte er ihm mitgeteilt, daß die Hobbits sich weiterhin in Minas Tirith befanden und schon entschlüpften diese lästigen kleinwüchsigen Quälgeister seinem Zugriff. Beunruhigt fragte der Herzog sich, ob es möglicherweise Konsequenzen für ihn haben könnte.  
  
*****  
  
"Glaubst Du, dass es richtig ist, was wir hier machen, Frodo?", fragte Merry ein wenig kleinlaut. Frodo war überrascht. Es war doch sonst so gar nicht Merrys Art, kleinlaut zu sein. Normalerweise hatte er nur Flausen im Kopf und brachte sich ständig selbst in Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Er antwortete:  
  
"Warum nicht? Wenn er uns schon nicht freiwillig mitkommen lässt, müssen wir ihm eben heimlich folgen. Seit wann gehen wir einem Abenteuer aus dem Weg?"  
  
Pippin räusperte sich und sagte:  
  
"Nun, immerhin ist er jetzt der König und sein Wort hat sehr viel mehr Gewicht, als zu Zeiten, da wir ihn noch als Streicher kannten. Ausserdem dachte ich, daß Du nach dem Erlebnis mit Sauron und so ein für allemal die Nase voll hast von Abenteuern."  
  
Für einige Minuten wurde Frodo sehr still. Er dachte über die vergangenen Ereignisse nach. Die Zerstörung des Einen Rings, der Kampf gegen den dunklen Herrscher - das alles wäre nie gelungen, wenn er nicht gute Freunde an seiner Seite gehabt hätte. War es da nicht selbstverständlich, dass er nun diesen Freunden in der Not auch zur Seite stand so gut er konnte?  
  
"Hört zu!", forderte Frodo seine beiden Freunde auf, "Würde einer von uns in Not geraten, würde Aragorn dann nicht auch alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen um uns zu helfen?"  
  
Merry und Pippin nickten gleichzeitig.  
  
Dann gaben sie ihren Ponys die Sporen und ritten durch das Stadttor hinaus aus Minas Tirith.  
  
Pippin rief:  
  
"Aber wann sollen wir zu Aragorn und den anderen hinzustossen?"  
  
Frodo lachte laut auf und erwiderte:  
  
"Am besten, wenn sie zu weit von Minas Tirith weg sind, um uns noch fortzuschicken!" ----------------------- [1] Der Nenuial wird auch der Abendrotsee genannt 


	10. Die lebenden Toten

Hallo Leute! Ich war in letzter Zeit ja ziemlich nachlässig mit meiner Fanfiction. Aber ich mußte ein wenig meine Gedanken sammeln. Dann war ich auch noch mehrmals krank und ich war auch in Urlaub. Bitte nehmt es mir nicht allzu übel und schreibt wieder Reviews für mich. Danke!  
  
10. Die lebende Toten  
  
Osclyn kam jeden Tag zu ihnen und faselte jedes Mal etwas von seiner Machtübernahme auf Mittelerde. Er quälte die beiden Frauen, die er gefangen hielt, damit, dass er ihnen erzählte, was er mit den Mördern seines Vaters - wie er die überlebenden Ringgefährten stets nannte - anstellen würde, wenn er sie endlich in seine Finger bekommen würde. Er offenbarte ihnen einen Blick in die dunkelsten Abgründe des Geistes, die ein Mensch nur haben kann - wenn man bei Osclyn überhaupt noch von einem Menschen sprechen konnte.  
  
In dem Dunkel der feuchten, unbequemen Zelle hatte Valshiya inzwischen jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Allerdings, den Abständen von Osclyns Besuchen zufolge, mussten es inzwischen ungefähr elf unendlich lange Tage sein. Zumindest, dies war jedoch nur ein schwacher Trost, brachte er seine offensichtlich wahnsinnige Schwester Colesta nicht mehr mit.  
  
Gerade heute kam Osclyn jedoch nicht zur üblichen Zeit, um Arwen und Valshiya von seinen dämonischen Plänen zu erzählen.  
  
Valshiya, die aus einem sehr unruhigen Schlaf, der von beklemmenden Träumen erfüllt war, erwachte, weil sie den Besuch Osclyns erwartete, setzte sich leise weinend auf und lehnte den Rücken an die feuchte Wand.  
  
Sie dachte an den Traum, den sie kurz vor dem Erwachen gehabt hatte. Es war ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen, wie alle die sie hatte, seit sie in diesem feuchten, kalten Loch sass, ohne wirklich zu wissen, welchem Zweck das eigentlich diente. Arwen, die Tochter des Herrn von Bruchtal, Gemahlin von Aragorn und frisch gekrönte Königin von Gondor, regte sich neben ihr.  
  
Auch sie schien einen sehr unruhigen, von aufwühlenden Träumen begleiteten Schlaf zu haben. Der Grund von Arwens Anwesenheit war leicht zu erklären. Osclyn, der angebliche Sohn Saurons, hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Aragorn offen und wollte Arwen als Lockvogel für ihn benutzen. Valshiya war wohl leider nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, worum es in ihrem Traum gegangen war. Dadurch, dass sie in ihrer hilflosen Lage und höchster Not Legolas' Namen geflüstert hatte, als Osclyn sie am ersten Tag ihrer Gefangenschaft - wenn es denn wirklich der erste Tag gewesen war, schliesslich wusste sie nicht, wie lange sie schon bewusstlos in dieser Zelle gelegen hatte - bedroht hatte, hatte sie verraten, dass sie in einer, wie auch immer gearteten Beziehung zu ihm stand, ihn zumindest kannte. Dadurch war sie ebenfalls zum Lockvogel für Legolas geworden, ein weiterer Teil in Osclyns Plan, die Ringgefährten zu vernichten.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Osclyn nicht zur üblichen Zeit zu den beiden Frauen kam, gab Valshiya zum ersten Mal in dieser finsteren Zeit die Möglichkeit, in Ruhe und ganz nüchtern ihre Lage zu überdenken. Ihr Vater war schliesslich der Berater von König Thranduil. Sie musste doch etwas von seinem Gefühl für Taktik und zumindest eine Hälfte seines kühlen Kopfes geerbt haben. Amarayl war ein genialer, Politiker, Taktiker und Kriegsführer. Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf. Himmel, ihr musste doch etwas einfallen, oder sie wollte nicht mehr ihres Vaters Tochter sein!  
  
"Worüber denkst du nach?", sagte Arwen plötzlich leise neben ihr. Valshiya spürte die Nähe ihrer Grosscousine mehr, als dass sie diese sah. Es war trotz des Fackelscheins, der vom Flur her, durch das kleine vergitterte Fenster in der Tür hereindrang, immer noch viel zu dunkel, zumindest für Valshiyas halbelbische Augen.  
  
Valshiya wandte sich ihr zu und erwiderte:  
  
"Ich denke über das nach, was du gesagt hast... das Aragorn und Legolas besser nichts unternehmen sollten, um uns hier herauszuholen."  
  
Dort, wo sich Arwens Kopf befand, war es noch dunkler als in der Umgebung. Valshiya erahnte ein leichtes, bestätigendes Nicken von ihr.  
  
Sie fuhr fort:  
  
"Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Traum und ich denke, ich weiss jetzt, was du meintest, als du sagtest, es wäre besser, wenn Aragorn und Legolas nicht nach uns suchen würden."  
  
"Oh, Valshiya...", begann Arwen und wollte die jüngere Frau tröstend in ihre Arme schliessen, schliesslich ahnte sie, worum es in diesem Traum gegangen sein mußte.  
  
Einen Moment flackerte eine Art Ärger in Valshiya auf. Immer, wenn sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben auf Arwen getroffen war, hatte sie sie behandelt wie ein kleines Mädchen, wie ein zartes kleines Vögelchen, dass man nur mit Samthandschuhen anfassen konnte. Nur, weil sie knappe 500 Jahre jünger war als Arwen. Was war das schon für ein Zeitraum im Leben eines Elben?  
  
Valshiya hob abwehrend die Hände und meinte:  
  
"Nein, nein. Versteh mich doch! Wenn Legolas und Aragorn nichts tun können, um uns zu retten, ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen, dann müssen wir eben selbst einen Weg finden, um hier heraus zu kommen."  
  
Ja, natürlich! Arwen schalt sich selbst dafür, dass ihr dies nicht eher eingefallen war. Aber dann kam auch sofort die Resignation zurück. Wie sollten sie das anstellen? Es war nahezu aussichtslos, aus dieser Zelle zu entkommen. Selbst wenn, wo sollten sie dann hin? Sie kannten schliesslich auch das Gebäude nicht, indem sich diese Zelle befand. All diese Bedenken teilte sie Valshiya mit. Valshiya schlug mit der rechten Faust in die linke Handfläche und meinte:  
  
"Es muss einfach einen Weg geben. Irgend etwas, was wir bisher übersehen hatten, weil wir Trübsal geblasen haben, anstatt einen Ausweg aus unserer Lage zu finden. Legolas würde sich sicher auch nicht so hängen lassen. Wir müssen diesen einen Weg finden, den es mit Sicherheit gibt. Komm, Arwen, hilf mir. Suchen wir erst einmal die Wände und den Boden ab."  
  
~*~  
  
Osclyn führte seine aufgeregte Schwester immer tiefer in die finsteren Katakomben unter der Burg, die er sich von Sklaven nach dem Sturz von Mordor als neue Heimstatt hatte erbauen lassen. Er wollte ihr heute zeigen, wie weit seine Forschungen schon fortgeschritten waren. Darauf freute sie sich schon lange wie ein kleines Kind. Osclyn hatte ihr den Elbenprinzen aus Düsterwald zum willenlosen Sklaven versprochen und nun wollte er ihr zeigen, dass er dazu auch in der Lage war.  
  
Colesta ahnte schon lange von den Experimenten, die Osclyn in den weitläufigen Gewölben unter der Burg durchführte, doch er hatte ihr gegenüber immer nur vage Andeutungen gemacht, weil er doch seine geliebte Schwester, seine einzige noch lebende Verwandte, überraschen wollte.  
  
Die Elben und die Menschen, wahrscheinlich sogar die Zwerge, die nicht gerade zart besaitet waren, würden seine Versuche widerlich und abstossend finden. Er selbst hatte für seine grandiose Schöpfung nur grenzenlose Begeisterung übrig. Es wurde zusehends heisser, je weiter sie nach unten kamen. Bald konnten sie auch die von allen Wänden laut widerhallenden Schreie der Gefangenen hören, die Osclyn von seinen Gefolgsleuten, einfach um sie bei Laune zu halten, foltern ließ. Seine Armee wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf die Machtübernahme in Mittelerde und um ihnen die Ungeduld zu nehmen, liess er sie Spass mit den Gefangenen haben... bis er ihnen ein neues, endloses Leben schenkte.  
  
"Osclyn, es ärgert mich, dass du mir nicht sagen willst, was meine Überraschung ist. Du weisst genau, wie neugierig ich bin. Es sollte viel schneller gehen!", quietschte Colesta hinter ihm.  
  
Osclyn drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um. Ihre zerstörte Gesichtshälfte glühte unnatürlich rot-orange im unruhigen Fackelschein, doch er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Für ihn war sie immer noch die schönste Frau der Welt. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und forderte sie auf, weiterzukommen.  
  
"Es ist nicht mehr weit aber ein wenig mußt du dich noch gedulden. Komm schon!" Colesta schmollte, doch dann ergriff sie zögernd seine Hand und folgte ihm weiter, tiefer in die Katakomben, die sich tief unter der Erde befanden.  
  
Armonis, ein Elb aus dem Düsterwald, der schon vor langer Zeit ein treuer Gefolgsmann von Sauron geworden war, demnach zu der Rasse der Dunkelelben gehörte, begrüsste Osclyn, als er schliesslich mit Colesta das Ende der langen Wendeltreppe erreichte.  
  
"Es ist bereits alles vorbereitet, Mylord.", sagte er mit einer rauchig-kratzigen Stimme, die so gar nicht zu seinem fast weibisch anmutenden Äusseren passen wollte.  
  
Osclyns Blicke glitten über das Gesicht des älteren Elben und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er eine ähnliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte, wie seine eigene Schwester. Wie alle Elben, die schon lange in der Dunkelheit lebten und sich dadurch verändert hatten, hatte er rabenschwarzes Haar, das ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte. Seine Augen, waren nahezu farblos, um so hypnotisierender wirkte die Pupille in der Mitte der Iris. Er hatte eine aus seinem bleichen Gesicht hervorstechende Hakennase und sehr hohe Wangenknochen. Er wirkte alles in allem hagerer und härter als seine verweichlichten Vettern, die an der Erdoberfläche lebten. Armonis räusperte sich, denn er erwartete eine Antwort von seinem Herren, der ihn mit hungrigen Blicken musterte.  
  
"Oh... oh ja, natürlich. Verzeiht mir, Armonis, ich war mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders."  
  
Hinter ihm kicherte Colesta plötzlich drauflos. Sie presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund um das kindische Lachen zu unterdrücken und sagte dann:  
  
"Wer kann dir das bei dem stattlichen Herrn Armonis schon verdenken? Lieber Bruder, kannst du ihn nicht überreden, heute nacht zu mir in meine Gemächer zu kommen?", bat sie Osclyn und zupfte in ihrer kindischen Art an dem Ärmel seiner dunkelblauen Seidenrobe.  
  
Armonis schaute verwirrt von seinem Herrn zu dessen Schwester und zurück. Offenbar war es ihm unangenehm, das Colesta in seiner Anwesenheit über ihn sprach, als wäre er nicht da. Als wäre sie ein kleines Kind, zupfte Osclyn seine Schwester an ihrem Kinn und meinte:  
  
"Wieso fragst du ihn denn nicht selber, liebe Schwester?"  
  
Colesta machte einen genierten Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. Schmollend wiegte sie ihren Oberkörper vor und zurück.  
  
Osclyn hatte gewusst, dass sie sich nicht wagen würde, Armonis selbst zu bitten, zu ihr zu kommen. Um so besser. Seinen gutaussehenden Hauptmann wollte er nun doch nicht mit seiner Schwester teilen. Er wollte ihn für sich selbst. Er würde sich für Colesta alle Finger seiner rechten Hand abschneiden lassen aber... es gab auch Grenzen.  
  
"Also, Armonis, führt mich und meine Schwester.", bat Osclyn.  
  
Mit wehendem Mantel wandte sich der Hauptmann um und ging ihnen voraus durch den von Fackeln erhellten Gang. Colestas Augen waren vor Aufregung geweitet. Sie ahnte, dass sie ihrer Überraschung immer näher kam. Das von Vorfreude erhellte Gesicht seiner Schwester zauberte auch auf Osclyns Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie einen ovalen Raum, der von einem unwirklichen, rötlichen Licht erhellt wurde. Osclyn wusste, dass der Raum sich am tiefsten Punkt der Katakomben unter dem Palast befand, den er sich zur neuen Wohnstatt erwählt hatte. Lord Morric, der ehemalige Besitzer des Palastes und nun - nach einiger... Überredungskunst - sein getreuer Gefolgsmann, hatte ihm erklärt, dass es sich bei dem Raum um die Kapelle eines längst vergessenen Kultes handelte. Es muss ein dämonischer Kult gewesen sein, denn immerhin zeugte das schummrige rote Licht von einer ziemlich finsteren Macht, die hier einmal anwesend gewesen sein musste und deren Nachhall man immer noch spüren konnte.  
  
'Wie passend!', dachte Osclyn, denn immerhin hatten die Handlungen, die er hier an seinen ahnungslosen Opfern vornahm, auch etwas sehr kultisches an sich.  
  
Die meisten seiner Gefangenen, hauptsächlich Soldaten aus der nahen Garnison am See Nenuial, hofften nach den Qualen, die er sie erleiden liess, wahrscheinlich auf einen kurzen und schmerzvollen Tod. Sie ahnten nichts von dem ewigen Leben, dass er, Osclyn ihnen schenken konnte.  
  
Ein kahlköpfiger Dunkelelb, dessen rot-schwarze Gewänder an die eines Priesters erinnerten, kam mit weit ausgestreckten Armen auf Osclyn zu.  
  
"Mein Prinz, mein Gebieter", zischte er unterwürfig, "es ist alles vorbereitet. Wir haben eure Ankunft schon sehnlichst erwartet."  
  
Osclyns Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und liessen eine steile, ungeduldige Zornesfalte in der Mitte seiner Stirn entstehen. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung wischte er die schleimigen Bemerkungen des Dunkelelben beiseite.  
  
"Verschont mich mit eurer elenden Kriecherei, Bhaaloch und fangt mit dem Experiment an. Colesta kann es nicht mehr erwarten.", knurrte Osclyn.  
  
Bhaaloch legte die Handflächen aneinander und verbeugte sich. Dann führte er Osclyn, Colesta und Armonis zu einem Altar aus dunklem Granit, auf dem sich ein gefesselter Mann, einer der Soldaten aus der Garnison angstvoll wand.  
  
Ein Kreis aus 12 ebenso kahlköpfigen Dunkelelben stellte sich im Kreis um den Altar herum auf. Ihre Roben waren ebenso geschnitten wie die von Bhaaloch aber anstatt rot-schwarz waren sie dunkelbraun. Bhaaloch hielt die Hände über einen schwarzen Kristall, der am Fussende des Altars lag und intonierte einen eintönigen, tiefen Gesang. Die anderen Dunkelelben, offensichtlich geringere Priester fielen in den Gesang ein, so dass es bald klang wie das Summen eines Bienenstocks.  
  
Valshiya zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie den Schrei hörte. Er war so unnatürlich, so voller Schmerz und Todesangst, wie sie noch nie einen Schrei gehört hatte. Dieser Schrei war so laut, dass er noch Minuten später in ihren Ohren nachklang. Sie presste beide Hände fest auf ihre Ohren. Sie wollte dieses Geräusch nie wieder in ihrem Leben hören.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bei den allen Mächten der Finsternis, was war das?", fragte Arwen.  
  
Auch ihre Augen waren angstvoll geweitet.  
  
"Es klang so unnatürlich aber... das... das war ein Mensch! Was für Qualen muss der Unglückliche erleiden.", ächzte Valshiya.  
  
"Valshiya, wir müssen hier raus, und zwar so schnell es geht!", erklärte Arwen.  
  
~*~  
  
Neugierig schlich Colesta um den Altar herum und beobachtete interessiert, wie das rote Lebenselixier aus dem Körper des ehemaligen Gardisten lief. Seine Haut wurde bleich und der Blick seiner Augen war gebrochen. Bhaaloch hatte dem Mann die Pulsadern durchgeschnitten und ihn ausbluten lassen. Das Blut hatte einer seiner braungewandeten Diener in einem unscheinbaren Messingschälchen aufgefangen. Ein anderer Diener hatte mit einem silbernen Ritualdolch das Herz aus der Brust des Mannes entfernt.  
  
"Das soll meine Überraschung sein?", fragte Colesta enttäuscht, während sie sich über den Toten beugte. "Der Mann ist tot. Osclyn! Es ist nicht einmal der Elbenprinz, den du mir versprochen hast."  
  
Osclyn zog seine ungeduldige Schwester vom Altar zurück und sagte leise:  
  
"So warte doch, mein Schatz, das wichtigste kommt erst noch!"  
  
Der Diener reichte Bhaaloch die Messingschale. Dieser tauchte mit beiden Händen in das noch warme Blut ein und intonierte wieder einen Gesang, diesmal in einer archaischen Sprache, die keiner der geläufigen Sprachen Mittelerdes ähnelte. Er legte die blutbeschmierten Hände auf den schwarzen Kristall und dieser begann dunkle Blitze zu versprühen.  
  
Der Körper des Gardisten auf dem Altar begann zu zucken und unmenschliche Schreie kamen aus seinem Mund. Colesta entfuhr ein entzückter Laut. Armonis gingen fast die Augen über. Es war das erste Mal, dass er an einem der Experimente seines Meisters teilnahm. Ehrfurcht ergriff ihn. Das was Bhaaloch da betrieb war eine uralte Magie und die allergefährlichste ihrer Art. Das war Nekromantie. Er fragte sich, wo Osclyn diesen geheimnisvollen Priester Bhaaloch aufgetrieben hatte.  
  
Der ehemalige Gardist öffnete seine Augen, ihr Blick war immer noch gebrochen und die Pupille war von einem milchigen Schleier bedeckt. Colesta klatschte in die Hände und rief: "Das ist eine Überraschung! Das ist eine Überraschung!"  
  
Osclyn grinste zufrieden. Es war das erste Mal, dass dieses Experiment zu gelingen schien. Bhaaloch hatte Tage mit dem Studium der alten Schriften verbracht, die er ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.  
  
Der Tote, der lebende Tote richtete sich auf und stieg vom Altar. Er ging ein paar unsichere Schritte und blieb dann vor Osclyn stehen. Mit einer seltsamen klanglosen Stimme sagte er nur ein einziges Wort:  
  
"Meister!" und neigte dann demütig seinen Kopf.  
  
Bhaaloch verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust. Mit dieser teuflischen Magie konnte er eine unbezwingbare Armee für seinen Meister Osclyn ins Leben rufen. Osclyn trat zu Colesta und legte einen Arm um ihre Mitte.  
  
"Siehst du, meine Liebe, und das kann ich mit jedem machen, der sich uns in den Weg stellt. Mit jedem, verstehst du! Auf diese Art und Weise wirst auch du zu deinem Lieblingssklaven kommen. Ich habe es dir versprochen und du weisst, dass ich meine Versprechen immer halte.", erklärte er.  
  
An Armonis gewandt sagte er:  
  
"Schaff ihn weg, bis wir ihn brauchen. Bhaaloch sollte noch 20... nein, vielleicht mehr... von ihnen herstellen, damit wir sie auf die Fährte des Königs von Gondor setzen können." 


	11. Die Spur

INSPIRATION: Song: "Nominalto" und "Filii Neidhardi" von Corvus Corax" Räucherstäbchen: Zitronenduft Duftöl: "Inseltraum" von Crea Duftdesign  
  
11. Die Spur  
  
Es war wirklich überaus anstrengend, in Merilwens Gesellschaft zu reisen. Ständig versuchte sie sich, Aragorns Anweisungen zum Trotz, zum Anführer der Mission aufzuschwingen. Legolas vermutete, dass sie das nur tat, um ihn zu provozieren. Was, bei Iluvatar, hatte sie davon? Sie glaubte doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass es ihr gelingen könnte, sein Herz zurückzugewinnen? Legolas glaubte, sich an dem Abend in Minas Tirith deutlich ausgedrückt zu haben.  
  
Es fiel ihm zwar schwer aber er dachte nicht im Traum daran, auf ihre Machtspielereien einzugehen. Was sie einmal miteinander hatten, war lange vorbei. Es war ein Fehler und Legolas wollte daran nicht erinnert werden.  
  
"HÖRST DU!", brüllte Gimli, der neben ihm ritt. Er schaute aus dem Sattel seines weissen Ponys zu seinem Elbenfreund auf. Als er endlich dessen Aufmerksamkeit hatte, fragte er:  
  
"Wo bist du nur ständig mit deinen Gedanken. Man könnte seine Zeit sinnvoller damit verbringen, Selbstgespräche zu führen, als mit dir ein Gespräch anzufangen.  
  
Legolas zeigte ein besänftigendes Lächeln und meinte:  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich war wohl wirklich gerade in Gedanken. Was wolltest du von mir, Gimli?"  
  
Gimli murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Legolas tat gerade so, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass er so abwesend war. Aber das war nun schon zum wiederholten Male vorgekommen. Er fragte sich, ob es was mit Arwens Verschwinden oder dieser wunderschönen kupferhaarigen Elbenfrau zu tun hatte, die sie begleitete. Er erinnerte sich auch, dass Frodo ihm bei seinem kurzen Aufenthalt in Gondor auch etwas von einer Valshiya erzählt hatte, das Mädchen, das Arwen empfangen wollte, als sie entführt wurde.  
  
"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob es nicht langsam an der Zeit ist, eine erste Rast einzulegen. Selbst bei Nifredils weicher Gangart, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, so lange zu reiten."  
  
Er warf einen fast neidischen Blick in Richtung Alfiriel, Tarawyn, Elladan, Elrohir, Merilwen und Aragorn, die weit vornweg auf ihren edlen Rössern ritten. Nur der junge Hauptmann Gawen und Legolas waren an seiner Seite. Zwar hatte Legolas zunächst Mühe, Dywaith zurüchzuhalten, der viel lieber über die weite Grasebene hinweggaloppiert wäre, doch als er ihm erklärt hatte, dass das kleine, weisse Pony Nifredil mit seinen kurzen Beinen nicht so schnell war, hatte er aufgegeben, am Zaumzeug zu zerren. Stattdessen stupste er nun das Pony mit seiner weichen Nase hin und wieder am Hinterteil an, um es zu einer schnelleren Gangart zu bewegen. Legolas fragte sich, wie lange das gut gehen würde. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß Nifredil auskeilen würde, wenn es ihm zu bunt wurde. Seinen Mangel an Grösse machte es durch ein ungewöhnliches Temperament wett.  
  
"Sag Aragorn nur nicht, ich sei zu müde um weiterzureiten und müsste mich ausruhen. Du weisst genau, dass er dann wieder stichelt. Ich will ihm nicht schon wieder erklären müssen, dass ein Zwerg von meinem Format sich nicht ausruhen muss.", warnte Gimli.  
  
"Aragorn!", rief Legolas und wartete bis der König von Gondor sich im Sattel zu ihm umgedreht hatte, "Denkst du wir könnten bei dem Hain dort drüben unser Nachtlager aufschlagen?"  
  
Aragorn beriet sich mit den elbischen Zwillingsbrüdern und rief dann zurück:  
  
"Das ist tatsächlich eine geeignete Stelle und im Dunkeln würden wir mögliche Spuren ohnehin nur übersehen."  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo, Merry und Pippin folgten der Spur von Aragorn und den anderen. Die drei waren zwar keine Fährtenleser aber da die neun sich keine Mühe gaben, ihre Spur zu verwischen, hatten sie keine Schwierigkeiten.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", sinnierte Frodo, während er den Horizont absuchte, "so schnell können sie doch nicht sein. Vielleicht sind wir ja doch einer falschen Spur gefolgt."  
  
Pippin erwiderte:  
  
"Unmöglich! Wir sind vom Stadttor aus immer dieser Spur gefolgt, kurz nachdem sie selbst die Stadt verlassen haben."  
  
"Richtig! Mach' dir keine Sorgen Frodo, früher oder später werden wir zu ihnen stossen.", fügte Merry hinzu.  
  
Frodo schenkte seinen beiden Freunden einen dankbaren Blick, dankbar dafür, dass sie sich bemühten, ihn aufzumuntern. Das schlimmste für sie war, dass sie womöglich ein grosses Abenteuer verpassen konnten. Ihn beunruhigte allerdings dieses ungute Gefühl, dass ihn nun seit sie Gondor verlassen hatten begleitete. Es war wie ein schwarzer Schleier aus durchsichtigem Stoff, der sich über sein Gemüt legte.  
  
~*~  
  
Um Merilwens Fängen zu entgehen und um ein wenig seine Ruhe zu haben, meldete sich Legolas freiwillig zum Holz sammeln. Vor Alfiriel konnte er allerdings nicht entfliehen. Er hatte sich gerade gebückt um einen geeignet erscheinenden, trockenen Holzscheit aufzusammeln, als zwei schlanke, in kniehohen Reitstiefeln steckende Beine in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchten.  
  
"Hast du auch Ruhe gesucht?", fragte er seine hübsche Schwester.  
  
Diese verdrehte die Augen und fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durch ihr weissblondes Haar. Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt, als sie ihm antwortete:  
  
"Ja, ja natürlich! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend Tarawyn ist. Er hat mich zu seiner Beute auserkoren und nun jagt er mich hartnäckig, obwohl ich Haken schlage wie ein tollwütiges Kaninchen. Ich habe ihm wirklich misstraut, Lai, aber es ist nichts als reine Ehrlichkeit in ihm. Er bereut seinen Fehltritt, ich glaube er würde es dir sogar selbst sagen, wenn du nicht so abweisend wärst. Nimm seine Entschuldigung an, rede mit ihm oder sonst etwas, vielleicht lässt er mich dann in Ruhe." Legolas betrachtete Alfiriel ungläubig, dann begann er schallend zu lachen. Er musste sich schliesslich sogar an dem Stamm einer uralten Eiche festhalten, um nicht vor Lachen das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
  
Einerseits war es ein sehr beruhigendes Geräusch, Legolas so aus vollem Herzen lachen zu hören, zumal er in der letzten Zeit, Valshiyas wegen, ständig Trübsal geblasen hatte. Andererseits verstand Alfiriel nicht, womit sie jetzt eine solche Reaktion bei ihm hervorgerufen hatte.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir?", wollte sie wissen. "Was ist so witzig?".  
  
Eine steile Zornesfalte bildete sich zwischen ihren zierlichen Augenbrauen.  
  
Legolas verstand diesen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Schwester als Warnung und bemühte sich darum, die Fassung wiederzugewinnen.  
  
"Nach allem, was du mir gesagt hast, nachdem ich selbst so blind gewesen bin für die Liebe einer Frau, kommst du jetzt zu mir und bittest mich im Hinblick auf Tarawyn um Rat? Ist es da ein Wunder, dass ich die Welt nicht mehr verstehe? Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich Valshiyas Bruder wirklich mögen kann. Es müssen erst einige Dinge geklärt werden, wenn ich wieder zurück in Düsterwald bin. Aber... meine liebe Firiel, ist es denn nicht offensichtlich? Du warst der Grund, warum er den Plan, den er mit Finlass geschmiedet hat, nicht durchführen konnte. Er wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich weiss nicht, ob er dich liebt, es würde mich allerdings nicht wundern.", sagte er.  
  
Alfiriel blinzelte überrascht mit ihren hellgrauen Augen. Das war genau das, was Tarawyn ihr auch gesagt hatte. Sie schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf und flüsterte:  
  
"Aber Elladan... Vater sagt, Elrond und er hätten schon darüber gesprochen. Tarawyn... oh nein, was mache ich denn jetzt?"  
  
Wieder musste Legolas leise lachen. Anscheinend hatte Alfiriel sich, genau wie er vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit, noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, irgendwann einmal den Bund einzugehen... mit wem auch immer. Vater hatte zwar immer einige Kanditaten im Auge gehabt - Legolas hatte nicht gewusst, dass einer davon Elladan war, der sie jetzt begleitete - aber wie er selbst, hatte Alfiriel ihn auch nie wirklich ernst genommen. Legolas wusste inzwischen, wie schnell Thranduil ernst machen konnte.  
  
Anscheinend hatte sie Legolas' Anwesenheit völlig vergessen, denn sie murmelte vor sich her:  
  
"Ich würde mich ja selbst belügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, Tarawyns Äusseres wäre nicht ansprechend, doch... nein, nein das geht nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden!"  
  
Dann wandte sie sich ruckartig wieder zu Legolas um und meinte:  
  
"Jetzt kann ich verstehen, wie unangenehm es für dich gewesen sein muß, als Vater dich verheiraten wollte. Ein ähnliches Gefühl befällt mich auch just in diesem Moment."  
  
Legolas schmunzelte immer noch über die Verwirrtheit seiner Schwester.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: "Ich kann dir keinen Rat geben, entscheiden in dieser Angelegenheit musst du schon selbst."  
  
~*~  
  
Aegnor, Hauptmann der Palastgarde und Berater Faramirs für die Zeit von Aragorns Abwesenheit, war misstrauisch geworden. Schon längere Zeit bemerkte er, wie Herzog Leodal sich in viel zu dunklen Ecken herumdrückte. Er schaute sich argwöhnisch um, als spürte er ständig irgend jemandes Blicke zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Der Herzog benahm sich wie ein kleiner Gauner, der nichts gutes im Sinn hatte.  
  
Dieses Verhalten hatte schon vor dem Rat begonnen, den Aragorn, der gute Junge - denn das war er für den alten Aegnor immer noch - zum Verschwinden seiner bildschönen Elbenkönigin und ihrer Verwandten mit seinen Freunden abgehalten hatte. Aegnor kraulte versonnen in seinem ergrauten Kinnbart, während er nachdachte. Besonders eigenartig fand er Leodals feindseliges Verhalten gegenüber den Elben, die bei der Ratssitzung anwesend waren.  
  
Auch Aegnor hatte an diesem Tag das erste Mal in seinem Leben direkt mit Elben zu tun gehabt aber, beim Himmel, wie konnte man diesen feinsinnigen, weisen Wesen feindselig gegenüberstehen? Das einzige, woran er sich hatte gewöhnen müssen war, dass die Prinzen Elladan, Elrohir und der blonde Legolas aus dem Düsterwald, fast 50 Mal so alt waren aber dennoch 40 Jahre jünger aussahen als er. Nun, er zollte ihnen Respekt, doch er hätte auch keine Sekunde lang gezögert, einen der drei über's Knie zu legen, wenn sie eine - in seinen Augen - falsche Entscheidung getroffen hätten. Doch ihr jugendliches Aussehen täuschte über ihre unvergleichliche Lebenserfahrung hinweg. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu Herzog Leodal zurück, während er den Burghof überquerte. Er war sich sicher, dass der Mann, der im ohnehin von Beginn an unsympathisch gewesen war, nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Er würde ab sofort sein Schatten sein, ihn niemals aus den Augen lassen und bei dem kleinsten Fehltritt Lord Faramir unterrichten.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn, Elladan und Elrohir unterhielten sich leise am Lagerfeuer, während Legolas, den Bogen immer im Anschlag, in einiger Entfernung auf und ab ging. Etwas abseits lag Gimli auf seinen Bündeln und schnarchte leise. Alfiriel sass bei Merilwen ohne sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sollte sie auch nur den Versuch machen, aufzustehen und zu Legolas herüberzugehen, sie wüsste es schon zu verhindern wissen.  
  
Tarawyn stand bei seiner gescheckten Stute Celeir und klaubte ihr Kletten und Gras aus dem Mähnenhaar. Es war eine sehr ruhige Nacht. Legolas schaute zum Himmel und stellte fest, dass es bald Zeit für die Ablösung war. Nach ihm würde Tarawyn die Wache übernehmen. Die Stille geniessend atmete er tief ein und wieder aus. Er war überrascht, als sein Atem als weisser Nebel vor seinen Augen sichtbar wurde. Es war doch schon kälter als er angenommen hatte. Als Elb war er nicht so empfindlich gegenüber Kälte und Hitze, aus diesem Grunde war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es langsam aber sicher Winter wurde. Seine Gedanken wanderten schon wieder zu Valshiya. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht frieren musste, wo immer sie auch war.  
  
Tarawyn kam näher. Legolas seufzte. Es war ja auch so schön ruhig gewesen. Andererseits, sollte er nicht dem Bruder Valshiyas ein wenig freundlicher gegenübertreten? Er wollte schon höflich grüssen, doch Tarawyn kam ihm zuvor.  
  
"Alae, Cynn nîn[1], ist das nicht eine schöne Nacht?", grüsste er ihn.  
  
Legolas konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, freundlich zu ihm zu sein. "Was wollt ihr, Tarawyn?", blaffte er ihn an.  
  
Tarawyn hob abwehrend die Hände und bat:  
  
"Seid nicht so abweisend. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ja, aber ich habe die Falschheit meines Vorhabens rechtzeitig eingesehen. Letzten Endes seid ihr der Mann, den meine Schwester liebt. Im übrigen hat selbst Alfiriel mich geprüft und festgestellt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."  
  
Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt fing er schon wieder damit an. Tarawyn war zwar nur 1547 Jahre jünger als er aber er war doch immer noch sehr naiv. Der Prinz bemühte sich, dem jungen Elben nicht den Rücken zuzuwenden und einfach zu verschwinden.  
  
"Sagt, was ihr zu sagen habt und dann lasst mich endlich schlafen.", forderte er ihn auf.  
  
Plötzlich verschwand das überhebliche Selbstbewußtsein von seinem Gesicht, wie eine Maske, die ohne Vorwarnung fortgerissen wurde. Stattdessen blickte Legolas nun in ein hilfloses Gesicht mit schwermütigen Augen.  
  
"Glaubt ihr, das wir sie finden werden? Ich meine... wir haben uns nie wirklich so gut verstanden wie ihr und Alfiriel... aber letzten Endes ist sie meine Schwester. Auf meine Art liebe ich sie genau so sehr wie ihr."  
  
Legolas wich Tarawyns Blick aus. Er presste seine Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sein Kiefer knackte. Seine Schultern strafften sich und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wieso, ausgerechnet, wollte Tarawyn jetzt über Valshiya sprechen? Es hatte ihn schon seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, nicht ständig an sie zu denken. Und wieso musste er unbedingt ausgerechnet mit ihm darüber reden. Schliesslich hatte Legolas allen Grund, wütend auf ihn zu sein.  
  
Tarawyn schien enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass er keine Antwort erhielt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise:  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ihr solltet euch jetzt besser ausruhen Prinz. Soweit ich den König verstanden habe, will er morgen ziemlich früh weiterreiten."  
  
Legolas hatte sich schon umgedreht, um zu seinem Lager zu gehen, doch dann ging ihm durch den Kopf, was Alfiriel über Tarawyn gesagt hatte. Er sollte anfangen, ihm zu vertrauen und ihn nicht abweisen. Offensichtlich war dies seine Art, um Vergebung nachzusuchen. Er ging zurück und legte Tarawyn eine Hand auf die Schulter. Überrascht blickte sich der jüngere Elb um. Legolas schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und versprach:  
  
"Wir werden sie finden und wenn ich ganz allein bis ans Ende der Welt gehen müsste, das schwöre ich!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ein fröhliches Lied vor sich her pfeifend spazierte Aegnor den Wehrgang entlang. Im Auftrag Lord Faramirs inspizierte er die Verteidigungsanlagen der inneren Burg. Nun, zugegebenermassen, es war eigentlich seine Idee gewesen. Dass er nur eine Möglichkeit gesucht hatte, sich zu beschäftigen und nicht faul herumzusitzen, wollte er sich nicht eingestehen. Die wachhabenden Soldaten grüssten ihn mit dem gebührenden Respekt und er erwiderte den Gruss.  
  
"Nun, ist alles in Ordnung....?"  
  
"Amrik ist mein Name, Sir Aegnor.", erwiderte der junge Soldat.  
  
"Ja, natürlich! Amrik!", brummte Aegnor, "Ist denn nun alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Sir, es ist gutes Wetter und man kann sehr weit sehen. Es ist alles ruhig."  
  
Aegnor nickte und wollte schon weitergehen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln unten im Hof eine Bewegung ausmachte. War das nicht... Aber natürlich! Da drückte sich schon wieder dieser zwielichtige Herzog Leodal in den Ecken herum. Aber halt, wer war dieser schwarz verhüllte Kerl, der da bei ihm stand? Aegnor hatte zwar die 60 überschritten aber seine Augen waren immer noch so scharf wie die eines 20jährigen. Jetzt drückte die verhüllte Gestalt dem Herzog etwas in die Hand, das wie ein prall gefüllter Geldbeutel aussah. Beim Himmel, was ging da vor sich und wer, bei allen Göttern, war dieser fremde Kerl? Leodal versteckte den Geldbeutel unter seinem Gewand, verabschiede sich kurz von dem Verhüllten, der schnell wieder in den Schatten verschwand, und hastete dann schnurstracks zur Tür im südlichen Turm. Aegnor reichte es jetzt.  
  
"Habt ihr das gesehen, Amrik?", fragte er den jungen Soldaten, der ihm über die Schulter geschaut hatte.  
  
"Wenn ihr Herzog Leodal gemeint habt, dann habe ich es gesehen, ja!", antwortete Amrik.  
  
"Gut!", meinte Aegnor, "Dann werdet ihr jetzt mit mir zu Lord Faramir kommen und bestätigen, was ich ihm berichten werde."  
  
~*~  
  
Es war gegen Mittag, als sie den kleinen Wald erreichten. Die Sonne bemühte sich wirklich, noch möglichst warme Strahlen zur Erde zu schicken, doch da sie jetzt im Spätherbst auch zur Mittagszeit nicht mehr besonders hoch am Himmel stand, wollte ihr dies nicht so recht gelingen.  
  
"Ai!", rief Elladan plötzlich, "Ich glaube, ich habe es. Kommt schnell alle her!"  
  
Legolas Herz machte einen aufgeregten Satz. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass seine Hände schweissnass waren. War dies endlich die Spur, die sie gesucht hatten? Er presste Dywaith die Beine in die Seiten und der graue Hengst galoppierte los. Aragorn und er waren die ersten an der Stelle, an der Elladan von seinem Ross gestiegen war und nun am Boden kniete.  
  
"Legolas, sag du mir, was du siehst.", bat Elronds Sohn.  
  
Legolas sprang von Dywaith's Rücken und liess sich auf ein Knie nieder. Mit den Händen betastete er vorsichtig den Boden. Seine Finger ertasteten die Spur, die sich hier offenbarte. Für menschliche Augen waren die Spuren wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sichtbar aber ein Elb sah sie noch deutlich. Die Spur erzählte ihm ihre Geschichte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Hastig wandte sich Legolas zu Elladan um. Der nickte langsam und zeigte zu einem niedrigen Haselnussstrauch, neben dem Elrohir schon stand.  
  
"Dort auch!", sagte er.  
  
Aragorn fragte ungeduldig:  
  
"Was...?"  
  
Legolas hab eine Hand und gebot ihm zu schweigen, indem er sagte:  
  
"Warte noch, lass mich erst sehen."  
  
Aragorn hätte die Spur, wenn sie nur um ein weniges deutlicher gewesen wäre, selbst sehen können. Er war von seinem Ziehvater sehr gut ausgebildet worden. Doch diese verwaschene, von vielen anderen Dingen überlagerte Spur hätte seine Fähigkeiten überstiegen. Alfiriel sprang ebenfalls von ihrem Pferd und eilte an die Seite ihres Bruders. Merilwen betrachte die Szene hochmütig vom Sattel aus.  
  
"Ist es das, was ich glaube zu sehen?", fragte Legolas an Elrohir gewandt.  
  
Elrohir erwiderte ruhig:  
  
"Ja, ich denke schon.", er winkte Aragorn zu sich und begann zu erklären. "Hier sind Spuren von Pferden. Einige aus nördlicher Richtung, mehrere aus südlicher Richtung, von Gondor kommend. Dies muss also die Stelle sein, an der Arwen und ihre Grosscousine aufeinandergetroffen sind. Es wurde kurz Rast gemacht. Die Gebüsche rund um diese Stelle herum haben abgeknickte und abgerissene Äste, als ob sich jemand in ihnen versteckt hätte und plötzlich heraus kam. Letztlich, und das übersteigt alle unsere Befürchtungen, stammen diese Spuren nicht nur von Orks... es sind einige, viel grössere Spuren dabei. Den Orkspuren nicht unähnlich aber eben viel größer. Ähnlich den Uruk-Hai, derer sich Saruman im Ringkrieg bedient hat."  
  
Das kleine Licht der Hoffnung, das in Legolas' Herz aufgeflammt war, begann langsam wieder zu erlöschen und hinterliess eine eine unbeschreibliche Kälte, die mit eiserner Hand nach seiner Seele und seinem Herzen griff. Mit einem Schlag war da wieder die Erinnerung an den Traum, den er gehabt hatte. Legolas' Schultern sackten herunter und er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
Merilwens kalte Stimme schnitt wie ein tödliches Messer in sein Bewußtsein:  
  
"Ich denke, dann können wir ja wieder umkehren. Soweit ich weiss, machen Orks keine Gefangene."  
  
"GENUG!", schrie Aragorn und seine Stimme klang wie ein Gewitter, dass sich direkt über ihren Köpfen entlud. "Merilwen, ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ihr ein für allemal euren Mund halten würdet. Ich bin immer noch der König, auch wenn wir nicht mehr in meinem Königreich sind und ICH entscheide, wann wir wohin gehen."  
  
Dann ging er zu Elladan und fragte diesen:  
  
"Wohin? In welche Richtung haben sie sie gebracht?" Elladan nickte. Aragorn hatte recht. Wenn die Orks den beiden Frauen etwas angetan hätten, dann hätte man auch davon Spuren entdecken müssen. Elrohir suchte schon nach weiteren Spuren.  
  
"Hier! Die Spuren weisen nach Nordwesten, Richtung Isen. Ich denke, sie werden an Isengard vorbeigekommen sein und dann weiter nördlich gegangen sein. Wie ich schon in Minas Tirith sagte, die Orks sammeln sich im Norden. Ich denke, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir den Grund wissen."  
  
"Dann lasst uns doch nicht länger zögern!", sprach Legolas voller Inbrunst. Er lief zu Dywaith und sprang in den Sattel. ----------------------- [1] Seid gegrüßt, mein Prinz 


	12. Ein Hinterhalt und eine Liebeserklärung

INSPIRATION: (für alle die das nachmachen wollen und sich eventuelle eine Lialynne-CD-Soundtrack zu "Liebe zu finden" erstellen wollen) MUSIK: "Mille anni passi sunt" von Corvus Corax - wieder einmal - und "Full Moon Magic" von Medwyn Goodaal (bei der Liebesszene!) RÄUCHERSTÄBCHEN: Erdbeerduft GETRÄNK: Zwei Gläser Merlot aus'm Aldi Liebeserklärung: Inspired by Marc Almond's Song "Hand over my heart"!  
  
12. Ein Hinterhalt und eine Liebeserklärung  
  
Legolas sass kaum im Sattel, als er dieses sehr bekannte Geräusch hörte. So ein Geräusch machte nur ein Pfeil, der gerade abgeschossen wurde. Zugegeben, es konnte kein guter Bogen und auch kein wirklich gerader Pfeil sein, so wie es sich anhörte aber er hätte es auf jeden Fall viel früher hören müssen.  
  
"LAI!", hörte er noch den Warnschrei seiner Schwester.  
  
Doch, zu spät. Im nächsten Moment spürte er nur noch Schmerz. Er sah den Orkpfeil, der bis zum Schaft in seiner Schulter steckte. Die Spitze musste sauber durchgedrungen sein, dachte er und wunderte sich dann, was für verrückte Gedanken man doch hatte, wenn man dem Tod ins Auge blickte. Er sackte im Sattel zusammen und nahm nicht mehr wahr, was um ihn herum geschah.  
  
"Geht in Deckung, DECKUNG!", brüllte Aragorn.  
  
Er vertraute darauf, dass Legolas' gut ausgebildetes Pferd ihn in Sicherheit tragen würde.  
  
Mit gespannten Bögen zogen sich die anderen in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren. Alfiriel sah, wie Legolas langsam aus Dywaith's Sattel rutschte. Sie sah auch, dass die Flanken des Hengstes bebten, was für sie ein Zeichen war, dass das Pferd über die Verletzung seines Herrn ebenso verwundert und verängstigt war, wie dieser selbst wohl auch. Sie rannte los um die Zügel zu fassen und ihren Bruder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Tarawyn bekam gerade noch ihr Handgelenk zu greifen.  
  
"Bist du verrückt, sie werden dich umbringen!", rief er.  
  
Mit wehendem Haar wandte sich Alfiriel zu ihm um. Tarawyn zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Ihre grauen Augen sprühten tödliche, wütende Blitze.  
  
"Würdest du es besser finden, wenn sie stattdessen meinen Bruder umbringen?"  
  
Unentschlossen biss Tarawyn sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Kommt endlich!", sagte Aragorn in einem Befehlston, der eigentlich keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
Er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, daß Legolas eine Möglichkeit finden würde, ihnen nachzukommen. Aber er hatte nicht mit dem Dickschädel der schönen Elbenprinzessin gerechnet. Sekunden, die ihnen wie Minuten erschienen, maßen sich Alfiriel und Tarawyn mit ihren Blicken. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er gegen die Prinzessin keine Chance hatte, also gab er nach und entschied sich dafür, ihr zur Hand zu gehen.  
  
Tarawyn, wandte sich an den jungen, gondorianischen Soldaten Gawen:  
  
"Gib' uns Deckung. Prinzessin Alfiriel und ich werden Legolas holen." Er erwartete so etwas wie Triumph in ihren Augen zu entdecken, doch da war nichts anderes als die reine Angst um ihren Bruder und ein Hauch von... was war es... Dankbarkeit? Er konnte es nicht deuten. Unter dem Schutz von Gawens Pfeilen, nicht so schnell abgefeuert, wie bei den Elben aber dennoch treffsicher, arbeiteten sich die beiden ihren Weg bis zu Legolas und Dywaith vor, der zitternd vor Angst neben seinem Herrn stand und nicht wagte wegzugaloppieren. Alfiriel kniete nieder und schob ihren Arm unter Legolas Schulter, um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen.  
  
"Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich hätte es schon geschafft.", murmelte er.  
  
"Sei einfach still!", forderte Alfiriel ihn auf.  
  
Gerade jetzt hatte sie keine Lust, sich die selbstsicheren Sprüche ihres Bruders anzuhören.  
  
Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Tarawyn, der Dywaith's Zügel hielt. Alleine würde sie es nicht schaffen. Selbst für einen Elben war Legolas ziemlich kräftig, von seiner stattlichen Körpergrösse einmal ganz abgesehen. Lieber hätte sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen aber sie sagte es trotzdem:  
  
"Tarawyn, bitte hilf mir. Ich kann ihn nicht alleine stützen. Dywaith wird hinter uns herlaufen."  
  
Bevor Tarawyn Alfiriels Bitte nachkommen konnte, hörte er das verräterische Zischen eines herannahenden Pfeils.  
  
"Runter!", schrie er und warf sich über Alfiriel, um sie zu schützen. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sie der Pfeil an der Wange streifte.  
  
Alfiriel sah Tarawyn mit großen Augen an und flüsterte überrascht:  
  
"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet... ich..."  
  
"Ja, ja, jetzt komm schon, lass uns Legolas hier wegbringen.", unterbrach er sie.  
  
In geduckter Haltung, Legolas in ihrer Mitte und den grauen Hengst hinter ihnen, gelang es ihnen, die Lichtung zu verlassen und die Stelle zu erreichen, wo sich die anderen im dichter werdenden Wald verschanzt hatten. Elladan, Elrohir und Gawen feuerten einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab.  
  
Aragorn trat zu Alfiriel und Tarawyn, die Legolas vorsichtig niederlegten. Fragend blickte er die Schwester seines Freundes an.  
  
"Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Er wird schon wieder werden. Es wird eher die Überraschung sein, die ihn umgeworfen hat. Er ist noch nie ernsthaft verletzt worden.", erklärte sie.  
  
Aragorn ging ein wenig beruhigt davon und nahm die Verteidigung wieder auf. Gimli war ganz ausser sich. Es störte ihn, dass er sich nicht ins Kampfgetümmel stürzen konnte aber die Verteidigung gegen einen feigen Feind, der sich nicht zeigen wollte, war ganz klar eine Sache der Bogenschützen.  
  
"Warum kommen diese feigen Orks nicht heraus und kämpfen, wie es sich gehört? Ich werde ihnen schon zeigen, wozu dieser Zwerg fähig ist.", brüstete er sich und stapfte aufgebracht durch die Gegend.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Orks sich, in ihrer Zahl dezimiert, kreischend davonmachten. "Könnten diese zu den Orks gehören, die mit dem Verschwinden Arwens und Valshiyas zu tun haben?", fragte Aragorn.  
  
Elladan, der immer noch seinen Bogen schussbereit hielt, weil er der plötzlichen Ruhe offensichtlich nicht trauen wollte, erwiderte:  
  
"Das ist nicht auszuschliessen, ja!"  
  
"Aber... dann ist es ja fast so, als hätten sie die ganze Zeit genau an dieser Stelle hier auf uns gewartet!", sprach Aragorn den Gedanken aus, der Elladan auch schon gekommen war.  
  
"Es ist wirklich absurd aber so scheint es tatsächlich. So, als hätten sie gewusst, dass wir hierher kommen würden, um nach Arwen und Valshiya zu suchen.", sagte Elrohir, der inzwischen dazu gekommen war.  
  
Aragorn erwiderte sinnierend:  
  
"Was geht hier bloss vor?"  
  
Gimli brummte:  
  
"Na, wenn es so ist, dann müssen wir diesen Viechern doch einfach nur folgen, dann werden wir Aragorns Königin und Legolas' Liebchen schon bald zurückhaben!"  
  
Elladan nahm langsam seinen Bogen herunter und sagte, während er weiterhin mit den Augen den gegenüberliegenden Waldrand absuchte:  
  
"Das können wir tun aber erst morgen. Ich bin dafür, dass wir die Nacht heute hier verbringen."  
  
Aragorn nickte. Trotz Alfiriels Versicherung, war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es Legolas wirklich bald besser gehen würde. Orkpfeile waren oft vergiftet und ausser Alfiriel und Merilwen... Merilwen! Wo war die rothaarige Elbenmagierin eigentlich?  
  
"Hört mal alle her! Hat jemand von euch Merilwen gesehen?", rief er.  
  
Alle schauten sich suchend um.  
  
"Sie mudd bei euch gewesen sein als der Angriff begann. Vor uns war sie jedenfalls nicht!", sagte Tarawyn.  
  
Alfiriel nickte bestätigend.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir zuckten gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Gawen schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. Gimli rammte den Griff seiner Zweihänderaxt in den Boden und stützte sich mit den Händen darauf ab.  
  
"Ich habe sie auch nicht gesehen aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich traurig darüber bin, dass sie weg ist.", grummelte er.  
  
Die Magierin, nein sie benahm sich eher wie eine Hexe, war ihm nicht ganz geheuer gewesen. Sie hatte etwas düsteres an sich gehabt und abgesehen davon hatte er die Art nicht gemocht, wie sie seinem Freund Legolas zugesetzt hatte. Offensichtlich war sie eifersüchtig auf das unbekannte Mädchen, in das der Elbenprinz sich verliebt hatte.  
  
Aragorn schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Ein weiteres, mysteriöses Verschwinden war genau das, was er jetzt gebraucht hatte. Andererseits, hätte Merilwen nicht auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, wenn sie gegen ihren Willen verschwunden wäre? Er kannte diese Frau nicht und auch Elladan und Elrohir konnten ihm auf sein Nachfragen hin, kaum etwas über sie berichten, ausser, dass sie in der Bibliothek ihres Vaters lange Zeit studiert hatte.  
  
"Wir sollten ein Feuer anzünden, heute Nacht wird es sehr kalt werden.", bemerkte Elrohir und rieb sich die Hände, als wollte er seine Aussage damit unterstreichen.  
  
Elronds Sohn hatte recht. Die Luft roch nach Frost. Aragorn hoffte nur, das, sollten sie noch leben, Arwen und Valshiya von dem plötzlichen Wintereinbruch nicht unvorbereitet überrascht wurden.  
  
Lautlos gesellte Tarawyn sich zu Alfiriel, die den Schlaf ihres Bruders bewachte. Lautlos... so dachte er zumindest. Sie bemerkte ihn trotzdem.  
  
"Nun komm schon her, ich werde dich auch nicht gleich wieder fortjagen.", versprach sie.  
  
Tarawyn staunte, wie wunderschön die Prinzessin aussah. Der Vollmond, der sich tapfer zwischen den schleierartigen Wolken hervorkämpfte, liess ihr Haar glänzen wie frischgefallenen Schnee. Ihre wunderschönen grauen Augen sahen traurig aus. Das war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Solche Augen, Sternen gleich, sollten niemals traurig aussehen. Doch sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder. Wieder einmal wünschte sich Tarawyn, dass er ihr ebenso nahe sein konnte.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte er sich.  
  
Es schien der richtige Anfang für ein Gespräch mit ihr zu sein, denn sie blickte ihn überrascht an. Was überraschte sie so? Dass er sich ebenfalls um den Prinzen sorgte? Aber es war nicht einfach nur eine Floskel. Allerdings wurde ihm das selbst erst bewusst, als er es ausgesprochen hatte. In der ganzen Zeit, die er jetzt mit ihm zusammen nach seiner Schwester suchte, hatte er ihn näher kennen- und auch schätzen gelernt. Alfiriel schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte er, sie wollte ihn wieder prüfen. Doch dann seufzte sie uns senkte den Blick. Gut. Denn hätte sie ihn geprüft, wäre das ein Zeichen für ihn gewesen, dass sie ihm immer noch mißtraute.  
  
"Ich denke, daß er morgen wieder auf den Beinen ist. Der Pfeil war nicht vergiftet und die Wunde ist sauber.", erklärte sie.  
  
Tarawyn nickte. Nun wusste er nicht, wie er das begonnene Gespräch weiterführen sollte. Verzweifelt suchte er nach Worten, doch Alfiriel kam ihm zuvor.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen werde, Tarawyn, aber ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen, dass du heute da warst, als ich dich brauchte..."  
  
"Dein Bruder hätte es auch ohne meine Hilfe geschafft. Wie du schon sagtest, die Verletzung ist nicht so schlimm..."  
  
Tarawyn stockte, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Es war, als hätte er einen Sturm entfesselt.  
  
Sie zischte:  
  
"Tarawyn, bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Es gibt nichts auf der ganzen Welt, dass ich mehr hasse."  
  
Als sie sich seiner uneingeschränkten Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder weicher und sie fuhr fort:  
  
"Wie gesagt, ich bin dir dankbar, dass du heute für mich da warst. Zu Beginn unserer Reise habe ich dir das nicht zugetraut. Doch du hast mehr Seiten an dir, als ich geahnt habe. Die Seite von dir, die du im Moment zeigt, beginne ich sogar zu mögen."  
  
Sie schwieg und gab ihm somit Zeit für eine Reaktion. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Sie war so launisch wie das Herbstwetter. Vielleicht sagte er das falsche. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde immer lauter. Schliesslich nahm er ihre Hand. Sie zog sie nicht zurück. War das ein gutes Zeichen?  
  
"Lass uns bitte ein Stück gehen.", bat er.  
  
Sie entfernten sich ein wenig von dem hastigl aufgebauten Lager.  
  
"Schau nur, wie gut man heute Nacht die Sterne sehen kann.", bemerkte Tarawyn.  
  
Es war eine kalte Nacht und die Luft war ungewöhnlich klar.  
  
"Tust du das alles nur um meinetwillen?", fragte Alfiriel.  
  
Tarawyn blinzelte.  
  
"Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht ganz. Was tue ich um deinetwillen? Ich bin der, der ich immer war. Es sind mir nur einige Dinge klar geworden. Wenn du mir immer noch meinen Fehltritt übelnimmst... Finlass hat mir etwas versprochen, doch ich habe eingesehen, dass ich das, was ich von Herzen begehre, auf diese Art nie bekommen, sondern eher für immer verlieren werde."  
  
Jetzt sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. Auch ohne ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, blickte sie ihm direkt ins Herz. Der Vollmond, der über seiner Schulter stand, spiegelte sich in diesen Sternenaugen. Sie ergriff seine Hände. Klein, warm und zart, lagen sie in den seinen.  
  
"Was ist es denn, was du begehrst?", fragte sie und war sich im selben Moment nicht mehr sicher, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.  
  
"Prinzessin, ich bin kein Poet. Dass, ich ein Elb bin, macht nicht zwangsläufig jemanden aus mir, der Gedichte schreiben kann über die Natur oder... die Schönheit einer Frau. Aber glaubt mir, wenn mir in einer lichten Stunde dennoch die richtigen Worte einfallen sollten, kann es nur ein Gedicht über dich sein."  
  
Sie hatte geahnt, dass er so etwas sagen würde. Oh, sie hatte es eigentlich sogar voraussagen können. Da hast Du's Firiel, sagte sie zu sich selbst, jetzt sieh, was du daraus machst. Sie konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, daß sie verschämt errötete, ausser ihrem Vater und Legolas hatte noch kein männliches Wesen sich gewagt, so etwas - zugegeben - sehr nettes über sie zu sagen.  
  
"Oh!", brachte sie nur hervor. Tarawyn erschrak. Hatte er jetzt seine Grenzen überschritten? Die wunderschöne Elbenfrau, die da vor ihm stand war schliesslich die Tochter seines Königs. Andererseits, dachte er bei sich, jetzt habe ich schon damit begonnen, jetzt kann ich es auch zu Ende bringen.  
  
"Alfiriel, verstehst du? Wenn jemand in mir den Poeten weckt, dann bist du es..."  
  
"Das ist jetzt wohl nicht der richtige Augenblick für so etwas, Tarawyn, mein Bruder..."  
  
"Vergiß doch nur ein einziges Mal deinen Bruder.", seufzte er.  
  
Er liess sich vor ihr auf ein Knie nieder, immer noch ihre Hände haltend und fuhr fort:  
  
"Angesichts deiner Schönheit, Prinzessin, gehe ich auf die Knie. Wenn ich dich nur anschauen kann, werden alle meine Träume wahr. Meine Hand auf mein Herz", er legte seine rechte auf sein Herz um mit dieser Geste das Gesagte zu unterstreichen, "ein Herz voller Liebe für dich. Ich kann nur in Ehrfurcht deine Schönheit anstarren und mich dabei unwürdig fühlen. Alfiriel, ich lege dir mein Herz zu Füssen, bist du so gnädig und nimmst es an?"  
  
Oh nein! Alfiriel sah sich gehetzt nach irgend etwas hartem um, dass sie sich vor den Kopf schlagen konnte, um aus diesem Traum... Angsttraum... dieser Illusion... dieser Nachtmahr, was auch immer, herauszukommen. Passierte ihr das gerade wirklich? Oh verdammt, warum musste ihr auch bloss gefallen, was Tarawyn da zu ihr sagte. Sie wollte soeben die Flucht nach vorne beginnen und ihm erzählen, dass sie sich von seiner - zugegebenermaßen sehr poetischen - Liebeserklärung zwar unheimlich geschmeichelt fühlte, seine Liebe aber keine Zukunft haben konnte, da Elrond und Thranduil schon lange in Verhandlungen standen und sie bald Elladan zum Gefährten nehmen würde, als eben dieser plötzlich aus dem Dunkel auftauchte.  
  
Er räusperte sich und unterbrach damit die - unangenehme? - romantische Stimmung.  
  
"Firiel", sagte er und benutzte dabei die vertraute Form ihres Namens, die auch Legolas benutzte, "ich wollte euch nicht stören, doch es war Zeit für die Wachablösung und auf der Suche nach Tarawyn kam ich hier vorbei."  
  
Tarawyn verstand. Der Prinz aus Bruchtal wollte ihm damit sagen, dass es schliesslich an ihm war, Wache zu halten. Er erhob sich, klopfte sich verlegen die Erde von der Hose und warf Alfiriel einen Blick zu, der ihr sagen sollte *ich habe deine Antwort noch nicht*. Elladan hingegen warf er einen Blick zu, den man nur als vernichtend bezeichnen konnte.  
  
Kaum war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und seine leisen Schritte auf dem Waldboden verklungen, lief Alfiriel auf Elladan zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie sein langes Haar an ihrer Wange. Er duftete nach kaltem Wind, Rauch und Fichtennadeln. Das war nicht unangenehm, fand Alfiriel, immerhin erinnerte dieser Duft sie an zu Hause, und sie presste ihre Hände ein wenig fester an seinen Rücken, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Elladan löste ihren Griff und hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich entfernt.  
  
"Was ist denn los, nîn nim cygu[1]? Wollte Tarawyn dir etwa Böses...?", fragte er.  
  
Nim cygu? Alfiriel war überrascht. So hatte Elladan sie schon lange nicht mehr genannt. Nicht, seit Thranduil und Elrond in Verhandlungen miteinander standen. Es war ein Kosename, den er ihr gegeben hatte, als sie noch eine ganz junge Elbe gewesen war. Fand er den Gedanken, mit ihr den Bund einzugehen etwa eben so absurd wie sie die Liebeserklärung Tarawyns? Ihr Blick fiel auf sein blauschwarzes Haar, dass im Mondlicht glänzte wie die schimmernden Federn eines Raben. *Nîn celeir cyrch*[2], dachte sie und wunderte sich gleich darüber. Eine weisse Taube und ein glänzender Rabe. Wie gut sie doch zusammenpassten. Zwei dunkle, saphirblaue Augen schauten sie erwartungsvoll an und sie erinnerte sich, dass sie Elladan immer noch eine Antwort schuldete.  
  
"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Er hat mir nur seine...", sie glaubte es immer noch nicht, "Liebe gestanden."  
  
Einen Moment lang konnte Elladan sie nur verdutzt anschauen, dann lachte er auf.  
  
"Cygu! Was ist daran so schlimm? Du machst ein Gesicht, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.", wollte er wissen.  
  
Alfiriel blinzelte. Waren denn jetzt plötzlich alle verrückt geworden.  
  
"Elladan", erinnerte sie ihn, "du und ich... ooh, es ist mir schon unangenehm überhaupt darüber zu reden. Vater sagt, wir werden den Bund miteinander eingehen. Ist es dir etwa vollkommen egal, wenn ein anderer mir den Hof macht?"  
  
Ihre Empörung brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum lachen, was ihm einen leichten Tritt vor's Schienbein einbrachte.  
  
"Du benimmst dich nicht wie eine Prinzessin!", schimpfte er, konnte sich das Lachen aber immer noch nicht verkneifen.  
  
Nun vollkommen aus der Ruhe warf Alfiriel verzweifelt ihre Arme in die Luft und rief:  
  
"Was ist das mit der Liebe? Macht sie vollkommene Trottel aus uns. Ich bin eine Elbe, müsste ich von allen Lebenwesen Ea's nicht am meisten von diesem Spiel verstehen. Immerhin wird behauptet, dass die Liebe einer der Stoffe ist, aus denen Iluvatar uns geschaffen hat. Stattdessen lässt sie mein Gehirn zu Brei und mein Herz zu einem wildflatternden Vöglein werden."  
  
"Ist es dir denn so unangenehm?", wollte Elladan wissen.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Aber es ist noch nicht lange her, da konnte ich ihn einfach nicht ausstehen. Jetzt hat er mir eine andere Seite von sich gezeigt."  
  
Elladan schmunzelte und erwiderte:  
  
"Es heisst nicht umsonst in einem uralten Gedicht 'Der Himmel ist dort, wo ich einst fürchtete zu sein'."  
  
Er hatte recht, Alfiriel kannte das Gedicht, und dafür hätte sie ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Der schwarzhaarige Prinz aus Bruchtal legte einen Arm um die zierliche Tochter Thranduil's, die genaugenommen tatsächlich seine Verlobte war. Genau in diesem Moment fing es an zu schneien. Wie glitzernde Kristalle fielen die Flocken lautlos zu Boden. Selbst unter den Bäumen dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Boden von einer dünnen Schicht aus Schnee bedeckt war. Mit einem Mal erinnerte sich Alfiriel, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Sie waren auf der Suche nach Arwen und Valshiya.  
  
"Ich sollte mich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen. Wenn ihr die Spur morgen nicht mehr sehen könnt, werdet ihr meine Hilfe brauchen. Immerhin bin ich jetzt, da Merilwen auf so mysteriöse Weise verschwunden ist, die einzige Magierin, die dazu in der Lage ist, die Spuren auch noch unter dem Schnee zu erkennen.", sagte sie und war gleichzeitig froh, dass sie jetzt eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe hatte, die sie ein wenig von Tarawyn und seiner gut gemeinten Zuneigung ablenkte.  
  
Das wars! Irgendwie bin ich vom eigentlichen Thema total abgewichen. Aber irgendwie war mir nach einer Liebeserklärung. @Sleepy: Ich hoffe, Du bist mit dieser Version der Liebeserklärung einverstanden. Habe mir die halbe Nacht den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Im übrigen habe ich eine gute (schlechte?) Nachricht für euch: Mir ist beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels die Storyline für ein sinnvolles Sequel für "Liebe zu finden" eingefallen. Allerdings muss ich natürlich erst einmal diese Story zu Ende bringen. ----------------------- [1] nîn nim cygu = meine weiße Taube [2] Nîn celeir cyrch = Mein glänzender Rabe (Rabe = eigentlich Krähe, es gibt im Sindarin kein Wort für Rabe!) 


	13. Flucht

Inspired by the Song "Sirius" of "Master" Mike Oldfield  
13. Flucht  
  
Sie hatten alles abgesucht und sich im schummrigen Halbdunkel ihrer Zelle den Boden, die Wände und sogar die Decke genau angeschaut. Tatsächlich hatten sie sogar etwas gefunden, was in ihnen einen Hoffnungsschimmer hatte aufglimmen lassen. In der Wand direkt gegenüber der Zellentür musste es irgendwann einmal einen Durchgang gegeben haben. Hinter dem Putz, der an dieser Stelle bröckelte, war ein Stück des Mauerwerks neuer als der Rest.  
  
"Wir haben aber doch kein Werkzeug und heftiges Wünschen alleine wird diese Mauer nicht verschwinden lassen.", gab Arwen zu bedenken.  
  
Valshiya legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, als sie draussen auf dem Gang ein scharrendes Geräusch hörte. Die Fackel auf dem Flur bewegte sich in einem plötzlichen Luftzug und zeichnete wild tanzende Schemen auf die Wand. Als alles wieder still war, flüsterte sie:  
  
"Ich weiss, ich weiss. Lass mich nachdenken. Selbstverständlich haben wir kein Werkzeug aber dann müssen wir es eben mit unseren Händen machen."  
  
Mit den Nägeln ihrer schlanken, zarten Finger kratzte sie an dem Putz und fand darunter einige lockere Stellen. Arwen starrte sie an, als hätte sie eine Wahnsinnige vor sich. Hatte sie tatsächlich vor, mit den Händen die Fugen zwischen den massiven Ziegeln zu lockern? Doch andererseits: sollte sie sich diese kleine Hoffnung jetzt etwa wieder nehmen lassen.  
  
"Wir werden mehrere Tage dafür brauchen und wir können es nicht einmal verbergen. Was, wenn Osclyn wieder auftaucht?", meinte Arwen dennoch.  
  
Valshiyas Kopf fuhr herum. Arwen konnte im Halbdunkel ihre Augen funkeln sehen. Welche Farbe hatten sie gleich? Grün! Sie sassen schon so lange in dieser Zelle, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr an so etwas erinnern konnten.  
  
Sie fragte:  
  
"Arwen, sag mir: willst du hier raus? Willst du Aragorn warnen?"  
  
Arwen nickte. Selbstverständlich wollte sie das.  
  
"Gut", fuhr Valshiya fort, "dann dürfen wir eben nicht mehrere Tage dafür brauchen. Sobald heute Nacht alles still ist, beginnen wir. Schau doch, einige Ziegel sind locker. Es wird uns zwar unsere Fingernägel kosten aber wir können es schaffen."  
  
Beinahe hätte sie irre aufgelacht. Der Gedanke daran, ihre Fingernägel zu verlieren war doch wirklich zu absurd. Allerdings würde sie auf jeden Fall durchdrehen, wenn sie noch länger als einen Tag in diesem Loch verbringen würde. Sie musste weg von diesen unmenschlichen, gequälten Schreien, die jetzt regelmässig aus den Tiefen dieser Gewölbe zu ihnen heraufdrangen. Valshiya fragte sich schon lange, wie weit unter der Erde sie waren und wie weit es noch herunterging.  
  
"Was ist, wenn hinter dieser Mauer nichts ist... kein Fluchtweg?", wollte Arwen wissen.  
  
Valshiya schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Grosscousine. Was war bloss mit ihr los? Sie war doch sonst immer so voller Zuversicht. Trotzdem antwortete sie:  
  
"Dann spielt es auch keine Rolle mehr, ob unser Fluchtversuch entdeckt wird oder nicht. Schlimmer kann es für uns nicht mehr werden."  
  
Sie wußte, dass sie sich selbst belog. Es konnte schlimmer werden, nämlich wenn Legolas in die Gewalt dieses Wahnsinnigen geriet und letzendlich war sie diejenige, die die Schuld daran trug.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt schlafen, denn es wird sicher sehr anstrengend heute nacht.", erklärte Valshiya und legte sich so bequem es nur irgend ging in eine Ecke auf das faule, von Ungeziefern bewohnte Stroh.  
  
*****  
  
Sanft wehte der salzige, frische Wind vom Meer zu ihm herauf. Möwen umschwärmten die Klippe auf der er stand. Salzig war auch die Spur der heißen Tränen, die seine Wangen hinabliefen. Während die wilden Wellen hoch in weisser Gischt und mit dem Geräusch von fernem Donner gegen die Klippen brandeten, kam die Erinnerung wieder. Warum wollte er Mittelerde letzten Endes doch verlassen? Weil er ein gebrochener Mann war. Er war gescheitert. Er hatte seine Liebe nicht retten können, hatte sich von einer Nichtigkeit aufhalten lassen. Wie in Trance fasste er sich an die Schulter, die von einem Orkpfeil verletzt worden war. Die Wunde war längst verheilt aber als seine Finger die Stelle berührten, begann sie wieder zu brennen. Diese Wunde war eine bleibende Erinnerung an sein Versagen. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück. Hier in Mittelerde hätte er mit Valshiya für immer glücklich sein können, doch er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie zu retten. Nur ein Tag, ein verlorener Tag zuviel! Was war das? Mit seinem scharfen Elbenblick sah er, wie sich über die grünen Hügel jemand auf einem Pferd näherte. Es war eine schwarzverhüllte Gestalt. Mit einem knochigen Finger zeigte sie auf ihn und gebot ihm, zu warten. Die Gestalt kam näher und Legolas erkannte mit Schrecken, dass sich unter der schweren, schwarzen Kapuze kein Gesicht verbarg.  
  
"FINDE ICH DICH ENDLICH!", sagte die Gestalt mit dröhnender Stimme.  
  
Legolas stand wie erstarrt auf der Klippe aber auch eine gewisse schicksalhafte Ergebenheit bemächtigte sich seines Gemüts. Er wusste nicht, wer da zu ihm sprach, doch ja, er hatte ihn schliesslich gefunden.  
  
"So ist es!", flüsterte er gequält, "Aber du hast mir bereits alles genommen. Was kann ich dir noch geben?"  
  
Die Gestalt griff nach einer schwarzen Armbrust, die sie bis dahin geschultert hatte und legte langsam und bedächtig einen Bolzen in die Schiene.  
  
"ICH HABE DICH GESUCHT, ICH HABE DICH GEFUNDEN UND GEJAGT, ICH HABE DICH GEBROCHEN, ICH HABE DIR DEIN LIEBSTES GENOMMEN. NACH ALL DEM SCHMERZ - OH, WELCHE BEFRIEDIGUNG - WERDE ICH DIR JETZT DEIN LEBEN NEHMEN.", dröhnte die Stimme ohne Gesicht.  
  
Oh, süsse Gnade! Legolas sank auf die Knie. Wenn er jetzt starb, würde Valshiya ihn dann in Mandos Hallen erwarten? Wenn er nicht hier und jetzt starb, würde er ohnehin in nicht allzu ferner Zeit an gebrochenem Herzen sterben. Seine ganze Welt verkleinerte sich auf den Bolzen, der nun endlich eingespannt war.  
  
'Schiess schon, lass mich nicht so lange warten!', dachte Legolas.  
  
Der Verhüllte feuerte die Armbrust ab. Er sah den Bolzen auf sich zukommen und im nächsten Moment zerriss der Schmerz seine Brust. Mit dem Blut strömte die Lebenskraft aus seinem Körper und er fiel langsam vornüber.  
  
"Legolas! Lai, wach auf!", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme, die langsam in sein Unterbewusstsein drang. Die Stimme gehörte seiner Schwester... Seiner Schwester? Wie kam es, dass sie ihn in Mandos Hallen erwartete? Nein, so war es nicht. Er merkte, wie er langsam wieder der Realität entgegenglitt. Als erstes spürte er die Kälte. Da waren Schneeflocken, die auf sein Gesicht fielen und dort zu kleinen, kalten Wassertropfen schmolzen. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in einen Himmel, der so grau war, wie ungewaschene Schafwolle. Vor diesem Hintergrund tanzten wild die weissen, sternförmigen Schneeflocken in der Luft, sanken geräuschlos auf ihn nieder. Er stöhnte und schloss sogleich wieder die Augen, weil ihm von diesem Anblick schwindelte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Da alle Sinne der Elben viel schärfer waren als bei den Menschen, waren sie auch für solche Eindrücke viel empfänglicher, was eben nicht immer gut war. Wäre er nicht so müde und matt gewesen, hätte er den Anblick vielleicht als angenehm emfunden aber so...  
  
"Lai, du hast schlecht geträumt.", sagte seine Schwester.  
  
Legolas sammelte sich, atmete tief ein und setzte sich dann langsam auf. Ich habe schon wieder schlecht geträumt, dachte er.  
  
"Beweg bitte einmal deine Schulter.", forderte Alfiriel ihn auf.  
  
Er tat wie ihm geheissen und stellte überrascht fest, dass er seinen Arm fast ohne Schmerzen bewegen konnte. Das war gut, denn es erinnerte ihn gleichzeitig daran, dass ein Traum letzten Endes nichts weiter als ein Traum war. Zumindest was ihn anging, denn er war kein Magier und auch kein Seher.  
  
"Es ist gut, dass es dir schon besser geht. Dann können wir den anderen jetzt folgen.", erklärte sie.  
  
Legolas erschrak. Was meinte sie damit: den anderen folgen? Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und schaute sich in der näheren Umgebung um. Von den anderen, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Gawen und Gimli, war tatsächlich nirgends eine Spur zu sehen. Nur Tarawyn stand aufbruchsbereit bei den Pferden. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Was war da in seinem Traum gewesen...? Er war zu spät gekommen, um Valshiya zu retten. Was, wenn er jetzt tatsächlich zu spät kam?  
  
"Wo...", begann Legolas.  
  
"Ich sagte ihnen, dass sie der Spur ruhig schon weiter folgen sollten. Ich wollte dich ausschlafen lassen. Tarawyn hat darauf bestanden bei mir zu bleiben..." auf ihrem Gesicht wurde ein schiefes Grinsen sichtbar "... auch Gimli, der eigentlich wutschnaubend über dich geschimpft hatte, wie der Herr Elb nur so dumm sein konnte, sich von einem Orkpfeil treffen zu lassen, wollte zunächst bleiben, doch Aragorn hat ihn unter wilden Protesten mitgeschleift. Ich glaube, er machte sich grosse Sorgen um dich. Das wirst du aber wahrscheinlich nie aus seinem Mund zu hören bekommen."  
  
Legolas schob sie etwas unsanft zur Seite und sprang auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulter, als er seinen Bogen und seinen Köcher aufnahm. Hatte er die Verletzung vielleicht doch unterschätzt? Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Die anderen waren schon losgeritten. Er musste sich beeilen, sonst würde sein Traum am Ende wahr werden und er würde zu spät... er durfte gar nicht daran denken.  
  
"Was machst du denn? Legolas Thranduilien! Du hörst mir ja überhaupt nicht zu!", schrie Alfiriel.  
  
Legolas hatte - unter den Blicken des verdutzten Tarawyn - schon einen Fuss im Steigbügel und wollte gerade aufsteigen, als seine Schwester ihn mit seinem vollständigen Elbennamen anrief. Er hielt abrupt inne. Sie musste wirklich sehr ärgerlich sein, wenn sie ihn so ansprach. Er reichte Tarawyn Dywaith's Zügel, die er ihm gerade eben aus der Hand gerissen hatte, zurück und ging auf Alfiriel zu. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie hatte die Fäuste in ihre Hüfte gestemmt, während sie mit dem rechten Fuss ungeduldig auf und ab wippte. Oh, sie war wirklich sehr böse! Aber Legolas liess sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Dafür kannte er sie schon viel zu lange und wusste mit dieser Art von Wut umzugehen, anders als der arme Tarawyn. Er legte sanft seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und warf anschliessend einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Tarawyn nicht lauschte.  
  
"Liebe Schwester, eigentlich wollte ich es dir gar nicht erzählen aber da ihr alle über mein Verhalten erbost seid, muss ich wenigstens dir es jetzt sagen. Seit Valshiya verschwunden ist, quälen mich des Nachts immer wieder diese unheimlichen Träume. Jedes Mal geht es darum, dass ich bei ihrer Rettung versage... ich weiss nicht, was ich davon halten soll.", erklärte er.  
  
Dann erzählte er ihr in Kürze endlich von den beiden Träumen, die er seit Valshiyas Entführung gehabt hatte.  
  
Zunächst veränderte sich in Alfiriels Gesicht nichts. Sie schaute immer noch ziemlich erbost drein. Doch dann verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel langsam nach oben und zauberten ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.  
  
Mit der rechten Hand strich sie liebevoll über seine Wange und sagte leise:  
  
"Aber Lai, das ist doch nur natürlich. Du bist verliebt und machst dir Sorgen um sie. Wenn du nur endlich aufhören würdest, dich wie ein Dummkopf zu benehmen und dich und andere in Gefahr zu bringen. Bruder, du bist ein Kämpfer, fang endlich an, danach zu handeln."  
  
Sie prüfte den korrekten Sitz ihrer eigenen Waffen und fuhr dann fort:  
  
"So, und nun werden wir den anderen hinterherreiten, ich gehe davon aus, dass sie inzwischen die Garnisonsstadt Pardanor am Nenuial erreicht haben."  
  
*****  
  
Valshiya wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wie spät es jetzt tatsächlich war aber den Geräuschen zufolge, die jetzt vom Gang vor der Zelle zu ihr herdrangen, musste es Nacht sein. Es war zu dieser Zeit viel stiller und einige der Wachen schnarchten auf den Gängen sogar leise vor sich hin. In der langen Zeit, in der sie nun hier unten war, hatte sie sich diesen typischen Tagesrhythmus eingeprägt und nun war dieses Wissen endlich einmal nützlich. Sie warf Arwen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Diese nickte und leise, sehr leise, begannen sie den feuchten Putz von der Stelle zu kratzen, an der sie einen geheimen Ausgang aus ihrem Verlies vermuteten. Hinter dem Putz verbargen sich teilweise lockere Ziegelsteine. Der Mörtel zwischen den einzelnen Steinen war brüchig und obwohl es einige Mühe machte, gelang es den beiden, einen Stein nach dem anderen aus der Wand herauszulösen. Plötzlich hielt Valshiya inne und blickte Arwen euphorisch an.  
  
"Spürst du diesen kühlen Luftzug? Hinter dieser Mauer muss so etwas wie ein Gang sein. Jetzt muss er uns nur noch nach draussen führen.", sagte sie.  
  
Arwen nickte und riss einen weiteren Stein aus der Mauer.  
  
"Aber wenn wir hier herauskommen, dann wissen wir immer noch nicht, wo wir sind und in welche Richtung wir uns wenden sollen. Valshiya, wir sind dann mitten in Feindesland und haben keinen einzigen Verbündeten."  
  
Valshiya winkte ab. Die Aussicht, endlich aus diesem dunklen, feuchten, muffigen Loch herauszukommen, liess einfach keinen Raum für Überlegungen, was nach ihrer Flucht geschehen sollte.  
  
"Ist uns etwas eingefallen, wie wir hier herauskommen?", fragte sie und beantwortete sich diese Frage auch gleich selbst. "Ja, nach langem Nachdenken zwar aber uns ist etwas eingefallen. Siehst du, genauso wird uns anschliessend auch schon etwas einfallen, wie wir zurück nach Gondor kommen. Wir werden es schon schaffen."  
  
In diesem Moment überraschte sie überhaupt nicht, wie sie dieses, immer grösser werdende Loch in der Wand mit Zuversicht erfüllte. Arwen hingegen konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, selbst als sich hinter der Mauer tatsächlich ein Gang öffnete.  
  
"Aus welchem Grund sollte man hier einen Gang bauen und ihn anschliessend wieder zumauern?", fragte sie misstrauisch.  
  
"Vielleicht waren das hier nicht immer Verliese.", versuchte Valshiya zu erklären. "Vielleicht wurde dieser Gang zugemauert, als diese Räume ihrem heutigen Zweck zugeführt wurden."  
  
Sie spähte in das kalte aber trockenere Dunkel hinein, das sich hinter dem Loch in der Mauer ausbreitete. Einerseits glaubte sie wirklich, dass dies ihr Fluchtweg sein könnte aber andererseits war sie auch von einer gewissen Furcht erfüllt. Wo würde dieser Weg sie hinführen?  
  
"Sollen wir?", fragte sie knapp.  
  
"Ich werde vorausgehen, denn ich sehe in der Dunkelheit besser als du.", erwiderte Arwen.  
  
Plötzlich erklangen auf dem Gang, der zu ihrem Verlies führte, Geräusche. Jemand näherte sich schnellen Schrittes der Zelle, in der die beiden noch immer waren. Als sich zu den Laufgeräuschen Stimmen mischten, wussten sie, wer da kam. Es war eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Zeit aber es war Osclyn und Iluvatar weiss, was er nun wieder von den beiden wollte.  
  
"Nun ja, damit wäre uns die Entscheidung ob wir gehen oder nicht ja wohl abgenommen. Jetzt oder nie.", sagte Valshiya und zwängte sich durch das Loch in der Mauer.  
  
Arwen folgte ihr auf dem Fuss. Samtene, kühle Schwärze umgab die beiden sogleich. Als sie zurückblickten, erschien ihnen selbst die kleine muffige Zelle noch heller zu sein, als dieser Gang. Der Boden stieg leicht an und war mit dem Staub von Jahrhunderten bedeckt. Valshiya flüsterte:  
  
"Hier ist wirklich schon sehr lange niemand gewesen. Deshalb wusste Osclyn wahrscheinlich auch nichts von diesem Gang."  
  
Arwen ergriff Valshiyas Hand und zog sie vorwärts.  
  
"Darüber können wir uns unterhalten, wenn wir hier raus sind. Wenn er unsere Flucht entdeckt, wird er uns verfolgen."  
  
Valshiya erschrak. Arwen hatte recht. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Ihre Flucht hatte gerade erst begonnen und wenn sie jetzt nicht laufen würden, würde sie vielleicht auch wieder ein sehr schnelles Ende nehmen. In diesem Gang schien es weit und breit kein Versteck zu geben. Sie hatten vielleicht 500 Schritte gemacht, als Osclyns wütendes Geschrei hinter ihnen erklang.  
  
"Wachen! Die Gefangenen sind entkommen. Wo seid ihr, wenn man euch braucht, ihr Nichtsnutze! Ich werde euch bei lebendigem Leibe häuten lassen, wenn ihr nicht sofort diese beiden Mädchen wieder herschafft. Hinterher!"  
  
Das metallische Scheppern von Rüstungen und Waffen erklang laut und deutlich hinter ihnen und es näherte sich unaufhaltsam. Valshiya spürte, wie Arwens Griff um ihre Hand stärker wurde und schon begannen sie zu laufen. Es ging immer weiter aufwärts und auch die Luft wurde zusehends frischer. Doch die Verfolger rückten ihnen immer näher.  
  
"Wir müssen uns verstecken, sonst werden sie uns erwischen.", flüsterte Valshiya und ihre Stimme klang panisch.  
  
"Vielleicht geht es, wenn wir uns ganz nah an die Wand pressen?", meinte Arwen.  
  
Valshiya erwiderte:  
  
"Nein, sie haben Fackeln! Sie werden uns sehen."  
  
Der verräterische Fackelschein kam immer näher aber so wurde die Umgebung auch für Arwen und Valshiya deutlicher. Neben dem staubigen Weg, der immer weiter bergauf führte, war alle paar Meter ein kleiner Schacht eingelassen, der von einem Eisengitter bedeckt war. Man konnte nicht erkennen, welchen Zweck dieser Schacht einmal erfüllt hatte aber für die beiden Frauen stellte es sich als das Versteck dar, das sie brauchten, um ihren Verfolgern zu entgehen.  
  
"Bist du sicher, daß wir da durchpassen?", fragte Valshiya.  
  
Arwen antwortete:  
  
"Wenn wir es jetzt nicht versuchen, dann werden wir es nie erfahren."  
  
Sie bückte sich, um das Gitter hochzuheben aber es sass sehr fest und erst als Valshiya sich ebenfalls bückte und mitanfasste, gelang es den beiden, es zu öffnen. Valshiya war immer noch skeptisch, doch dann liess sich mit den Füßen zuvorderst in das Loch hinein. Die Öffnung war tatsächlich sehr eng und Valshiya wagte erst wieder zu atmen, als sie vollständig hindurch war und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.  
  
Sie gab Arwen einen Wink, daß alles in Ordnung war. Nun zwängte sich die Königin durch das Loch, wobei Valshiya ihr von unten half. Möglichst lautlos liessen sie das Gitter wieder auf das Loch gleiten. Sie hatten Glück, das die Geräusche, welche die Soldaten machten, lauter waren als das knirschende, schabende Geräusch, welches das Gitter verursachte, als es langsam wieder an seinen angestammten Platz rutschte. Valshiya seufzte vor Erleichterung tief auf. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ihre Flucht wäre schon wieder beendet gewesen. Als die Geräusche der Soldaten in weiter Ferne verklangen, setzten sich Valshiya und Arwen auf den staubigen Boden.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns hier verstecken, bis sie die Suche nach uns aufgegeben haben.", meinte Valshiya.  
  
"Und wann, denkst du, wird das sein? Wie lange willst du hier ausharren?", wollte Arwen wissen.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht, ich weiss es doch nicht. Ich weiss nicht, wo wir sind, ich weiss nicht, wie unsere Flucht weitergehen soll, ich weiss nicht, wie wir Aragorn und Legolas warnen sollen, ich weiss eigentlich gar nichts."  
  
Ich will nur zurück zu Legolas, er würde wissen, was jetzt zu tun ist. Ach, hätte ich ihm nur gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, dachte Valshiya. Aber wäre dann irgend etwas anders gewesen? Hätte König Thranduil nicht dennoch auf eine Vermählung von Legolas und Riona bestanden?  
  
Arwen hatte die ganze Zeit, in der sie in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen war, mit ihr gesprochen.  
  
"... hast du gehört?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Nein, natürlich hatte sie nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du gerade jetzt, wo wir schon so weit gekommen sind, allen Mut fahren lässt. Du warst immerhin diejenige die diesen Fluchtplan ausgeheckt hat und ich war diejenige, die zunächst nicht daran geglaubt hat, das wir es schaffen können."  
  
Arwen ging auf sie zu, ergriff ihren rechten Arm und zog sie hoch. Valshiya war viel zu überrascht, als dass sie etwas dagegen hätte tun können.  
  
"Ich sage, steh auf und lass uns weitergehen. So wie es aussieht, führt diese Kanalisation direkt unter dem Gang entlang. Das ist auch der Grund, warum der Gang so trocken war. Hier ist es viel feuchter und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dieser alte Kanal irgendwann in einem neuen, oberirdischen Kanal endet. Das sollte unser Fluchtweg sein."  
  
Habt Nachsicht mit mir, denn dieses Kapitel ist wirklich großer Käse! Wie auch der ganze Rest dieser Story. Inzwischen frage ich mich doch tatsächlich: Warum habe ich das bloß angefangen, denn ich weiß echt nicht weiter. Falls ihr Ideen habt, teilt sie mir in euren Reviews mit. 


	14. Verschwoerung

Hallo, ich bin wieder da. Es hat mal wieder länger gedauert. Hoffentlich nehmt ihr es mir nicht übel. Wenn Euch dieses Kapitel eigenartig vorkommen sollte, dann muß ich euch wohl erklären, daß ich nebenbei an einem Stück mittelaltem Gouda geknabbert habe. Kann schon sein, daß die Altersangabe auf der Packung nicht stimmte und er stattdessen älter als uralt war und schon kleine Goudalein oder so gebildet hat. ...ob man die auch rauchen kann? ; )  
  
14. Verschwörung  
  
Faramir, der es - obwohl er während Aragorns Abwesenheit der Regent war - strikt ablehnte, auf dem Thron Gondors Platz zu nehmen, schwenkte nachdenklich den trockenen Rohan-Rotwein in seinem Silberpokal hin und her. Was er gerade von Aegnor, dem Ehrenhauptmann der gondorianischen Palastwache, erfahren hatte, stimmte ihn allerdings auch in höchstem Maße nachdenklich. Kurz nachdem Aragorn ihn, der ja der letzte Truchsess von Gondor gewesen war, ihn in sein Amt berufen hatte, hatte er begonnen eine Art "Geheimpolizei" ins Leben zu rufen. Allein hier in Minas Tirith hatte er zehn, ihm treu ergebene Agenten, die über alle Vorgänge in der Stadt und in der Festung auf's genaueste hätten informiert sein müssen. Normalerweise!  
  
Dass gerade Aegnor, der seinen Titel nur ehrenhalber trug, weil er sich mit einem ehrenvollen Ruhestand niemals abgefunden hätte, etwas aufgefallen war, das seinen Agenten entgangen war, stimmte ihn wirklich sehr, sehr nachdenklich. Jemand musste über seinen geheimen Informantenbund Bescheid wissen und ihn geschickt umgangen haben.  
  
"Ihr seid euch also sicher, dass es Herzog Leodal war, der sich mit dieser fremden Person in dunklen Ecken herumgedrückt hat?", fragte Faramir, während er sich vorbeugte, um den Weinpokal auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch aus dunklem Holz abzustellen, der schräg vor seinem Platz stand.  
  
Eowyn, Prinzessin von Rohan, warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf das Trinkgefäss und stellte fest, dass ihr Gemahl keinen einzigen Schluck daraus genommen hatte. Was Aegnor ihm erzählte, musste ihn sehr beunruhigen.  
  
"Bei meinem Augenlicht, Mylord, ich bin mir wirklich sicher. Leider war ich nicht nah genug an den beiden, um sie auch noch hätte belauschen zu können. Allerdings bin ich von der Wehrmauer hinunter zu der Stelle gegangen, an der sie sich getroffen haben. Dort befindet sich eine Tür, die aus dem Burghof herausführt. Sie liegt genau in dem schmalen Gang zwischen den Ställen und der Schmiede.", Aegnor legte zwei kleine Kästchen, die Pfeifentabak enthielten so nebeneinander, daß sich zwischen ihnen ein kleiner Raum ergab, um die Lage der Tür zu verdeutlichen, "Eigentlich ist sie schon seit Jahren zugewachsen und sie wird nicht mehr benutzt aber genau an dieser Stelle hat sich Leodal mit diesem... dieser finsteren Gestalt getroffen. Ein Geldbeutel wechselte den Besitzer. Als ich die Stelle untersuchte, musste ich feststellen, dass das Schloß der Tür aufgebrochen und die Tür selbst von dem Pflanzenbewuchs befreit war, der sie seit unzähligen Jahren überwuchert hatte. Das ist doch alles höchst merkwürdig, nicht wahr Lord Faramir?"  
  
Leodal, eigentlich ein unwichtiger Landadeliger und Kaufmann aus Gondor, den Aragorn nach seiner Thronbesteigung zum Herzog des neuen Herzogtums Arnor erhoben hatte, war schon immer eifersüchtig auf den rechtmässigen König Gondors gewesen. Er hatte zum engeren Beraterkreis von Truchsess Denethor gehört und hatte ausgesehen, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen, als sich Aragorn plötzlich als Arathorns Sohn und König von Gondor vorstellte. Ihn in den Herzogsstand zu erheben hatte in erster Linie den Zweck gehabt, etwaigem Ärger von vornherein aus dem Weg zu gehen. Anscheinend war der Herzog aber doch ehrgeiziger als Aragorn es vermutet hatte und plante... was auch immer... Faramir wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Erst mussten andere Fragen geklärt werden.  
  
"Faramir?", hörte er die fragende Stimme seiner schönen, blonden Gattin Eowyn, doch erst als ihre warme Hand sanft die seine berührte, kam er vollständig aus seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
Er räusperte sich und meinte:  
  
"Ja, nun, wir wissen natürlich nicht, mit wem sich Leodal getroffen hat und welchen Grund diese Zusammenkunft hatte..."  
  
"Das war auch mein erster Gedanke...", fiel Aegnor ihm ins Wort.  
  
Mit einer etwas ärgerlichen Geste, unterbrach Faramir den älteren Mann, dann fuhr er fort:  
  
"Es gibt allerdings die Möglichkeit, ihn beschatten zu lassen und so vielleicht hinter dieses Geheimnis zu kommen."  
  
Er schaute Eowyn an und suchte Bestätigung in ihrem Gesicht. Er war froh, dass sie, die sich mit Politik und Diplomatie sehr gut auskannte, an allen Beratungen teilnahm und sich nicht mit ihren Zofen in ein stilles Zimmer zurückzog, um Handarbeiten zu verrichten, wie man es früher von den Damen erwartet hatte.  
  
Sie sagte:  
  
"Wir sollten auch auf keinen Fall Vorkehrungen treffen, das Tor in der Wehrmauer wieder zu schliessen. Leodal könnte Verdacht schöpfen und sich plötzlich anders benehmen, sich womöglich nicht mehr mit seinem geheimnisvollen Kontaktmann treffen und das beste wäre ja, wenn wir sie beide auf frischer Tat ertappten."  
  
Aegnor schaute die Königin von Rohan und Herzogin von Ithilien bewundernd an. Wenn es ihn zunächst noch sehr erstaunt hatte, dass sie an allen Ratssitzungen als vollwertiges Mitglied teilnehmen durfte, wollte er ihren klugen Rat inzwischen nicht mehr missen. Er hoffte, dass auch der junge König seine weise Elbenfrau an den Räten teilnehmen liess... wenn sie wieder da war, dachte er wehmütig. Arwen Undomiel, die Tochter Elronds von Imladris hatte die Herzen aller am Hofe im Sturm erobert. Sein eigenes eingeschlossen.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir auch einen Boten zu König Aragorn schicken, der ihm mitteilt, dass es hier Ereignisse gibt, die seine sofortige Rückkehr erforderlich machen könnten.", schlug Aegnor vor.  
  
Faramir, der unruhig mit den Fingern linken Hand auf den kleinen Tisch eingetrommelt hatte, stand nun auf und ging mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen in dem kleinen Ratssaal auf und ab.  
  
Er erwiderte:  
  
"Nein, dass ist noch zu verfrüht. Wir sollten ihn nicht beunruhigen, solange ihn noch die Sorge um Arwen quält. Allerdings möchte ich deutlich machen, dass alles, was hier in diesem Raum gesagt wurde, unter uns dreien bleibt. Nichts davon darf an die Ohren von irgendwem geraten. An niemandes Ohren!"  
  
"Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen, Mylord Faramir.", versicherte Aegnor.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn seufzte. Jetzt hatten sie tatsächlich schon Pardanor erreicht, die schöne kleine Stadt, die direkt am Rande des Nenuial, des Abendrotsees, lag und noch immer hatten sie keine weitere Spur von Arwen, Valshiya oder Merilwen gefunden. Das Verschwinden letzterer war allerdings das mysteriöseste. Sie waren der Spur gefolgt, die sie mitten im Nichts gefunden hatten, nachdem sie von den Orks überfallen worden waren, doch die Spuren waren einen Tagesmarsch vor Pardanor ganz plötzlich verschwunden - wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er zügelte sein Pferd und warf von dem Hügel, auf dem sie kurz angehalten hatten, einen Blick auf die Garnisonsstadt. Vieles ging ihm durch den Kopf: Dass er Arwen nicht finden würde, wenn die Orks oder wer auch immer hinter ihnen stand - denn er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass die Orks alleine auf die Idee kommen würden, die Frau des Königs von Gondor zu entführen, denn das würde ja eine gewisse Intelligenz voraussetzen - nicht wollten, dass er Arwen fand, er sie mit Sicherheit auch nicht finden würde. Zur Zeit des Ringkrieges waren die Verstecke und die Herren der Orks bekannt, so dass man gewusst hätte, wo man suchen muss. Doch der Ringkrieg war vorüber und eigentlich hatte niemand mit einer neuerlichen Bedrohung gerechnet. Gawen ritt an seine Seite und fragte:  
  
"Werden wir in die Stadt reiten, mein König?"  
  
"Nein, ich denke, ich werde nicht weitersuchen. Besser wird es sein, wenn wir nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren. Wenn Arwen entführt wurde, könnte vielleicht schon eine Botschaft für mich dort angekommen sein. Vielleicht geht es um Lösegeld.", antwortete er.  
  
Gimli schnaubte:  
  
"Seit wann gibst du auf? Wofür sollen dann all diese Strapazen gut gewesen sein? Abgesehen davon: Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal auf Legolas warten und ihn fragen, was er darüber denkt. Letzten Endes ist diese Angelegenheit auch für ihn persönlich geworden, dadurch, dass auch die Dame Valshiya verschwunden ist."  
  
Der Zwerg sprang aus dem Sattel seines kleinen Pferdes und baute sich herausfordernd vor Aragorn auf.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir blickten einander an und dann ergriff der jüngere der beiden, Elladan, ebenfalls das Wort.  
  
"Aragorn, Gimli hat recht. Wir sollten zumindest bis Pardanor reiten und dort auf Legolas, Alfiriel und Tarawyn warten. Dann können wir gemeinsam beraten, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollen. Möglicherweise finden wir auch einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib Lady Merilwens."  
  
Aragorn bemerkte dass er überstimmt war und lenkte ein:  
  
"Also soll es so sein. Wir werden nach Pardanor warten und dort auf die anderen warten."  
  
*****  
  
Das lange Warten machte Leodal nervös. Sein geheimnisvoller Kontaktmann hatte ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen eine unglaubliche hohe Summe in Gold überreicht, um die Soldaten, die ihm noch nicht ganz treu waren damit zu bestechen. Im übrigen hatte er ihm erklärt, dass bei ihrem nächsten Treffen noch ein weiterer Kontaktmann anwesend sein würde. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Plan, Minas Tirith einzunehmen, durchgeführt wurde. Es gab Nächte, in denen sich Leodal fragte, ob es das wirklich alles wert sei. Schliesslich wusste er nicht, ob nach all dem noch ein Königreich existieren würde, dass er regieren konnte. Im übrigen hatte er des öfteren das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
  
*****  
  
Es war ihr tatsächlich gelungen, unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Merilwen, die kupferhaarige Elbenfrau lachte in sich hinein. Eigentlich war bis hierher alles nach Plan gelaufen, abgesehen davon, dass Legolas verletzt wurde, was sie nicht beabsichtigt hatte, und er dann mit dieser einfältigen Alfiriel und ihrem treuen Hündchen Tarawyn zurückgeblieben war. Er hätte bei den anderen sein sollen, wenn sie vernichtet wurden. Es hätte ihr auch sehr viel Freude bereitet, wenn diese Valshiya hätte zusehen können, wenn ihr Meister Legolas töten liess. Das war nicht von Beginn an ihr Plan gewesen, doch sie hatte schliesslich eingesehen, dass sich das nicht vermeiden liess.  
  
Nun war sie in Lord Osclyns unterirdischer Burg. Es war ihr leicht gefallen, alle Spuren zu verwischen, die Aragorn und seine dämlichen Freunde auf das unterirdische Verlies aufmerksam hätten machen können. Immerhin war sie eine Magierin. Sie hatte nach einer Audienz bei Osclyn, den sie über den Stand der Dinge hatte informieren müssen, sofort ihre Gemächer aufgesucht, die ihr neuer Herr ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu treffen.  
  
"Merilwen!", rief eine, ihr wohlbekannte Stimme.  
  
Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Wie ähnlich seine Stimme der seines Bruders war. Man konnte sich beinahe einbilden, dass er es tatsächlich war.  
  
"Ja, Finlass, ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, mich von den anderen abzusetzen aber ich denke, du hast auch nichts anderes von mir erwartet.", hauchte sie, als sich der hochgewachsene Bruder ihres ehemaligen Geliebten ihr näherte.  
  
"Teuflische Merilwen! Es gibt nicht viel, das ich dir nicht zutraue. Aber wie kaltblütig du mir den Mann ans Messer lieferst, den du einst geliebt hast. Ich verbeuge mich vor deinem eisigen Herzen.", sagte der Elbenprinz.  
  
"Hast du Legolas einst nicht auch geliebt. Immerhin ist er dein Bruder.", fragte Merilwen.  
  
"Niemals! Er war mir immer im Wege. Der rechtmässige Erbe des Thrones meines Vaters bin ich, nicht dieser Weichling, der es tatsächlich fertig bringt, sich in Friedenszeiten niederzusetzen um Gedichte zu schreiben. Ich ginge ohne Zaudern ein Bündnis mit den finstersten Mächten ein, um ihn zu beseitigen.", erwiderte er ihr und kam ihr so nah, dass sie diesen eigenartigen Geruch an ihm wahrnehmen konnte. Während sein Bruder immer noch diesen warmen Geruch des Waldes an sich hatte, den sie geliebt hatte, haftete ihm jetzt der Duft einer finsteren Verderbnis an. Allerdings strahlte er auch eine Macht aus, die sie anzog. Im übrigen war er bereit, ihr zu geben, was Legolas ihr verwehrt hatte. Sie bemerkte auch, das seine Haut langsam aber sicher die selbe Farbe annahm wie die der Finsterelben, die unter der Erde lebten. Ansonsten war er ein Abbild seines älteren Bruders. Das gleiche, lange blonde Haar, die selbe Augenfarbe. Allerdings war das Blau in Finlass' Augen stumpf geworden und dennoch - verblüffend! - stachen sie hell aus seinem hager gewordenen Gesicht. Auch Legolas' hatte, wenn er sehr verärgert war, gefährlich ausgeschaut - seine Blicke hatten töten können - doch Finlass Gesicht strahlte eine kaltblütige Bosartigkeit aus, die selbst ihr, einer Elbenmagierin, die Knie weich werden liess. Ob Legolas ahnte, was für eine Veränderung mit dem Bruder vorgegangen war? Ob er ahnte, daß Finlass der Ast war, den sie ihm zwischen die Beine werfen würde und der ihn letztendlich zum Stolpern bringen würde?  
  
"Nur, um dein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen: Du bist ein Bündnis mit den finstersten Mächten eingegangen. Genau wie ich. Im übrigen hast du mir versprochen, mich zu deiner Königin zu machen, wenn der Thron des Düsterwaldes dir gehört.", erinnerte sie ihn.  
  
Finlass Hand glitt über den Ansatz ihrer Brüste hinauf zu ihrer Kehle und seine kalten Finger - noch eine Änderung, denn seine Hände waren früher genauso warm gewesen, wie die seines Bruders - legten sich um ihren Hals.  
  
"Du musst mich weder an meine Bündnisse, noch an meine Versprechen erinnern. Was ist mit dir? Hast du Angst, wieder verstossen zu werden?", wollte er wissen und versenkte seinen hypnotischen Blick in ihren Augen.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Merilwen ihn wegen dieser Anspielung geschlagen, doch stattdessen lehnte sie sich an die Wand und schlang ihr rechtes Bein herausfordernd um seine Hüfte. Eigentlich sollte es sie erschrecken, doch der jüngere Prinz übte eine ungeheure erotische Anziehungskraft auf sie aus.  
  
Als er den Druck auf Kehle erhöhte, keuchte sie überrascht auf. Sie wusste, dass seine Art sie zu lieben ins Gewalttätige ging, doch es war immer wieder eine Überraschung. Mit der anderen Hand schob er ihren Unterrock hoch und streichelte rauh über ihre nackten Oberschenkel. Als sie kaum noch Luft bekam, liess er ihre Kehle los und griff nach hinten in ihr langes Haar. Er riss ihren Kopf daran nach oben und biss so fest ihn ihren Hals, dass sie leise aufschrie.  
  
"Ich werde dich zu meiner Königin machen.", versprach er stöhnend.  
  
Auf ihren Lippen zeigte sich ein siegessicheres Lächeln. Sie spürte den Stoff seiner Hosen an ihrer Haut herabgleiten.  
  
Finlass zwang sie, ihn anzusehen und Merilwen erschrak bei dem warnenden Blick in seinen Augen.  
  
"Ich warne dich nur: Mache nicht den Fehler, mich zu hintergehen. Ich will dich jetzt nicht mit den Einzelheiten quälen, was ich dir dann antun werde.", flüsterte er.  
  
Mit einem brutalen Stoss drang er in sie ein und nahm sie im Stehen - so lange, bis sie ohnmächtig in seinen Armen zusammensank.  
  
*****  
  
Als sie wieder erwachte, war Finlass fort. Das dachte sie zumindest. Aber als sie die Augen aufschlug und sich in ihren Gemächern umsah, stellte sie fest, dass seine Kleidung auf dem Boden verstreut herumlag. Nur: Wo war er jetzt? Sie lag in ihrem Bett und die Laken waren klamm und zerwühlt. Hatte sie so unruhig geschlafen?  
  
"Es macht Spass dich zu lieben, wenn du ohnmächtig bist und dich nicht wehren kannst.", hörte sie seine Stimme.  
  
Sie blickte in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme kam. Er war in dem Raum, in dem ein Wasserbecken in den Boden eingelassen war. Sie hörte ein leises Plätschern, als er sich bewegte. Er hatte also ein Bad genommen, nachdem er sie offensichtlich ein zweites Mal geliebt hatte.  
  
"Allerdings hast du in deiner Ohnmacht seinen Namen gerufen. Das ist eine Sache, die mich sehr nachdenklich gestimmt hat. Aber das wird sich bald ändern, denn du gehörst mir. Es ist dir nicht bewusst aber im Moment scheinst du ihn noch zu vermissen. Bald wirst du nicht einmal mehr an ihn denken.", seine Stimme näherte sich.  
  
Er betrat das Schlafgemach.  
  
"Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich nehme dir das nicht übel. Wenn du erst eine Zeit lang mit mir gelebt hast, dann wirst du das Bett nie wieder mit einem anderen teilen wollen. Die Zeit spielt mir also in die Hände."  
  
Merilwen nickte langsam, als sie seiner angesichtig wurde.  
  
Tja, jetzt habe ich das erste mal so etwas wie eine "Liebesszene" geschrieben. Gut ist sie nicht aber ich brauchte sie um zu verdeutlichen, wie sehr sich Finlass verändert hat. Egal, zerreisst mich ruhig in Euren Reviews. Ich werde dennoch zu Ende schreiben, denn es liegt mir einfach nicht, Dinge anzufangen und dann nicht zu beenden. 


	15. Unerwartete Hilfe

Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Lust, jetzt was über Mittelerde zu schreiben, denn ich habe gerade das Duftöl "Tropical Sunset" in meiner Duftlampe und höre schon zum 10 Mal hintereinander "To love somebody" von Jimmy Sommerville, zwischendurch garniert mit UB 40- und Bob Marley-Songs. Eigentlich möchte ich jetzt lieber an einem Karibikstrand alle Viere von mir strecken. Dabei war ich doch gerade erst im Urlaub. An Jarivial: *Nein, ich werde wirklich keinen Drachen in meiner Story vorkommen lassen*  
  
15. Unerwartete Hilfe  
  
Der Kanal oder der kanalähnliche Tunnel, der für die beiden Frauen zum Fluchtweg geworden war, endete völlig unerwartet mitten in einem dichten, dunklen Wald. Goldene Sonnenstrahlen, fielen durch dichtes, herbstbuntes Blätterwerk und liess es festlich erstrahlen, wie Lampions auf einer Festwiese. Man hatte das Gefühl, nach den Sonnenstrahlen greifen zu können und dann flüssiges Gold in den Händen zu halten. Wenn es im Düsterwald auch Herbst werden würde, so würde es dort jetzt ebenfalls so aussehen. Wenn da nicht dieses unbestimmte Gefühl gewesen wäre, Valshiya hätte das Gefühl gehabt, wieder zu Hause zu sein.  
  
Von dem Gang, dem sie zuerst gefolgt waren, der über dem Kanal hinweggeführt hatte, gab es hier keine Spur mehr. Anscheinend war es also ein Glücksfall gewesen, dass sie sich in dem Kanal hatten verstecken müssen. Da waren moosbewachsene Ruinen in denen allerlei Wildgetier lebte. Sie waren sehr alt, das bemerkte Valshiya auf den ersten Blick, und sie waren nicht von Elben erbaut worden. Es war Menschenwerk. Aber weder Valshiya, noch Arwen konnte sagen, wo sie sich genau befanden. Allerdings war es trotzdem ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl, zwischen den Baumkronen endlich wieder blauen Himmel zu sehen.  
  
"Siehst du, wir haben es geschafft.", meinte Arwen.  
  
Valshiya warf ihrer Cousine einen erstaunten Blick zu, denn immerhin war sie zunächst diejenige gewesen, die nicht an den Erfolg ihrer Flucht hatte glauben wollen.  
  
Erschöpft liessen sich die beiden auf den mit vielfarbigem Herbstlaub bedeckten Waldboden sinken. Mit einigem Bedauern betrachtete Valshiya ihre geschundenen Hände. Einst waren sie weich gewesen und ihre Fingernägel - die jetzt nur noch abgebrochene Ruinen mit schwarzen Rändern waren - hatten geglänzt. Nun waren ihre Hände an mehreren Stellen aufgescheuert und schwielig. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war für ihre Freiheit ja doch nur ein geringes Opfer.  
  
"Ja, nun müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo wir sind.", erwiderte Valshiya schliesslich.  
  
Aufmerksam schaute sie sich in ihrer Umgebung um. Es gab keine Anzeichen von irgendwelchen Verfolgern. Wahrscheinlich kannten ihre Häscher diesen Kanal nicht einmal. Das musste man sich unbedingt merken, denn es war ein Schwachpunkt in ihrer Verteidigung. Sicher würde das für Legolas und Aragorn später einmal wichtig sein. Wenn dieser machtbesessene Osclyn und die offensichtlich verrückte Colesta tatsächlich Saurons Kinder waren, dann würden die ehemaligen Ringgefährten nicht eher ruhen, bis die beiden entweder vernichtet oder verjagt waren.  
  
"Denkst du, das wir hier rasten können? Ich bin zu müde, um auch nur noch einen Schritt zu machen.", erklärte Arwen.  
  
Valshiya erwiderte nachdenklich:  
  
"Hm, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Einerseits würde ich schon noch gerne weitergehen, bis wir auf einen Weg oder gar eine Strasse treffen. Es beunruhigt mich, so gar nicht zu wissen, wo wir uns befinden. Aber ich bin selbst auch müde. Mit Sicherheit kann es nicht schaden, wenn wir erst einmal einen Platz suchen, an dem wir über Nacht bleiben können. Hier, so nahe an dem Tunnel, möchte ich jedoch nicht verweilen."  
  
Was hätte Legolas an meiner Stelle gemacht?, fragte sie sich. Er war schliesslich mitten im Wald aufgewachsen. Zwar hatte Amarayl, ihr Vater, nie von ihr verlangt, sich mädchenhaft zu verhalten und sie hatte ebenso wie Tarawyn Reiten gelernt, konnte auch leidlich gut mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen umgehen, allerdings hatte sie noch nie mitten in der Wildnis ein Lager aufschlagen müssen. Vater hatte sie bisher immer behütet.  
  
Sie seufzte tief und war überrascht, dass ihr Atem kleine weisse Wölkchen in der Luft erzeugte. Im ersten Moment hatte sie die frostige Kälte nicht gespürt doch langsam aber sicher drang sie unter den Stoff ihres dünnen Kleides, das zu allem Übel auch noch an mehr als an einer Stelle zerrissen war. Sie hatte gar nicht bedacht, dass sie für eine Nacht in der Wildnis alles andere als geeignet gekleidet war.  
  
Auch Arwen schien zu frieren, wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie sie, denn immerhin machte Elben ein Wechsel der Temperaturen in normalen Maße nicht so viel aus wie Menschen oder... einer Halbelbe.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir möglichst einen Platz suchen, an dem uns einigermaßen warm wird. Vielleicht gelingt es uns sogar, ein kleines Feuer zu machen.", schlug sie vor.  
  
Valshiya nickte nachdrücklich.  
  
"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Es scheint, als würde es bald Winter werden und ein harter noch dazu. Ach Arwen, ich wünschte, ich wäre zurück im Düsterwald, dort, wo es immer Frühling ist, ich wünschte ich wäre zurück..."  
  
"...bei Legolas?", beendete Arwen Valshiyas unausgesprochenen Gedanken.  
  
Valshiya wich Arwens fragendem Blick aus. Warum wollte sie es denn noch von ihr hören? Sie wusste doch inzwischen, was sie für ihn empfand. Ihr Gesicht war wie eine eiserne Maske, als sie antwortete:  
  
"Ich sollte wirklich nicht mehr an ihn denken. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon mit Riona verheiratet. Ich sollte mich damit abfinden. Es soll nun einmal so sein.", sie lachte hohl, "Denk nur, Osclyn hat doch tatsächlich geglaubt, er könnte mich als Köder für ihn benutzen. Er weiss wahrscheinlich nicht einmal was von meinem Verschwinden. Wenn Riona ihm erst einmal Kinder geschenkt hat, wird er sie auch lieben. Jedenfalls wäre es so besser für uns beide."  
  
Arwen hakte nicht länger nach. Diese Antwort ihrer Grosscousine sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste. Valshiya war verbittert und sie versuchte wirklich alles, um sich ihr Los selbst zu erleichtern. Wenn sie zurück in Gondor war, würde sie Aragorn bitten, Legolas und Thranduil einzuladen und dann würde sie einmal ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechseln. So konnte es in ihren Augen jedenfalls nicht weitergehen.  
  
Um von dem unangenehmen Thema abzulenken, stand Valshiya langsam auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr die Tage in der feuchten, dunklen Zelle ihren Gelenken und Muskeln geschadet hatte. Jede Bewegung tat ihr weh. Als sie auf zittrigen Beinen stand, reichte sie Arwen, die noch müder ausschaute, die Hand und half ihr auf.  
  
"Wenn wir nicht in der Dunkelheit noch hier sein wollen, sollten wir ganz schnell einen geeigneten Lagerplatz finden."  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn, der in der Kaserne der Garnisonsstadt Pardanor Quartier bezogen hatte, wartete nun auf Gawens Rückkehr. Er hatte den jungen Soldaten ausgeschickt um Legolas, Tarawyn und Alfiriel entgegenzureiten, um sie darüber zu benachrichtigen, dass die anderen in Pardanor auf sie warteten. Sicherlich hatte auch Legolas auf Neuigkeiten über Valshiya gehofft. Leider hatten die Soldaten aus der Garnison noch nicht einmal davon gewusst, dass die Königin von Gondor und eine ihrer Verwandten entführt worden waren. Wichtige Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich in seinem Königreich viel zu langsam. Unbestätigte Gerüchte dagegen verbreiteten sich mit der unangenehmen Geschwindigkeit eines Lauffeuers. Dies war eines der Dinge, die er unbedingt noch ändern musste. Während Aragorn in der Kaserne auf das Eintreffen der anderen wartete, nahmen Elladan und Elrohir die Gelegenheit wahr und suchten rund um die Stadt nach Spuren.  
  
"Was ist Bruder, denkst du das selbe wie ich über das völlige Fehlen von Spuren?", fragte Elladan.  
  
Elrohir suchte mit scharfem Blick aus grauen Augen die sanft geschwungene, friedlich daliegende Hügellandschaft um die Stadt Pardanor vom Sattel seiner langbeinigen Stute - die aus einer der besten Elbenzuchten stammte - ab. Wer ihn nicht kannte, würde meinen, dass er diesen Ausritt nur gemacht hatte, um sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Nichts anderes sagte auch seine Körpersprache. Er hatte seine Hände lässig über dem Knauf des reich verzierten Sattels verschränkt und sein Oberkörper war leicht vorgebeugt. Nur seine Augen und die zusammengezogenen Brauen verrieten seine Anspannung. Elladan, der niemals so schwermütig und nachdenklich wie sein Zwillingsbruder gewesen war, war der einzige, der diese Anspannung erkannte. Wenn es das erste mal gewesen wäre, dass Elladan Elrohir so durchschaute, hätte es ihn wahrscheinlich überrascht.  
  
"Es ist gar nicht so sehr das Fehlen der Spur, die wir verfolgt haben, das mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, sondern das Vorhandensein von Spuren, die ich weder deuten, noch in Zusammenhang mit der anderen Spur bringen kann.", erklärte Elrohir.  
  
Das Blitzen in den blauen Augen seines Bruders zeigte ihm, dass er genau das gesagt hatte, was Elladan erwartet hatte.  
  
Elrohir fasste zusammen:  
  
"Erstens", er hob den Zeigefinger seiner behandschuhten rechten Hand, "haben wir hier eine relativ junge Stadt. Gut, für die Menschen mag sie schon sehr alt sein, doch ist sie erst am Anfang des dritten Zeitalters von einer Nomadensiedlung zu einer Stadt herangewachsen. Warum? Die Menschen siedeln nicht einfach irgendwo, wo vorher nichts gewesen ist. Nun, man sollte sich einmal genauer diese Hügel anschauen, denn auf einigen von Ihnen wächst das Gras nicht so lang und grün wie in den Senken oder auf anderen Hügeln."  
  
Elladan nickte und stimmte ihm zu:  
  
"Ja, das ist wahr. Auch ich habe das gesehen und bin ziemlich sicher, das sich an diesen Stellen möglicherweise Ruinen einer viel älteren Stadt befinden. Aber was hat das mit der Spur zu tun, die wir verfolgt haben?"  
  
Elrohir blickte abschätzend zu seinem Bruder hinüber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er längst wusste, worauf er hinauswollte oder ob er tatsächlich völlig ahnungslos war. Er reckte den zweiten Finger in die Luft und fuhr fort:  
  
"Eine zweite Sache ist, dass Hauptmann Delrodin behauptet, das seit einiger Zeit, immerhin nun schon fast seit drei Monaten, regelmässig ganze Trupps seiner Soldaten in ein und demselben Gebiet verschwinden. Spurlos! Aus diesem Grunde hätte er auch ein akutes Nachschubproblem und er hatte geglaubt, sein König hätte ihm aus diesem Grunde einen Besuch abgestattet. Deshalb war er so freundlich, fast kriecherisch."  
  
"Delrodin sagte aber auch, das einige der Soldaten zurückgekehrt seien. Allerdings seien sie völlig verändert gewesen und man konnte nicht aus ihnen hinausbekommen, wo sie gesteckt haben. Sie wirkten erschöpft und irgendwie teilnahmslos, so dass er sie erst einmal auf Urlaub zu ihren Familien geschickt hat.", fügte Elladan hinzu.  
  
Er stieg aus dem Sattel und führte seine Stute Sirhana, die Zwillingsschwester von Elrohirs Stute Sylthra an eine Stelle, an der das Gras besonders grün und saftig war. Er setzte sich ins Gras und beobachtete die falbe Stute beim Grasen. Er sah dabei fast verträumt aus und man hätte meinen können, er hätte das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder längst vergessen. Ein paar Sekunden später fragte er:  
  
"Wirst du mir jetzt erklären, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat und was daran so wichtig für uns sein soll?"  
  
Elrohir stieg ebenfalls aus dem Sattel und ging vor seinem Bruder in die Hocke. Sylthra trabte in der Zwischenzeit zu ihrer Schwester und wollte sie aus reinem Futterneid von der Stelle mit dem saftigen Gras verbeissen, was Sirhana mit einem angedeuteten Auskeilen der Hinterhufe kommentierte. Sylthra schnaubte beleidigt und sah schliesslich ein, dass sie die Weidegründe entweder mit ihrer helleren Schwester teilen oder sich eine andere Stelle suchen musste.  
  
"Ich frage mich, Elladan, ob du mir nicht längst sagen kannst, was das alles miteinander zu tun haben könnte.", meinte der Thronfolger.  
  
Elladan sah ein, dass er nicht länger den Unwissenden spielen konnte und sein Gesicht nahm einen ernsteren Ausdruck an. Er erklärte:  
  
"Delrodin hat erzählt, das die verschwundenen Trupps genau in der Gegend patrouillierten, in deren Umkreis wir auch die Spur der Orks verloren haben. Die Ruinen, das Verschwinden und die Spur, die sich praktisch in Nichts aufgelöst hat... das könnte alles darauf hindeuten, dass wir vielleicht unter der Erde weiter nach Spuren suchen müssten. Ich finde das beunruhigend... unter der Erde!... wir wissen nicht, was wir finden werden. Gewiss hat hier lange vor Pardanor eine Stadt existiert, mir ist davon allerdings nichts bekannt. Allein das ist verwirrend und... beunruhigend."  
  
Elrohir schlug mit der Faust in seine offene Handfläche. Er presste nachdenklich die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie zu zwei dünnen Strichen in seinem Gesicht geworden waren.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall sollten wir Aragorn von unseren Überlegungen unterrichten...", Elrohirs Blick schweifte über die Schulter seines Bruders hinweg in die Ferne und dann richtete er sich auf, "...schau, da kommen endlich die anderen, lass uns ihnen entgegenreiten."  
  
Elladan sprang ebenfalls auf. Sein Herz machte einen unkontrollierten Satz, als er Alfiriels hellen Haarschopf in der Ferne glänzen sah. Doch im selben Moment senkte er den Blick und fragte sich, was in der Zwischenzeit wohl zwischen ihr und Tarawyn vorgegangen war. Immerhin war er selbst derjenige gewesen, der Alfiriel dazu ermutigt hatte, etwas freundlicher zu ihm zu sein.  
  
*****  
  
Es war noch dunkel, als Valshiya vor Kälte erwachte. Sie hatten eine grosse, ausgehöhlte Eiche entdeckt, in der sie sich nahe beieinander zusammengerollt hatten, um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Es war ihnen nicht gelungen, ein Feuer zu entfachen, da das herumliegende Holz zu feucht gewesen war. Im Laufe der Nacht war es allerdings immer kälter geworden. So kalt, daß das Klappern ihrer eigenen Zähne Valshiya aufwachen liess. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Arwen erwachte.  
  
"Valshiya, es ist wirklich kalt. Sehr kalt. Sogar ungewöhnlich kalt und das will was heissen, wenn ich das sage. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir zurück in die Zivilsation kommen, raus aus dem Wald, denn ein weitere so kalte Nacht, können selbst wir nicht überstehen.", murmelte sie verschlafen.  
  
Valshiya erschrak. Sie war eine Halbelbe und somit, durch das Erbe ihres Vaters, unsterblich. Für ein unsterbliches Leben hatte sie sich entschieden. Noch nie hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es sein könnte, zu sterben.  
  
"Aber wohin sollen wir gehen, in welche Richtung?", fragte sie.  
  
Sie beugte sich vor und warf einen Blick nach draussen. Weisser Rauhreif bedeckte das Unterholz und die Luft roch nach Winter.  
  
"Lass uns warten, bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist. Vielleicht wird es dann ein wenig wärmer. Dann werden wir losgehen... irgendwann müssen wir doch auf einen Weg stossen.", meinte Arwen.  
  
Valshiya betrachtete die Sterne und bemerkte überrascht, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wieso musste sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt an Legolas' Augen denken?  
  
Schliesslich ging langsam die Sonne auf. Zögerlich, mit den blassen Sonnenstrahlen eines winterlichen Morgens. Letzten Endes hatte sie allerdings immer noch genug Kraft, den Rauhreif zu schmelzen und in mysteriösen Bodennebel zu verwandeln, der geisterhaft zwischen den Stämmen der Bäume herwaberte, sich langsam aber sicher erhob und dann, als wäre nur die Nacht sein Reich, ganz verzog. Er hinterliess den feuchten, erdigen Geruch faulenden Laubes, das sich, in farbiger Pracht zu Boden geschwebt, langsam schwarz verfärbte. Das war der Geruch und die Farbe des Verderbens, des Todes. Die Menschen sprachen vom Duft eines Neubeginns. Valshiya mochte diesen Duft gar nicht und mit einem Mal gefiel ihr auch dieser Wald nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Dieser Wald war so gar nicht wie Düsterwald.  
  
Tausend Augen schienen sie aus dem Zwielicht der Morgendämmerung zu beobachten. Noch niemals hatte sie sich so allein gefühlt.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt losgehen! Die Tage werden kürzer und ich möchte nicht noch eine Nacht in dieser Kälte verbringen.", sagte Arwen.  
  
Valshiya hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Baumhöhle verkrochen. Der Gedanke, hinauszumüssen, gefiel ihr plötzlich gar nicht mehr.  
  
Plötzlich versteifte sich Arwen und lauschte angestrengt.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Valshiya und kam angstvoll zum schmalen Ausgang in der Baumrinde. Sie lauschte ebenfalls und vernahm schliesslich, was Arwen hatte verstummen lassen. Jemand näherte sich ihnen. Jemand, der ein fröhliches Lied auf den Lippen hatte. Es musste eine junge Frau sein, die abwechselnd leise sang und... wenn sie anscheinend im Text nicht mehr weiterwusste... einfach nur summte.  
  
Aufgeregt schauten sich die beiden Frauen an und keine von ihnen brauchte noch etwas zu sagen. Sie krabbelten aus dem Baum heraus und liefen der fröhlichen Stimme entgegen.  
  
*****  
  
Jhelayna Debrandon war an diesem wunderschönen klaren Morgen sehr früh aufgestanden. Ihr Vater hatte ihr gesagt, dass man trotz der Kälte vielleicht noch ein paar Pilze finden konnte. Es gab auch einige Sorten, die erst jetzt aus der Erde schossen. Aber sie sollte frühmorgens gehen, denn früh geschnittene Pilze würden nicht so schnell schlecht werden. Schlechte Pilze waren genauso schlimm wie giftige Pilze. Jhelayna wusste davon nichts aber sie wollte ihren Eltern eine Hilfe sein. Durbin und Malita Debrandon waren immer nicht darüber hinweg, was Jhelaynas älterem Bruder Jheryn passiert war. Jhelayna schüttelte den Kopf, als sie wieder einmal daran denken musste, wie verändert ihr Bruder aus Pardanor zurückgekehrt war. Hauptmann Delrodin hatte ihm ein Schreiben mitgegeben, in dem stand, dass er mehrere Tage verschwunden war und nun, bis man ihn wieder brauchte, auf Urlaub geschickt wurde. Jheryn selber hatte gar nicht gewusst, was in diesem Schreiben stand und er hatte ihnen auch nicht sagen wollen, wo er gewesen war. Jhelayna schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und stimmte ein fröhliches Lied an, um sich abzulenken. Sie wollte nicht an Jheryn's blicklose Augen denken. So etwas hatte sie zuletzt bei einem Toten gesehen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ganz in der Nähe ein Knacken im Unterholz. Zunächst horchte sie auf, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass auch Rehe, Füchse und Kaninchen so frühmorgens im Wald unterwegs waren. Als jedoch plötzlich zwei Gestalten aus dem Unterholz hervorkamen, kreischte sie erschrocken auf und liess den Korb mit den gesammelten Pilzen fallen. Hätte sie nicht im nächsten Moment erkannt, daß es zwei dreckige Mädchen waren, sie wäre eilends davongelaufen. Immerhin war der Wald, in dem die Hütte ihrer Eltern stand, sehr einsam und auf zwei junge Mädchen zu treffen, damit hatte Jhelayna nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Jedoch kam eine der beiden langsam auf sie zu und sagte:  
  
"Bitte erschrick nicht und bitte, bitte laufe nicht weg. Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe!"  
  
Die andere kam auf sie zu, nahm den Korb und sammelte hilfsbereit die Pilze wieder ein. Mit erkennendem Blick musterte sie die Pilze und sagte plötzlich:  
  
"Die könnt ihr aber nicht essen! Die sind hochgiftig!"  
  
Jhelayna war viel zu verdutzt, um darauf näher einzugehen. Stattdessen fragte sie:  
  
"Wer seid ihr?"  
  
Das Haar des einen Mädchens, desjenigen, das sich niedergekniet hatte um die Pilze wieder einzusammeln, rutschte zur Seite und dahinter kam ein spitzes Ohr zum Vorschein. Zumindest eines der beiden Mädchen war eine Elbe und daher wahrscheinlich um vieles älter als Jhelayna selbst, obwohl sie ebenso jung aussah.  
  
"Oh bitte! Es tut uns schrecklich leid, wenn wir euch erschreckt haben. Aber, ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, wir sind in einer ziemlichen Notlage und wir brauchen dringend eure Hilfe. Mein Name ist Arwen Undomiel und dies ist meine Verwandte Valshiya o Morndoron. Wir sind entführt wurden und, Iluvatar sei Dank, mit dem Leben davongekommen."  
  
Jhelayna riss die Augen weit auf und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Dann, sich ihrer guten Manieren besinnend, machte sie einen Hofknicks, so wie ihre Mutter ihn ihr beigebracht hatte und neigte ehrerbietig das Haupt.  
  
Stotternd brachte sie hervor:  
  
"Meine... meine Königin... ich hätte niemals erwartet euch... hier anzutreffen."  
  
Arwen winkte ab und meinte:  
  
"Mädchen, für so etwas haben wir nun gar keine Zeit. Selbst mir ist bewusst, dass ich alles andere als königlich wirke und deshalb ist Ehrerbietung jetzt auch nicht angebracht. Womit ihr uns wirklich helfen würdet, wäre eine Auskunft, wo wir uns hier befinden."  
  
"Ja", fuhr Valshiya fort, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete und dem Mädchen den Korb mit den Pilzen in die Hände drückte, "und ein heisses Bad und diese Nacht ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein Bett würde ich auch nicht verachten, wenn ihr für so etwas sorgen könntet."  
  
Jhelayna starrte immer noch stumm vor sich hin. Sie hatte die Tatsache, dass sie hier, mitten im Nichts - denn genau dort befand sich das Haus ihres Vaters, eines Köhlers - auf die neue Königin von Gondor traf.  
  
Valshiya schüttelte das Mädchen leicht und da erst antwortete es:  
  
"Oh, entschuldigt bitte, ich war ganz in Gedanken."  
  
Ja, das hat man wohl gesehen, dachte Valshiya, "Das Haus meines Vaters ist nicht weit von hier. Selbstverständlich wird es ihm eine Freude sein, der Königin Obdach zu gewähren. Wenn es euch recht ist, werde ich euch dann morgen zum Markt nach Pardanor begleiten. Die Stadt hat eine Garnison und der Hauptmann kann dann eine Nachricht an den König schicken."  
  
Arwen lachte:  
  
"Wenn es uns recht ist? Mädchen, wir haben tagelang in einer dunklen, feuchten Zelle gesessen ohne zu wissen, was draussen in der Welt geschah. Inzwischen wäre es uns recht, im Pferdestall zu schlafen. Aber sag uns jetzt erst einmal deinen Namen."  
  
Auf Jhelayna's Gesicht zeigte sich zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf die beiden Frauen getroffen war, ein entspanntes Lächeln. Sie hatte die Königin zwar mit den entsprechenden höfischen Sitten begrüsst aber dabei völlig vergessen, ihren Namen zu nennen.  
  
"Ich bin Jhelayna Debrandon, mein Vater ist der Köhler und jetzt werde ich euch zu meinem Elternhaus bringen."  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück schüttelte Jhelayna mehrmals den Kopf. Die Dinge begannen mehr und mehr seltsam zu werden. Zunächst die Heimkehr ihres Bruders und sein eigenartiges Verhalten und dann steht plötzlich die Königin von Gondor mitten im Ganwald vor ihr und ersucht sie um Obdach. 


	16. Wiedersehen

Zum ersten Teil dieses Kapitels inspirierte mich der Song "December" von All about Eve und "The calm before the storm" von Arcana. Beim Überarbeiten dieses Kapitels habe ich mir wieder und wieder den Song "Snowing" von Depeche Mode angehört.  
  
16. Wiedersehen  
  
Legolas wollte nicht bei den anderen sein. Er war hoch auf den Bergfried der Garnisonsburg gestiegen. Den wachhabenden Soldaten hatte er fortgeschickt. Da dieser seine Befehle hatte, hatte er zunächst gezögert, den Elbenprinzen allein zu lassen. Letzten Endes hatte er sich aber besonnen, dass es sich doch auch immerhin um einen königlichen Befehl handelte und das der Elb eine etwaige Gefahr mit seinen scharfen Augen wohl noch eher erkennen würde als er. Nun stand Legolas also alleine auf der Wehrplattform des Bergfriedes und blickte zu den Sternen auf, als hoffte er, dort Antworten auf seine vielen unausgesprochenen Fragen zu finden.  
  
Legolas hatte wirklich damit gerechnet, Neuigkeiten über Valshiya zu erfahren. Ein Teil seiner Selbst, voller Naivität - wenn man es so nennen wollte - hatte sogar geglaubt, dass Aragorn ihn mit den Worten: "Arwen und Valshiya sind in Sicherheit.", begrüssen würde. Stattdessen verbreiteten Elladan und Elrohir wirres Zeug über eine unterirdische Ruinenstadt und das die Spuren, die sie verfolgt hatten deswegen verschwunden waren. Wenn dem wirklich so wäre, hatte es dann noch Sinn, weiter nach Arwen und Valshiya zu suchen. Niemand besser als er wusste, was sich unter der Erde versteckte. Er sollte zurückreiten und sich dem Willen seines Vaters fügen. Aber andererseits: Seit wann war er ein Feigling?  
  
Wieder ergriff eine nie gekannte Schwermut von seinem Herzen Besitz. War dies das Gefühl, wenn man an gebrochenem Herzen starb? Er hatte es sich wirklich schlimmer vorgestellt. Es blieb nur die Frage, wie lange es wohl dauerte... Und Alfiriel? War sie sonst für ihn da, hatte freundliche und aufmunternde Worte für ihn, war sie jetzt selbst beschäftigt damit, selbst das Geheimnis der Liebe zu entdecken - hin und her gerissen zwischen der Aufmerksamkeit sogar zweier feiner Elbenherren. Schliesslich würde man ihr ja auch die Wahl lassen, mit wem sie den Bund eingehen würde.  
  
Hauptmann Delrodin hatte Aragorn seine uneingeschränkte Hilfe bei der Suche nach der Königin zugesagt. Aragorn hatte immer noch die Hoffnung Arwen wiederzufinden. Nun, dann hatte er wenigstens etwas! Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. Einen Moment hatte er sich darüber gewundert, wie zynisch er geworden war aber dann schüttelte er den Gedanken einfach ab. Er hatte sich, bevor er hier heraufgekommen war, fürchterlich mit Aragorn darüber gestritten, ob es überhaupt noch Sinn machte, nach den beiden Frauen zu suchen, oder ob man sich nicht doch damit abfinden sollte, dass sie... Selbst jetzt wagte er sich nicht, den Gedanken zuende zu führen. Er konnte Aragorn schon verstehen, dass er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Aragorn hatte ihn völlig falsch verstanden und schon hatte ein Wort das andere ergeben.  
  
"DAS IST NICHT WAHR!", hatte Aragorn geschrien und mit der Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen.  
  
Etwas leiser hatte er hinzugefügt:  
  
"Sie sind nicht tot. Ich kann es spüren. Legolas, ich würde wissen, wenn Arwen etwas zugestossen wäre. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Wir sind durch unsere Herzen miteinander verbunden."  
  
"Das glaube ich dir ja, doch wenn wir diese Möglichkeit schon in Betracht ziehen würden... es würde es uns leichter machen.", hatte Legolas ganz ruhig darauf erwidert.  
  
Hätte er nicht schon vorher gespürt, dass dieser Wutausbruch von Aragorn in der Luft gelegen hatte, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich erschrocken.  
  
"Wenn du damit leben kannst, jeden Tag deines verfluchten langen Lebens morgens mit dem Gefühl aufzuwachen, deine Geliebte im Stich gelassen zu haben... bitte, dann tu es. Für mich kann das nicht gelten. Ich würde weiter suchen.", hatte Aragorn gebrüllt.  
  
Und da war es dann auch mit Legolas' elbischer Selbstbeherrschung vorbei.  
  
"Mensch!", schrie er voller Verachtung, "Bilde dir bloss nicht ein, auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen, was es für Gefühle sind, die mich bewegen! Nur weil Arwen eine Elbe ist, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass du auch in der Lage bist, alle Elben zu verstehen."  
  
Schon einen Sekundenbruchteil nach dem er es ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er es auch schon wieder. Legolas hatte nicht geahnt, dass er zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen überhaupt fähig war. Aragorn stand nur da, wie vom Blitz gerührt, denn auch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, solche harschen Worte von dem Mann zu hören, der für ihn immer wie ein Vetter gewesen war. Immerhin stammte er aus der selben Familie wie Arwen. Celebrian, Arwens Mutter, war eine entfernte Verwandte von Legolas.  
  
"Es... es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht.", stammelte Legolas.  
  
Doch er spürte den Bruch in ihrer Freundschaft, nicht gross aber wie ein feiner Sprung in einem Glas, das mehrmals auf den Boden gefallen und glücklich gelandet war aber den neuerlichen Fall nicht mehr hatte unbeschadet überstehen können.  
  
Aragorn, dessen Gesichtsfarbe von feuerrot zu kreidebleich gewechselt hatte, hatte erwidert:  
  
"Es ist schon in Ordnung. Wir sind wohl beide sehr aufgewühlt... vielleicht sollten wir jetzt erst einmal schlafen gehen. Ein wenig Ruhe kann uns allen nicht schaden."  
  
Legolas war dem Blick seines Freundes ausgewichen und hatte damit verraten, dass er selbst weder ein noch aus wusste. Ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl. Ansonsten hatte er immer gewusst was zu tun war. Das war es auch, was ihm gegenüber seinem Bruder immer einen gewissen Vorsprung verschafft hatte. In der letzten Tagen hatte er ohnehin immer mehr das Gefühl, sich selbst neu kennenzulernen. Er seufzte tief und liess sich auf den Boden sinken, den Rücken an die steinernen Zinnen des Turms gelehnt.  
  
"Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte er und wusste selbst nicht genau, wem diese Entschuldigung nun galt.  
  
Aragorn, weil er sich mit ihm gestritten hatte, Valshiya, weil er sich die Schuld dafür gab, weil sie verschwunden war oder gar sich selbst, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage war, seine eigenen Handlungsweisen zu verstehen?  
  
*****  
  
Jhelayna's Vater, Durbin Debrandon, hatte sich mehr als einmal für die bescheidene Einfachheit seiner Köhlerhütte entschuldigt. Arwen und Valshiya hingegen kam die kleine Hütte allerdings, nach dem Gefängnis und der ausgehöhlten Eiche mitten im Wald, wie ein Palast vor. Im übrigen wurden sie durch den kräftigen Pilzeintopf, den Malita Debrandon gekocht hatte, mehr als entschädigt. Malita scheuchte Jhelayna hinaus zum Brunnen um Wasser zu holen.  
  
"Nach dem Essen werdet ihr euch sicherlich baden wollen. Ich werde das Wasser über dem Feuer für euch heiss machen. Das wird ein wenig dauern aber es wird euch gut tun. Leider haben wir nur eine einfache Holzwanne. Mit Sicherheit sind die edlen Damen etwas anderes gewohnt...", plapperte die kleine, dickliche Frau mit den ständig geröteten Wangen und huschte aufgeregt durch das kleine Haus.  
  
"Bitte, macht euch nicht mehr Mühe als für jeden anderen Gast. Vergesst nicht, dass wir auch Elben sind und als solche sind wir es gewohnt, auch in Waldbächen und Flüssen zu baden. Es war einfach nur dieser plötzliche Kälteeinbruch, der uns zu schaffen machte. Wir wurden überrascht.", sagte Arwen.  
  
Valshiya musterte zum wiederholten Male den jungen Mann der teilnahmslos in einer Ecke der kleinen Hütte sass. Seit sie hierhergekommen waren, hatte er noch kein Wort gesagt. Eigentlich war er - für einen Menschen - sehr gutaussehend, wenn nicht diese eigenartigen Augen gewesen wären. Sie waren stumpf und milchig und wenn er in eine bestimmte Richtung schauen wollte, bewegte er gleich immer den ganzen Kopf. Das geschah allerdings nur sehr selten.  
  
"Das ist mein Bruder Jheryn.", erklärte Jhelayna merkwürdig tonlos. "Er ist so merkwürdig, seit er von Hauptmann Delrodin aus der Garnison fortgeschickt worden war. Der Hauptmann sagt, er würde nach ihm schicken, wenn er ihn wieder braucht. Ich glaube aber eher, dass er ihn einfach nur loswerden wollte, seit er so... eigenartig ist."  
  
Valshiya wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Jhelayna es vielleicht für unfreundlich hielt, wenn sie ihren Bruder anstarrte.  
  
Nachdem sich Arwen und Valshiya satt gegessen hatten, badeten sie in dem einfachen Holzzuber in einem abgetrennten Bereich des Wohnraums. Jhelayna's Vater war so anständig, das Haus zu verlassen, während die beiden Frauen badeten und Malita und Jhelayna gingen ihnen zur Hand, so wie es ihre Zofen im königlichen Palast von Minas Tirith oder in den Eichenhallen des Düsterwalds auch getan hätten. Es war das erste Mal, dass die beiden Frauen sich seit langer Zeit wieder wirklich wohl fühlten.  
  
Als sie sich in der guten Kammer, die Durbin und Malita ihnen für diese Nacht überlassen hatten, in die Betten legten, sprachen sie noch ein wenig miteinander.  
  
"Ich werde Aragorn daran erinnern, dass er diese guten Leute für ihre Gastfreundschaft belohnt, wenn ich wieder in Minas Tirith bin. Es ist mir sehr unangenehm, dass ich nichts habe, womit ich sie entlohnen könnte.", sagte Arwen leise.  
  
"Vielleicht könntest du Jhelayna damit entlohnen, sie als Hofdame mit nach Minas Tirith zu nehmen. Ist das nicht der Wunsch jedes jungen Mädchens? Sie scheint mir ein gutes und intelligentes Mädchen zu sein und hier, mitten im Wald, welche Zukunft kann sie schon erwarten? Irgendwann wird sie an irgendeinen Mann aus der Stadt verheiratet und wird dann ein Leben lang nur das Haus hüten und Kinder bekommen müssen. Vielleicht kann man sie mit einem der Ritter Aragorns verheiraten.", erwiderte Valshiya.  
  
Arwen lachte:  
  
"Du machst Hochzeitspläne für sie? Jetzt benimmst du dich auch nicht besser als König Thranduil, der seinem ältesten Sohn vorschreiben will, wen er zu heiraten hat."  
  
"Ach!", rief Valshiya aus und warf mit ihrem Kissen nach Arwen.  
  
Sie hasste es, dass Arwen sie schon wieder an ihn erinnern musste. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als würde sie es absichtlich machen.  
  
Arwen warf das Kissen zurück und meinte:  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt schlafen, denn Jhelayna will morgen schon sehr früh mit uns nach Pardanor fahren. Sie will für ihren Vater Holzkohle auf dem Markt verkaufen. Wenn wir so früh da sind, werden wir bestimmt auch schnell eine Möglichkeit finden, weiter nach Minas Tirith reisen zu können. Wenn es in Pardanor tatsächlich die Garnison gibt, werden wir vielleicht auch dort warten können, bis Aragorn eine Eskorte schickt. Er wird sich sicher schon Sorgen machen."  
  
Sei doch endlich ruhig, dachte Valshiya und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Zurück in den Düsterwald zu kommen, würde für sie nicht annähernd so schön sein, wie eine Rückkehr nach Minas Tirith für Arwen. Sie würde, wenn sie nach Düsterwald zurückkehrte, Legolas wiedersehen, ja, aber einen Legolas, der verheiratet war. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich immer noch unglücklich. Dann würde es ihr das Herz zerreissen, wenn sie ihm nicht den Trost spenden konnte, den er brauchte. Es würde einen Skandal geben, wenn der vermählte Prinz von Düsterwald sich an der Schulter seiner Jugendfreundin ausweinte. Vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch schon daran gewöhnt, mit Riona verheiratet zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er festgestellt, dass sie doch mehr gemeinsam hatten, als er vorher vermutet hatte und, da sie selbst so lange fort gewesen war, vielleicht liebten sie sich schon, vielleicht trug sie auch schon Legolas' Erben unter dem Herzen..., ach, sie wollte einfach nicht daran denken.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas war mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf dem Wehrturm eingeschlafen. Da er ein Elb war, machte ihm die unbequeme Haltung und die Kälte so gut wie gar nichts aus. Alfiriel hatte tatsächlich wieder einmal recht gehabt. Er hatte es gewusst aber manchmal sagte sie einfach Dinge, die er nicht wahrhaben wollte. Sie hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass auch ein Elb irgendwann am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt war und dass er dringend Schlaf nötig hatte.  
  
Es musste so sein, denn ansonsten wäre er nicht so völlig übergangslos einfach eingeschlafen. Zwischen Schlafen und Erwachen hatte es kein Dösen gegeben und traumlos war sein Schlaf überdies gewesen. Was deshalb so ungewöhnlich war, weil der Schlaf eines Elben eigentlich ein einziger Traum war.  
  
Zuletzt hatte er als Kind so fest geschlafen, wenn er sich tagelang beim Spielen verausgabt hatte. Er musste leicht schmunzeln, als er daran dachte. Er war schon ein wildes Kind gewesen. Diese Wildheit war das Erbe seiner Mutter, einer Elbe, die ungewöhnlich temperamentvoll gewesen war und die erst Thranduil, sein Vater hatte zähmen können. Ganz nebenbei bemerkte Legolas, dass es wieder zu schneien begonnen hatte und diesmal blieb der Schnee, aufgrund des vorhergegangenen, langanhaltenden Frostes, sogar liegen.  
  
War es der Schnee gewesen, der ihn geweckt hatte oder der Aufruhr, der offenbar unter ihm im Hof vonstatten ging? Er konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten aber die Unruhe im Hof weckte doch seine Neugier. Da war ein Stimmengewirr, als ob der König persönlich eingetroffen war aber... der war ja schon hier. Was also konnte es sein, das eine solche Unruhe verursachte. Schnell war Legolas auf den Beinen und schaute über die Zinnen in den Burghof.  
  
Tatsächlich schien es so, als sei die ganze Garnison auf den Beinen. Alles scharte sich um zwei abgerissen wirkende, zierliche Personen mit schwarzen Haarschöpfen. Iluvatar! War er im Schlaf der Herrin der Träume begegnet und hatte sie sein Flehen erhört? Konnte es denn möglich sein...?  
  
Als Aragorn in den Hof stürmte, auf die eine, grössere Person zueilte und sie wie ein Verzweifelter in seine Arme schloss, gab es auch für ihn keinen Zweifel mehr. Valshiya war zurück!  
  
Er lief, nein, er rannte zur Tür, die zur Wendeltreppe führte, um in Windeseile herunterzustürmen. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen. Was sollte er tun? Was würde sie denken, ihn hier anzutreffen. Sie konnte nichts davon wissen, wie seine Gefühle sich ihr gegenüber gewandelt hatten. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er zwang sich die Treppe langsam hinunterzugehen und gelangte unten an, als sich die Menge im Hof schon langsam wieder auflöste. Nur Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Tarawyn, Alfiriel, Gawen, Gimli, die beiden Frauen und eine weitere, unbekannte weibliche Person standen noch im Hof, doch auch sie wollten gerade die Burg betreten. Aragorn entdeckte Legolas und rief ihm zu:  
  
"Legolas! Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du bleibst. Siehst du... ich habe es dir gesagt... aber darüber reden wir andermal. Valshiya und Arwen sind mit Sicherheit ziemlich erschöpft. Ich werde ihnen zunächst Zimmer bereiten lassen und morgen will ich eine kleine Feier...", er redete weiter, glücklich strahlend, seine Frau in seinen Armen, doch Legolas hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu.  
  
Für ihn war der Frühling nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt, der Frühling in Gestalt dieser wunderschönen Frau. Er stellte überrascht fest, dass er sie bisher noch nie in diesem Licht betrachtet, sondern immer nur als Freundin und junges Mädchen angesehen hatte. Ihre Augen waren so grün, wie die Blätter der Eichen und Buchen des Düsterwalds im Frühling. Seine ganze Welt schrumpfte zusammen und beschränkte sich auf die wenigen Meter, die ihn von Valshiya trennten. Er fühlte einen Stich im Herzen, als er bemerkte, wie dünn sie geworden war. Ihr Haar glänzte nicht so, wie es sollte und ihre Augen waren merkwürdig glanzlos. Was hatte sie nur erlebt? Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sie für immer vor allen Gefahren der Welt zu beschützen.  
  
"Alae, galwen nîn[1]" murmelte er.  
  
Als Aragorn seinen Namen sagte, wandte sie sich um und sah sich ihm gegenüber. Blieb ihr denn gar nichts erspart? Er war abrupt stehengeblieben und schaute sie nur unschlüssig an. Etwas angstvoll erwartete sie, jeden Moment auch Riona zu erblicken, die dann besitzergreifend nach seiner Hand greifen würde, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass der Prinz der Waldelben alleine ihr gehörte. Legolas murmelte etwas, was sie nicht verstehen konnte und kam dann langsam auf sie zu. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach fortgelaufen.  
  
"Alae, Valshiya, es freut mich, dich gesund wiederzusehen. Ein Bote aus Gondor kam am Tag meiner Hochzeit und erzählte von deinem und Arwens Verschwinden und das Aragorn meine Hilfe benötigte. Für mich gab es kein Halten mehr. Ich musste dich finden... immerhin bist du meine Freundin.", sagte er leise.  
  
Warum klang diese Begrüssung nur so stockend, fragte Valshiya sich. Doch bevor sie Legolas' eigenartiges Verhalten näher ergründen konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Ein junger Soldat, den sie nicht kannte, bat sie, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Es ist ein Zimmer für euch vorbereitet worden. Wenn ihr mir folgen wollt, werde ich es euch gerne zeigen, Mylady.", sagte er.  
  
Sie folgte ihm und im Vorübergehen bemerkte sie den Blick, den Jhelayna dem blondgelockten Soldaten hinterherschaute. Oh, nein, dachte Valshiya, nicht noch eine Verliebte! Das Verliebtsein hatte ihr bisher nur Kummer gebracht und anscheinend wollte zumindest das kein Ende nehmen! Warum war Legolas bloss hier und, was viel wichtiger war, war Riona etwa auch hier?  
  
"...hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", hörte er plötzlich Alfiriel's Stimme neben sich.  
  
"Was? Entschuldige, ich habe dir nicht zugehört!", sagte Legolas und seine Stimme klang immer noch verträumt und weggetreten.  
  
Zwar hatte er inzwischen wohl registriert, daß Alfiriel etwas von ihm wollte, doch er blickte Valshiya hinterher, als wäre sie das einzige Wesen auf der Welt. Alfiriel verdrehte die Augen und seufzte tief. Und dann hatte er behaupten wollen, er könne nicht sagen, ob er verliebt ist, Lai, du bist wirklich dumm!, dachte Alfiriel.  
  
"Ich sagte, Aragorn hat beschlossen, hier ein kleines Fest zu feiern. Das wäre die richtige Gelegenheit, mit Valshiya zu sprechen. Ich denke, dass Du ihr doch viel zu sagen hast, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
Erschrocken schaute Legolas seine Schwester an. Er fragte:  
  
"Was soll ich ihr denn sagen?"  
  
Und wieder verdrehten sich Alfiriels Augen Richtung Himmel. Ihr Bruder würde sie irgendwann gewiss in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
  
"Sag ihr, was sie hören will. Schau sie doch nur an! Wenn du mich fragst, empfindet sie für dich ebenso viel wie du für sie. Warum macht ihr es euch denn bloss gegenseitig so schwer?", meinte sie.  
  
Legolas schaute immer noch in die Richtung, in der Valshiya verschwunden war und erwiderte:  
  
"Alfiriel, ich bin so froh, dass sie wieder da ist. Wann sagtest, lässt Aragorn dieses Fest stattfinden?"  
  
Alfiriel war schon im Gehen begriffen, als sie sich noch einmal zu ihrem Bruder umdrehte und ihm zurief:  
  
"Morgen schon! Du hast also die ganze Nacht, dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie Du es ihr sagst!"  
  
Der Blick ihres Bruders sagte mehr als tausend Worte und liess sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.  
  
Eigentlich geht es eher darum, daß ich mir noch was überlegen muß zum Thema "Liebeserklärung" ; ))  
  
----------------------- [1] Alae, galwen nîn = Hallo, meine Schöne 


	17. Ein Fadengewirr

Eigentlich hatte ich ja schon für dieses Kapitel eine Liebeserklärung geplant. Da ich aber höchst ungeschickt in so was bin, habe ich mir noch ein wenig Gnadenfrist ausbedungen. Im nächsten Kapitel ist es dann allerdings so weit. Verzeiht mir also, wenn dieses Kapitel mal wieder gar keinen - aber auch wirklich keinen - Sinn ergibt. Neuerungen: Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich den Song "Thieves in the temple" von Prince total inspirierend finde?  
  
17. Ein Fadengewirr  
  
Selbstverständlich hatte er die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Was nicht unbedingt nur an dem lauten Schnarchen seines Zwergenfreundes lag. Abgesehen davon, dass er eigentlich auch keinen Schlaf gebraucht hätte, auch wenn Alfiriel das natürlich anders sah. Er hatte mehrmals sein Zimmer verlassen, dass er, aufgrund des Raummangels in der Garnison, mit Gimli und Gawen teilen musste und war im Hof unter dem winterlich klaren Sternenhimmel spazieren gegangen, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
Wie? Wie nur, wie nur? Wie sollte er es ihr nur sagen?  
  
Vaters königliche Erziehung hatte genau an der Stelle versagt! In solchen Dingen schien der grosse König und Politiker nicht bewandert zu sein. Nein, das jetzt auf Vater zu schieben... er hörte schon Alfiriels Worte: Das ist ganz alleine deine Sache, sieh zu wie du damit fertig wirst.  
  
Wie? Oh Himmel! Wie?  
  
Ihm fiel etwas ein. Ja, ein Gedicht! Das war's! Nein, er war kein Poet - wie unelbisch! Sollte er das jetzt vielleicht auf seine Mutter schieben? Die Mutter, die nicht da gewesen war, um ihm diese komplizierten Dinge zu erklären. Sie hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, auf so tragische Weise von der Welt zu scheiden. Ein unangenehmes Kapitel seines Lebens, an das er nicht gerne dachte. Ruhig bleiben!, sagte er zu sich selbst, Ausser dir und Valshiya wird nie jemand etwas davon erfahren... hoffentlich! Wen sollte er fragen? Gimli? Der Zwerg würde sich wahrscheinlich vor Lachen kaum gerade halten können. Der tapfere Elbenprinz aus dem Düsterwald... verliebt und ratlos? Das war mehr als eine Lagerfeuergeschichte wert! Gefahr, hah, ich lache Dir ins Gesicht! Schritte... jemand näherte sich leise... eben elbenhaft.  
  
"Cynn nîn[1], ihr seid so spät noch auf den Beinen?"  
  
Tarawyn? Na, der hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
"Ihr seid doch auch noch wach!", erwiderte Legolas bissig.  
  
Er drehte sich um erblickte dieses wissende Grinsen im Gesicht von Valshiya's Bruder. Aber, was genau wusste er denn schon? Legolas besann sich. Vielleicht war ja jetzt genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Frieden mit Tarawyn zu schliessen. Er erwiderte sein Lächeln und bemühte sich, es möglichst ehrlich aussehen zu lassen.  
  
"Tarawyn, ihr seid offensichtlich in meine, zugegeben wunderschöne und geistreiche, Schwester verliebt. War es schwer für euch, ihr dies zu gestehen! Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr das schon getan habt."  
  
Wieder grinste Tarawyn, diesmal schlich sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein gewisses Maß an Überlegenheit in seine Züge.  
  
"Obwohl eure Schwester sehr anspruchsvoll ist und wohl mehr als einen Kniefall und nette Worte erwartet hatte" - obwohl es genau das war, was er getan hatte! - "ist es mir eigentlich nicht sonderlich schwergefallen."  
  
Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte: Lügner!  
  
Alfiriels Verhalten in den darauffolgenden Tagen hatte darauf schliessen lassen, dass er gebibbert haben muss wie ein unreifer Elb, der noch nicht einmal die 100 überschritten hatte.  
  
Dennoch nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf und sagte leise:  
  
"Na, dann werdet ihr doch gewiss bei unserer Rückkehr, meinen Vater um ihre Hand bitten?"  
  
Es folgte genau die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Alfiriel seine Liebe zu gestehen war eine Sache, doch den König der Waldlandelben um die Hand seiner Tochter zu bitten war etwas ganz anderes. Tarawyn wurde kreidebleich, schluckte und wich seinem Blick aus. Das hatte Legolas sich doch gedacht!  
  
"Nachdem das nun geklärt wäre: Können wir vernünftig miteinander reden?", fragte Legolas und ein triumphierendes Lächeln schlich sich nun in seine Züge.  
  
Tarawyn blickte auf und sein Blick liess erkennen, dass er den Punkt anerkannte, den Legolas gemacht hatte.  
  
Legolas machte einen Schritt auf den jüngeren Elben zu und fasste ihn an den Schultern.  
  
"Tarawyn, ihr müsst mir unbedingt sagen, wie ich das Herz eurer Schwester gewinnen kann! Kaum das sie fort war, spürte ich eine innere Leere. Es ist sehr traurig und ein Armutszeugnis für meine Intuition, doch erst Alfiriel öffnete mir die Augen. Ich liebe eure Schwester, Tarawyn! Ich liebe sie mit aller Aufrichtigkeit meines Herzens."  
  
Jetzt war Tarawyn wirklich überrascht. Er schaute den Prinzen an, als hätte er ihn das erste Mal in seinem Leben gesehen, tief in seiner Kehle baute sich das schallende Gelächter auf, das nun unbedingt heraus musste. Das Lachen schüttelte ihn so sehr, dass er sich vorbeugte und mit beiden Händen an seinen Oberschenkeln abstützte.  
  
"Was ist so witzig?", wollte Legolas wissen und klang ein wenig ungehalten.  
  
"Cynn nîn, ich verstehe nicht ganz... also, ihr taucht wieder auf, nachdem der Ringkrieg vorbei ist und meine Schwester liess keine Sekunde verstreichen ohne den Versuch zu unternehmen, in eurer Nähe zu sein. Sie stritt sich sogar mit unserem Vater deswegen. Du meine Güte, sie verehrt den kleinen Finger eurer linken Hand mehr als alles andere auf der ganzen Welt. Ihr wart befreundet, ja nun, aber ihr wollt mir doch nicht wirklich erzählen, dass ihr das nicht bemerkt habt!? Ich meine, das meine Schwester...es ist nicht zu fassen!"  
  
Legolas konnte nicht verbergen, dass das übertriebene Gehabe von Tarawyn ein wenig wütend und ungehalten machte.  
  
"Was habt ihr für ein Problem? Was ist daran so witzig?", wollte er wissen und schaute sich gehetzt um, ob jemand das übertriebene Gelächter gehört hatte.  
  
Tarawyn räusperte sich und versuchte, mit nur mässigem Erfolg, wieder ernst zu sein.  
  
"Nun, Legolas, ihr braucht das Herz meiner Schwester nicht mehr zu gewinnen, denn ihr habt es längst!"  
  
Es war, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen. Legolas taumelte und tastete haltsuchend nach der Mauer, die den Hof umgab.  
  
Wie konnte das möglich sein?, fragte er sich. War er denn wirklich so blind gewesen? Aber vielleicht irrte Tarawyn sich ja auch nur. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden so vertraut miteinander waren, wie beispielsweise er und Alfiriel. Andererseits... er hatte es vermutet aber dann hatte er diese Möglichkeit schnell wieder beiseite gelassen.  
  
"Seid ihr euch da ganz sicher, Tarawyn?", fragte er atemlos.  
  
"Ich will mir nicht einbilden, mehr über die Gefühle meiner Schwester zu wissen, als sie selbst, deshalb rate ich euch: Sprecht selbst mit ihr. Es handelt sich hierbei um Dinge, die die betreffenden Personen selbst miteinander bereden sollten. Was habt ihr zu verlieren? Ihr seid der Prinz des Düsterwaldes.", erwiderte Tarawyn.  
  
Legolas war nicht schlauer als vorher. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er Valshiya sagen sollte, dass er sich inzwischen über seine Gefühle im Klaren war.  
  
Vielleicht war es besser, einfach nur den nächsten Tag zu erwarten und das kleine Fest, daß Hauptmann Delrodin zu Ehren der Königin geben wollte.  
  
*****  
  
Arwen hörte es leise an der Tür klopfen. Es war kurz nach Mittag und Aragorn, der sich am liebsten gar nicht mehr von ihr trennen wollte, war zu einer wichtigen Besprechung gerufen worden. Er hatte ihr nur so viel gesagt, dass in der Nacht ein Bote aus Minas Tirith angekommen sei und, was noch viel eigenartiger war, drei ihr wohlbekannte Hobbits mit ihm zusammen eingetroffen waren. Darüber allerdings schien Aragorn ein wenig aufgebracht gewesen zu sein, denn im herausgehen hatte er so etwas wie: "Ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie diesmal ausnahmsweise bleiben sollen wo sie sind." gesagt.  
  
"Tretet ein, die Tür ist nicht verschlossen.", sagte Arwen.  
  
Die Tür wurde rasch geöffnet und ebenso rasch huschte Valshiya in das Zimmer. Sie schloss langsam und ganz leise die Türe wieder hinter sich.  
  
Arwen fragte sich, was diese Heimlichtuerei wohl sollte. Sie hoffte, es jeden Moment zu erfahren.  
  
"Aragorn ist sicherlich nicht hier?", fragte Valshiya, raffte ihre Röcke und setzte sich in den einfachen Scherenstuhl, das einzige Möbelstück in dem Zimmer, abgesehen von dem noch einfacheren Bett und der rasch organisierten Kleidertruhe.  
  
Arwen setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die Kleidertruhe und antwortete:  
  
"Nein, er ist mit den anderen bei der Versammlung. Er wollte nicht, dass ich daran teilnehme, nach alldem, was wir erlebt haben. Aber was soll diese Heimlichkeit, du schleichst ja daher wie eine Diebin!"  
  
Valshiya druckste herum, als ob sie ahnte, dass Arwen bei ihrer Antwort die Augen verdrehen würde, was sie dann auch tat, als sie letztendlich erklärte:  
  
"Es ist wegen Legolas. Ich möchte nicht, dass er mich sieht. Er ist so freundlich zu mir, als sei überhaupt nichts in der Zwischenzeit geschehen. Er ist längst mit Riona den Bund eingegangen und eigentlich habe ich erwartet, daß sie jeden Moment hinter ihm auftaucht, als ich ihn unten im Hof gesehen habe. Im übrigen wundert es mich ohnehin, dass er hier ist. Arwen, was soll ich nur machen? Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, ihn zu sehen."  
  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte:  
  
"Du weisst, dass ich dazu nichts sagen werde. Warte doch einfach die Feier heute Abend ab. Es gibt sicherlich einen Grund, warum er hier ist und er wird ihn Dir schon nennen. Jhelayna, die übrigens mit ihrer Familie ebenfalls zu dem Fest eingeladen ist, hat mich gebeten, mit ihr in die Stadt zu gehen. Sie schämt sich so sehr, dass sie nichts anzuziehen hat. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass es uns genauso geht und ihr versprochen, sie zum Schneider zu begleiten. Komm doch einfach mit, suche dir ein Kleid aus, ein besonders hübsches, das zu deinen Augen passt...."  
  
"Arwen! Ich will aber doch gar nicht auffallen! Steck mich in einen Kartoffelsack und setzt mich in die hinterste Ecke des Festsaales! Lasst mich nur um aller niederen Götter Willen, nicht alleine Mit Legolas Thranduilien!", entfuhr es Valshiya und sie sprang dabei mit den Händen wild gestikulierend und mit den Augen bittend gen Himmel blickend von dem Stuhl auf.  
  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Valshiya bereit war, wegen ein paar widrigen Umständen auf ihre grosse Liebe zu verzichten und stattdessen ein ewiges Leben in Trauer zu verbringen und sich jeden Tag ihres Lebens zu fragen, was gewesen wäre "wenn".  
  
*****  
  
"Hmmm, du sagst also, Lord Faramir selbst hat sich von den eigenartigen Vorgängen in Minas Tirith selbst überzeugt und dich anschliessend mit der Botschaft zu mir geschickt, dass meine Anwesenheit dringend gebraucht wird?"  
  
Der Bote aus Minas Tirith, ein junger Soldat namens Markan, nickte. Gimli, der bis dahin nachdenklich an seinem langen Bart gezupft hatte, blickte Aragorn ein wenig verstört an und meinte:  
  
"Aber, mein königlicher Freund, dass hast du ihn doch nun schon mehrmals gefragt. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, worauf du hinaus willst. Wir sind immer noch keinen Schritt weiter als vorher. Lass uns doch auch an den Gedanken teilhaben, die sich in deinem gekrönten Haupt abspielen."  
  
Elladan grinste so unauffällig, dass es nur seinem Zwillingsbruder auffiel. Doch auch der spürte dieses Grinsen eher, als dass er es sah.  
  
"Hauptmann Aegnor wäre selber gekommen, wenn Lord Faramir ihm dies nicht ausdrücklich untersagt hätte. Als man sich endlich dazu entschloss, Herzog Leodal rund um die Uhr beschatten zu lassen, war dieser plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und mit ihm die drei Hobbits, ihr wisst schon, der Herr Frodo Beutlin und seine beiden Freunde. Daraufhin hat man mich dann zu euch geschickt. Lord Faramir wusste nicht, wie er vorgehen sollte. In erster Linie glaubte er, dass es besser sei, nicht allzu viel Aufsehen zu erregen."  
  
Aragorn stöhnte gequält auf und schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Sein erstes Regierungsjahr war ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Aber so hatte es schließlich nicht lange bleiben können. Im Augenblick glaubte er, es wäre besser gewesen, sich nach dem Ringkrieg einfach irgendwohin abzusetzen und niemals wieder hätte jemand etwas von Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, gehört. Andererseits hatte er Arwen und ihrem Vater Elrond ein Versprechen gegeben. Ach, es hätte ja alles so einfach sein können. Aber: Noch ein mysteriöses Verschwinden? Er äusserte seinen schlimmen Verdacht vor den anderen:  
  
"Ich werde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass alle diese Dinge ein und denselben Urheber haben. Irgendwie hängt alles miteinander zusammen. Als wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug ist, daß Sauron tatsächlich seine Brut in Mittelerde zurückgelassen hat."  
  
"Diese Idee hatten wir, Elladan und ich, auch schon gehabt, allerdings beschränkte es sich zunächst auf die unerklärlichen Vorgänge hier in Pardanor. Wir sollten die verschiedenen Schnüre dort zu entwirren beginnen, wo die Fäden anfangen. Einerseits vermuten wir die Quelle des Übels irgendwo im Untergrund, soll heissen unter der Stadt, andererseits wäre es vielleicht doch sinnvoll, wenn du, Aragorn, mit Arwen zunächst zurück nach Minas Tirith gehst und dort in Erfahrung bringst wohin und warum Leodal verschwunden ist. Letzten Endes besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass es nicht das Werk eines Einzelnen ist, sondern das sich mehrere Übel gegen uns verschworen haben.", sagte Elrohir und blickte nach Zustimmung suchend in die Runde der Anwesenden.  
  
Legolas biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Er fragte sich allen Ernstes, ob es in diesem Fadengewirr, wie Elrohir es darstellte, ausser den zweien noch eine dritte Schnur gab. Schlagartig war ihm wieder in Erinnerung gekommen, was für ein falsches Spiel sein Bruder Finlass gespielt hatte. Der einzige Grund, warum er noch lebte war, dass Tarawyn nicht zum Mörder werden wollte und sich letzten Endes treu zu seinem Prinzen - und natürlich dessen Schwester! - bekannte.  
  
Aragorn, der Legolas' nachdenklichen Blick bemerkte, fragte ihn:  
  
"Legolas, du hast bisher noch gar nichts dazu gesagt. Lass mich nicht hängen und sag mir deine Meinung."  
  
Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und ohne dass er um Verzeihung hatte bitten müssen, sah er in den Augen des gondorianischen Königs Vergebung für die bösen Worte, die zwei Abende zuvor zwischen ihnen gefallen waren.  
  
"Es mag sein, daß Elladan und Elrohir recht haben. Ich habe mit ihnen noch nicht über ihre Vermutungen gesprochen. Aber wir sollten nicht überstürzt nach unseren Feinden, wenn es denn mehrere sind, suchen. Ich sage: Lasst unsere Feinde in dem Glauben, dass wir absolut ahnungslos sind. Sie werden Fehler machen und sich selbst verraten. Markan hat jedenfalls recht, dass es nicht falsch wäre, wenn du zurück nach Minas Tirith reitest. Ich werde inzwischen die Hiril[2] Valshiya sicher zurück nach Düsterwald begleiten."  
  
Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Aragorns Mundwinkel. Natürlich wusste er ganz genau, warum Legolas so besorgt um die Sicherheit des Halbelbenmädchens war.  
  
"Ich will noch nicht darüber sprechen," fuhr Legolas fort, "aber auch dort gibt es anscheinend noch den einen oder anderen Faden zu entwirren. Imladris ist nicht allzu weit entfernt von hier. Möglicherweise wollen Elladan und Elrohir sich zunächst mit ihrem Vater Elrond beraten. Sobald ich Valshiya Amaraylien in Sicherheit weiss, werde ich nach Pardanor zurückkehren."  
  
"Wo wir uns dann treffen werden.", fügte Elladan hinzu.  
  
"Das ist richtig!", sagte Elrohir, "Elladan und ich waren uns schon vor dieser Zusammenkunft darüber einig, dass wir hier bleiben und die Dinge im Auge behalten.  
  
"Wir wollen uns aber nicht die Freude über die sichere Rückkehr von meiner Königin und ihrer Verwandten nehmen lassen. Hauptmann Delrodin hat in aller Eile ein Festmahl zusammengestellt, dass diesem freudigen Anlaß würdig ist. Auch Spielleute hat er eingeladen. Wir sollten ihn nun nicht enttäuschen, indem wir ihn warten lassen."  
  
Frodo, der aufgrund der Erfahrungen die er als Ringträger gemacht hatte, nicht von dieser Versammlung ausgeschlossen worden war, meinte:  
  
"Ich denke auch, das es nicht schaden kann, wenn wir heute Abend alle Sorgen einmal vergessen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es auch mich sehr unruhig macht, wenn ich daran denke, dass der dunkle Herrscher Erben hat."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee!", fügten Merry und Pippin beinahe gleichzeitig hinzu.  
  
Selbstverständlich dachten die beiden an das gute Essen, für das der Hauptmann gesorgt hatte.  
  
Die Versammlung löste sich langsam auf. Einer nach dem anderen verliess den Saal.  
  
Legolas war einer der letzten, die aufstanden. Jetzt war der Augenblick tatsächlich gekommen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, auf der Feier mit Valshiya zu sprechen. Sie musste unbedingt wissen, dass er mit Riona nicht den Bund eingegangen war. Keine ausser ihr sollte seine Gemahlin werden.  
  
----------------------- [1] Cynn nîn = Mein Prinz [2] Hiril = Dame 


	18. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit

Dieses total durchgedrehte Kapitel widme ich meiner lieben besten Freundin und gleichzeitig dem Mann - dessen größter Fan meine beste Freundin ist -, dessen Lieder mich zu diesem schmalzigen Geschreibsel inspiriert haben. Ich sage nur "seufz, stöhn, etc." - DU WEISST SCHON WEN ICH MEINE!  
  
18. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit  
  
Valshiya hatte wirklich alles versucht, um sich vor der Teilnahme an dem Fest zu drücken. Niemand wollte verstehen, das ihr nach allem anderen, nur nicht nach Feiern zumute war. Zuletzt hatte sie sogar vorgegeben, dass ihr übel sei. Doch die unbeugsame Arwen, die sich nicht beirren liess und genau wusste, was der Grund für Valshiyas Unmut war, hatte keine ihrer fadenscheinigen Ausreden gelten lassen. Letzten Endes sah Valshiya auch ein, dass es von Beginn an keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, ihrer entfernten Cousine etwas vorzumachen.  
  
Nun kam Valshiya im Schlepptau von Arwen und der jungen Köhlertochter Jhelayna die schmucklose Holztreppe zum Speisesaal herunter. Genaugenommen war es der einfache Raum, in dem für gewöhnlich die Soldaten ihre Speisen einnahmen. In kürzester Zeit war er von Hauptmann Delrodin zu einem mehr oder weniger standesgemässen Festsaal umfunktioniert worden.  
  
Man konnte sehen, dass Delrodin sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte. Er hatte die schmucklose Halle mit Lampions schmücken lassen und er hatte die kahlen Holzwände mit glänzendem, vielfarbigen Samt behängen lassen. An den Wänden standen auf niedrigen Beistelltischen mehrarmige Kerzenleuchter und einige livrierte Bedienstete waren immer ganz aufmerksam, um den hohen Gästen jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.  
  
Man gewann den Eindruck, dass Delrodin seinen König ohnehin nicht ohne ein ordentliches Fest hätte davonkommen lassen. Er wollte sich in "seiner" Stadt mit dem Besuch des Königs brüsten und dazu gehörte nun einmal ein grosses Fest. Schliesslich konnte er ja auch nicht wissen, wann sich der König wieder einmal die Ehre gab und nach Pardanor kam. Immerhin war die Stadt trotz allem nichts weiter als ein kleines, unbedeutendes Kaff am Rande seines Reiches. Delrodin konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie wichtig Aragorn jeder seiner Städte war.  
  
Valshiya drückte sich in Arwens Schatten herum, immer darauf bedacht, möglichst nicht aufzufallen. Ebenso unsicher bewegte sich Jhelayna auf diesem, für sie ungewohnten Parkett. Doch: Was für eine wunderbare Veränderung war mit ihr vorgegangen! Jetzt wo der Schmutz aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war und ihr langes, honigblondes Haar ordentlich gekämmt und frisiert war - Arwens Verdienst - sah sie aus, wie eine der zahlreichen Hofdamen der Königin von Gondor. Einzig und allein ihr schüchternes Verhalten verriet, wer sie wirklich war. Der junge Soldat Gawen trat auf Jhelayna zu, verneigte sich galant und machte eine charmante Bemerkung über ihr smaragdgrünes Samtkleid. Jhelayna errötete und spielte nervös an ihren Fingern. Gawen räusperte sich, warf einen verlegenen Seitenblick auf Arwen, seine Königin und Valshiya, dann wandte er sich wieder an Jhelayna und bat:  
  
"Mylady, würdet ihr mir vielleicht die Ehre erweisen und beim Mahl an meiner Seite sitzen?"  
  
Jhelayna blickte Arwen und Valshiya ratsuchend an. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie als Hofdame der Königin nicht nur Rechte, sondern auch Pflichten hatte. Während ihres Besuches beim Schneider hatte Arwen ihr eröffnet, dass sie Jhelayna gerne mit nach Minas Tirith nehmen würde, wenn ihre Eltern es gestatten würden. Jhelayna war ausser sich vor Freude gewesen und hatte die elbische Königin den ganzen Nachmittag darüber ausgefragt, was ihre Aufgaben als Hofdame waren. Als Arwen ihr nun aufmunternd zunickte, antwortete sie schüchtern:  
  
"Gerne, ich würde gerne an eurer Seite sitzen, Sir..."  
  
Gawen lächelte und erwiderte:  
  
"Oh, ich bin noch kein Sir. Aber ich vergesse meine Manieren, denn ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Gawen Arvedson. Erfreut ihr denn nun auch meine Ohren mit dem Klang eures Namens?"  
  
Jhelayna errötete noch ein wenig mehr, dann antwortete sie:  
  
"Ich heisse Jhelayna Debrandon..."  
  
Gawen hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und leise miteinander redend entfernten sie sich von Arwen und Valshiya.  
  
Arwen lächelte nachsichtig. Wie schnell das bei den Menschen doch ging. Ein Blick, ein Erröten, ein charmantes Lächeln und eine nette Bemerkung und schon begann das Spiel der Liebe. Nun, sie hatten ja auch viel weniger Zeit, um sich in jemanden zu verlieben. Auch bei ihr selbst hatte es sehr lange gedauert, bis sie sich in Aragorn verliebt hatte. Ihm zuliebe hatte sie ihre Sterblichkeit aufgegeben. Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben wäre... ohne ihn.  
  
Gawen und Jhelayna sollten sich ruhig ein wenig Zeit lassen, doch bei Legolas und Valshiya ging es ihr ganz klar zu langsam. Immerhin kannten sie sich schon so lange und keiner von beiden ahnte, was in dem Herzen des anderen vor sich ging, was höchst ungewöhnlich unter Elben war.  
  
Valshiya seufzte, als sich Jhelayna mit Gawen entfernte. Das war nun eine Person weniger, hinter der sie sich verstecken konnte. Sie blickte aufgeregt in die Runde, doch Legolas konnte sie noch nirgends entdecken, Elu sei Dank. Stattdessen kam nun Aragorn, nahm Arwen bei der Hand und führte sie wortlos ebenfalls fort. Nun stand Valshiya ganz allein da. Sie wirkte zwar ein wenig verloren aber genau genommen suchte sie ja auch keine Gesellschaft. Schon gar nicht die Gesellschaft eines ganz bestimmten Elbenprinzen. Auch ihr Bruder Tarawyn, der ihr sicher einen Platz neben sich angeboten hätte, war nicht gerade die Art von Gesellschaft, nach der es sie jetzt verlangte. Doch genau der kam jetzt zu ihr. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und sagte leise:  
  
"Ai mail gewthil nin![1]"  
  
Dann wechselte er ins Westron, die Allgemeinsprache Mittelerdes, und fuhr fort:  
  
"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie wir uns um dich gesorgt haben!"  
  
Valshiya löste sich mit Bestimmtheit aus Tarawyns Umarmung. Mit einem skeptischen Blick schob sie ihren Bruder auf Armeslänge von sich fort. Was wollte er von ihr? Eine solche überschwengliche Freundlichkeit war sie von ihm nur dann von ihm gewohnt, wenn er etwas von ihr wollte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass er jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um die seltenen Zusammentreffen zwischen ihr und Legolas zu stören. Genaugenommen war es nur ein Treffen gewesen und er hatte es gestört und Vater eine vollkommen verdrehte Geschichte erzählt. Nun, wenn sie jetzt genau darüber nachdachte, hatte er Vater ja nur die Wahrheit erzählt. Trotzdem hatte er den Stein ins Rollen gebracht und letztendlich seinetwegen hatte Vater sie fortgeschickt. Verstört blickte Tarawyn sie an.  
  
"Was ist mit dir Shiya? Warum weichst du vor mir zurück? Du musst mir glauben. Wir haben uns wirklich um dich gesorgt. Als wir von deinem Verschwinden hörten, haben wir uns sogleich auf die Suche begeben. Es ist verrückt, doch Legolas hat deshalb sogar seine eigene Hochzeit aufgeschoben. Wir haben uns am selben Tag noch auf den Weg nach Gondor gemacht, um uns mit Aragorn zu treffen."  
  
Valshiya blinzelte überrascht. Hiess das etwa....? Ihretwegen....? Sie wollte... konnte es einfach nicht glauben.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Valshiya atemlos.  
  
Tarawyn lächelte verstohlen in sich hinein. Diese Reaktion hatte er selbstverständlich erwartet. Allerdings: Mehr konnte er nicht tun, um seiner Schwester auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Er bemühte sich, einen möglichst nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, während er erklärte:  
  
"Oh, ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht... wie sollst du es auch wissen. Es hat wohl grossen Unmut in der königlichen Familie gegeben, als Legolas praktisch ohne Zögern mit mir und Alfiriel nach Gondor aufbrach. Meine Liebe, du hast ganz schön für Wirbel gesorgt."  
  
Er verschwieg, dass er beinahe zum Mittäter in einem Mordkomplott gegen den Prinzen geworden wäre. Dass sie es irgendwann erfahren würde, stand ausser Frage aber sie sollte es nicht ohne Erklärung erfahren.  
  
Doch Valshiya hörte ihm ohnehin schon gar nicht mehr zu. Tausend Fragen gleichzeitig schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Warum hatte der Prinz ihretwegen seine Hochzeit verschoben? Wieso war er hier?  
  
Über Tarawyns Schulter hinweg erblickte sie Legolas auf sich zukommen. Es blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr, wegzulaufen, auch wenn ihr eigentlich immer noch der Sinn danach stand. Aragorn, der Zwerg Gimli, die Prinzen Elladan und Elrohir, die Hobbits, was sollten sie von ihr denken, wenn sie plötzlich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Tarawyn murmelte noch irgend etwas Belangloses und verschwand dann. Noch vor wenigen Sekunden hatte sie ihn an das andere Ende der Welt gewünscht, nun wäre es ihr plötzlich lieber gewesen, er wäre bei ihr stehen geblieben.  
  
Überrascht bemerkte sie einige unkontrollierbare Veränderungen, die mit ihrem Körper vorgingen. Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich, wie kleine Soldaten bei einer Parade, eins nach dem anderen auf. Ihre Haut begann zu kribbeln, als würden kleine Schmetterlinge sie mit ihren Flügeln ganz zart streifen. Ihre Wangen wurden heiss und nahmen eine dunkelrote Färbung an. Die Innenflächen ihrer Hände wurden feucht, ihr war, was sie äusserst faszinierend und ungewöhnlich fand, gleichzeitig heiss und kalt. Wie naiv sie gewesen war, zu glauben, sie könnte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er, Legolas, eine andere zur Gemahlin nehmen sollte, wenn sie ihn nur nicht sah. Aber da war er nun wieder. Alle guten Vorsätze waren mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli hatte ihn geneckt, seit sie die Halle betreten hatten. Er war neben ihm hergegangen und hatte etwas von verliebten Elbenprinzen geredet. Legolas war fast so weit gewesen, seinen Freund warnend in den breiten Nacken zu zwicken. Er tat es nicht, weil er wusste, das Gimli recht hatte. Genau wie Alfiriel und Tarawyn hatte er ihm wieder und wieder geraten, endlich mit Valshiya zu sprechen.  
  
Er meinte:  
  
"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du etwas gänzlich dummes zu ihr sagst. Nur sag endlich etwas. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Schau sie dir doch an! Eine Schande ist es, das ihr beide nicht zusammenkommt, nur weil dir der Mut fehlt. Ich habe dich furchtlos und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen gegen grausame Orks kämpfen sehen, was läßt dir die Knie so weich werden?"  
  
Sein Redefluss wollte kein Ende nehmen. Legolas versuchte die Augen zu schliessen und vorzugeben, ihn gar nicht zu hören. Doch die tiefe Stimme des Zwergen konnte er nicht so ohne weiteres verbannen.  
  
"Gimli! Hör schon endlich auf. Ich werde ja mit ihr reden...vielleicht." sagte Legolas leise aber er wusste, das Gimli ihn sehr wohl gehört hatte.  
  
Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen und zu Valshiya, die ein wenig verloren am Ende der Treppe stand, hinüberzugehen, doch dann setzte er sich doch wieder.  
  
"Du benimmst dich, als hättest du einen widerspenstigen Knoten in deinem Elbenhaar, den du nicht herauszubekommen weißt. Legolas, nur Mut, stelle dich ihr."  
  
Das war zu viel für Legolas. Ein widerspenstiger Knoten in seinem Elbenhaar? Es war absolut typisch für Gimli, derartig eigenartige Vergleiche zu ziehen. Aber es war wohl auch der letzte Ansporn für ihn gewesen, nun doch aufzustehen und zu Valshiya hinüberzugehen. Gimli würde schon sehen, wie gut er in der Lage war widerspenstige Knoten aus seinem Elbenhaar zu entfernen.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas hatte Valshiya erreicht und bedachte sie mit dem ihm so eigenen sanften Lächeln. Wie oft hatte sie dieses Lächeln schon in ihren Träumen gesehen? Wie oft hatte sie dieses Lächeln gepriesen, verflucht, heimlich besungen und wieder verflucht? Er legte die rechte Hand auf sein Herz und verbeugte sich leicht - die traditionelle wortlose Begrüssung unter Elben.  
  
Wie er sie ansah...! Sie konnte es kaum ertragen.  
  
Wenn nun jemand von ihr verlangte, am nächsten Morgen mit Aragorn und Arwen in Richtung Gondor abzureisen und erst in den Düsterwald zurückzukehren, wenn Legolas mit Riona verheiratet war... sie könnte es nicht! Warum war er ihr denn nur gefolgt?  
  
Sekundenlang standen sie sich einfach nur schweigend gegenüber.  
  
Legolas vergass alle anderen Menschen um sie herum. Voller Sehnsucht blickte er in ihr Gesicht. Es schien, als könnte sie seinen Blick nicht deuten, was ihn beunruhigte. Wenn es wahr war, was Tarawyn ihm erzählt hatte, müsste sie dann nicht längst verstehen, was in diesem Moment seine Augen ihr zu sagen versuchten? Wieder bemerkte er, wie dünn sie geworden war. Das elfenbeinfarbene Seidenkleid, das ihr ansonsten ausgezeichnet gestanden hätte, war an manchen Stellen einfach zu weit. Er hob seine Hand, um zärtlich ihre Wange zu streicheln.  
  
Valshiya schluckte. Seine Berührung fühlte sich so unglaublich gut und vollkommen richtig an, hinterliess eine heisse Spur auf ihrer Wange und erinnerte sie an einen längst vergangenen Spätsommerabend, als sie beide wohl noch nicht daran geglaubt haben, dass König Thranduil seine Drohung, Legolas notfalls mit einer von ihm ausgewählten Elbin zu verheiraten, wirklich wahr machen würde.  
  
"Galwen nin, ich bin so froh, dich gesund wiederzusehen. Ich habe mir grosse Sorgen um dich gemacht.", sagte er leise, als wäre er besorgt, dass die anderen Anwesenden ihn hören könnten.  
  
Valshiya gab zu:  
  
"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was dich veranlasst hat, nach mir zu suchen. Tarawyn hat mir gesagt, du hättest deshalb gar deine Vermählung platzen lassen. Das war nicht richtig..."  
  
Legolas hob abwehrend die Hände und bat:  
  
"Jetzt fang du bitte nicht auch noch an, mir zu erzählen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Von dir habe ich es wirklich am allerwenigsten erwartet. Immerhin hast du mich noch vor meiner Abreise nach Imladris aufgefordert, immer meinem Herzen zu folgen in allen Dingen die ich tue."  
  
Er begegnete ihrem überraschten Blick, als er die Worte wiederholte, die sie in einer Art jugendlicher Anwandlung wirklich zu ihm gesagt hatte, dann fuhr er fort:  
  
"Es überrascht dich, dass ich mich noch daran erinnere, nicht wahr? Ich wollte es dir schon lange sagen, habe aber nie die richtige Gelegenheit dafür. Wenn ich deine Worte nicht gehabt hätte, hätte ich den Ringkrieg vielleicht nicht überlebt, denn ich bin immer meinem Herzen gefolgt und am Ende hat es mich wieder nach Hause geführt, in den Düsterwald, zu meiner Familie und... zu dir."  
  
Nun war Valshiya offensichtlich verwirrt, denn sie schaute ihn fragend an. Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich gerade, wie viel Wein er an diesem Abend schon genossen hatte.  
  
Legolas warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und stellte fest, dass er und Valshiya gleich von drei neugierigen Augenpaaren beobachtet wurden. Er gab den dreien, Gimli, Alfiriel und Tarawyn ein Zeichen, dass sie dies doch lassen sollten, doch Alfiriel, die mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag zwischen Gimli und Tarawyn sass, zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen, dann stiess sie Gimli an, der bis dahin mit verscrhänkten Armen und süffisanten Grinsen an dem Tisch gesessen hatte und unglaublicherweise noch keine der exotischen Speisen angerührt hatte, und begann ein Gespräch mit ihm.  
  
Legolas seufzte und wandte sich wieder an Valshiya.  
  
"Ich bitte dich, können wir nicht irgendwo miteinander reden, wo es stiller ist. All diese Menschen um uns herum... es ist so laut und... es kann sein, daß ich mir das nur einbilde, aber ich fühle mich beobachtet."  
  
Valshiya wurde immer unruhiger. Jetzt wollte er auch noch allein mit ihr sprechen. Bis gerade hatten all die anderen Leute um sie herum ihr noch ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit gegeben. Ihr fiel nun auch wirklich kein einziger überzeugender Grund mehr ein, ihm seinen Wunsch zu verwehren.  
  
"Selbstverständlich!", platzte es ein wenig zu schnell aus ihr heraus, "Wir können doch nach dem Mahl einen kleinen Spaziergang auf der Wehrmauer machen. Es ist eine sehr klare Nacht und der Sternenhimmel ist bei diesem harten Frost am schönsten. Doch zunächst möchte ich den Gastgeber ehren, in dem ich von all den Köstlichkeiten probiere, die er für uns hat herrichten lassen. Nach langer Zeit bei Wasser und Brot, wird das sicherlich auch meinen Gaumen erfreuen."  
  
Legolas schnappte aufgebracht nach Luft, fand aber schnell die Fassung wieder. Allein die Vorstellung... tagelang in einer feuchten, dunklen Zelle eingesperrt, weit unter der Erde - ohnehin ein Graus für Elben - bei Wasser und Brot... wer hatte Shiya das bloss angetan? Es würde seinerseits keine Gnade für den Urheber all diesen Unglücks und Leids geben, wenn er diesen schliesslich fand.  
  
Valshiya zuliebe fand er sein Lächeln wieder und sagte:  
  
"Wie du es sagst, so soll es geschehen, Hiril."  
  
Als sie schliesslich beim Mahl alle beisammen saßen, hätte man bald auf die Idee kommen können, es handele sich einfach nur um eine fröhliche Wiedersehensfeier. Wenn da nicht dieser drohende Schatten der Ungewissheit wäre und jeder von ihnen schon genau über seine Aufgabe Bescheid wußte, die er mit dem Anbruch des nächsten Tages zu erledigen hatte.  
  
Natürlich fragte sich auch jeder, allen voran Aragorn und Legolas, welchen Grund die Entführung von Arwen und Valshiya gehabt haben könnte. Nach dem wirklich opulenten Mahl zündeten sich Aragorn, Gimli und Hauptmann Delrodin eine Pfeife an und begannen über die Gründe zu diskutieren, über die weitere Vorgehensweise und über die Informationen, die sie von Elladan und Elrohir hatten.  
  
Markan, der Bote aus Minas Tirith, erzählte den überraschten Hobbits von den eigenartigen Vorfällen in der Burg, die seit ihrer Abreise stattgefunden hatten. Als er ihrer ansichtig geworden war, fiel ihm sogar wieder ein, das Herzog Leodal verdächtig oft gerade nach ihnen gefragt hatte.  
  
Arwen, die sich nicht nur als schmückendes Beiwerk des Königs von Gondor verstand, sondern auch Anteil an der Politik ihres Gatten nahm, setzte sich bald dazu und lauschte schweigend den Ausführungen.  
  
Valshiya wandte sich an Legolas:  
  
"Ich denke, nun können wir hinausgehen. Arwen mag es nichts ausmachen, die Einzelheiten wieder und wieder zu hören, mir jedoch schon. Selbst wenn du mich nicht darum gebeten hättest, jetzt wäre ich ohnehin hinausgegangen. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich gerne in deiner Begleitung bin. Diese viele Erinnerungen... es fällt mir schwer, Ruhe zu finden, wenn ich mich immer wieder an diese schrecklichen Erlebnisse erinnere."  
  
Es herrschte wirklich eine klirrende Kälte im Burghof. Es war so kalt, dass ihrer beider Atem als kleine weisse Wölkchen vor ihren Gesichtern sichtbar wurde. Allerdings blitzten die Sterne hell und kühl, manche von ihnen sogar vielfarbig, wie Valshiya es schon vorausgesehen hatte.  
  
Verlegen startete Valshiya den Versuch, Legolas in ein möglichst belangloses Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine bestimmte Sternenformation und wisperte:  
  
"Mein Vater hat mich sehr gut in der Sternenkunde unterrichtet. Auch wenn ich einige Jahre unter den Menschen gelebt habe, ist es mir gelungen, das alles schnell zu lernen und Verständnis für die Sterne und ihre Geschichten zu entwickeln. Schau nur, Menelvagor, der Jäger des Himmels, wie klar er heute zu sehen ist. Und dort: Wilwarin und die Remmirath.", flüsterte Valshiya so leise, als könne sie die kristallene, eisglitzernde Magie dieser Nacht dadurch zerstören, dass sie lauter sprach.  
  
Legolas hatte ihren Worten stillschweigend gelauscht. Jedes Wort aus ihrem Mund klang für ihn wie ein Lied. Sie stand im fahlen Licht des Mondes, der die Schneekristalle draussen auf dem weiten Feld wie Edelsteine glitzern liess, vor ihm wie eine Sternenfee aus den alten Geschichten. Es erschien ihm fast so, als würde sie in dem Moment, in dem er sie berührte, zu silbernem Nebel vergehen, wie eine Erscheinung, die einfach zu schön gewesen war.  
  
Schliesslich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und fasste sie an den Schultern und zog sie näher zu sich heran.  
  
"Shiya!", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme - war es die Kälte oder die Angst vor dem, was er jetzt sagen wollte? "Wieso soll ich mir die Sterne anschauen, wenn ich doch in deine schönen Augen schauen kann?"  
  
Valshiya starrte ihn an, als hätte sie ihn gerade eben das erste Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen. Anscheinend war sie nicht sicher, wie sie das soeben Gesagte verstehen sollte.  
  
"Ach! Sei's drum!", entfuhr es ihm. Er wusste, dass sie keine Erscheinung war und sie nicht zu Nebel werden würde, wenn er sie berührte. Er fasste Valshiya sanft an ihr Kinn, hob ihr Gesicht seinem entgegen. Da war kein Widerstreben. Es war so, als hätte sie nur auf genau diesen Moment gewartet. Er schloss die Augen und kurz darauf spürte er - zart wie taubenetzte Schmetterlingsflügel - ihre Lippen auf den seinen.  
  
Zunächst war sie ganz leicht in seinen Armen, anscheinend unschlüssig, was sie von diesem plötzlichen "Überfall" halten sollte, doch dann presste sie ihre Hände fest auf seinen Rücken, ihre Finger gruben sich in den Stoff seines Gewandes und ihr warmer Körper schmiegte sich ganz nah an seinen.  
  
Legolas seufzte tief und zufrieden auf. Ein tonnenschwerer Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. An diesem Abend hatte es Sekunden gegeben, in denen er sich gefragt hatte, ob er sich vielleicht doch getäuscht hatte, ob Tarawyn sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Valshiya musste so sehr darunter gelitten haben, dass er eine andere Frau heiraten sollte und hatte es gut vor den Augen der anderen - vor allen Dingen vor seinen Augen verborgen. Und er war so blind gewesen!  
  
Nun war ihm klar, dass einzig und allein er der Grund war, warum sie Düsterwald verlassen hatte, um nicht bei seiner Vermählung anwesend sein zu müssen. Mit Sicherheit hätte es ihr das Herz gebrochen.  
  
Eigentlich waren Worte nun vollkommen überflüssig, doch bevor er nur darüber nachdenken konnte, was er sagte, hatte er die Frage schon gestellt.  
  
"Wieso hast du denn nie etwas gesagt? Wieso hast du es mir nie gesagt? Als ich ging, waren wir nicht mehr als Freunde und als ich zurückkehrte war ich froh, dass sich daran nichts geändert hatte. Ich konnte die Gefühle, die ich empfand, als ich die wiedersah, eine vollständig erblühte Blume in den Wäldern Düsterwalds, nicht einordnen, wusste sie nicht zu deuten. Nur ein Wort von dir und alles wäre so klar gewesen."  
  
Valshiya, die ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen konnte, erwiderte mit glitzernden Tränen in den Augen:  
  
"Was hätte ich denn schon sagen sollen? Was hätte ein Wort von mir geändert. Du bist der Prinz! Unerreichbar für mich. Niemals hätte ich auch nur daran denken können, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen. Es war an dir, dies zu tun oder es sollte niemals sein. Jetzt... hast du es getan. Jetzt kann ich es auch sagen: Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt. Noch bevor du aus Düsterwald weggingst um Elrond in Imladris aufzusuchen, wusste ich das und ich habe jede Sekunde, jede Minute, jede Stunde, jeden Tag auf deine Rückkehr gewartet."  
  
"Das habe ich nie in Erwägung gezogen. Ich meine, dass du etwas für mich empfinden könntest. Du warst meine Freundin. Der Gedanke, dass eine so schöne Frau wie du, einmal meine Gefährtin werden könnte... ich habe mich nie wirklich für etwas besonderes gehalten. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich jemals in der Lage sein könnte, eine Frau glücklich zu machen.", erklärte Legolas.  
  
"Aber gerade das ist es doch, was dich zu etwas besonderem macht: Deine Bescheidenheit... und noch so vieles mehr.", meinte Valshiya.  
  
Legolas fing mit dem Zeigefinger eine ihrer Tränen auf, führte sie an seine Lippen und küsste diese dann fort. Diese Geste voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe erfüllte Valshiyas Herz. Vergessen war die klirrende Kälte dieser Winternacht.  
  
"Nie wieder wird dein Herz einsam sein. Keine Zeit mehr für Tränen. Im na cen uireb, gwestin san. Algano Melethril[2]", schwor Legolas.  
  
Valshiya schüttelte den Kopf und eine Strähne ihres leicht gewellten schwarzen Haares fiel ihr widerspenstig ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie meinte:  
  
"Du verstehst nicht... Ich weine, weil ich nicht weiss, was die Zukunft für uns bringt. Erinnerst du dich: Du solltest eine andere zur Gefährtin nehmen!"  
  
Legolas blinzelte verwirrt. In dem Rausch der überwältigenden und neuen Gefühle, die er endlich entfesselt hatte, hatte er diese nüchterne Tatsache beinahe schon verdrängt. Er stöhnte leise auf, als er an die Probleme dachte, die ihm nun aus seiner endlich gefundenen Liebe erwachsen konnten. In nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde er es wissen, denn schon am nächsten Morgen würde er sich gemeinsam mit Alfiriel, Tarawyn und Valshiya zurück auf den Weg nach Düsterwald machen.  
----------------------- [1] O meine liebe Schwester [2] Ich werde immer bei dir sein, ich schwöre es. Weine nicht, Geliebte. 


	19. Nachtnebel

Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht: Zu diesem Kapitel hat mich ein echt schnulziger Song von Elvis Presley The one and only King of Rock and Roll* aus den Siebzigern inspiriert. Es handelt sich dabei um den wunderschönen Song "Memories", bei der Überarbeitung später auch "Love of Heaven" von Mychael Danna.  
  
Kapitel 19 Nachtnebel  
  
Thranduil Oropherion erwachte schweißgebadet. Seine Träume, Träume die eigentlich bei den Elben den Schlaf ersetzten und entspannend sein sollten, waren wirr... furchterregend...  
  
Ja. Tatsächlich furchterregend!  
  
Sogar für ihn, einen mehr als 5.000 Jahre alten König der Elben. Seit ewigen Zeiten war er nun schon der König der Waldelben aus dem Düsterwald. Sein Vater Oropher hatte die Waldlandelben, Nachfahren des legendären Elwe Singollo, der später Elu Thingol genannt wurde und mit Melian der Maia vermählt gewesen war, aus den Reichen im Westen hierher geführt und er war nach ihm erst der zweite König, seit sie im Düsterwald angekommen waren. Niemand hatte jemals das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn durch einen anderen zu ersetzen. Er hatte sein Volk durch zwei große Kriege geführt, falsche Entscheidungen seiner Vorfahren korrigiert, sich niemals so sehr durch Widrigkeiten entmutigen lassen, wie die Verwandten aus Laurelindórinan... bis zu dieser Nacht! Die Angst hatte sein Herz zusammengeschnürt. Was ihn beunruhigte war die Tatsache, daß er diesen Traum nicht nur wie einen einfachen Traum empfand, sondern wie eine Warnung... ein absolut schlechtes Omen.  
  
Die Traumbilder zeigten ihm seinen Palast... die großen Eichenhallen in Flammen, seine Untertanen... sterbend in ihrem eigenen Blut, er selbst in Hilflosigkeit erstarrt in der Gewalt eines gesichtslosen, schattenhaften Fremden. Ein lautes irres Lachen und immer wieder das Gesicht seines jüngeren Sohnes Finlass. So ungern Thranduil den Kontakt zu seinen Verwandten in Laurelindórinan pflegte - denn er hielt sie für überheblich - so sehr wünschte er sich jetzt den Rat Galadriels einholen zu können. An Ruhe war in dieser Nacht ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken, also stand er auf und kleidete sich an. Beim Verlassen seines Schlafgemachs kam er an einem großen Standspiegel aus Kristall vorbei, einem Hochzeitsgeschenk an seine wunderschöne Gemahlin Mailtheniel. Unvermittelt blieb er stehen und blickte seinem eigenen, müden Spiegelbild entgegen.  
  
Ja, müde und mutlos sah er tatsächlich aus. Der Traum hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
Fast hatte er erwartet, daß Mailtheniel ihm aus dem Spiegel tadelnd entgegenblickte. Tadelnd, weil sie mit Sicherheit der Meinung wäre, er käme nicht mit ihren gemeinsamen Kindern zurecht. Er hörte ihr silberhelles Lachen und darauf ihre zynische Bemerkung:  
  
"Mein Liebster, die drei tanzen dir auf dem Kopf herum! Sie sind wie du!"  
  
Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf, um die Vision seiner anklagenden Gemahlin loszuwerden. Was man sich alles einbildete! Vielleicht lag es an seinem Alter, denn er hatte ein Alter erreicht, das die Menschen als fortgeschritten bezeichnen würden. Aber... ja, natürlich waren seine Kinder wie er. Mailtheniel war so früh gestorben... sie war ja nicht dagewesen, um ihre Kinder zu erziehen. Thranduil ließ sich in einem samtgepolsterten Scherenstuhl aus kunstvoll gearbeiteten Ebenholz sinken. Er beobachtete mit Entzücken die irisierenden Glanzlichter die der fahle Novembermond auf die elfenbeinfarbenen Seidenvorhänge an den Fenstern zauberte. Es war tatsächlich auch hier, tief im Düsterwald, im Reich der Waldlandelben, sehr kalt geworden.  
  
Dann seufzte er tief und seine Gedanken kehrten zu Mailtheniel zurück. Mailtheniel: Entfacherin der Liebe. Welch treffenden Namen ihre Eltern ihr gegeben hatten. Sie mußten gewußt haben, daß sie, flatterhaft, frei, neugierig und begeisterungsfähig - wie ein schimmernder Schmetterling - sein stilles Herz im Sturm erobern würde. Sein ganzes Leben lang, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade einmal 2123 Jahre zählte, war er auf das Amt als König vorbereitet worden. Seine Nase hatte ständig in irgendwelchen Büchern gesteckt oder er hatte sich auf dem Kampfübungsplatz ausgetobt. Seine Lehrer hatten immer wieder betont, was für ein großartiger Kämpfer er war. Da war plötzlich eine zierliche junge Elbin, nicht minder gebildet und weltgewandt, wie ein entfesselter Sturm in sein bis dahin langweiliges Leben geplatzt, hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Mailtheniel... Prinzessin des Lichts, mit Haaren wie glänzende Rabenfedern, Zierde des Düsterwalds, Hoffnung ihres Volkes... es war gewiß nicht ihr Wunsch gewesen, aus dem Leben zu scheiden, schon gar nicht auf diese Art. Schnell verdrängte er die Erinnerung an seine wunderschöne Gemahlin, er wollte nicht daran denken, wie sie ums Leben gekommen war. Es wäre ein Verleugnen seiner eigenen Fehler, wenn er die Schuld für die - in seinen Augen - "ungezogenen" Kinder in ihrem Fehlen sah.  
  
Erinnerungen, zwischen die Seiten meiner Erinnerung gepreßt, dachte Thranduil bei sich. Erinnerungen, die wie Wein mit den Jahren immer süßer aber auch wehmütiger werden. Stille Gedanken schweben herab und legen sich um meine Füße wie goldene Herbstblätter. Ich versuche sie zu berühren und sie zerfallen zu Staub wie süße Erinnerungen.  
  
Thranduils schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte plötzlich das dringende Gefühl, unbedingt an die frische Luft zu müssen. Zwar waren seine Gemächer besonders groß - fast zu groß für eine einzige Person - doch mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Der Raum beengte ihn plötzlich. Der hochgewachsene, blonde König mit den sturmgrauen Augen, der seinem ältesten Sohn so ähnlich sah, warf sich seinen formellen grünblauen Samtmantel über die Schultern und verließ schleichend seine Gemächer. Wer ihn so verstohlen über die gähnend leeren Flure des Palastes huschen sah, hätte ihn für den Geist eines der legendären Könige aus längst vergangenen Tagen halten können. Vielleicht gar König Elu Thingol, dessen Gemahlin die Maia Melian gewesen war, und der in den prächtigen unterirdischen Hallen von Menegroth geherrscht hatte.  
  
Thranduil verließ den unterirdischen Palast, der nur ein Abglanz der einstigen Pracht der alten Könige war, durch einen Seiteneingang, um seinen Untertanen, zumindest denen, die womöglich noch wach waren, aus dem Weg zu gehen, möglichen unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen zart im Vorbeigehen über die marmornen Reliefs an den Wänden. Das kühle Gefühl des harten Steins gab ihm kurzfristig ein wenig seiner königlichen, inneren Ruhe zurück. Zwar wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, doch sein Traum... oder seine Vision - wenn es denn eine war - hatte ihn in seinem tiefsten Inneren doch erschüttert. Doch, außer Alfiriel, hatte niemand in seiner Familie jemals magische Anlagen gehabt. Es konnte keine Vision gewesen sein... hoffte er.  
  
Er erreichte den heiligen Hain der Waldelben. Dort war es sogar noch stiller als im übrigen Teil der Siedlung. Selbst die Tiere des Waldes waren still, als ob sie die Heiligkeit des Ortes spürten.  
  
Thranduil erinnerte sich an andere Tage, die er hier erlebt hatte, die nicht still aber voller Licht und Freude gewesen waren. Hier waren viele Feste gefeiert worden. Sein Regentenfest, als sein Vater Oropher ihn zu seinem Mitregenten erhob, sein Bund mit Mailtheniel, die Geburt von Legolas. Lächelnd erinnerte sich der König, daß sein ältester Sohn bei seiner Geburt ebenso rabenschwarzes Haar gehabt hatte wie seine Mutter. Dann wurde Alfiriel, die Silberblüte, geboren und schließlich und letztendlich Finlass, sein Sorgenkind - auch wenn er das nur ungern zugab. Finlass war, seit er alt genug dafür gewesen war, nicht nur Bruder sondern in erster Linie Rivale für Legolas gewesen. In allem, was Legolas machte, wollte Finlass besser sein. Zunächst hatte Thranduil es für eine Art kindlichen Wettbewerb gehalten. Ohne daß Legolas etwas davon gemerkt hätte, hatte Finlass immer um die Gunst seines Vaters gebuhlt. In den letzten Jahren schien sich das Verhältnis von Finlass zu Legolas allerdings ein wenig entspannt zu haben, was Thranduil ungemein beruhigt hatte. Legolas war... nicht stur... allerdings konnte man ihn kaum von einem Vorhaben abbringen, wenn er es sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Das hatte er von seiner Mutter. Finlass allerdings hatte anscheinend - leider - einige negative Züge seines Großvaters geerbt. Legolas war sehr schnell im Denken und im Erkennen von Zusammenhängen, er hörte immer aufmerksam zu und lernte schnell. Alfiriel allerdings war weise, ruhig und gleichzeitig schlagfertig. Sie konnte einem das Gefühl geben, sie hätte nachgegeben und sie kam dennoch zu genau dem von ihr gewünschten Ziel. Nicht selten hatte sie einen aufflammenden Streit zwischen den beiden so verschiedenen Brüdern geschlichtet.  
  
Im Mondlicht glitzernde Tautropfen benetzten das Gras am Boden. Thranduil wunderte sich abermals über die ungewöhnliche Kälte, die sogar hier - im heiligen Hain - vorherrschte. Etwas knackte im Gebüsch rund um den Hain. Thranduil wandte sich blitzschnell in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Er verharrte lautlos und lauschte. Mit seinem ohnehin guten elbischen Hörsinn, den er überdies über Jahrtausende hatte schulen können, hätte er ein winziges Insekt im Gebüsch hören können. Doch... als hätte es sich nur um eine Einbildung, eine Nachwirkung seiner wirren Träume gehandelt: Er hörte nichts mehr. Gar nichts! Aber andererseits war es gerade das, was ihn mißtrauisch machte... das völlige Fehlen aller natürlichen Geräusche.  
  
Ein dichter Nebel zog auf die Lichtung. Thranduil kniff ungläubig die Augen zusammen und seine Hand tastete unwillkürlich nach dem langen Kampfdolch, den er tagsüber für gewöhnlich bei sich trug. Dieses kurze Zögern war es, das ihm die Zeit nahm, sein Volk zu warnen. Wie geisterhafte, fahle Hände kroch der Nebel an seinem Körper hoch. Er war eiskalt und lähmte jede seiner Bewegungen. Der Nebel - er war überraschenderweise leicht gelblich - erreichte seine Brust und preßte die Atemluft aus seinen Lungen. Was, bei allen dunklen Dienern Morgoths, war das? Ein vages, furchtähnliches Gefühl ergriff ihn. Sein elbisches Wesen bewahrte ihn davor, in kalte, unkontrollierte Panik auszubrechen. Stattdessen sorgte er sich um sein ahnungsloses Volk. Er hätte es warnen können, doch wovor? Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar: Dieser Nebel war eine Bedrohung für sein Volk. Er konnte sein Volk nicht mehr warnen. Das war das letzte, was er dachte, als ihn ein Schwindel ergriff und ihm die Sinne raubte. Bewußtlos sank der König der Waldlandelben zu Boden.  
  
((  
  
Eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die nur aus Schatten zu bestehen schien, trat aus den Gebüschen heraus und auf die Lichtung. Die Gestalt beugte sich über den niedergesunkenen Körper des Elbenkönigs. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, verschwomm der Schatten und manifestierte sich zu einer schlanken Frauengestalt mit flammend roten Haaren. Sie hatte ein sehr schmales Gesicht mit besonders hohen Wangenknochen und hochmütig funkelnden Augen. Sie drehte sich um und gab einer jemandem einem Wink. Ein hochgewachsener Mann kam aus dem Gebüsch. Die Frau - die Form ihrer Ohren verriet sie als Elbin - ging mit langsamen Schritten auf den bleichhäutigen Mann zu. Sie legte ihre Hände vorsichtig auf die Brust des Mannes, der ebenfalls ein Elb zu sein schien.  
  
"Nun, Prinz", flüsterte sie, "hast du mit einem einzigen Schlag das größte Hindernis auf deinem Weg zum Thron beseitigt."  
  
Der mit Prinz titulierte erwiderte schwer atmend:  
  
"Ja, wahrhaftig! Ein glücklicher Zufall! Aber... Merilwen... er ist nicht tot und mir wäre wohler zumute, wenn einige andere auch ausgeschaltet und für immer zum Schweigen gebracht wären."  
  
Die Frau, Merilwen, schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte zögerlich:  
  
"Wieso nur gleich zum Äußersten gehen, Finlass? Ich weiß Dinge, die es dir leicht machen würden, das ganze Düsterwaldvolk zu manipulieren - vergiß nicht, daß ich auch einige Zeit mit deinem Bruder verbracht habe. Du könntest Osclyn eine mächtige Elbenarmee zur Verfügung stellen. Geh nichtzu unüberlegt vor."  
  
Finlass, der jüngere Sohn des bewußtlosen Königs, blickte nachdenklich an der rothaarigen Elbin vorbei. Er schien die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten abzuwägen, die sich ihm boten. Schließlich blickte er die Elbin direkt an und bat:  
  
"Du mußt mir dabei jedoch mit deiner Magie zur Seite stehen. Du darfst mich jetzt auf keinen Fall verlassen."  
  
Er faßte Merilwen bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie.  
  
"Merilwen, ohne dich weiß ich nicht weiter. Ich hatte nie einen wirklichen Plan, bis ich dich traf. All die verworrenen Ideen, die ich hatte, wurden erst von dir zu einem großen Ganzen gemacht.", gestand er.  
  
Die Elbin Merilwen wich, überrascht von Finlass' Ausbruch, vor diesem zurück. Ihr fiel nun endgültig auf, welch unheimliche Veränderung mit ihm vorging. Allerdings hatte sie bisher nicht geahnt, daß sie selbst mit ihrem verletzten Stolz, ihrer zurückgewiesenen Liebe, den Stein letztendlich vollkommen ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Ihr wurde klar, daß - wenn man alles andere beiseite ließ - sie allein für Legolas' Tod verantwortlich sein würde. 


	20. Die Schlinge zieht sich zu

Die Handlung dieses Kapitels habe ich bei einer eigenen Geschichte geklaut, die ich vor ca. 8 Jahren angefangen und nie zuende geschrieben habe. Welch eigenartige Wege die Kreativität doch manchmal geht! Diesmal hat mich der Song "Child in time" von Gregorian inspiriert!  
  
Kapitel 20 Das Netz zieht sich zu  
  
Ein schwarzgekleideter Reiter jagte über die endlosen Weiten in der Nähe von Pardanor. Sein Pferd hatte schweißnasses, in der Winterkälte dampfendes Fell und es stand ihm Schaum vorm Maul. Der Mann mußte das Tier schon einige Zeit galoppieren lassen haben. Er zügelte das Tier, als er den Waldrand erreichte. Das Pferd rollte mit den Augen und warf wiehernd den Kopf in die Luft. Der finster wirkende Mann drehte sich im Sattel um, schien zu überprüfen, ob ihm niemand gefolgt war. Dann trieb er das Pferd tiefer in den Wald hinein, verschwand ganz plötzlich in einer dunklen Höhle.  
  
Der Reiter sprang von seinem schwarzen Schlachtroß und nahm noch in der Bewegung seinen, mit fremdartigen Runen verzierten Helm ab. Sein langes schwarzblaues Haar fiel verschwitzt auf seine Schultern und sein Gesicht zeigte Spuren von Staub, der sich mit Schweiß vermischt hatte. Wütend herrschte er einen herbeieilenden Stallburschen an, daß er sein Pferd fortbringen und abreiben sollten. Dieses Pferd stammte noch aus den Ställen von Mordor, nicht auszudenken, wenn es erkranken sollte. Der Mann raffte seinen Mantel, der die Farbe getrockneten Blutes hatte, und gab den Soldaten, die ringsherum standen und eigentümlich milchige Augen hatten, ein herablassendes Zeichen, daß sie entlassen seien. Sie wankten wie in Trance von dannen.  
  
"Osclyn!" rief eine schrille weibliche Stimme.  
  
Der Mann drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und seine eisgrauen, fast weißen Augen blitzten in dem kantigen, unnatürlich schönen Gesicht auf, als er die Person sah, die aus den dunklen Tunneln auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Es war seine Schwester Colesta.  
  
"Mein lieber Bruder, es ist schön, daß du endlich wieder hier bist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, daß man mir nicht sagen wollte, wohin du gegangen bist?!"  
  
Sie machte Anstalten, ihren Bruder zu umarmen. Osclyn konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, warum das so war, doch in diesem Moment widerte ihn die durch Feuer zerstörte Gesichtshälfte seiner ansonsten wunderschönen Schwester plötzlich an. Dennoch küßte er sie kurz und heftig auf die Lippen und stieß sie dann bestimmt von sich fort.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?" kreischte Colesta und hieb, auf ihre kindlich beleidigte Weise, mit ihren, mit langen Fingernägeln bewehrten Händen nach ihm.  
  
Kurz bevor sie sein perfektes Antlitz verletzten konnte, fing Osclyn ihre Hand ab. Er drückte ihr Handgelenk, bis sie vor Schmerz quiekte und stieß sie ein weiteres Mal von sich fort. Er wisperte warnend:  
  
"Jetzt nicht!"  
  
In der Art, wie er es gesagt hatte, würde auch seine hysterische, halbwahnsinnige Schwester das verstehen.  
  
Er brauchte jetzt dringend Ruhe zum Nachdenken und diese Ruhe fand er nur in seinem privaten Arbeitszimmer, weit, weit unter der Erde.  
  
((  
  
Der fensterlose Raum war stickig und düster, genau wie Osclyn es liebte. Vier schwarze Kerzen verbreiteten in jeder Ecke ein wenig unstet flackerndes Licht. Mit dicken, staubigen alten Büchern gefüllte Regale, die bis unter die Decke reichten standen an den Wänden. In einem anderen Regal, neben der einzigen schmalen Tür, die in den Raum führte - abgesehen von einer Geheimtür, von dessen Existenz nur Osclyn und Colesta wußten - lagen sorgfältig zusammengerollte Landkarten und Pläne.  
  
Osclyn strich sich mit einer Hand sein langes, schwarzes Haar aus dem fast unnatürlich schönen Gesicht. Wie ein gefangener Löwe lief er von einem Ende des düsteren Raumes zum anderen und wieder zurück. Einer seiner dunkelelbischen Sklaven goß mit zitternder Hand dunkelroten Wein in den kristallenen Pokal seines Herrn. Osclyn hielt abrupt in seiner nervösen Wanderung inne und kehrte zurück zu dem Sekretär, auf dem sein Pokal stand. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Sekretär ab. Es war ein schönes, altes Möbelstück, welches, außer von der dunklen Farbe her, überhaupt nicht zu Osclyns Gemüt paßte. Osclyns eiskalter Blick traf seinen Sklaven. Dieser zitterte so sehr, daß er beinahe die Weinkaraffe hätte fallen lassen. Der Sklave drehte sich um und verließ hastig den Raum. Sein Herr brauchte kein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Hätte er den Raum nicht verlassen, wäre er wahrscheinlich zum Ventil für die Wut des dämonischen Halbelben geworden.  
  
Ein sehr, sehr altes Buch, in dem er in der Nacht zuvor noch studiert hatte, lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Sekretär. Es störte ihn. Er fand plötzlich, daß dieses Buch hier nicht liegen sollte. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schloß er das Buch und feiner Staub wirbelte auf. Ärgerlich unterdrückte der Sohn Saurons ein Niesen. Dann beugte er sich über eine alte Karte, auf der der Schlachtplan aufgezeichnet war, der zur Machtübernahme in Gondor und schließlich in ganz Mittelerlde führen sollte. Jetzt schien es so, als würde er diesen Plan nicht durchführen können, wegen des irrwitzigen Ehrgeiziges eines einfältigen Sindar-Prinzen, dem er anscheinend zu sehr vertraut hatte, um zu bemerken, daß dieser nur seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt.  
  
Osclyn warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen fast unmenschlichen Schrei aus, dann schlug er wutentbrannt auf die Oberfläche des Sekretärs ein.  
  
An diesem Morgen hatte er von einem seiner seelenlosen Diener erfahren, daß sein neuer Verbündeter sich auf eigene Faust aufgemacht hatte, um seinen persönlichen Krieg mit seiner Familie auszutragen. Er hatte sogar 15 der besten untoten Krieger Osclyns, die der Priester Bhaaloch in seinem unterirdischen Labor "herstellte", zu diesem Zweck abgezogen, von der doppelten Anzahl Dunkelelben einmal ganz abgesehen. Das brachte Osclyn fast um den Verstand, denn gerade jetzt hätte er alle seine Krieger selbst gebraucht. Der König von Gondor würde es nie und nimmer zurück nach Minas Tirith schaffen, bevor er den Angriff auf die Hauptstadt begann. Allerdings hatte Aragorn einen nicht unfähigen Mann, nämlich Faramir, den Marschall von Gondor, zurückgelassen und im übrigen war da auch noch dieser ältliche Ehrenhauptmann Aegnor, der ständig hinter seinen Agenten herspionierte, die wiederum ihm hinterherspionierten, ohne daß er es bemerkte. Seine Spione versicherten ihm zwar, daß er keine Gefahr darstellte, doch nach dieser Enttäuschung durch Finlass wollte Osclyn ganz sicher gehen, daß ihm niemand bei seinen Plänen in die Quere kam. Er hätte Finlass dringend dafür gebraucht, all diese viel zu neugierigen Menschen zu beseitigen. Finlass wäre, da er ja der Bruder des Prinzen Legolas war, ohne Probleme in die Burg gelangt. Er hätte es so arrangieren können, daß sowohl der Hauptmann als auch Faramir einen tragischen... tödlichen Unfall gehabt hätten. Ohne die Stütze dieser beiden Männer wäre Aragorn kein wirklich gefährlicher Gegner mehr gewesen, auch nicht dem Zwergen und dem verdammten Elben an seiner Seite.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Der dunkle Prinz, so betitelte er sich selbst gerne, wollte gerade losbrüllen, daß er nicht gestört werden wollte, als ihm einfiel, daß es sein Hauptmann Armonis sein mußte, den er damit beauftragt hatte, Finlass zu verfolgen. Anscheinend war er nun endlich zurückgekehrt, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten.  
  
"Tretet ein!", brüllte Osclyn mit herrischem Ton.  
  
Es war tatsächlich Armonis. Anders, als es ihm bei seiner Schwester ergangen war, hatte Osclyn bei seinem Hauptmann das dringende Bedürfnis, diesen zu berühren. Er atmete zitternd aus, als seine Augen den perfekten Körper Armonis' musterten. Der gutaussehende Dunkelelb, sein bester, sein tödlichster... sein schönster Krieger, konnte ihn doch nicht enttäuscht haben. Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, strich mit seiner rechten Hand sanft über seinen Oberarm hinauf zur Schulter, wo sie zum Liegen kann.  
  
"Hast Du ihn gefunden?", fragte er leise.  
  
Der Dunkelelb preßte die ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen fest aufeinander, so daß sie fast ganz in dem bleichen Gesicht verschwanden. Osclyn hielt die Luft an, denn er schien bereits zu ahnen, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.  
  
"Willst du damit etwa sagen, du hast diesen Sindar-Bastard nicht aufgespürt und an den Haaren hierher zurückgeschleift?"  
  
Osclyn stand direkt neben Armonis und betrachtete dessen ungewöhnlich schönes Profil mit der hervorstechenden Nase. Obwohl der Hauptmann wohl ahnte, daß sein Herr und Gebieter ihm nichts antun würde - wie könnte er auch? - stand ihm dennoch die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war faszinierend, wie die glitzernden kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn hervortraten, seine langen dunklen Wimpern nervös flatterten. Osclyn bemerkte, daß er sich bei dem Gedanken, den Schweiß von Armonis' Stirn zu küssen, mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen gefahren war. Eigentlich müßte er den hochgewachsenen Elben dafür hassen, daß dieser es fertigbrachte, daß Osclyn sich beinahe vergaß. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die erotischen Phantasien, die Armonis in ihm erweckte, abzuschütteln. Sein Kreuz versteifte sich und er herrschte den Hauptmann an:  
  
"Was stehst du da? Hast du deine Stimme verloren?"  
  
Armonis schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
"Antworte mir gefälligst! Du stehst hier nicht vor deinesgleichen!" brüllte Osclyn jetzt und sein blasses Gesicht rötete sich.  
  
Es gefiel ihm nicht, Armonis so anschreien zu müssen. Doch er durfte nicht den Anschein erwecken, daß er sein Günstling war. Wie leicht könnte er selbst auf die Idee kommen, ihn zu benutzen, wenn er erst merkte, was er für Gefühle für ihn hegte.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Herr, wir haben ihn bis zum Düsterwald verfolgt. Ich weiß nicht, was er dort wollte, doch wir dürfen die Möglichkeit nicht außer Acht lassen, daß er sich letzten Endes doch eines anderen besinnt und uns verrät. Jedenfalls war es für ihn leicht, die Grenzen zum Reich Thranduils zu überqueren, immerhin ist er dessen Sohn....", erzählte Armonis.  
  
Osclyn bemerkte, daß sein Hauptmann an dieser Stelle seiner Erzählung zu abrupt abbrach.  
  
Er forderte ihn auf:  
  
"Du verschweigst mir doch irgend etwas! Sprich weiter... nun brauchst du mich auch nicht mehr zu schonen."  
  
"...nun, mir fiel auf, daß er sich am Waldrand mit der Elbin Merilwen traf. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Jedenfalls scheint es so, als hätte er nicht gemerkt, daß wir ihm gefolgt sind."  
  
Wieder brüllte Osclyn unmenschlich auf. Bitte nicht auch noch die Magierin, dachte er. Er eilte mit wehenden Gewändern zurück zum Sekretär und fegte mit einer raschen Handbewegung den bis zum Rand gefüllten Weinkelch gegen die Wand. Dunkelrot wie Blut spritzte der Wein an die Wände und wie Myriaden glitzernder Kristalle fielen die Scherben des Kelchs klirrend zu Boden. Der Anblick des roten Flecks an der Wand, beruhigte Osclyn wieder ein wenig. Es sah wirklich fast aus wie Blut, nur das es nicht so dickflüssig war.  
  
Die Augen des dämonischen Elben funkelten gefährlich wütend. Er schien mit ihnen eiskalte Blitze versprühen zu können.  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, daß sein geliebter Armonis so schlampig arbeitete. Allerdings war es verständlich, daß er Finlass nicht bis in den Düsterwald hinein verfolgt hatte. Dennoch: Er konnte Armonis' Anblick im Moment nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
"Raus! Raus, verschwinde jetzt! Ich brauche Zeit, um nachzudenken. Ich will alleine sein!"  
  
Armonis machte drei Schritte rückwärts, verbeugte sich und verließ dann, wie ein geschlagener Hund, den Raum.  
  
Osclyn genoß die Ruhe, als er wieder alleine war. Er versuchte das beklemmende Gefühl zu ignorieren, daß in ihm aufstieg. Er fragte sich, ob es sich so ähnlich anfühlte, wenn der Wahnsinn vom Verstand seiner Schwester Besitz ergriff.  
  
Er ging schweren Schrittes zu der Stelle an der Wand, an der der Wein einen immer noch feuchten, wässrig roten Flecken hinterlassen hatte. Mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger schrieb er die Namen der drei Männer dort hinein, die er am meisten haßte. Osclyn hoffte, daß es bald tatsächlich deren Blut sein würde, mit denen er dies tat.  
  
Er horchte auf. Da war ein leises, scharrendes Geräusch. Es kam von der Stelle, an der sich die Geheimtür in der Wand befand, die nur er und Colesta kannten. Osclyn seufzte. Er fragte sich, ob Colesta das war, was er jetzt brauchte.  
  
Zunächst schob sich eine zierliche, bleiche Hand durch die Tür, die sich im rückwärtigen Teil des Raumes befand und durch ein Bücherregal getarnt war. Als nächstes kam die nicht zerstörte Gesichtshälfte Colestas ins flackernde Licht. Osclyn schnappte nach Luft. Seine Schwester war wirklich atemberaubend schön. Sie hatte die Eleganz und die Feingliedrigkeit ihrer elbischen Mutter geerbt. Leider hatte sie nicht den Geist und die Intelligenz ihres Vaters. Trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, daß sie ihn auf magische Weise anzog.  
  
"Bruder, Bruder!", zischte sie, als sie aus der Geheimtür heraustrat.  
  
Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen stand sie vor ihm und betrachtete aufmerksam, wie sich widerstreitende Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht zeigten.  
  
Er bemühte sich, nicht auf ihre entstellte Gesichtshälfte zu schauen. Hin und wieder gelang es ihm, doch meist wurde er schmerzlich daran erinnert, wer ihr das angetan hatte. Die Elben... die Elben und die Menschen aus Gondor und Rohan waren daran schuld, doch ganz besonders die Elben. Derjenige, der ihr das angetan hatte, würde fürchterlich leiden. Osclyn malte sich aus, wie er seine Wut an dem Elben auslassen würde, der stellvertretend für sein ganzes Volk die Gemeinschaft des Rings von Beginn an begleitet hatte. Er würde tausendfach die Schmerzen zu spüren bekommen, die Colesta hatte ertragen müssen. Es spielte absolut keine Rolle, daß dieser Elb nicht einmal in der nähe gewesen war, als Colesta dieses Unglück passierte. Alle - und er dachte dabei wirklich an alle - Elben würden leiden, doch dieser ganz besonders. Osclyn erinnerte sich an seine elbische Mutter. Sie hatte fliehen können, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, daß Sauron sie geschwängert hatte. Dankbar hätte die Schlampe dafür sein müssen, denn nicht jeder hat die Ehre, die Kinder eines Halbgottes zu gebären. Stattdessen hat sie sie verschleppt, noch bevor sie geboren waren, in der Hoffnung, bei ihrem elbischen Volk würden ihre Kinder niemals von dem finsteren Erbe erfahren, daß sie in sich trugen. Wie überrascht hatte sie ausgesehen, als Osclyn ihr den Dolch in den Leib rammte und das rote Lebenselixier aus ihrem Körper strömte. Deren Gefährte hatte Colesta und Osclyn immer mißtraut und tatsächlich ertappte er die Zwillinge bei ihrem blutigen Werk. Er hatte die Fackel, die er bei sich getragen hatte, in Colestas Gesicht geschleudert, damit aber auch selbst den Brand gelegt, bei dem die ganze Siedlung der Elben am Rande des Düsterwaldes bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt war.  
  
"Osclyn, du denkst wieder über Dinge nach, die du weit hinter dir lassen solltest, wenn du zu Ende bringen willst, was du angefangen hast."  
  
Sie trat langsam auf ihn zu, berührte ihn ganz zart an der Brust. Colesta lächelte ohne den irren Glanz in den Augen. Mmhh, dachte Osclyn, hat sie also einen ihrer hellen Momente!  
  
Colestas Blick fiel auf die Scherben des Kristallpokals. Sie rümpfte die Nase und meinte:  
  
"Es läuft wohl nicht alles so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, Bruder!"  
  
Es war eine nüchterne Feststellung, ohne die übliche Spitze, mit der sie für gewöhnlich ihre Bemerkungen versah, Wahnsinn hin oder her. Damit entzog sie ihm glichzeitig den Boden für einen weiteren Wutausbruch, nach dem ihm eigentlich gewesen wäre. Er seufzte tief und erwiderte:  
  
"Wie recht du hast. Ich fürchte, mir mangelt es an dem nötigen Durchsetzungsvermögen. Kennst du das, wenn du das Gefühl hast, daß dir die Fäden aus der Hand gleiten... du beginnst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren?"  
  
Colesta blickte ihn fragend an. Osclyn schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht", fuhr er fort, "du trägst ja auch keine Verantwortung. Du wartest nur darauf, daß ich dir dein Spielzeug ausliefere."  
  
Colesta trat näher an Osclyn heran. Sie wickelte eine Flechte seines langen Haares, das ihm über die Schulter gefallen war, um ihren Zeigefinger und zog ihn daran noch näher zu sich heran. Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll und flüsterte ganz nah an seinem Gesicht:  
  
"Du brauchst doch niemanden. Du hast doch mich. Ich könnte deine Geheimwaffe sein."  
  
Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu, da sein Gesichtsausdruck Irritation und Verunsicherung verriet, dann wandte sie sich einer der vier Kerzen zu. Sie preßte mit einer theatralischen Geste Daumen und Zeigefinger aufeinander und im selben Moment wurde die Flamme der Kerze immer kleiner, bis sie schließlich völlig verlosch.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?" wollte Osclyn wissen.  
  
Colesta hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte, weil der Blick ihres Bruders nun vollständige Verwirrung ausdrückte. Sie riß sich zusammen und erwiderte:  
  
"Ich kann es auch anders herum. Soll ich es dir demonstrieren?"  
  
"Wo hat du das gelernt?" fragte Osclyn abermals.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Verwirrung über Überraschung zu Begeisterung. Vielleicht konnte Colesta ja tatsächlich noch zu seiner Geheimwaffe werden. Sie grinste und ließ mit einer weiteren, geheimnisvollen Geste die Kerzenflamme wieder aufflackern.  
  
"Ich habe das nicht gelernt. Zumindest wenn du meinst, daß mir das jemand beigebracht hat. Eine Kerze in meinem Zimmer war ausgegangen, während ich schrieb und ich ärgerte mich, weil es mit einem Mal zu dunkel war. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wegen meines Ärgers war, jedenfalls passierte plötzlich dies."  
  
Direkt vor Osclyns Gesicht öffnete sie ihre Hand und heraus sprang eine kleine Flammensäule. Osclyn wich erschrocken zurück. Beinahe wäre er über einen fadenscheinigen altern Teppich, der vor seinem Schreibtisch lag, gestolpert.  
  
Dann breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein diabolisches Grinsen aus. Er betrachtete fasziniert das Feuer, daß auf der Handfläche seiner Schwester tanzte. Fast hätte er die Hand danach ausgestreckt.  
  
"Kannst du... kannst du auch ein größeres Feuer entfachen?" stotterte Osclyn.  
  
Colesta zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich kann es nicht richtig kontrollieren oder beeinflussen. Wenn du mir vielleicht Zugang zu den Büchern in der alten Bibliothek geben würdest...?"  
  
Osclyn lachte laut auf.  
  
Colesta war zwar seine über alles geliebte Schwester aber - das durfte man nicht vergessen... das durfte er niemals vergessen! - sie war auch wahnsinnig. Und er wäre selbst ebenfalls wahnsinnig, wenn er ihr tatsächlich Zugang zu diesen Büchern verschaffen würde.  
  
Er blickte Colesta an und stellte fest, daß dieser irre Blick wieder in ihre Augen trat. Die wahnsinnige Hälfte ihres Wesens schien wieder Überhand zu nehmen.  
  
"Ich kann dir aber nicht helfen, wenn du es mir nicht erlaubst."  
  
Trotzig stampfte sie mit dem rechten Fuß auf. Osclyn verdrehte die Augen. Nicht wieder einer dieser irren Wutausbrüche! Bis gerade hatte er Colesta noch etragen können, nun wurde sie ihm schon wieder unerträglich.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er keine voreilige Entscheidung treffen, doch andererseits wollte er auch dringend seine Ruhe haben.  
  
Er mußte nachdenken. Also mußte schnell eine Lösung her.  
  
"Sag endlich etwas!", kreischte Colesta. "Ich will in diese Bibliothek... WIE SOLL ICH DIR SONST HELFEN?"  
  
Sie wollte schon wieder nach ihm schlagen. Osclyn fing ihre Handgelenke auf und schüttelte sie, bis sie aufhörte, um sich zu schlagen.  
  
"Es reicht!", schrie er sie an, "Beherrsche dich! Ich werde mit Bhaaloch reden, daß du unter seiner Aufsicht und Anweisung in die Bücher sehen kannst, die du benötigst. Mir scheint, du mußt erst einmal herausfinden, was die Quelle deiner plötzlichen magischen Fähigkeiten ist."  
  
Colesta spie zur Seite hin aus und sagte voller Verachtung:  
  
"Bhaaloch! Dieser Möchtegern-Magier, der mit den Händen in der Luft herumwirbelt, um über seine offensichtliche Unfähigkeit hinwegzutäuschen. Sieh mich an, Osclyn, ich habe wahre Magie. Damit werde ich für dich die Mauern von Minas Tirith einreißen!"  
  
Osclyn schob seine Schwester zurück zu der geheimen Tür und sagte entnervt:  
  
"Ja, ja, geh nur! Du solltest schnell mit dem Lernen anfangen, denn in spätestens einer Woche will ich mit meiner Armee in Richtung Gondor aufbrechen. Wenn ich mit Aragorn fertig bin, werde ich mir den Verräter Finlass vorknöpfen."  
  
Als Colesta verschwunden war, ließ sich Osclyn in seinen zerschlissenen aber dennoch bequemen Sessel vor dem Sekretär fallen.  
  
Mmhh... ,sinnierte er, eine Magierin habe ich verloren und eine andere gewonnen.  
  
Er war sich sicher, daß niemand sich seinem Plan, die Herrschaft über Mittelerde zu erlangen in den Weg stellen konnte. Nicht einmal seine vermaledeiten Halbgeschwister. Oh, er hatte so gehofft, daß wenigstens einer seiner Halbbrüder erkennen würde, welche Macht er besaß, doch was war von einem Sohn Thranduils auch anderes zu erwarten als Verrat. Thranduils Kinder waren schwach! Sie waren weichherzig und wankelmütig. Und beinahe hätte er einem von ihnen vertraut. Osclyn stellte sich schon jetzt das überraschte Gesicht von Legolas, Finlass und Alfiriel vor, wenn er ihnen offenbarte, daß sie die selbe Mutter hatten... und dann würde er sie einen nach dem anderen eigenhändig umbringen. Osclyn lächelte in sich hinein. Es schien, als würde sein Plan am Ende doch ohne Probleme aufgehen. 


	21. Die Wege trennen sich

Dieses Kapitel widme ich allen meinen Freunden aus dem Chat bei OBLonline.de und ganz besonders natürlich dem "Chef". Nicht zu vergessen "Vize" Caro und Goldmond, der einzigen, die mich in Sachen BG wirklich versteht *grins* Mein Inspirationssong für dieses Kapitel war "Feel so high" von Des'ree.  
  
21. Die Wege trennen sich  
  
Sehr früh am Morgen waren Legolas, Tarawyn, Alfiriel und Valshiya in Richtung Düsterwald aufgebrochen. Der Abschied von den anderen war nur kurz ausgefallen, denn man rechnete schließlich damit, sich schon bald wiederzusehen. Aragorn, Arwen, Jhelayna, Markan, Gawen und die Hobbits waren schon einen Tag zuvor nach Minas Tirith aufgebrochen, da ihr Weg länger war. Die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir begleiteten sie noch ein Stück, bis sie an einer Wegkreuzung der Straße weiter nach Südosten folgen mußten. Der Weg der anderen führte weiter gen Osten über ein Hochtal im Nebelgebirge und dann über die Alte Waldstraße zu den Hallen Thranduils im Düsterwald. Bevor sich ihre Wege nun endgültig trennten, machten sie noch einmal Rast. In erster Linie, um zu besprechen, wann und wo man sich treffen wollte. Die Männer hatten Holz für ein Feuer gesammelt, das Alfiriel mit ihrer Magie entzündet hatte. Nun saßen sie um das Feuer herum und redeten leise miteinander. Legolas und Valshiya bemühten sich immer noch um einen gewissen Abstand zueinander, obwohl doch inzwischen auch für den Letzten ganz klar zu sehen war, was zwischen ihnen vorging. Alfiriel vermutete, daß sie sich letztendlich ihre Liebe gestanden haben mußten. Das verriet die Art der Blicke, die sich einander zuwarfen.  
  
"Entweder hat Vater schon eine Ahnung, was in Mittelerde vorgeht - immerhin hat er die Gabe der Voraussicht - oder er wird überrascht sein, von dem, was wir ihm zu berichten haben. In jedem Fall ist es besser, sich erst mit ihm zu beratschlagen.", sagte Elrohir.  
  
Legolas erwiderte:  
  
"So ist es! Auch ich will zunächst mit meinem Vater sprechen. Was mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht ist das plötzliche Verschwinden Merilwens. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß das irgendwie mit Arwens und Valshiyas Entführung zusammenhängt."  
  
Der blonde Elb gab dem schwarzhaarigen Elben ein Zeichen, daß sie sich ein Stück von den anderen entfernen sollten. Elrohir nickte so unauffällig, daß die anderen es nicht bemerkten. Sie entfernten sich vom Feuer, ganz so, als wollten sie sich nur einmal in der Umgebung des Lagers umschauen.  
  
"Ist es dir letztendlich also auch aufgefallen?", meinte Elrohir.  
  
"Ja", flüsterte Legolas, "wir sind nicht allein. Schon als wir Pardanor verließen hatte ich das Gefühl, das wir verfolgt werden. Nicht nur ein Augenpaar ist es, sondern mehrere. Allerdings ist es nicht allein dieses Gefühl, das mich plagt."  
  
Elrohir nickte.  
  
"Ich weiß was du meinst. Dieses unangenehme Prickeln zwischen den Schulterblättern. Ein ganz, ganz ungutes Gefühl. Irgend etwas ist so falsch, wie es nicht mehr falscher sein kann... ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben. Mir wäre wirklich wohler zumute, wenn ich wüßte, wer oder was uns verfolgt und welchen Weg unser Verfolger einschlägt, wenn wir uns trennen."  
  
Legolas seufzte und sagte leise:  
  
"Wie auch immer, ich hoffe der Sturm wird ihn oder es aufhalten. Morgen abend oder übermorgen früh wird es einen heftigen Schneesturm geben. Ich kenne eine Stelle im Nebelgebirge, wo wir uns bei unserer Weiterreise vor dem Sturm Schutz suchen können. Ich hoffe, unser Verfolger kennt keinen solchen Unterschlupf. Wenn es mehrere sind, werden sie sich aufteilen müssen...", erklärte Legolas nachdenklich.  
  
Elrohir klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter und sagte leise:  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt zurückkehren. Deine Schwester und die Hiril Valshiya sollen sich keine Sorgen machen. Elladan weiß Bescheid. Tarawyn.. ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ist er vertrauenswürdig?"  
  
"Er ist es! Er ist vertrauenswürdig, wenn ich mir zunächst auch nicht ganz sicher war.", versicherte Legolas.  
  
Mit einem Blick gab Legolas Elrohir zu verstehen, daß sich jemand näherte. Elrohir drehte sich um und blickte in das wissende Gesicht seines Zwillingsbruders. Für gewöhnlich brauchten die beiden nicht mehr als einen kurzen Blickkontakt, um zu wissen, was der andere dachte, doch um Legolas nicht auszuschließen, nickten sie einander zu. Damit gab Elladan auch zu verstehen, daß er wußte, worüber sie gesprochen hatten.  
  
"Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, wenn wir in der heutigen Nacht noch einmal ein gemeinsames Lager aufschlagen. Ursprünglich hatten wir geplant euch an dieser Weggabelung zu verlassen. Jedoch... ich vertraue zwar auf mein und Elrohirs Schwert, aber dennoch möchte ich nicht allein auf offenem Feld übernachten... nicht hier. Es ist hier... eigenartig, um es einmal ganz vorsichtig auszudrücken."  
  
Alfiriel, die Legolas und die Zwillinge neugierig beobachtet hatte, sprang aus dem Sattel, die Hand Tarawyns mißachtend, die er ihr helfend reichen wollte. Sie ignorierte auch den enttäuschten Ausdruck, der sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Jedoch bemerkte sie das süffisante Grinsen im Gesicht ihres Bruders. Sie blickte zwischen Tarawyn und Legolas hin und her und schüttelte dann entrüstet den Kopf. Sie ging auf Legolas zu und hob warnend den Finger.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe was hier vorgeht! Allerdings... ach vergiß es, Bruder!", stotterte sie entrüstet.  
  
Tarawyn wandte sich seiner Schwester zu und half dieser aus dem Sattel statt seiner Angebeteten. Es war eine reine Verlegenheitshandlung, denn er wollte vor den drei Prinzen sein Gesicht nicht verlieren. Kaum hatte Valshiya den Boden mit ihren Füßen berührt, lief sie zu Legolas, nicht zu schnell, denn sie wollte nicht wie das schutzlose, kleine Ding erscheinen, für das sie sich vor kurzem noch selbst gehalten hatte. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend ergriff Legolas ihre Hand, was unmißverständlich zum Ausdruck brachte, wie groß dennoch sein Bedürfnis war, sie zu beschützen. Valshiya blickte ihn erstaunt an, denn der Druck seiner Hand war fester, als sie es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und konnte durch seine Augen bis in seine Seele sehen. Er war wegen irgend etwas beunruhigt. Legolas senkte seinen Blick, da er merkte, wie schnell sie ihn durchschaute.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas hielt beim Lagerfeuer erste Wache. Die anderen befanden sich in diesem traumartigen Zustand, den man mit dem menschlichen Schlaf vergleichen konnte. Valshiya konnte aufgrund ihrer menschlichen Hälfte sowohl auf die elbische, als auch auf die menschliche Weise schlafen. Doch in dieser Nacht konnte sie weder auf die eine, noch auf die andere Art schlafen. Sie war hastig ihre Decken beiseite, versicherte sich, dass die anderen sie tatsächlich nicht bemerkten und eilte auf Zehenspitzen zu Legolas.  
  
Als er sie herannahen sah, lächelte er ihr zu und bot ihr den Platz neben sich, nah beim Feuer, an. Vorsichtig, als näherte er sich einem scheuen Vogel, ergriff er ihre Hand. Er hatte immer noch Angst, sie könnte sich ihm doch wieder entziehen.  
  
"Findest du keine Ruhe, Shiya?", fragte er leise.  
  
Valshiya nickte und erwiderte:  
  
"Nein, denn ich muß ständig an das denken, was ich heute am späten Nachmittag in deinen Augen gesehen habe. Du machst dir wegen irgend etwas Sorgen und ich würde gerne wissen, was das ist."  
  
Legolas wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte stattdessen angestrengt ins Feuer. Verlegen stocherte er mit einem Ast, den er vom Boden aufgelesen hatte in der glühenden Asche herum.  
  
"Es ist nichts, weswegen du beunruhigt sein solltest. Ich werde dich zurück zu deinem Vater bringen und dann werde ich mich mit Elrohir und Elladan in Pardanor treffen um den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen. Du und Arwen ihr habt uns wertvolle Informationen zukommen lassen, mit denen wir bald wissen werden, wer hinter eurer Entführung steckt."  
  
Valshiya lehnte sich vor, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Das Feuer zeichnete tanzende Schatten auf seine Züge, in seinen Augen glänzte ein unheimliches Licht.  
  
"Ich will aber gar nicht zurück zu meinem Vater gebracht werden. Ich will viel lieber bei dir sein. Wieso kannst du die Sache nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Sieh mal, ich und Arwen, wir sind wieder da...."  
  
Legolas drehte sich so abrupt zu ihr um, dass sie sich erschrak und ein Stück vor ihm zurückwich.  
  
"Ich will es aber nicht auf sich beruhen lassen", sagte er lauter, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
Valshiya blickte ihn entsetzt an. Was hatte ihn so verändert? Er war nicht mehr der sorglose Elbenprinz, den sie einst kennengelernt hatte.  
  
"Gut," erwiderte sie und wich noch ein Stück von ihm fort, "vielleicht ist es besser, wir reden nicht mehr darüber. Tu was du tun mußt und dann werden wir weitersehen."  
  
Über seine eigene heftige Reaktion erschrocken schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. Was war denn nur in ihn gefahren? Wie in Zeitraffer sah er, wie Valshiya sich umdrehte und zurück zu ihrem Lager gehen wollte.  
  
Er sprang auf und rief leise:  
  
"Si dartho[1], Valshiya melethril!"  
  
Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich allerdings nicht zu ihm um. Zunächst zögerlich, weil er befürchtete abgewiesen zu werden, dann zärtlich berührte er ihre Schultern. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem ganz nah an ihrem Ohr spüren, als er flüsterte:  
  
"Han naethon, Melethril![2] Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Aber versteh' doch, es geht hier anscheinend nicht nur um eure Entführung, sondern um viel mehr. Es ist... " er überlegte kurz, ob er diese Vermutung tatsächlich vor Valshiya äußern sollte und fuhr dann fort "eine Verschwörung gegen die Überlebenden der Ringgemeinschaft im Gange und es ist mehr als eine Person die dahinter steckt."  
  
Valshiya schluckte hart. Legolas war ein Prinz und ein Krieger und sie wußte, dass sie ihm gegenüber nicht sagen durfte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, doch sie tat es dennoch.  
  
"Im achas, cynn nîn[3]. Ich will dich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Sie wollen dich... und Aragorn. Arwen und ich waren die Lockvögel. Jetzt sind wir frei und du willst dennoch der Gefahr in die Arme laufen? Verzeih, aber ich verstehe das nicht."  
  
Legolas ließ seine Hände von ihren Schultern abwärts gleiten und umfaßte sie in der Taille.  
  
"Es gibt nichts, weshalb du dir Sorgen machen müßtest. Du bist in Düsterwald sicher. Ich werde mit meinem Vater sprechen und er und Alfiriel werden sich um dich kümmern."  
  
Valshiya drehte sich ruckartig um. In ihrem Blick lag eine gewisse Verzweiflung. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und sie sog seinen Anblick in sich auf, als wäre es das letzte Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie sein Antlitz erblickte.  
  
"Sag mir, willst du mich denn nicht verstehen? Meine Sorge gilt nicht mir, sondern dir. Lai, jetzt, wo ich endlich einen Weg zu dir gefunden habe - und glaub mir: er war steinig genug - , kannst du mich nicht einfach wieder verlassen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustieße. Wie soll ich ohne dich leben? Schicke doch jemand anderen..."  
  
Legolas seufzte tief und schloß die Augen. Er hatte inständig gehofft, dieses Gespräch nicht führen zu müssen. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, als er mit rauher Stimme erklärte:  
  
"Shiya, soll ich das Leben auch nur eines meiner Untertanen für eine Sache opfern, die so persönlich ist? Glaubst du, mir fällt es leicht, dich jetzt wieder zu verlassen? Jedoch, so wie es im Moment aussieht, gibt es noch einige Rätsel, die unbedingt gelöst werden müssen, bevor wir unser Glück genießen können. Wenn es wirklich stimmt, dass es Saurons Brut ist, die euch gefangen hielt, dann ist es meine Pflicht, mich darum zu kümmern. Niemand darf den hart erkämpften Frieden in Mittelerde wieder stören."  
  
Valshiya hatte ihrem Geliebten die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam zugehört. Sie hatte nicht weinen wollen, doch sie spürte wie sich die Tränen Verrat an ihr begingen und sich letztendlich ihren Weg bahnten. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und schließlich hinterließen die Tränen feuchte Spuren auf ihren Wangen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte kein Wort herausbringen und stattdessen nur stumm nicken. Legolas öffnete besorgt die Augen, als er Valshiyas Schluchzen vernahm. Zärtlich küßte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und schloß sie dann fest in seine Arme.  
  
"Dinen, Melethril![4]", flüsterte er. "Mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist."  
  
"Aber", stotterte Valshiya, "ich möchte endlich einmal mit dir allein sein. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?"  
  
Nun mußte Legolas leise lachen.  
  
"Ai! Galwen nîn, jetzt redest du beinahe so einfältig wie ein Mensch. Muß ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, daß wir unsterblich sind?"  
  
Valshiya fand ihr Lächeln langsam wieder.  
  
Sie erwiderte:  
  
"Du solltest aber auch nicht vergessen, dass ich zur Hälfte tatsächlich menschlich bin."  
  
Legolas bückte sich und hob die Decke auf, die er sich während der Wache um die Schultern gelegt hatte und drückte sie Valshiya in die Arme.  
  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir tatsächlich einfach nicht mehr darüber reden." druckste sie herum, während sie sich in die Decke wickelte.  
  
Legolas schmunzelte. Er vergaß doch immer wieder leicht, wie relativ jung Valshiya noch war, selbst für eine Elbe oder - in ihrem Fall - für eine Halbelbe. Er spürte, wie ein leichtes Zittern durch ihren Körper ging.  
  
"Du frierst ja!", stellte er fest.  
  
Er schalt sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie auch die Kälte anders empfinden mußte als er.  
  
Mit klappernden Zähnen und verlegenem Grinsen erwiderte sie:  
  
"Hmh, ja, jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt es mir auch auf."  
  
Legolas' Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe. Gerade beschäftigte sie noch die Tatsache, dass sie sich schon bald wieder trennen mußten und plötzlich war es, als hätten sie nie darüber gesprochen. Sie war... nun, sie war einfach unglaublich. Er führte sie zum Feuer und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen.  
  
"Leg' dich zu mir ans Feuer.", forderte er sie auf, "Ich werde über deinen Schlaf wachen."  
  
"Ach," meinte Valshiya und schenkte ihm ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln, "eigentlich bin ioch gar nicht mehr müde, laß mich einfach nur bei Dir sitzen."  
  
Legolas nickte. Über ein wenig Gesellschaft würde er sich gewiß nicht beschweren, schon gar nicht über ihre. Er hoffte nur, daß sie nicht wieder mit dem leidigen Thema anfangen würde. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und er legte seinen Arm um sie. Valshiya streckte ihre Hände aus, um sie am Feuer zu wärmen. Dann schmiegte sie sich ganz nah an ihn. Er genoß das Gefühl ihrer verspielten Finger in seinem Haar. Es verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut, die blitzschnell über seinen ganzen Körper kroch und ihn wohlig erschauern ließ. Ein Gefühl, das Merilwen in ihm niemals hervorgerufen hatte. Verwundert fragte er sich selbst, wie er all die Jahre ohne eine wahre Gefährtin an seiner Seite hatte überleben können. Vielleicht war es dieses gefährliche Gefühl, das er gefürchtet hatte, denn das erste mal in 2932 Jahren war er sich seiner eigenen Verletzlichkeit so sehr bewußt, wie nie zuvor. Valshiya hatte die Mauer, die er in all den Jahren um sein Herz aufgebaut hatte, ohne Probleme eingerissen und das war einerseits ein beängstigendes, andererseits ein erhebendes Gefühl. Es war fast so, als hätte er ein starkes Rauschmittel genommen. Er registrierte, dass Valshiyas Atem immer ruhiger geworden war. Ihre Hand rutschte von seiner rechten Schulter und ihr Kopf sank langsam gegen seine linke. Legolas lächelte still in sich hinein. Sie war also nicht müde, dachte er amüsiert und bewegte sich so, dass er ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß betten konnte, um ihr eine bequemere Schlafposition zu ermöglichen.  
  
~*~  
  
Schöner als das Gezwitscher der Vögel im frühlingshaften Düsterwald war es, als Valshiya mit einem zärtlichen Geflüster von Legolas am nächsten Morgen geweckt wurde. Wie schön es wäre, wenn sie zurück in der Heimat wären. Wie schön es wäre, mit ihm an ihrer Seite auf einem Bett aus duftendem, weichen Moos aufzuwachen. Sie hoffte, dass sich dieser Wunsch von ihr bald erfüllen würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Alfiriel, die schon bereit für den Aufbruch war und nur auf ihren Bruder und die anderen wartete, stand ein wenig abseits von allem. Sie freute sich für Legolas, dass er endlich Einsicht gewonnen hatte und so glücklich mit seiner Valshiya war. Doch nun waren es ihre Gefühle, die ihr Streiche spielten. Warum war sie immer so durcheinander, wenn sie an Tarawyn und seine kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten dachte. Wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, berührte er wie zufällig und nur ganz sacht ihre Haut, sei es, wenn er sie nur im Vorbeigehen streifte oder wenn ihr etwas geben sollte. Jedes Mal ruhte seine Hand dann etwas länger als nötig auf ihrer. Natürlich war ihr klar, was ihr diese Aufmerksamkeiten einbrachte, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie darüber glücklich sein sollte.  
  
Sie blickte zum Himmel. Es hatte soeben wieder begonnen zu schneien. Oh, wie sehr sie dieses Wetter haßte. Wenn der Schnee dichter wurde konnte man nicht mehr sehr weit sehen und die Pferde kamen in dem hohen Schnee, besonders in dem frischen, nachgiebigen Pulverschnee nicht schnell vorwärts. Wäre sie eine junge Menschenfrau, dann hätte sie jetzt gewiß frustriert mit dem Fuß aufgestampft. Oh, wenn sie nicht aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hätte, dass sich einer der Zwillinge aus Bruchtal ihr näherte, hätte sie es mit Sicherheit auch getan. Es war ihr schließlich vollkommen egal, was man darüber sagte, wie sich eine Elbin zu benehmen hatte.  
  
"Man könnte meinen, du kannst es gar nicht mehr erwarten, dass sich unsere Wege trennen, Alfiriel cygu. Willst du dich denn gar nicht von mir verabschieden?", sagte die tiefe, warme Stimme Elladans hinter ihr.  
  
Alfiriel seufzte, denn sie hatte die feine Belustigung in seiner Stimme durchaus wahrgenommen.  
  
"Mein Lieber, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich lieber mit euch weiterreiten würde als mit Tarawyn, meinem Bruder und Valshiya. Lai und Shiya... sie sind so verliebt, dass man es fast nicht mehr ertragen kann... nicht, dass ich mich nicht für sie beide freue, doch es ist sehr unangenehm, wenn einem selbst ein verliebter Kater um die Beine herumscharwänzelt. Herrje, was soll ich nur tun?"  
  
Elladan schüttelte entnervt den Kopf, denn er hatte keine Lust ihr zum wiederholten Male zu sagen, was er darüber dachte.  
  
"Mein letzter Rat in dieser Hinsicht an dich ist folgender: Wenn du das nächste Mal mit Tarawyn allein bist, dann tue das erste, was dir durch den Kopf geht, es wird die richtige Entscheidung sein.", sagte er.  
  
Alfiriel lachte:  
  
"Dann würde ich mich zur Mörderin machen, ist es das, was du willst?"  
  
Unauffällig hatte Elladan hinter seinem Rücken mit den Händen einen sehr großen Schneeball geformt, den er jetzt nach ihr warf.  
  
Alfiriel, die solche Albernheiten allenfalls von Legolas gewohnt war, stieß einen überraschten Ausruf aus und versuchte im letzten Moment sich wegzudrehen, doch der Schneeball traf sich dennoch seitlich im Nacken.  
  
Einen Moment lang schaute sie Elladan nur verdutzt an, dann bückte sie sich und griff selbst nach einer Handvoll Schnee. Sie verstärkte den Schneeball, den sie nun in Elladans Richtung warf ein wenig mit Magie und als dieser ihn an der Brust traf, hatte er eine solche Wucht, daß der Elbenprinz wenig königlich rücklings im Schnee landete. Dieser, natürlich ein geschulter Krieger mit empfindlichen Sinnen, kam allerdings mit einer Eleganz wieder auf die Beine, die Alfiriel an die Großkatzen mit dem seidenschwarzen Fell erinnerte, die es im Osten gab. Elladan war wie der Blitz bei ihr und riß sie mit sich in den Schnee. Er hielt sie, die wild um sich strampelte, um dem Schnee zu entgehen, den er ihr ins Hemd steckte, fest in seinem Griff und sagte atemlos:  
  
"Ich... denke... nicht..., dass du ihn... umbringen... wirst!"  
  
Alfiriel lachte laut auf und erwiderte:  
  
"Willst du mit mir wetten, Elladan o Imladris?"  
  
Jemand kam zu dieser mehr oder weniger absurden Szene hinzu. Ein Räuspern unterbrach die beiden bei ihrem kindischen Treiben.  
  
"Wenn ihr euren albernen Kleinkrieg nun beendet habt, könnten wir dann nun aufbrechen. Wir warten nur noch auf euch."  
  
Natürlich konnte es sich bei dem Redner nur um den mehr oder weniger humorlosen Zwillingsbruder Elladans handeln.  
  
Elladan stand auf und half Alfiriel auf die Beine, während er erwiderte:  
  
"Natürlich! Wir können aufbrechen, sobald ich mir den Schnee aus den Kleidern geklopft habe."  
  
Alfiriel und Elladan waren nicht in der Lage, sich anzuschauen, ohne wieder laut loszulachen. Da es ihnen ohnehin nicht gelang ihre Alberei zu verheimlichen, lachten sie weiter ungeniert leise vor sich hin.  
  
Schließlich, nachdem man sich voneinander verabschiedet hatte, saßen alle im Sattel und strebten, jeder in eine andere Richtung, heimwärts.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan hatte sich geschworen, sich nicht umzudrehen. Er wußte, dass er Alfiriel verlieren würde, denn sie wurde von Tarawyn aufrichtig geliebt. Sie würde diese Aufrichtigkeit bald erkennen. Dem Prinzen aus Bruchtal wurde klar, dass er dem Elben aus dem Düsterwald kampflos das Feld überlassen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen aber irgendwie stimmte ihn diese Tatsache traurig.  
  
----------------------- [1] Bleib hier [2] Es tut mir leid, Geliebte [3] Ich habe Angst, mein Prinz. [4] Still, Geliebte 


	22. Machtübernahme

22. Machtübernahme  
  
Dunkelheit... Absolute, irritierende Schwärze.  
  
'Ungewöhnlich', war sein erster Gedanke. Er tastete mit seiner (Würde hier besser schreiben: Er tastete mit der rechten Hand. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil sonst zweimal seine im gleichen Satz steht) rechten Hand in seine unmittelbare Umgebung. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn seine Hand, die sich auffallend schwer anfühlte, in nichts als reine Luft gegriffen hatte. Doch es war stattdessen schwerer, weicher Samt über den seine Hand langsam glitt. Samt von der Art, aus der auch die kunstvoll bestickte Tagesdecke auf seinem Bett gefertigt war. Dieser Samt war ganz kühl und weich und irgendwie beruhigend. Thranduil lächelte. Mailtheniel hatte diesen Stoff so sehr geliebt, denn er stammte aus ihrer Heimat Imladris. Sie hatte viele Dinge aus Imladris mitgenommen als sie ihm als seine Braut nach Düsterwald gefolgt war.  
  
Er erinnerte sich, wie erschrocken sie gewesen war, als er ihr offenbarte, dass er der König des Düsterwaldes war. Es war allerdings nicht sein Königtum, das sie erschreckt hatte, sondern vielmehr der Gedanke daran, daß sie mit ihm in diesen, von Spinnen heimgesuchten, finstren, alten Wald gehen sollte. Thranduil war es schnell gelungen, ihr die Angst zu nehmen und als er sie schließlich in seinen Palast geführt hatte, hatte sie sich schnell eingelebt und hatte Licht und Leben mit sich gebracht.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und weiter in Erinnerungen an seine schöne Gemahlin schwelgen, als er aus der rechten, hinteren Ecke des Raumes, dort, wo sein wertvoller Sekretär aus dunkelstem Ebenholz stand, ein leises, zischendes Flüstern hörte.  
  
"Er kommt zu sich. Das sollte der Meister wissen!", sagte eine fremde, blechern klingende Stimme.  
  
Diese Stimme ließ Thranduil einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Doch die krächzende Stimme, die der ersten nun antwortete, empörte ihn so dermaßen, daß er beinahe ohne zu überlegen aufgesprungen wäre. Der andere sprach nämlich die schwarze Sprache, die Sprache der Orks.  
  
Ein Ork? Hier?  
  
Das kam einer Entweihung gleich. Aber es brachte auch endlich die Erinnerung zurück. Da war ein gelblicher Nebel gewesen, der ihn fast erstickt hatte. Er hatte es bis gerade eben für einen schlechten Traum gehalten, den es schnellstens zu vergessen galt.  
  
Wenn zwei Fremde in seinem Schlafgemach waren, einer davon offensichtlich ein Ork, dann würde er mit Sicherheit keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, den Dolch zu erreichen, den er für gewöhnlich an der rechten Seite seines Bettes in einem Nachtschrank aufbewahrte. Allerdings galt es auch zu bedenken, inwieweit seine Gemächer bereits von den beiden Eindringlingen durchsucht worden waren. Wie lange war er eigentlich bewußtlos gewesen? Tausend Fragen schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Sein Atem wurde langsamer und sein ganzer Körper war auf's äußerste angespannt. Er vernahm das scharrende Geräusch von Stuhlbeinen, die über den Boden gezogen wurden uind darauf das Geräusch eines Schwertgehänges, das gegen Leder schlug.  
  
'Bewaffnet sind sie also auch', dachte Thranduil.  
  
Das schmälerte seine Chancen, den beiden Fremden zu entkommen noch ein wenig mehr.  
  
Die beiden näherten sich, der eine schlurfend - lahmte er? - der andere entschlossenen, schweren Schrittes.  
  
Thranduil wagte es, seine Augen einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen. Er mußte wissen, wer sich gewaltsam Zugang zu seinem unterirdischen Palast verschafft hatte. Was er erblickte, ließ ihm fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Diese beiden Wesen waren weder Orks, noch Mensch oder Elb, sondern eine Perversion der Natur. Das waren albtraumhafte Gestalten, die es gar nicht geben durfte.  
  
Der eine hatte blicklose Augen, die selbst im Halbdunkel milchig und fiebrig glänzten, wie bei einem Pestkranken. Der andere hatte zwar oberflächlich ein elbisches Aussehen, doch seine Haut war dünn und farblos wie abgenutztes Pergament und ließ seine Adern bläulich durchschimmern. Sein Haar war schwarz, doch nicht glänzend wie bei den Elben aus Bruchtal sondern schwarz und struppig.  
  
Die beiden hatten Thranduils Bett erreicht. Der mit dem unheimlichen Augen beugte sich neugierig über ihn, wurde jedoch von dem anderen unsanft zurückgerissen. Der Struppige zischte den anderen wütend an. Thranduil hörte diesmal noch genauer hin, denn er war sich nun nicht mehr so ganz sicher, dass er zuvor die Orksprache gehört hatte. Immerhin handelte es sich bei diesem Wesen offensichtlich doch nicht um einen Ork. Tatsächlich schien es sich allerdings bei der Sprache um eine verquere Mischung aus Quenya und Khuzdul zu handeln. Er verstand nicht alles, doch er sagte etwas, das wie 'zurück auf deinen Platz, Toter' klang. Toter? Was sollte das nun wieder heißen?  
  
Der König ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite sinken und gab vor, wieder in die Bewußtlosigkeit hinabgeglitten zu sein. Er brauchte mehr Informationen und hoffte, sie würden weiter miteinander reden.  
  
"Geh, hol den Meister, der 'hohe Herr' ist bei Bewußtsein. Er versucht, uns zu täuschen, aber ich kann es sehen," flüsterte der Struppige ganz nahe bei seinem Gesicht und spie den Titel 'hoher Herr' mit der größten Verachtung aus, zu der er anscheinend fähig war.  
  
Thranduil sank das Herz. Er hatte also anscheinend keine Möglichkeit, diesen beiden... Monstren - denn nichts anderes waren sie - zu entgehen.  
  
Die Tür zu seinen Gemächern wurde von dem Schlurfenden geöffnet und kurz darauf wieder von außen geschlossen. Nun war er also mit dem Struppigen allein.  
  
Ihm ging nicht aus dem Kopf, wie elbisch dieser aussah. Seine Kopfform, die Form seiner Ohren, seine mandelförmigen Augen mit den langen Wimpern, auch seine Bewegungen glichen einem gut ausgebildeten Elbenkrieger.  
  
Der König fragte sich, ob es noch Sinn machte, den Bewußtlosen zu spielen, als ihn eine kalte, feuchte Hand plötzlich schraubstockartig am Kinn packte. Thranduil riß die Augen auf und blickte in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Es waren furchterregende, blutunterlaufene Augen, doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
  
"Ihr solltet euch schnellstens erheben, 'König'. Wenn ihr schon nicht in der Lage seid, mich zu täuschen, dann wird es euch bei unserm Meister erst recht nicht gelingen.", sagte dieses Zerrbild eines Elben.  
  
Thranduil widerstand dem heftigen Drang, seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu spucken.  
  
Das dunkle Wesen sprach weiter:  
  
"Ihr habt ja gar keine Vorstellung davon, was ich mit euch nur zu gerne anstellen würde, wenn mir der Meister nur die Erlaubnis dazu erteilen würde."  
  
Thranduil wurde langsam aber sicher doch sehr wütend. Er befand sich immerhin in seinem eigenen Heim, in seinem Gemach und er wurde von einem fremden Eindringling bedroht. Diese Tatsache war mehr als empörend... und gleichzeitig wiederum beunruhigend, bedachte man den Traum, den er gehabt hatte. Thranduil ergriff die Hand des Fremden und drückte sie von sich fort. Dabei stellte er überrascht fest, dass das... Wesen ihm an Stärke fast ebenbürtig war. Es gelang ihm dennoch, mit ungeheurer Kraftanstrengung, sich langsam aufzurichten.  
  
"Oh, was sehe ich?", höhnte der Bleiche, "Ein verzweifeltes Aufbäumen des hochmütigen Elbenkönigs?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist oder wie du hier hereingekommen bist. Ich weiß nur, dass Abschaum wie du es nicht einmal wert ist, die selbe Luft zu atmen wie jeder einzelne aus meinem Volk.", zischte Thranduil.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und das schlurfende Wesen trat wieder ein, hinter ihm eine weitere Person, die Thranduil aufgrund des Halbdunkels in dem Raum zunächst nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
"Mach dich fort, Coldar!", sagte der neu Hinzugekommene herrisch und unterstrich das Gesagte mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung.  
  
Coldar ließ sofort von Thranduil ab.  
  
Die Stimme...  
  
Sie war ihm so bekannt und es war fast so, als ramme man ihm einen unbarmherzig scharfen Dolch tief in sein Herz.  
  
Die Stimme war so weich, so tief, seiner eigenen so ähnlich.  
  
Er hatte diese Stimme lachend und weinend gehört. Diese Stimme hatte mit ihm gescherzt und bei ihm um Rat nachgesucht.  
  
Der Besitzer dieser Stimme hatte einst während langer Ratssitzungen auf seinem Schoß gesessen und geduldig mit den Flechten seines langen Haares gespielt.  
  
Jetzt stand der Mann, dem diese Stimme gehörte, direkt vor ihm und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, fast als hätte er ihn soeben das erste Mal in seinem Leben gesehen. Thranduil konnte den Gesichtsausdruck nicht einordnen, den das wohlbekannte Gesicht seines Gegenübers zierte. Was machte sein Sohn hier und warum gab er sich mit diesen Gestalten ab, die offensichtlich seinen Befehlen gehorchten?  
  
Wahrscheinlich stand ihm diese Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Finlass wich seinem Blick aus und starrte angestrengt auf den Boden, als suche er dort irgend etwas.  
  
"Ich denke, du würdest mit Sicherheit gerne wissen, warum du in deinem eigenen Palast wie ein Gefangener behandelt wirst.", meinte Finlass ohne aufzublicken.  
  
"Das wäre tatsächlich etwas, was ich nur zu gerne erfahren würde.", erwiderte Thranduil und bemühte sich, seine Stimme besonders autoritär klingen zu lassen. "Wenn du die Güte hättest, mir das zu erklären und vor allem, welche Rolle du dabei spielst."  
  
Coldar trat hinter Finlass und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.  
  
"Wieso laßt ihr euch diesen Ton gefallen, Herr? Seid ihr jetzt nicht der Gebieter in diesen Hallen?"  
  
Finlass reagierte nicht und versuchte, dem bohrenden Blick seines Vaters standzuhalten. Dieser stand immer noch mit geradem Rücken und hocherhobenem Kopf vor ihm. Von einem gebrochenen Mann konnte kaum die Rede sein. Der Hochmut seines Vaters widerte Finlass an, aber er würde schon noch dafür sorgen, dass ihm dieser Hochmut verging. Merilwen, seine geliebte Magierin, hatte ihm gesagt, womit er seinem Vater das Herz würde brechen können.  
  
"Sicher macht es dir nichts aus, wenn ich mich setze, denn meine Erklärung könnte ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.", sagte Finlass und bemühte sich, sein Grinsen möglichst süffisant wirken zu lassen.  
  
Es gelang ihm nicht ganz seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.  
  
Finlass ließ sich auf dem Scherenstuhl am Sekretär seines Vaters nieder und als weitere Provokation lehnte er sich lässig zurück und legte seine Füße auf die blankpolierte Oberfläche des Schreibtisches. Er wußte genau, daß seinen Vater dies aufregen würde, also beobachtete er aufmerksam dessen Gesichtszüge. Umso mehr frustrierte es ihn, keine Reaktion darin zu sehen.  
  
"Wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist", begann Finlass, "hat dein geliebter, ältester Sohn und Nachfolger wegen einer jungen Halbelbe Hals über Kopf seine Heimat verlassen. Er hat sich über deinen Kopf hinweggesetzt... und allein dieser Grunde wäre für 'mich' schon ausreichend, um ihm die Thronfolge zu verwehren. Aber, wie es der glückliche Zufall will, hast du ja einen weiteren Sohn, der pflichtbewußt an deiner Seite geblieben ist und dem es überhaupt keine Probleme bereitet, die Verantwortung zu tragen."  
  
Thranduil verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte:  
  
"Du redest, als würde Legolas nicht zurückkehren. Ich zweifele keinen Moment daran, dass er wiederkehrt, wenn er Valshiya gefunden hat. Wie kommst Du also darauf, dass ich dir den Thron überlasse?"  
  
Finlass' Rede irritierte ihn. Legolas hatte mit ihm nie über die Thronfolge gesprochen. Er hatte ihm ganz im Gegenteil immer gesagt, dass es noch Zeit hatte, bis er ihm den Thron überließ. Er hatte ihn immer wieder überzeugen können, daß (noch ein s mehr) er ein guter Herrscher war und das es nicht nötig war, über den Rücktritt nachzudenken.  
  
Finlass riß die Füße vom Tisch, sein Oberkörper schoß nach vorn und er schlug wütend mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte.  
  
"Bist du wirklich so blind? Oder willst du es einfach nicht wahrhaben? Denkst du, das habe ich bei meinem Plan nicht berücksichtigt? Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er auf gar keinen Fall wiederkehrt. So weit ich weiß, müßte 'es' schon geschehen sein."  
  
Finlass wußte genau, dass der Plan, den er mit Tarawyn ausgeheckt hatte, fehlgeschlagen war, doch er war zu neugierig, wie Thranduil wohl reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Lieblingssohn nicht mehr lebte. Das war genau der Köder, den auszuwerfen Merilwen ihm geraten hatte.  
  
Der König versteifte sich und sagte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme:  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr! Du willst mir nicht allen Ernstes sagen, dass du zum Brudermörder geworden bist!"  
  
Finlass sagte nichts und sein Schweigen machte Thranduil noch wütender. Er ging hastigen Schrittes auf Finlass zu. Obwohl dieser glaubte, immer noch die Oberhand zu haben, wirkte sein Vater auf ihn so bedrohlich, dass er aufsprang und vor ihm zurückwich.  
  
Seine Augen - so blau und klar wie die Legolas' - blitzten wütend aber der Blick in ihnen verrieten auch, dass es Finlass gelungen war, mit der Behauptung, Legolas sei tot, seiner Selbstsicherheit einen gewaltigen Dämpfer zu geben.  
  
"Sag sofort, dass das nicht wahr ist! Sag es, sonst erwürge ich dich mit meinen eigenen Händen, das schwöre ich dir."  
  
Finlass lächelte süffisant und erwiderte:  
  
"Wenn du mir nur ein Haar krümmst, werden meine Freunde deinem geliebten Volk etwas Furchtbares antun. Sie sind alle in meiner Hand, daran solltest du denken."  
  
Thranduil blickte gehetzt von Finlass zu dem hohen Fenster, auf das Finlass gewiesen hatte. Er eilte dorthin und warf einen Blick nach draußen auf den Vorplatz des Palastes, zu der Terrasse, auf der sonst Feste gefeiert wurden. Dort waren die Frauen und Kinder seines Volkes wie Vieh zusammengetrieben worden. Sie waren von diesen bleichgesichtigen Elbenzerrbildern und mehreren dieser blicklosen Gestalten eingekreist.  
  
Finlass trat ebenfalls ans Fenster und blickte seinem Vater grinsend über die Schulter, als würde sich draußen auf der Terrasse etwas besonders Erfreuliches abspielen, das er auf gar keinen Fall verpassen wollte.  
  
"Auf ein kleines Zeichen von mir, werden sie alle auf der Stelle umgebracht. Alle Frauen und alle Kinder. Ich nehme an, du kannst dir ausmalen, was das für Auswirkungen auf das Fortbestehen der Sindar in Eryn Lasgalen hat, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er sprach von der kaltblütigen Hinrichtung hunderter Elben, als ging es um etwas völlig Unbedeutendes und Nebensächliches.  
  
Nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung gelang es Thranduil, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder, Finlass.", sagte er mit leiderfüllter Miene.  
  
Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging taumelnd zurück zu seinem Bett, wo er sich schwerfällig niederließ. Der Verrat seines Sohnes ging so tief, dass es ihn jeglicher Gefühle beraubte. Er war nicht in der Lage, das zu verstehen... er konnte es nicht verstehen.  
  
Finlass betrachtete die gramgebeugte Gestalt seines Vaters. Fast tat er ihm leid, doch andererseits war dieser Dämpfer für seinen Hochmut und seine Selbstgefälligkeit schon lange überfällig. Als ihm das Schweigen zu lange dauerte, stand er seufzend auf und ging, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, in dem Gemach auf und ab. Er gab dem König absichtlich ein wenig Zeit, damit er sich überlegen konnte, was es für Konsequenzen haben würde, wenn er nicht genau das tat, was er von ihm verlangte.  
  
Thranduil verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er war wie betäubt.  
  
"Nun, ich glaube, ich habe meinen Standpunkt nun mehr als deutlich gemacht. Es dürfte keine Probleme geben mit der Zusammenarbeit.", sagte Finlass.  
  
Thranduil blickte seinem Sohn - war das wirklich sein Sohn? Er entschied, dass es nicht so sein konnte - ins Gesicht. Ihm war klar, was er wollte, doch er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen warum.  
  
Hatte er bei der Erziehung von Finlass so sehr versagt? Hatte er Legolas tatsächlich so offensichtlich bevorzugt, dass er damit einen irreparablen Schaden angerichtet hatte?  
  
Das war es auch, was er von Finlass letztendlich wissen wollte.  
  
Finlass schüttelte den Kopf und setzte zu einer längeren Erklärung an:  
  
"Vater, Vater, wieso fragst du mich das? Es ist doch offensichtlich. Die Zeit deiner Regierung ist vorüber. Du hast das Reich mit zu lockerer Hand geführt und einen weiteren nachlässigen König kann Eryn Lasgalen nicht gebrauchen. Unser Volk wird immer kleiner, viele gehen in den Westen. Ich sage: Wir sollten hier bleiben. Warum sollen wir Mittelerde den Menschen überlassen? Schau sie dir doch an. Sie werden sich mit ihrer Kleingeistigkeit bald selbst auslöschen. Du hast das nie erkannt. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand, der fähiger ist, das Volk führt. Was ich von dir will ist, dass du ihnen erklärst, warum du dich entschieden hast, zurückzutreten."  
  
Thranduil hatte nicht geahnt, dass sich das Entsetzen, das er ohnehin schon verspürte, sich noch steigern ließ. Dennoch war es soeben geschehen.  
  
"Du bist ja vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden. So sehr kannst du uns doch nicht hassen. Was, nur was haben wir dir getan?", wollte er wissen und seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
  
Es schien fast, als wäre Finlass den Tränen nahe, als er antwortete:  
  
"Was ihr mir getan habt? Es ist eine Schande, dass du es nicht einmal gemerkt hast. Du hast es nicht gemerkt, genausowenig, wie du mich jemals wahrgenommen hast. Immer nur hieß es Legolas hier, Legolas da. Alles war für den vollkommenen Prinzen reserviert, niemand beachtete den jüngeren Bruder. Nichts hat er sich selbst erarbeiten müssen. Alles ist ihm in den Schoß gefallen. Wie soll aus ihm ein guter Herrscher werden?"  
  
Thranduil breitete in einer fast entschuldigenden Geste die Arme aus und erwiderte hilflos:  
  
"Du weißt genau, dass das nicht wahr ist. Wieso nur belügst du dich selbst? Wie konnte ein so unseliger Neid deinen Geist vergiften? Dazu habe ich dich nicht erzogen."  
  
Er fragte sich, warum er überhaupt versuchte, seinem Sohn in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie sehr er auch ihn geliebt hatte. Er hatte ihn niemals hinter Legolas zurückgestellt. Thranduil liebte alle seiner Kinder gleichermaßen. Tief in seinem Herzen wußte er jedoch, dass er Finlass für immer verloren hatte. Er hatte beide Söhne für immer verloren. Den einen auf die eine, den anderen auf die andere Art.  
  
"Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass du mit diesem irrwitzigen Plan durchkommen wirst, oder?", fragte Thranduil letztendlich.  
  
Finlass warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte aus vollem Halse. Es war ein spitzes, unheimliches Lachen, das Thranduil noch mehr entsetzte als das veränderte Aussehen seines Sohnes.  
  
"Was glaubst du denn, wer mich aufhalten sollte? Du 'wirst' dir etwas einfallen lassen, du 'wirst' mich unterstützen. Wenn du immer noch Entscheidungshilfen brauchst, dann wirf doch einfach noch einmal einen Blick aus dem Fenster."  
  
Thranduil wußte, dass er sich geschlagen geben mußte. Das Überleben seines Volkes stand auf dem Spiel. Wenn es nur um ihn gegangen wäre, dann hätte er keine Sekunde gezögert, sein Leben auf's Spiel zu setzen. Doch so...! Er befand sich in einer grausamen Sackgasse ohne erkennbaren Ausweg.  
  
~*~  
  
Der König schleppte sich nach ewig dauernden Besprechungen mit dem Mann, der einmal sein Sohn gewesen war, in seinen Thronsaal. Nun, es würde nicht mehr lange sein Thronsaal sein. Sein treuer Berater und Freund Amarayl, genannt die Schwarzeiche, der immer noch bekümmert war, wegen des Verschwindens seiner Tochter, eilte an seine Seite.  
  
"Wo bist du nur gewesen? Drei Tage lang wurden wir von diesen... was immer sie auch sind gefangen gehalten. Sie sagten, es sei alles in Ordnung, doch wir durften Düsterwald nicht verlassen. Die Frauen und Kinder wurden von uns getrennt. Thranduil, ich mache mir Sorgen um Valshiya, wir..."  
  
Thranduil fing Finlass' warnenden Blick auf und unterbrach Amarayl, indem er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Amarayl... Legolas ist tot.", sagte er nur.  
  
Amarayl schwieg sofort, doch der Blick in seinen Augen verriet pures Entsetzen und vollkommene Irritation.  
  
Darauf achtend, seine königliche Haltung zu bewahren, raffte Thranduil sein Gewand und ging weiter auf seinen Thron zu, allerdings brachte er es nicht fertig, sich zu setzen, da er wußte, was für eine Farce ihm bevorstand.  
  
Er hatte nun die Aufgabe, seinem Volk die Gründe darzulegen, warum er sich entschlossen hatte, auf den Thron zu verzichten und ihn seinem jüngeren Sohn zu überlassen.  
  
423 erwartungsvolle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. 423 Elben, deren Leben in seiner Hand lag. Die Kinder - er hatte nicht im Kopf, wie viele Geburten es in den letzten zehn Jahren gegeben hatte - waren noch gar nicht mitgezählt. Was für eine unerträgliche Last ruhte auf seinen Schultern. Einer solchen Herausforderung hatte er sich noch niemals stellen müssen. So mußte sich auch sein Vater Oropher gefühlt haben, als er die schwere Entscheidung getroffen hatte, das Heer vom Düsterwald von der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses am Schicksalsberg abzuziehen. Er hatte damit das Überleben seines Volkes gesichert, doch er hatte sich damit auch den Zorn Gilgalads, Elronds, Celeborns und Galadriels auf sich gezogen. Letztendlich war dies der Grund, warum er, Thranduil, seinen Sohn nach Bruchtal geschickt hatte. Er verstand dies als eine Art Wiedergutmachung für den Fehler, den Oropher gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Elrond ihn als einen der neun Gefährten erwählen würde. Sein Sohn - der eine unglaublich treue Seele hatte und immer Freunden, die in Not waren zur Hilfe kam - hatte viele neue Freundschaften geschlossen. Besonders bemerkenswert war seine tiefe Freundschaft zu dem Zwergenfürsten Gimli Gloinssohn. Aber auch zu Aragorn, der immer sehr auf Legolas' Urteil vertraut hatte, verband ihn eine enge Freundschaft. Genau diesem war er letztendlich zur Hilfe geeilt, als er gerufen hatte. Wenn er also seinen geliebten Sohn niemals nach Bruchtal geschickt hätte, würde er jetzt noch leben. Es war eine sehr weit hergeholte Schlußfolgerung, doch sie reichte aus, um dem König ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.  
  
Thranduil seufzte und begann stockend seine Rede:  
  
"Volk von Eryn Lasgalen, etwas ist geschehen, daß mir das Herz hat gefährlich schwer werden lassen. Vor drei Tagen kehrte mein Sohn Finlass vom südlichen Rand Eryn Lasgalens mit einer betrüblichen Nachricht zurück. Legolas, mein geliebter Sohn und Erbe ist auf der Suche nach der Königin von Gondor ums Leben gekommen."  
  
Ein bestürztes Gemurmel war zu vernehmen.  
  
"Noch ist nichts über die näheren Umstände des Unglücks bekannt. Allerdings habe ich mich entschlossen - da ich mich nicht in der Lage sehe, weiter zu regieren - den Thron meinem Sohn Finlass zu überlassen. So spreche ich, Thranduil Oropherion o Eryn Lasgalen Aran Tawarwaith, und so soll es geschehen. Huldigt eurem neuen König Finlass Thranduilien o Eryn Lasgalen Aran Tawarwaith."  
  
~*~  
  
Finlass grinste breit, während sein Volk... 'sein Volk' - das klang sehr gut - ihm entgegenjubelte. Zunächst verhalten, immerhin war Legolas sehr beliebt gewesen, doch dann laut und überzeugend. Schließlich war auch er nicht minder beliebt gewesen... all die Jahre, doch immer Schatten seines älteren Bruders. 'Nun, sie werden sich noch wundern, welche Veränderungen ich einführen werde', dachte er. Doch die Aussicht auf eine Rebellion schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen. Finlass glaubte sich am Ziel seiner Träume. Er warf einen Blick auf die rothaarige Elbin an seiner Seite. Er würde sie belohnen. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Ohne sie hätte er dieses Ziel nicht erreicht. Bald würde sein Volk wieder einen Grund zum Feiern haben, denn ehe der Tag vorüber war, wollte er Merilwen zur Gemahlin genommen haben. Im übrigen würde er noch am selben Tag eine Nachricht zu Osclyn schicken, ihm seine Treue schwören und ihm die Streitmacht Eryn Lasgalens rückhaltlos zur Verfügung stellen. In der Stadt lebten nur ungefähr 500 Elben, doch ganz Eryn Lasgalen hatte eine Streitmacht von fast 2.000 Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfern. Obwohl Osclyn nicht damit einverstanden gewesen war, das Finlass nach Eryn Lasgalen aufbrechen wollte, würde er nun wohl mit ihm zufrieden sein.  
  
~*~  
  
Thranduil schloß leise die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur allein sein. Finlass hatte ihm gestattet, die Räumlichkeiten, die er seit jeher in Besitz gehalten hatte, weiterhin zu bewohnen. Er durfte sich auch weitestgehend frei bewegen, doch sobald er den Palast verließ, spürte er die Blicke der Dunkelelben auf sich. Unsichtbar zwar, jedoch immer präsent. Dunkelelben nannte Finlass sie, anscheinend stolz darauf, zu ihnen zu gehören.  
  
Thranduil blickte in den Spiegel. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie ähnlich er seinem ältesten Sohn sah. Er war heller als Legolas, dessen Augenbrauen dunkler waren und auch der Ansatz seines Haares, jedoch - seine Finger zogen nachdenklich seine eigenen Gesichtszüge im Spiegel nach - die Form der Augen, die Nase und der Mund, den immer ein leicht zynischer Ausdruck zierte, man könnte auch melancholisch oder verbissen sagen, waren sehr ähnlich. Etwas an seinem Spiegelbild veränderte sich plötzlich. Das Bild verschwamm. Thranduil preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander als er erkannte, was mit ihm geschah. Er weinte! Was daran so überraschend war, war die Tatsache, daß er seit fast 1.500 Jahren nicht mehr geweint hatte. Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, warum er weinte. War es der Verlust seines geliebten Sohnes? Genaugenommen hatte er an einem Tage beide Söhne verloren. War es, weil Mailtheniel in diesen schweren Stunden nicht bei ihm war? War es die Wut über das eigene Versagen? Als er sein eigenes Abbild im Spiegel nicht mehr ertragen konnte, ballte er die Faust und zerschlug mit der bloßen Hand den Spiegel. Die Splitter bohrten sich unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch und sofort begannen die tiefen Schnittwunden zu bluten. Wie betäubt und deshalb unempfänglich für den Schmerz öffnete Thranduil seine Hand und schaute mit einer gewissen Faszination auf das Blut, das in warmen Strömen über seine Haut lief und langsam auf den Boden tropfte.  
  
'Unsterblichkeit?', dachte er verbittert. 'Wer uns darum beneidet sollte auch wissen, welch hohen Preis wir dafür zahlen, denn auch die Schmerzen, die wir an unserer Seele erleiden sind... unsterblich.'  
  
~*~  
  
Als auf sein Klopfen keine Reaktion erfolgte, trat Amarayl unaufgefordert ein. Thranduil war seit langem nicht nur sein König, sondern auch sein guter Freund und unnötige Formalitäten waren zwischen ihnen beiden nicht notwendig. Er fand Thranduil vollkommen in sich zusammengesunken in seinem kostbaren Scherenstuhl vor dem Fenster sitzend vor. Der König - denn für ihn war er es immer noch - saß vollkommen apathisch da und es hatte zunächst den Anschein, als nehme er ihn gar nicht wahr. Doch dann hob er langsam seine Hand und winkte ihn zu sich.  
  
"Alter Freund, womit habe ich deinen Besuch verdient? Wer bin ich denn schon? Mit meiner Sturheit habe ich meinen Sohn vertrieben und ich bin schuld daran, daß er tot ist."  
  
Amarayl kam zu ihm. Er bemerkte, daß die Hand, mit der einen gläsernen Weinpokal fest umklammert hielt, mit einer blutigen Bandage umwickelt war. Was hatte Thranduil sich bloß angetan?  
  
"Hast du gehört, Amarayl? Legolas ist tot und ich bin daran schuld... ich!... ich!... ICH und niemand sonst!"  
  
Amarayl war schockiert. Offensichtlich war Thranduil zu allem Übel auch noch betrunken. Das war zuletzt der Fall gewesen als eben der Sohn, den er jetzt betrauerte, zur Welt gekommen war. Er kniete vor seinem König nieder und nahm ihm sanft das Glas aus der Hand. Eigentlich sollte er mit ihm erst reden, wenn er wieder nüchtern war, aber was er ihm mitzuteilen hatte war einfach zu wichtig und duldete keinen Aufschub.  
  
"Schau mich an und hör mir genau zu, Thranduil! Ich kann den Schmerz verstehen, den die Nachricht, die Finlass dir überbrachte, bei dir auslöste, dein Urteilsvermögen war getrübt und du hast nicht weiter nachgedacht. Aber tu mir den Gefallen und denke wenigstens jetzt nach. Finlass hat behauptet, Legolas sei tot. Woher will er das wissen? Er konnte dir nichts Genaues sagen. Von Alfiriel und Tarawyn hat er nichts gesagt und ich weiß zumindest von Alfiriel, daß sie ihren Bruder niemals aus den Augen lassen würde."  
  
Thranduil blickte Amarayl erstaunt an.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen? Nach all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft... wieso machst du dich jetzt lustig über mich?", wollte er wissen.  
  
Aber auch ein Hoffnungsfunken glomm in seinen Augen auf.  
  
Amarayl nahm Thranduils Hände in die seinen und sagte leise:  
  
"Ich kann nicht laut sprechen. Man weiß nie, wer einen belauscht. Glaube mir, es gibt noch Hoffnung. Finlass ist verunsichert. Es ist fast so, als rechne er mit Gegenwehr aus einer bestimmten Richtung. Ich denke, es ist nicht so wie er gesagt. Ich glaube nicht das Legolas tot ist. Aber wir wissen auch nicht, wo er ist."  
  
Plötzlich, als wäre mit der Zuversicht seines Freundes auch sein Lebensmut zurückgekehrt, sprang Thranduil auf.  
  
"Iluvatar! Ich hatte schon aufgegeben und nur deinem klugen Kopf ist es zu verdanken, daß ich wieder Hoffnung sehe. Wenn Legolas noch lebt, dann müssen wir ihn von den Vorkommnissen hier benachrichtigen. Er wird wissen was zu tun ist."  
  
Amarayl stand ebenfalls mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht auf und meinte:  
  
"Jetzt klingst du schon eher wieder wie der König, den ich zu schätzen gelernt habe. Du wirst auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht. Sag mir jemanden, der zuverlässig ist und den ich auf die Suche nach Legolas schicken kann. Ich werde ihn auf der Stelle losschicken."  
  
Der König dachte einige Sekunden lang angestrengt nach. Es mußte jemand sein, den man nicht so schnell vermissen würde. Jemand, der allerdings auch die nötige Erfahrung hatte, mit brenzligen Situationen fertig zu werden.  
  
"Dionoril! Er wird es schaffen!", sagte Thranduil leise. 


	23. Warnung vor der Gefahr Part 1

Endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich muß sagen, dass mir erst jetzt, nach 22 Kapiteln klargeworden ist, was ich hier eigentlich schreiben wollte. Ich will mich aber erst einmal für die lange Pause entschuldigen bei allen, die diese Geschichte mögen. Im übrigen ist dieses Kapitel den Erfindern von Freizeitparks gewidmet und Elvis Presley, dessen schmalzigste Songs mich bei diesem Kapitel begleitet haben.  
  
Kapitel 23  
Warnung vor der Gefahr - Teil 1  
  
Amarayl trat mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Haus in den Felsen heraus und gab vor, nur einen erholsamen Abendspaziergang machen zu wollen. Die Stimmung in Yst Tewair[1], der Hauptstadt von Eryn Lasgalen war immer noch sehr bedrückend. Zwar hatten sich viele, besonders die jungen Elben, damit abgefunden, dass nun Finlass ihr neuer König war, immerhin war er der jüngere Sohn Thranduils und sie hatten ihm immer ebenso vertrauen können wie Legolas, dennoch konnten sich viele einfach nicht erklären, warum alles so schnell gegangen war. Immerhin war mit Finlass auch die Bedrohung durch diese immer noch allgegenwärtigen, dunklen Elben und diese anderen eigenartigen Kreaturen gekommen. Die momentane Situation war nur sehr schwer einzuschätzen. Dionoril, der Bruder von Thranduils Gemahlin Mailtheniel, der schon seit langer Zeit in Yst Tewair lebte, war einer derjenigen, die der gesamten Situation skeptisch gegenüber standen. Amarayl wußte, wenn er und Thranduil von irgendjemandem Hilfe erwarten konnten, dann von ihm. Dionoril hatte immer eine Art Beschützer für seine Schwester dargestellt und nach der Geburt der Kinder diese Aufgabe auf diese bezogen ausgeweitet. Manchmal hatte es den Anschein gehabt Thranduils Kinder hätten zwei Väter gehabt; einen, der ihnen viele Dinge in ihrer Kindheit verbot und einen, der ihnen genau diese Dinge erlaubte. Er war es letztendlich auch gewesen, der Alfiriel den Umgang mit dem Schwert gelehrt hatte.  
  
Er ging unauffällig weiter und gab im Vorbeigehen den jüngeren, vertrauenswürdigen Elben, die er in sein Vorhaben dieser Nacht eingeweiht hatte, ein Zeichen. Sie würden seinen Weg bewachen und ihn notfalls warnen.  
  
Ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle erreichte er den heiligen Hain, den die Fremden aus unerfindlichen Gründen mieden. Es schien fast so, als fürchteten sie sich vor der positiven Energie, die von ihm ausging. Hier wollte er sich mit dem Elben treffen, der Legolas' Lehrmeister gewesen war, der den Prinzen liebte, wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Was Amarayl irritierte war, das Dionoril noch nicht am vereinbarten Ort war. Sollte ihr Plan am Ende doch gescheitert sein?  
  
"Sie riechen nach Tod! Ist euch das noch nicht aufgefallen, Amarayl?", hörte Valshiyas Vater plötzlich eine samtene, dunkle Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Die stattliche Gestalt Dionorils kam auf ihn zu. Legolas' Onkel war sehr groß, selbst für einen Elben. Sein Haar war hüftlang und dunkelblond, dunkler als es bei den Elben aus Eryn Lasgalen für gewöhnlich war. Seine Augen, fast schwarz und unergründlich wie die Nacht am See Cuiviénen vor dem ersten Erwachen der Elben. Seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein leichtes, fast zynisches Lächeln, als er bemerkte, wie Amarayl erleichtert die Luft ausstieß, die er vor Schreck für einige Sekunden angehalten hatte.  
  
Amarayl war ein wenig verärgert über das Verhalten des Älteren und sagte ungehalten:  
  
"Was soll denn das? Warum habt ihr euch versteckt gehalten wie ein Dieb in der Nacht?"  
  
Dionoril schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte abermals leicht während er antwortete:  
  
"Aber Amarayl! Ich bitte euch! Von den jungen Elben hier habe ich nichts anderes erwartet aber ihr und mein lieber Schwager, ihr lauft doch nicht blind durch die Welt. Was hier vorgeht ist nicht natürlich und es ist besser, zunächst niemandem... und ich meine wirklich 'niemandem'... zu vertrauen. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass euch niemand gefolgt ist. Wie ich schon sagte: Sie riechen nach Tod!"  
  
Amarayl nickte. Dionoril hatte selbstverständlich recht. Er selbst hatte es ebenfalls sofort bemerkt. Diese bleichen Gestalten, die nun schon fast zum Alltagsbild in Eryn Lasgalen gehörten, rochen tatsächlich modrig und irgendwie... böse, so wie der Tod sonst nur roch. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Thranduil dies auch schon bemerkt hatte. Der Schmerz ob des angenommenen Verlustes seines ältesten Sohnes hatte ihn betäubt und ihn seiner Fähigkeit beraubt, klar zu denken.  
  
Dionoril, der vollkommen in schwarzes Leder gekleidet war, legte einen Arm um Amarayl und führte ihn näher zu den heiligen Bäumen, bei denen sie sich einigermaßen sicher fühlen konnten.  
  
"Ich teile im übrigen eure Meinung, Amarayl. Legolas ist auf gar keinen Fall tot. Er ist der Sohn meiner geliebten Schwester und ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte es auf jeden Fall gespürt, wenn Finlass die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Legolas und ich, wir sind durch eine Art magisches Band miteinander verbunden, denke ich. Ich werde ihn finden und verhindern, dass er hier in die Falle läuft.", sagte er und senkte dabei seine Stimme verschwörerisch.  
  
Amarayl blickte den älteren Elben fragend an.  
  
"Ich kann nicht sagen, was Finlass vorhat aber es ist offensichtlich, das Legolas ihm dabei ihm Weg stehen würde. Aus welchem Grund sonst hätte er Thranduil belügen sollen? Ich zweifele nicht daran, dass er tatsächlich vorhat, Legolas zu töten. Wenn das so ist, dann ist er auf jeden Fall in allergrößter Gefahr.", erklärte Dionoril. "Wenn ich mich morgen noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg mache, müßt ihr dafür sorgen, dass alles still bleibt und niemand Verdacht schöpft. Es muß weiterhin den Anschein haben, die Tawarwaith seien mit ihrem neuen König einverstanden. Ich verlasse mich auf euch Amarayl."  
  
~*~  
  
Dionoril war noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang des auf das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Amarayl folgenden Tages aufgebrochen. Auf dem Weg zur Westgrenze von Eryn Lasgalen hatte es keine Zwischenfälle gegeben. Er war ein Meister der Heimlichkeit und er wußte, dass er sowohl für die Angehörigen seines Volkes, als auch für die Feinde nahezu unsichtbar war. Er hatte immerhin 6 Jahrtausende gehabt um diese besondere Gabe zu schulen. Das einzige, was ihn beunruhigte, waren die vereinzelten Trupps dieser bleichgesichtigen, nach Tod riechenden Männer, die durch den Wald streiften und offensichtlich nicht zu denjenigen gehörten, die Finlass mitgebracht hatte. Sie suchten irgend etwas oder irgendjemanden und Dionoril hoffte, dass nicht auch sie auf der Suche nach Legolas waren. Andererseits wäre dies wiederum auch ein gutes Zeichen und eine Bestätigung seiner Annahme, dass der junge Prinz noch lebte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge gar keine Ahnung, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte.  
  
Dionoril mußte an seine schöne Schwester Mailtheniel denken, Legolas Mutter. Würde sie noch leben, würde sie sich darauf verlassen, dass er ihren Sohn, den sie von all ihren Kindern am meisten geliebt hatte, vor der Gefahr warnte und ihn begleitete. Aber er würde auch unbedingt mit Legolas reden müssen. Der Junge benahm sich unmöglich. Wegen einem Halbelbenmädchen so sehr den Kopf zu verlieren, dass er den Blick für die Gefahr verlor... nun, es erinnerte ihn an einen anderen jungen Elben, der bis über beide Ohren verliebt gewesen war und sich nicht hatte davon abbringen lassen, eine gewisse Dame aus Imladris zu "entführen".  
  
Dionoril duckte sich plötzlich ins Unterholz. Dem geschickten Elben gelang es, sich dadurch nahezu unsichtbar zu machen. Die Geräusche, die er schon vernommen hatte, bevor ein Mensch sie hätte hören können, näherten sich stetig. Es war das Klirren von schweren Kettenhemden und das klatschende Geräusch von metallenen Waffen gegen dickes Leder. Das waren mit Sicherheit keine Elben, die sich da näherten. Dionoril vermutete eine Abordnung dieser finsteren Dunkelelben oder der Geschöpfe, die er insgeheim als wandelnde Leichen bezeichnete. Doch warum marschierten sie aus Yst Tewair fort? War es nicht Finlass' Ziel gewesen, Eryn Lasgalen für sich zu erobern? Welche weiteren Ziele konnte er wohl noch verfolgen? Um einen besseren Überblick zu erhalten, hastete Dionoril in den Schatten des Waldes zu einer Eiche mit einer besonders dicken Laubkrone. Flink und geräuschlos kletterte er an dem stark verästelten Stamm hoch und ließ sich auf einem besonders stabilen Ast in hockender Stellung nieder. So sollte es gelingen, beobachten zu können, ohne selbst entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Als die Kolonne in sein Sichtfeld kam, fiel ihm sogleich auf, dass die Marschierenden tatsächlich wie zu einem Krieg gerüstet waren. Er fing einige Wortfetzen auf und hörte die Worte "Gondor" und "Minas Tirith".  
  
'Ich kann das nicht glauben', dachte er, 'Er hat doch wohl nicht wirklich vor, die Menschen aus Mittelerde zu vertreiben? Mein Neffe ist wirklich größenwahnsinnig geworden.'  
  
Als die Kolonne, die eine Stärke von 200 bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Mann hatte, vorbeimarschiert war, kletterte Dionoril wieder herunter. Er lief weiter in den Wald hinein. Die Truppe machte einen solchen Lärm, dass es nicht weiter auffiel, wie er sie leichtfüßig und schnell im Dickicht parallel zum Waldweg überholte. Die Zeit drängte. Er mußte Legolas unbedingt finden.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war der sechste Tag seit ihrer Abreise aus Pardanor. Legolas hatte gesagt, dass sie nun den Pass südlich von Moria überqueren würden. Sie konnten nicht den Hohen Pass nehmen, der näher an Düsterwald lag, weil es Winter war und die Wege selbst für Elben nahezu unpassierbar waren. Für die Pferde, die sie nicht zurücklassen wollten, wäre er absolut undenkbar gewesen. Sie würden auf der anderen Seite des Gebirges südlich von Lorien ankommen und dort eine kurze Rast einlegen. Er plante den Pass möglichst an einem oder zwei Tagen überquert zu haben, denn er wollte im Gebirge nicht rasten. Je näher sie Düsterwald kamen, desto stiller und in sich gekehrter wurde Legolas. Valshiya sorgte sich um ihn. Er war vor seiner Abreise, vor dem Ringkrieg, niemals so nachdenklich gewesen und nun befand er sich sehr oft in einer düsteren Stimmung.  
  
Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben wurde sie am Abend vor der Überquerung des Passes Zeuge eines Gespräches zwischen ihm und Alfiriel.  
  
"Was wirst du machen, wenn wir in Eryn Lasgalen ankommen. Wie wirst du mit Finlass verfahren? Er ist letzten Endes unser Bruder, das selbe Blut fließt in seinen Adern... egal was er getan haben mag.", fragte die Prinzessin ihren Bruder, der mit ihr vornweg ritt.  
  
"Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Das ist es ja, was mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumschwirrt. Ich finde keine Ruhe. Ja, er ist unser Bruder und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich vorhatte mich umzubringen. Ich will es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Vielleicht ist es alles nur ein schreckliches Mißverständnis.", erwiderte Legolas.  
  
Alfiriel konnte verstehen, dass er sich das wünschte. Er war nicht so naiv, daran zu glauben, das alles nur ein Mißverständnis war aber irgendwie versuchte er, diesen einen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinem Herzen nicht verlöschen zu lassen. Alfiriel ritt näher heran und legte ihre Hand auf die ihres Bruders. Er blickte auf und schaute sie dankbar an.  
  
"Ich glaube, das Tarawyn die Wahrheit sagt. Natürlich wollte er zunächst einmal seinen eigenen Kopf retten. Immerhin hat er diesen Plan wohl zusammen mit Finlass ausgeheckt aber er hat seitdem sehr loyal zu dir gehalten. Er würde dir den Rücken freihalten, du kannst dich auf ihn verlassen.", sagte Alfiriel leise und doch hatte Valshiya es gehört.  
  
Erschrocken blickte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder um, der das Gespräch zwischen Legolas und Alfiriel nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er begegnete ihrem Blick und lächelte sie nichtsahnend an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was die Prinzessin da gesagt hatte. Tarawyn sollte an einem Mordkomplott gegen Legolas beteiligt gewesen sein? Sobald sie Rast machten, würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen.  
  
In einem Tannenhain, in dem der Schnee nicht so hoch lag, wie dort, wo die nun kahlen Laubbäume standen, machten sie schließlich halt. Kaum hatte Tarawyn sich aus dem Sattel geschwungen und einen Fuß auf die Erde gesetzt, da legte Valshiya ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte:  
  
"Ich glaube, wir müssen einmal miteinander reden. Mir ist da etwas zu Ohren gekommen, das ich einfach nicht glauben kann... nicht glauben will."  
  
Tarawyn sah seine Schwester zerknirscht an, denn er ahnte schon, was Valshiya meinte. Trotz allem mußte er sich wohl oder übel den Fragen seiner Schwester stellen. Er schaute sich um und bat anschließend:  
  
"Bitte sprich nicht so laut. Ich werde dir Rede und Antwort stehen aber tu mir einen Gefallen und sprich nicht so laut."  
  
Valshiya gab mit einem Nicken ihr Einverständnis zu erkennen. Tarawyn fuhr fort:  
  
"Ich weiß, worum es geht. Nun... ich kann es mir zumindest denken. Ich habe geglaubt, ich könnte es vor dir verheimlichen, dachte du würdest es vielleicht niemals erfahren aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht."  
  
"Ich will das alles gar nicht hören. Sag mir einfach jetzt sofort, was du mit diesem Mordkomplott gegen Legolas zu tun hattest! Ist es wirklich wahr, das du mit Finlass diesen Plan ausgeheckt hast?", zischte Valshiya.  
  
"Nein! Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun. Glaube mir.", antwortete Finlass. "Du kannst die Prinzessin selbst fragen. Prinz Finlass ist an mich herangetreten, ja. Er hatte tatsächlich geplant, dass ich Legolas umbringen soll... aber ich... konnte es einfach nicht. Abgesehen von seiner Hochmütigkeit hat der Prinz mir schließlich nichts getan. Ich habe Finlass in dem Glauben gelassen, ich würde es tun. Er hat sich verändert. Seine Augen waren fiebrig und seine Stimme klang spitz und ein Anflug des Wahnsinns ließ sich darin hören. Er hat mir versprochen, mir Alfiriel zur Gemahlin zu geben, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass Legolas... einen Unfall erleidet."  
  
Während Tarawyn gesprochen hatte, waren Valshiya die Tränen in die Augen getreten. Was sie gerade gehört hatte, verwirrte sie über alle Maßen. Sie und Arwen, die hoffentlich auf dem sicheren Heimweg nach Gondor war, waren selbst erst gerade den Klauen von Saurons Brut entkommen, die sich an den überlebenden Mitgliedern der Ringgemeinschaft rächen wollten. Jetzt mußte sie auch noch erfahren, das in Eryn Lasgalen auch nicht alles zum Besten stand. Mit einem Mal war ihr auch klar, warum Legolas so still war. Er bereitete sich im Geiste auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit seinem eigenen Bruder vor. Gehetzt schaute sie von Tarawyn zu Alfiriel und schlussendlich zu ihrem Geliebten hinüber. Finlass wollte ihn umbringen! Die plötzliche Angst, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte einige Schritte rückwärts.  
  
"Valshiya, ich... es tut mir leid wenn...", stotterte Tarawyn, doch Valshiya hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu.  
  
Legolas würde es nicht mögen, wenn sie sich ihm nun an den Hals warf und ihn bitten würde, umzukehren, vielleicht nach Gondor zu reiten um Aragorn um Hilfe zu bitten. Für ihn war das eine Angelegenheit zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder und er würde sich durch nichts von der Konfrontation mit Finlass abbringen lassen, nicht einmal von der Frau, die ihn liebte. Er war in großer Gefahr. Wie oft hatte sie von ihm selbst gehört, das Finlass und er die selbe Ausbildung genossen hatten, das sie sich in ihren Kampffertigkeiten und ihrer Kraft in nichts nachstanden. Finlass war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner und wenn er Legolas beseitigen wollte...  
  
Sie raffte ihre Röcke, drehte sich um und lief in den Wald hinein, um mit ihrer Angst allein zu sein.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas hatte Dywaith gerade das Zaumzeug abgenommen, als er sah, wie Valshiya geduckt unter den Tannen verschwand. Tarawyn machte einige Schritte in die selbe Richtung, doch bevor er ihr folgen konnte, hatte Legolas ihn am Arm gefaßt und fragte ihn wütend:  
  
"Was hast du ihr erzählt, dass sie davonläuft? Womit hast du ihr Angst gemacht?"  
  
Er wartete jedoch nicht lange genug ab, um Tarawyns Antwort zu hören. Er lief in halsbrecherischem Tempo hinter Valshiya her.  
  
Es war leicht, ihrer Spur zu folgen, denn dort, wo sie lang gelaufen war, lag kein Schnee mehr auf den niedrigen Zweigen der Tannen. Bald konnte er sie zwischen den eng beieinander stehenden Bäumen sehen. Sie hatte sich unter die tiefhängenden, mit Schnee bedeckten Äste einer Tanne gekauert und wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht gesehen werden und allein sein. Als er sich ihr näherte, konnte er hören, das sie von einem starken Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und dachte: 'Oh nein, nicht schon wieder.' Er hätte nicht gedacht, das es so schwer sein würde, in jemanden verliebt zu sein. Valshiya sorgte sich dermaßen um ihn, das es ihn hemmte, die Dinge zu tun, die er tun mußte. Vielleicht war das der Mensch in ihr, der solche Furcht davor hatte, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Vielleicht waren aber auch alle weiblichen Wesen so veranlagt, egal ob Mensch, Elb oder Zwerg.  
  
Erschrocken blickte Valshiya auf, als Legolas sie entdeckt hatte.  
  
"Du hättest mir nicht folgen dürfen. Ich kann nichts anderes, als dir Kummer bereiten. Vielleicht hättest du doch besser Riona zur Gemahlin nehmen sollen. Sie ist dir viel ähnlicher."  
  
Legolas seufzte, dann kniete er sich vor Valshiya und nahm ihre Hände in seine.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Ich will meine Träume mit dir teilen und mit keiner anderen. Genauso gern wie du schaue ich hinauf zu den Sternen und gebe mich meinen Gedanken hin. Ein Krieger bin ich nur, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Im Moment ist das so aber es wird auch eine Zeit kommen, in der endlich wieder Friede herrscht.", sagte er.  
  
Valshiya blickte ihn hilflos an und flüsterte:  
  
"Ai Melethron, wenn ich doch nur ein wenig geschickter im Umgang mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen wäre, dann würde ich dir besser zur Seite stehen können. Ich wünschte ich wäre entschlossener und mutiger, als ich es bin. Wenn ich nur..."  
  
Legolas unterbrach sie, indem er ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte.  
  
"Deinen Mut hast du längst bewiesen und allein das Wissen um deine Nähe wird mir Kraft geben," sagte er.  
  
Diese Feststellung zauberte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf Valshiyas Lippen.  
  
Minutenlang sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen, lasen tief in der Seele des anderen.  
  
Schließlich hatte sie einen Einfall und mit leuchtenden Augen bat sie ihn:  
  
"Bring' mir den Umgang mit dem Schwert bei! Ich will kämpfen können... so wie du."  
  
Legolas blickte sie überrascht an. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr den Wunsch abzuschlagen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht wußte, was ihn in Eryn Lasgalen erwartete und dass es gar nicht so falsch war, dass sich Valshiya im schlimmsten Falle auch selbst verteidigen konnte.  
  
Er stand auf und sagte:  
  
"Nun gut, wenn du es so möchtest. Warte einen Augenblick."  
  
Er suchte nach zwei besonders geraden und stabilen Stöcken. Er dachte nicht daran, der ungeübten Valshiya gleich einen Dolch oder ein Schwert auszuhändigen. Bis sie Eryn Lasgalen erreichten, hatten sie noch genug Zeit, um miteinander zu üben und wenn sie tatsächlich besser geworden war, wollte er ihr vielleicht einen kleinen Dolch oder ein Kurzschwert geben.  
  
Als er zwei geeignete Stöcke gefunden hatte, die er bei dieser Kampfübung einsetzen konnte, warf er Valshiya einen zu. Er machte sich kampfbereit und rief Valshiya zu:  
  
"Steh auf, Melethril, Im dravon a le awarthach had[2]"  
  
Valshiya stand auf und blickte auf den Stock, den sie in der rechten Hand hielt. Sie wirkte unentschlossen.  
  
Legolas forderte sie auf:  
  
"Dravo na ranc fair nîn[3]"  
  
Valshiya machte einige Schritte vorwärts. Sie hob den Stock mit beiden Händen und blickte nur auf das Ziel, das Legolas ihr vorgegeben hatte, seinen rechten Arm. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass er selbst ebenfalls nicht zurückwich, sondern einen seitlichen Schritt nach vorn machte. Er lenkte mit seinem "Schwert" das ihre ab und stellte ihr gleichzeitig ein Bein, so dass sie der Länge nach in den Schnee fiel. Schnell drehte sie sich um und blickte Legolas mit einem überraschten Ausdruck an.  
  
"Das war ein Fehler, Melethril. Du darfst deinen Gegner niemals aus den Augen lassen und dich nur auf ein Ziel konzentrieren. Du mußt alle seine Bewegungen im Auge behalten. Du mußt davon ausgehen, dass er sich gegen einen Angriff deinerseits zu verteidigen weiß, also mußt du auch seinen nächsten Schritt voraussehen. Versuch es noch einmal. Meigol am![4]"  
  
Valshiya rappelte sich auf, angelte sich ihr "Schwert" das ihr aus der Hand gefallen war und startete einen erneuten Angriffsversuch. Diesmal machte Legolas einige Schritte rückwärts und drehte sich behende zur Seite, so dass ihr zweiter Angriff ebenfalls ins Leere ging. Zu allem Überfluss, versetzte er ihr auch noch mit dem Stock einen leichten Schlag auf ihren Po.  
  
"Huch!", entfuhr es ihr empört.  
  
Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
Legolas lachte und meinte:  
  
"Wäre ich ein Ork gewesen, dann würdest du jetzt nicht mehr leben. Orks sind hinterhältig und greifen meist auch so an. Sie töten dich hinterrücks. Ehe du dich versiehst hast du einen Pfeil oder ein Schwert im Rücken. Sei aufmerksamer! Dravo na thelc cheir nîn[5]."  
  
Valshiya glaubte jetzt zu wissen, worauf es ankam. Wann immer sie etwas tat, womit er rechnete, würde er sich auch zu verteidigen wissen. Sie griff also ihr "Schwert" und überlegte, wie sie ihn jetzt ihrerseits austricksen konnte. Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und griff ihn dann an. Sie täuschte einen Angriff auf sein linkes Bein vor, so wie er es gewollt hatte, doch dann riss sie den Stock hoch und schlug auf seinen rechten Arm. Legolas wich überrascht zurück, es gelang ihm jedoch den Schlag abzuwehren.  
  
"Rinc hen maer[6]. Du hast mich wirklich überrascht.", gab er zu.  
  
Valshiya lächelte zufrieden, doch sie konnte sich nicht lange an ihren Fortschritten erfreuen, denn Legolas griff nun seinerseits an.  
  
Nun war sie überrascht und sah sich plötzlich in der Defensive. Sie konnte nur immer weiter zurück weichen, bis sie mit dem Rücken an einem Baumstamm stand. Eine ganz schlechte Lage, wenn es sich um einen wirklichen Kampf gehandelt hätte.  
  
Legolas, der nach den schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Angriffen nicht einmal leicht außer Atem war, sagte:  
  
"Garo i veigol erin annranc[7]. Lass dich niemals so in die Defensive bringen, wie ich es gerade getan habe. Zwinge dem Gegner deinen Kampfstil auf."  
  
Valshiya kam langsam wieder zu Atem. Sie lächelte Legolas an und sagte:  
  
"Ich möchte, das du mit deiner Schülerin zufrieden bist."  
  
Legolas blickte sie fragend an und war für einen Moment abgelenkt. Diesen Moment nutzte Valshiya aus, um ihn von sich fortzustoßen. Sie griff an und schlug auf ihn ein. Es schien, als wurde sie sich jetzt erst ihrer eigenen Gewandtheit bewußt. Sie war kleiner als er, was sie ausnutzte, indem sie sich mehrmals durch ein Ducken zur rechten Zeit seinem Angriff entzog. Als er schließlich selbst zurückweichen mußte, weil er vollkommen überrumpelt war, lächelte sie zufrieden. Doch Legolas lächelte ebenfalls. Er erklärte:  
  
"Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich noch immer zurückschlagen. Dravo angorn[8]"  
  
Gerne kam Valshiya dieser Aufforderung nach. Sie wollte ihm unbedingt beweisen, dass sie nicht nutzlos war.  
  
Als ihre "Schwerter" ein weiteres Mal in der Luft zusammenkamen, brachen sie entzwei. Sie verloren beide das Gleichgewicht und landeten mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem mit Schnee und Tannennadeln übersäten Boden. Zunächst schauten sie sich nur verdutzt an, doch dann lachten sie beide aus vollem Halse.  
  
"Du bist für eine Anfängerin gar nicht so übel. Allerdings solltest du deine Wut im Zaum halten. Sie kann dir für einige Sekunden einen Vorteil verschaffen aber dann hast du dich schnell müde gekämpft und dein Gegner gewinnt die Überhand. Im übrigen mußt du bedenken, das ein echtes Schwert, natürlich viel schwerer ist. Kühle Berechnung, Ausdauer und Ruhe macht einen Kämpfer überlegen, so dass er...."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Valshiya schloss seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Zunächst war er vollkommen verblüfft, doch dann riss er sie in die Arme und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit brennender Leidenschaft. Er fürchtete schon, der schöne Moment sei auch genauso schnell wieder vorbei, als Valshiya die Augen öffnete und atemlos flüsterte:  
  
"Legolas, es tut mir leid... ich hätte nicht... das muß das menschliche Temperament in mir sein."  
  
Ebenso atemlos erwiderte er:  
  
"Es muß dir nicht leid tun, Valshiya. Bei Iluvatar, wir gehören zusammen!"  
  
Seine linke Hand zerwühlte ihr Haar, während er die weiche Haut an ihrem Hals mit sehnsuchtsvollen Küssen bedeckte. Seine linke Hand glitt zu den Schnüren, ihrer ledernen Weste und nestelten daran herum. Wortlos stellten seine Blicke ihr die Frage, ob sie damit einverstanden wäre. Sie antwortete ihm, indem sie ihre Hand in seinen Nacken legte und zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich heranzog. Er entlockte ihr ein höchst zufriedenes, kehliges Geräusch, als er seine Zunge auf eine sinnliche Entdeckungsreise durch ihren Mund schickte. Er bäumte sich leicht auf, als ihre forschenden Hände unter seinem Lederwams ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken kriechen ließen.  
  
"Aniron cen, Valshiya. Milin cen![9]" hauchte er und seine Stimme klang dabei seltsam belegt.  
  
Valshiya war bereit für ihn, obwohl sie noch vor wenigen Minuten geglaubt hatte, dass es nicht richtig wäre, ihm so nahe zu kommen, bevor sie nicht mit ihrem Vater darüber gesprochen hatte, das sie und Legolas sich liebten und bevor er nicht bei Amarayl um ihre Hand angehalten hatte.  
  
Ihre Angst war wie fortgeblasen und die Kälte des Schnees nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr.  
  
Legolas öffnete seine Mantelschließe und wollte gerade seinen Mantel auf dem Boden ausbreiten, als sich aus sich jemand hinter einer Tanne östlich von der Lichtung räusperte und die Magie des Augenblicks mit einem Mal zerstörte.  
  
Mit katzenhafter Gewandtheit war Legolas wieder auf den Beinen und hatte in der selben Bewegung sein Schwert gezogen. Als er jedoch die Person erblickte, ließ er es sogleich wieder sinken.  
  
"Dionoril!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.  
  
"Ja, ja, das bin ich wohl. Zugegeben es war eine sehr romantische Szene, die sich da gerade vor meinen Augen abspielte und ich kann gut verstehen, das du, mein Junge, das Mädchen sehr liebst und ja, ich gestehe auch, wärst Du nicht mein Neffe, dann hätte ich diese Szene wahrscheinlich sogar bis zum Ende beobachtet aber letzten Endes gebot mir meine Moral doch, euch zu unterbrechen."  
  
Der hoch gewachsene Mann, der sprach, als sei es für ihn das natürlichste auf der Welt, zwei Liebende zu beobachten, trat hinter den Tannen hervor. Er war ein Elb. An der Tiefgründigkeit seiner Augen konnte Valshiya erkennen, das er viel älter als Legolas war.  
  
"Was machst du hier... warum bist du hier?" fragte Legolas.  
  
Er schien ziemlich ungehalten über diese Störung zu sein, zu überraschen schien es ihn jedoch nicht. Ganz als ob er derartiges von dem Neuankömmling durchaus gewohnt war.  
  
Valshiya blickte nur verstört von einem der beiden Männer zum anderen und konnte sich nicht erklären, was da vor sich ging.  
  
"Lieber Schwestersohn, das ist eine lange und unangenehme Geschichte. Ich nehme an, deine wunderschöne Schwester und der Bruder der Hiril Valshiya sind auch hier irgendwo in der Nähe. Wenn Du mich nun zu eurem Lager geleitest, werde ich dir gerne erklären, was mich hierher geführt hat."  
  
Legolas steckte, begleitet von einigen, kaum hörbaren Unmutsäußerungen sein Schwert weg. Valshiya bemerkte, das er sogar leicht errötet war. Etwas, was sie noch niemals bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
  
Der ältere Elb hob den Zeigefinger und machte ein Gesicht, als sei ihm etwas wichtiges, was ihm kurzzeitig entfallen war, wieder ins Gedächtnis gekommen.  
  
"Im übrigen denke ich, das ihr für das, was ihr ganz offensichtlich vorhattet, gewiss einen romantischeren Ort finden könntet."  
  
Legolas blickte gen Himmel und verdrehte die Augen mit einem tiefen Seufzer, was der andere Elb mit einem süffisanten Grinsen quittierte.  
  
"Schäm!" Ein weiteres Fast-NC 17. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es in dieser Geschichte noch einmal schaffen werde. Ich versuche, euch nicht zu lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten zu lassen ----------------------- [1] Waldstadt [2] Ich greife an und du wehrst ab [3] Schlage auf meinen rechten Arm [4] Schwert hoch! [5] Schlage auf mein linkes Bein [6] Diese Bewegung war gut [7] Halte das Schwert am langen Arm [8] Schlage fester [9] Ich begehre dich, Valshiya. Ich liebe dich 


	24. Warnung vor der Gefahr Part2

Kapitel 24  
Warnung vor der Gefahr - Teil 2  
  
Legolas hatte einige wirklich wütende Worte mit seinem Onkel gewechselt. Es war in dem Gespräch darum gegangen, dass er es noch niemals hatte leiden können, wenn Dionoril so plötzlich und unerwartet irgendwo auftauchte. Valshiya konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Es war erfrischend, mitanzusehen, dass auch bei Legolas, der immer so unerschütterlich wirkte, Situationen gab, die ihnen völlig aus der Bahn warfen. Dionoril hatte sich die Vorwürfe seines Neffen mit gleichmütiger Miene angehört. Er wußte schließlich, dass dies nur Legolas' Art war, seiner Verlegenheit Ausdruck zu verleihen. Alfiriel hingegen war ihrem Onkel freudestrahlend um den Hals gefallen, als hätte sie ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Auch an ihrer Reaktion las Valshiya ab, dass auch hinter ihrer selbstsicheren Fassade alles ein wenig verwirrt war. Schließlich hatten Dionoril und Legolas ein Lagerfeuer angezündet um welches sie nun alle saßen und mit Kräutern gewürzten, heißen Wein tranken.  
  
"Nun sag mir, wie die Lage in Eryn Lasgalen ist. Ohne Grund bist du sicherlich nicht hier, du erwähntest so etwas," brach Legolas schließlich das Schweigen.  
  
Das schelmische Lächeln verschwand auf der Stelle aus dem Gesicht des älteren Elben. Das unruhige Flackern des Feuers verlieh seinen dunklen Augen einen geheimnisvollen Schimmer, als er langsam und bedächtig den Becher mit dem heißen Wein abstellte, ohne den Blick von seinem Neffen zu nehmen. Es schien, als erzählte er eine besonders interessante Geschichte und wollte durch sein theatralisches Schweigen die Spannung bis ins unermeßliche steigern. Anschließend blickte er in die Runde und begann dann zu erzählen.  
  
"Natürlich komme ich nicht ohne Grund. Die Dinge in Eryn Lasgalen stehen denkbar schlecht. Dein Bruder, der einige Tage verschwunden war, kam plötzlich zurück, nachdem er ebenso plötzlich für einige Zeit verschwunden war, und hat die Macht übernommen und wenn es Amarayl und mir nicht gelungen wäre, deinen Vater zu überzeugen, würde er immer noch glauben, du wärest gar nicht mehr am leben. Dieses Gerücht streute Finlass unter die Bevölkerung. Vielen leuchtete es ein, dass er von deinem Verbleib wußte, denn sie glaubten, er wäre dir und Tarawyn gefolgt."  
  
Überrascht blickte Legolas auf.  
  
"So weit geht Finlass' Verrat tatsächlich? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."  
  
Dionoril schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Offensichtlich lachte er seinen Neffen aus.  
  
"Die Art und Weise, wie du denkst ist fern jeglicher Realität. Verrat und Betrug hat es schon immer gegeben, nicht nur unter den Menschen. Dies ist eine Eigenschaft, die wir mit ihnen gemein haben," er zwinkerte schelmisch, "nur ist es uns anscheinend besser gelungen, dies über die Jahre zu verbergen. Im übrigen - auch dies ist eine Eigenschaft die wir mit den Menschen gemein haben - will man sich auch nicht gerne an schlimme Dinge erinnern. Aber du bist noch jung und du wirst dies alles noch erfahren. Oh, verzeih'... du bist ja gerade dabei dies zu erfahren."  
  
Valshiya bemerkte das sich Legolas' Hand um seinen Becher verkrampfte. Es mußte unglaublich schmerzhaft für ihn sein zu erfahren, dass die perfekte Welt der Elben, die Welt, in der er bisher gelebt hatte, eben doch nicht so perfekt war, wie sie schien.  
  
"Aber ihr sagtet, König Thranduil hielte Legolas für tot. Warum?", fragte sie Dionoril.  
  
Dionoril hob seinen Becher wieder auf und nippte an dem Wein ohne Legolas aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
"Langsam, langsam. Eines nach dem anderen. Einige Wochen nachdem du, Legolas, aufgebrochen warst, um dieses hübsche Halbelbenwesen hier zu befreien, tauchte Finlass also wieder auf, in Begleitung eigenartiger Wesen, die sich selbst Moredhel nennen. Auch eigenartige, scheintote Kreaturen waren unter ihnen, die selbst mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten und wie du weißt, bin ich ja mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Finlass erzählte Thranduil, du seist nicht mehr am Leben. Er erzählte ihm auch von einem wahnsinnigen Traum, den er hatte, dass er nämlich die Menschen aus Mittelerde vertreiben und die Macht an sich reißen wolle. Finlass wußte, dass Thranduil in seiner Trauer schnell nachgeben und die Herrschaft an ihn übergeben würde. Erst Amarayl konnte deinen Vater davon überzeugen, dass du auf gar keinen Fall tot sein kannst. Schließlich baten sie mich um Hilfe. Sie wußten, dass du in großer Gefahr sein würdest, wenn du Eryn Lasgalen betrittst. Finlass wird wissen, dass du noch lebst und alles daran setzen, diesen Umstand schnellstmöglichst zu ändern. Deshalb bin ich hier. Vor dieser Gefahr wollte ich dich warnen."  
  
Legolas stand auf und blickte zu den Sternen, als suche er dort eine Antwort auf all die Probleme. Sprachlos blickte er von einem zum anderen in der Hoffnung, einer von ihnen hatte einen Rat für ihn. Dann ging er einige Sekunden lang auf der Lichtung auf und ab. Er spürte Dionorils neugierigen Blick auf sich. Der wartete nun gespannt darauf, was Legolas entschied als nächstes zu tun. Abrupt blieb Legolas stehen und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den völlig perplexen Tarawyn.  
  
"Sag mir, hast du davon auch gewußt? Hast Du gewußt, das mein Bruder einen Krieg gegen die Menschen plant?" wollte er wissen.  
  
Tarawyn schüttelte heftig den Kopf und erwiderte:  
  
"Nein, ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um einen - bitte verzeih' mir das Wort - gewöhnlichen Bruderzwist handelt. Was ich meine ist, dass eben nichts gewöhnliches an dem Streit ist, den du mit Finlass hast. Ich glaubte, er wollte dich nur aus dem Weg haben und damit wäre diese Angelegenheit erledigt. Von den Moredhel und den anderen Verbündeten ahnte ich nichts."  
  
Alfiriel warf Tarawyn einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der ihn augenblicklich zum Schweigen brachte, obwohl er eigentlich noch etwas hatte sagen wollen, dann wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder.  
  
"Was hast du vor, nun zu tun?"  
  
Dionoril schloß sich ihrer Frage an:  
  
"Das würde ich auch zu gerne wissen. Thranduil schickte mich zwar aus, um dich zu warnen aber, wie ich dich kenne, wirst du auch einer Konfrontation zwischen dir und Finlass nicht aus dem Wege gehen. Andererseits: vielleicht kann ich eine Entscheidung deinerseits auch ein wenig beschleunigen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich finstere Gestalten in Richtung Minas Tirith habe marschieren sehen."  
  
Valshiya hatte den Eindruck, Legolas wirke irgendwie gehetzt. Er suchte offensichtlich nach Antworten in den Gesichtern seiner Begleiter.  
  
"Wieso muß ich die Entscheidungen treffen?", er blickte Alfiriel an und fuhr dann fort, "Es ist auch deine Heimat, dein Vater, dein Bruder. Warum kannst nicht du zur Abwechslung einmal die Entscheidungen treffen. Ich habe es so satt. Ich habe doch gerade erst einen Krieg hinter mir. Warum kann nicht endlich wirklich Frieden sein? Beim Licht der Valar, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."  
  
Alfiriel senkte betroffen den Blick bevor sie erwiderte:  
  
"Du bist nun einmal der älteste Sohn. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt Entscheidungen zu treffen," sie schluckte hart, "nicht einmal für mich selbst."  
  
Legolas überging die Bemerkung seiner Schwester, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie nicht einmal gehört, doch Tarawyn hatte den Kummer in Alfiriels Stimme sehr wohl vernommen. Er war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, was sie damit meinte.  
  
Valshiya, die sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte - immerhin glaubte sie nicht, dass es notwendig war, sich an solchen schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen zu beteiligen - trat an Legolas Seite und meinte:  
  
"Was immer du dich entscheidest zu tun, es wird schon richtig sein und ich werde an deiner Seite stehen."  
  
Legolas wandte sich ihr zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.  
  
"Nein, gerade du wirst mich nicht begleiten. Einer solchen Gefahr werde ich dich auf gar keinen Fall aussetzen. Wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommt, das heißt, wenn es wirklich zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen mir und meinem Bruder kommt, dann will ich dich weit, weit weg von Eryn Lasgalen wissen. Dionoril sollte dich am besten nach Imladris begleiten."  
  
Valshiya blickte ihn ungläubig und mit großen Augen an. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er ihr gestatten würde, ihn zu begleiten. Hatten sie denn nicht eigentlich ein Abkommen geschlossen? Doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie schon einmal versucht hatte, mit ihm über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Nachdem er sich allerdings bereit erklärt hatte, ihr Kampfunterricht zu geben, war sie eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn wirklich nach Eryn Lasgalen begleiten würde.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an! Du wirst bei Elrond sicherer sein. Wenn ich nicht innerhalb von zehn Tagen nach deiner Ankunft in Imladris ebenfalls dort ankomme sorge dafür, das Elrond mit seinen Kriegern nach Minas Tirith aufbricht, um Aragorn zu helfen. Er wird alle Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen kann, denn er ahnt ja noch gar nichts von der Gefahr... und ich werde dann vielleicht selbst nicht mehr in der Lage sein, ihn zu warnen."  
  
Der Blick in seinen Augen ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Valshiyas Augen blitzten und ihr Kinn schnellte trotzig vor. Sie kam sich abgeschoben vor, dabei hatte sie auf eine Gelegenheit gehofft, ihm endlich beweisen zu können, dass sie kein verzärteltes Mädchen mehr war, das um jeden Preis beschützt werden mußte.  
  
Alfiriel stand etwas abseits und grübelte. Sollte sie Legolas vorschlagen Dionoril und Valshiya zu begleiten? Wenn sie mit ihnen nach Bruchtal aufbrach, bestand die Möglichkeit, Elladan wiederzusehen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Wiedersehen mit Elladan. Andererseits hegte sie immer noch die Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht die Macht besaß um Finlass von seinem falschen Weg abzubringen. Er war ihr Bruder und sie wollte nicht, dass es zu einer Tragödie kam. Sie glaubte einfach nicht, dass er die treibende Kraft hinter all dem war. Im übrigen, auch wenn sie versuchte, sich das Gegenteil immer wieder einzureden, traute sie Tarawyn immer noch nicht. Alles an ihm sprach dafür, dass er loyal zu seinem Prinzen stehen würde. Dennoch begann die empfindliche Haut in ihrem Nacken an zu kribbeln und die feinen Härchen stellten sich auf, wenn sie ihn anschaute. Nein, so gerne sie Elladan wiedersehen würde, so sehr wollte sie auch ihren Bruder nicht im Stich lassen, weder den einen, noch den anderen. Vielleicht würde es eine Möglichkeit geben... vielleicht.  
  
Tarawyn legte noch einige Holzscheite in das Feuer und meinte:  
  
"Also werden wir uns auf den Weg nach Yst Tewair machen und dort für Ordnung sorgen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Finlass gegenüberzustehen und ihm zu sagen, dass ich mich nicht an seinem Mordkomplott beteiligen wollte."  
  
Dionoril erklärte:  
  
"Es wäre allerdings besser, wenn ihr einen kleinen Umweg macht und euch Yst Tewair von Norden nähert und nicht von Süden, wie es Finlass wohl erwarten würde. Ich muß davon ausgehen, dass er mein Fehlen vielleicht schon bemerkt hat und den Grund meiner Abreise auch weiß. Dann wird er damit rechnen, dass du kommst, um deinen Vater zu befreien."  
  
Legolas nickte. Er nahm einen kleinen Ast zur Hand, glätte mit der anderen Hand die Erde vor der Feuerstelle und zeichnete dann mit dem Ast den Weg auf den Boden, den er vorgesehen hatte. Dabei erklärte er:  
  
"Wir werden also am westlichen Rand des Düsterwaldes, zwischen dem Wald und dem Nebelgebirge, bis zu seiner nördlichen Grenze gehen und dann von dort aus südlich auf Yst-Tewair zumarschieren... marschieren, ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Armee mit der ich marschieren könnte. Aber so wie es aussieht, müssen wir unsere Armee wohl vor Ort aufstellen."  
  
Dionoril nahm Legolas den Ast aus der Hand und nahm ein paar Veränderungen an der geplanten Route vor, wobei ihm Legolas aufmerksam zuschaute.  
  
"Nun, es wird einige geben, die sich auch bereitwillig anschließen werden, sobald ihr Yst Tewair erreicht habt. Allerdings müssen alle Aktionen möglichst ohne Aufsehen durchgeführt werden. Finlass darf bis zum Ende nicht erfahren, dass sich ein Aufstand gegen ihn zusammenbraut. Wirst du das schaffen?"  
  
Legolas ging in sich. Offensichtlich mußte er diese Frage zunächst im Stillen für sich selbst beantworten. Dann legte er seinem Onkel eine Hand auf die Schulter und erwiderte:  
  
"Ich denke schon. Immerhin habe ich einen sehr guten Lehrmeister gehabt."  
  
Wortlos bat er Dionoril, sich mit ihm ein Stück von den anderen zu entfernen. Neugier lag im Blick des älteren Elben, was sein Neffe ihm wohl zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Dionoril, ich möchte keine Sekunde zögern. Tarawyn, Alfiriel und ich werden sofort nach Eryn Lasgalen aufbrechen. Bitte achte gut auf Valshiya. Laß auf gar keinen Fall zu, dass sie mir folgt. Ich habe so etwas in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie ist müde und wird heute Nacht schlafen. Vergiß nicht, sie ist eine Halbelbe. Sobald sie schläft, werden wir aufbrechen. Das wird mir einen... tränenreichen Abschied ersparen."  
  
Dionoril lachte leise:  
  
"Na Ilúvatar[1], das Mädchen ist ja wirklich in dich verliebt. Es ist kaum zu glauben. Wie steht es mit dir?"  
  
Legolas blickte seinen Onkel einen Moment verständnislos an. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Dionoril selbst mehr als einmal "verliebt" gewesen war. Vollkommen gegen die Natur der Elben hatte der stattliche Elb mehr als einmal seine Gefährtin gewechselt. Die Frauen, sowohl die menschlichen als auch die elbischen teilten nur zu gerne mit ihm das Lager. Offensichtlich zog er die Möglichkeit in Erwägung, dass Legolas ihm in dieser Eigenart nachschlagen könnte.  
  
Legolas hielt Dionorils Blick stand und mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit, die er in seine Stimme legen konnte, sagte er:  
  
"Ja, ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie und ich werde niemals eine andere lieben. Wenn dies alles zu einem guten Ende gekommen ist, dann werde ich sie zu meiner Gemahlin nehmen, egal, was Vater sagt."  
  
Dionoril wollte sich gerade mit einem Schulterzucken abwenden, doch Legolas hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und bat mit sorgenvoller Stimme:  
  
"Dionoril! Sie ist stur... bei Varda und ihren Sterne, das ist sie und sie ist stolz! Sie wird mit Sicherheit versuchen, dir zu entwischen, um mir zu folgen. Das mußt du um jeden Preis verhindern. Ich will nicht das, ihr etwas geschieht."  
  
Dionoril blickte in die Augen seines Neffen. Mit einem Mal war alles schelmische aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und wurde durch eine nachdenkliche Ernsthaftigkeit ersetzt. Ihm war bewußt, wie ernst Legolas es mit Valshiya meinte und er würde sich alle Mühe geben, den jungen Prinzen nicht zu enttäuschen.  
  
"Anírelye ve[2]", sagte Dionoril und ließ durch seine Mimik und seine Gestik keinen Zweifel daran, wie ernst ihm diese Zusage war. ----------------------- [1] Na Ilúvatar = Beim Allvater [2] Anírelye ve = Wie du wünscht (Rekonstruktion aus Queny und Sindarin nach dem "Elbischen Wörterbuch", erschienen 2003 im Klett Cotta-Verlag) 


	25. Die Magie des Wahnsinns

Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht mehr, warum ich das hier mache....

Aber letzten Endes habe ich doch weiter gemacht. Wahrscheinlich hat es mir einfach nur an neuer inspirierender Musik gemangelt.... ach, und an einem inspirierenden Urlaub.

25. Die Magie des Wahnsinns

Osclyn stieg auf seinen großen, schwarzen Hengst. Als er im Sattel saß, blickte er hinter sich und ein zufriedenes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Obwohl Finlass einige seiner Krieger mit sich in den Düsterwald genommen hatte, war es doch immer noch eine stattliche und vor allem furchteinflößende Armee. Was immer dieser Elb in seiner Heimat vorhatte, es würde seinem Vorhaben nicht im Weg stehen. Sein Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen, als er daran dachte, dass sich der Tag der Entscheidung für ihn näherte. Womöglich wurden die Verteidiger von Minas Tirith schon beim Anblick seiner Armee die Waffen strecken. Genau genommen gab es nur einen einzigen möglichen Ausgang für dieses Unternehmen. Die menschliche Rasse würde mit Blut und Feuer ausgelöscht werden. Und seine Schwester war der Garant für das Gelingen seiner Pläne.

Colesta saß neben ihm auf einer schwarzen Stute und blickte gleichzeitig staunend und verträumt auf die Armee, die teilweise in der großen Halle der unterirdischen Burg Stellung bezogen hatte. Die Anzahl der Männer, die Osclyn folgten war so unvorstellbar groß, dass sich die Reihen bis an die Erdoberfläche hinzogen.

Er hatte ihr schließlich unter der Anleitung des treuen Priesters Bhaaloch gestattet, in den Büchern der Bibliothek zu lesen und alles über diese Form der Magie herauszufinden, die ihn ihr herangereift war, diese zu vertiefen und zu vervollkommnen, um sie anschließend für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Nach einigen Wochen war sie in der Lage, die zerstörerische Kraft des Feuers und der Luft herbeizurufen und mit ihr selbst die stärksten Mauern zum Zerbersten zu bringen. Bhaaloch hatte ihn von den Fortschritten Colestas berichtet und ihm bestätigt, dass sie in der Lage sein würde diese Macht mit seiner Hilfe unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war zwar ein Risiko aber um an sein Ziel zu gelangen war Osclyn bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Er liebte Colesta nach wie vor, doch es hatte sich auch Angst in ihm geregt, dass Colesta möglicherweise diese Macht gegen ihn verwenden könnte.

Colesta würde mit ihrer Magie den Weg ebnen und Armonis, sein treuer und, wie sich zuletzt herausgestellt hatte, auch sehr williger Hauptmann würde mit seiner Armee das Blut fließen lassen.

‚Blut ins Feuer!' sinnierte Osclyn, ‚Das würde ein würdiges Opfer für seinen Vater darstellen.'

Gerade als Osclyn das Signal zum Aufbruch geben lassen wollte, entstand am Ende des Zuges ein Aufruhr. Rufe wurden laut und schließlich erkannte auch Osclyn, wer sich da näherte. Es war Ulayor, einer der Dunkelelben, die Finlass mit sich genommen hatte und die Osclyn bisher für Verräter gehalten hatte. Wenn es sich aber wirklich um Verräter handelte, was machte Ulayor dann nun hier?

Da die Neugier in ihm überwog, entschloss er sich dazu, Ulayor anzuhören und ihn nicht auf der Stelle hinrichten zu lassen.

Offenbar hatte der Dunkelelb zumindest nicht vergessen, wie er sich gegenüber Osclyn zu benehmen hatte, denn er warf sich unterwürfig vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Lord Osclyn! Ich bringe euch Botschaft von eurem untertänigen Diener Finlass Thranduilion o Eryn Dûrwath. Der neue Herrscher im Wald der dunklen Schatten, entsendet euch seinen untertänigsten Gruss..."

Osclyn machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung und sagte genervt:

„Ja, ja, erspar mir dieses ganze formelle Gerede und sag' mir schon was dieser elbische Nichtsnutz zu berichten hat."

Ulayor räusperte sich. Er blickte sich unsicher um, sich dessen bewußt, das tausende von erwartungsvollen Augenpaaren auf ihm ruhten, und fuhr dann fort:

„Nun... er entsendet euch Grüsse und bietet euch den Eryn Dûrwath, der früher als Eryn Lasgalen bekannt war, als Geschenk an. Einen Tag nach dem ich den Wald verließ, also vor fast zwei Tagen, machte sich von dort eine Armee von Elbenkriegern auf, um sich mit eurer Armee an den Rauros-Fällen zu vereinen."

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit war Osclyn wirklich sprachlos. Er hatte Finlass eigentlich schon abgeschrieben und darüber nachgedacht, welche Strafe er sich für ihn ausdenken sollte, wenn er ihn wieder in seine Finger bekam. Nun meldete sich der Elb, der sich bisher als eher nutzlos dargestellt hatte, auf diese Art und Weise zurück, die ihn – er konnte nicht anders, als das ohne Umschweife zuzugeben – sehr erfreute.

Osclyn gestattete dem Überbringer der unerwarteten Nachricht, sich zu erheben.

„Das ist eine wirklich sehr, sehr gute Nachricht. Ich muß zugeben, ich habe nicht mehr auf eine Nachricht von Finlass gehofft. Nun, du wirst dir ein frisches Pferd geben lassen und dich in unsere Armee einreihen. Ich bin mir sicher, mir wird noch etwas einfallen, wie ich den Überbringer dieser guten Nachricht belohnen kann, wenn wir erst einmal eine siegreiche Schlacht geschlagen haben."

Dann erhob er seine Stimme und richtete sich an den ganzen Troß, bestehend aus Dunkelelben und lebenden Toten:

„Nun werden wir uns aufmachen und Minas Tirith dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Wir werden vollenden, was mein Vater nicht zuwege gebracht hat. Wir werden die neue Ordnung durchsetzen und einen Platz für die finsteren Mächte schaffen, welche die Zukunft für Mittelerde sind."

Von seinen bleichen Gefolgsleuten brandete ihm schallender Jubel entgegen. Nur die Seelenlosen standen stumm in ihren Reihen. Sie verstanden ja nicht um was es ging. Sie sollten nur kämpfen und alles niederrennen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Wenn sie diese Aufgabe erledigt hatten, die einzige Aufgabe, für die sie geschaffen worden waren, würde Osclyn vielleicht darüber nachdenken, ihnen den wahren Tod zu schenken... vorausgesetzt Bhaaloch hielt das für möglich. Andererseits glaubte er kaum, dass diese willenlosen Wesen überhaupt noch in der Lage waren, so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zu empfinden.

Legolas hatte vom Einbruch der Dunkelheit bis zu diesem Moment die Augen nicht von Valshiya gelassen. Er wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass sie wirklich tief und fest schlief. Sie mußte aber auch wirklich sehr müde gewesen sein. Dionoril hatte unter dem Vorwand, Legolas sei kein allzu guter Lehrmeister die Schwertübungen mit ihr übernommen. Als er mit ihr fertig war, wäre sie beinahe im Stehen eingeschlafen und war zu ihrem Lager getaumelt. Er hatte überhaupt keine Rücksicht auf ihr Geschlecht genommen. Wenn sie einmal einem Feind gegenüberstehen würde, würde er auf solche Nichtigkeiten schließlich auch nicht achten. Einige Sekunden lang hatte sie Legolas dabei beobachtet, wie er gedankenverloren – was er allerdings nur vorgab - seinen Bogen neu bespannte und das Holz mit Harzöl einrieb, dann hatte sie in die tanzenden Flammen des Lagerfeuers gestarrt und bald darauf waren ihr die Augen zugefallen.

Als er nun aufstand, hatte er dennoch das Gefühl sie zu hintergehen. Aber ihm wäre auch nichts eingefallen, was er ihr hätte sagen können, um sie davon abzuhalten, mit ihm zu gehen und so womöglich in Gefahr zu geraten. Wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen.

Nun waren Legolas und Dionoril schon seit ungefähr zwei Stunden auf dem Weg in Richtung Yst Tewair. Sie ritten beide schweigend und tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Dionoril dachte darüber nach, dass Thranduil das erste Mal so etwas wie Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Er hätte diese Lüge Finlass' niemals glauben dürfen. Andererseits.... Dionoril hatte keine Kinder und er mußte sich auch die Frage stellen, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn man ihm vom Tod seines ältesten Sohnes berichtet hätte. Nun, sein Sohn würde ja schließlich auch nicht irgendwann einmal auf dem Thron der Tawarwaith sitzen. Dennoch war Thranduil schwach geworden und vielleicht war es an der Zeit, den Thron für Legolas zu räumen. Für den Jungen war es der erste wirkliche Test, ob er würdig für den Thron war. Ja, er hatte Seite an Seite mit dem jungen König von Gondor im Ringkrieg gekämpft, er hatte Freundschaft mit einem Zwergenprinzen geschlossen und vielleicht damit den Grundstein dafür gelegt, dass die alte Feindschaft mit den Zwergen endlich beendet werden kann. Aber er hatte niemals wirklich allein gestanden und für eine Sache gekämpft, die ihn so sehr betraf, wie dies jetzt. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er letztendlich seinem Bruder, seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut gegenüberstand?

Legolas Gedanken gingen in die selbe Richtung. Bisher war er von den Menschen immer bewundert worden. Nicht, weil er Legolas, der Prinz der Tawarwaith war, sondern einfach aus dem Grund, dass er ein Elb war. Für die Menschen waren die Elben unnahbare Wesen und auch das hohe Alter das sie erreichten, die Unsterblichkeit, wollten oder konnten sie einfach nicht ganz verstehen. Die Elben waren für sie so etwas wie die Personifizierung des Guten. Vielleicht hatte er das selbst auch lange Zeit geglaubt, doch nun wurde er auf so grausame Weise eines besseren belehrt. Nicht nur die Menschen waren leichtgläubig, wankelmütig und bösartig. Es gab auch Bosartigkeit unter den Elben.

Gemessen an der Lebenserwartung der Menschen war er noch ein junger Mann. Er wäre, als Mensch, sogar jünger als Aragorn. Diese Erkenntnis, wie bosartig Menschen und Elben sein konnten, machte ihn vielleicht erst zu einem Mann im menschlichen Sinne.

Hauptmann Aegnor konnte nicht glauben, was sich dort vor den Mauern von Minas Tirith erblickte. Eine solche Armee hatte er zuletzt am Ende des Ringkriegs gesehen, doch abgesehen von der Größe hatte diese damals keine große Ähnlichkeit mit dem gehabt, was sich nun vor ihm befand. Eigentlich nichts weiter als eine Horde von zerlumpten Gestalten, die sich eigenartigerweise in völligem Gleichschritt vorwärtsbewegten. Dennoch hatte diese Situation etwas beängstigendes an sich.

Der junge Lord Faramir stand neben ihm auf den Zinnen und hämmerte ununterbrochen mit der rechten Faust auf den Mauerkranz ein, wobei er etwas Unverständliches vor sich her murmelte. Er machte sich schlimme Vorwürfe. Schließlich hätten doch die Außenposten Nachricht erstatten müssen, dass sich eine solche Armee nähert.

Aegnor hatte ihn beruhigt, es sei nicht seine Schuld. Dass die Vorposten keinen Alarm geschlagen haben, konnte nur bedeuten, dass diese einfach überrannt worden waren. Faramir runzelte die Stirn. Beruhigend war an dieser Tatsache nun wirklich gar nichts.

„Was soll ich nur tun?", fragte Faramir.

Aegnor war sich nicht sicher, ob die Frage an ihn gerichtet worden war aber er antwortete trotzdem:

„Ihr habt alles getan, was ihr tun konntet. Die Frauen und Kinder wurden in Sicherheit gebracht, die Armee und alle wehrfähigen Männer sind in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden."

„Die Situation ist trotz allem mehr als ungünstig. Wenn ich sie doch nur auf offenem Feld... wenn ich früher von dieser Armee gewußt hätte, hätte ich einen Hinterhalt vorbereiten können. Aegnor, ich wünschte, Aragorn wäre wieder hier... ich bin einfach nicht geschaffen um Strategien auszuarbeiten und Menschen anzuführen."

Aegnor schloß die Augen. Die Situation war tatsächlich mehr als ungünstig. In seinem langen Leben hatte er schon mehr als eine Belagerung miterlebt und diese Burg war nicht auf eine Belagerung vorbereitet. Es war nicht möglich, nun noch Nahrungsmittel und Wasservorräte unbemerkt in die Burg zu schaffen. Zwar hatte die Burg einen Brunnen, doch wenn die Nahrungsmittel knapp wurden, würde die Situation dennoch kritisch werden. Es war wohl auch kaum möglich, einen Boten nach Rohan loszuschicken, um dort um Hilfe nachzusuchen. Selbst wenn Éomer Hilfe schicken würde, würden die Heere wohl kaum noch früh genug eintreffen. Und der König hielt sich wer weiß wo, wahrscheinlich in Bruchtal, auf.

Im feindlichen Heer öffnete sich in den vorderen Reihe eine Gasse und ein Mann mit einer Heroldsfahne in Begleitung von einem weiteren Mann in schwarz-glänzender Rüstung und einer Frau – was hatte eine solche Frau in einem solchen Heer verloren? – in einem dunkelroten langen Kleid. Faramir legte Aegnor eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte:

„Seht! Ein Herold. Es scheint als wolle der Anführer dieser Armee über irgend etwas verhandeln."

Aegnor erwiderte:

„Nun, ich hoffe, ihr schöpft aus eurer Zuversicht Kraft, denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie über etwas anderes als über unsere Kapitulation verhandeln wollen."

Faramir wollte Aegnor gerade fragen, ob er tatsächlich glaube, er würde auch nur im entferntesten an Kapitulation denken, als Eowyn auf der Zinne erschien.

„Du solltest nicht hiersein. Die Menschen in der Burg brauchen nun deinen Mut um durchzuhalten", sagte Faramir.

Eowyns rechte Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe. Dieser Blick sagte ihrem Gatten, dass sie nicht mit dem einverstanden war, was er da zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Rede nicht so mit mir, erinnere dich besser daran, dass auch ich in der Schlacht um Minas Tirith gekämpft habe. Wenn es nötig werden sollte, werde ich es auch wieder tun", erwiderte sie.

Faramir wich ihrem herausfordernden Blick aus und wies mit der rechten Hand auf den Anführer der gegnerischen Armee und den Herold.

„Es sieht aus, als würden unsere Feinde mit uns verhandeln wollen. Es würde mich auch interessieren, um wen es sich bei ihm handelt. Würdest Du mich vor die Tore begleiten. Bei diesem Gespräch werde ich deinen Rat mit Sicherheit benötigen."

Eowyn, durch die Worte ihres Gemahls beschwichtigt und in ihrem Wert bestätigt, nickte und ergriff Faramirs Hand. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Zinnen und begaben sich in den Thronsaal um dort mit den Hauptmännern der verschiedenen Einheiten das Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Kurze Zeit später ritt Faramir in Begleitung von Aegnor und einem Fahnenträger dem Herold entgegen.

Schon aus einiger Entfernung rief Faramir dem Herold entgegen:

„In Abwesenheit von König Aragorn bin ich sein Vertreter in Minas Tirith. Ich werde nicht mit einem Herold verhandeln. Ich möchte das Gesicht desjenigen sehen, der die Burg und Haupstadt von Gondor belagert."

Der große Mann in der schwarzglänzenden Rüstung stieß ein düsteres Lachen aus, dass aufgrund des behörnten Helms blechern klang. Dieses Lachen klang in seiner Art dermaßen herablassend und verhöhnend, dass Faramir kurz zusammenzuckte. Wer war dieser Mann, dass er in einem gestandenen Krieger solche unangenehmen Gefühle hervorrufen konnte?

„Ah, der kleine Lord Faramir. Ich begrüße die Tatsache, dass der sogenannte König nicht anwesend ist... obwohl ich ihn doch gerne gleichzeitig mit seiner kleinen Stadt vernichtet hätte. Ihr werdet mich sicher darüber in Kenntnis setzen, wo sich dieser schwache Mensch aufhält, damit ich mich gleich nach der Zerstörung von Minas Tirith mit ihm auseinandersetzen kann."

Bei seiner Antwort umging der Mann völlig Faramirs Wunsch, sein Gesicht zu sehen. Er sprach, als wäre es völlig unter seiner Würde, nur einem Vertreter gegenüberzustehen oder vielmehr sogar so, als wäre Faramir überhaupt nicht vorhanden.

Faramir wurde schnell klar, dass er diesem Mann nichts mehr zu sagen hatte. Nichts konnte diesen Wahnsinnigen davon abhalten, Minas Tirith anzugreifen. Und er stand ganz allein da. Es war nicht wie bei der letzten Schlacht, wo er auf die Hilfe Aragorns, Gimlis und Legolas' vertrauen konnte. Es war nun an ihm, die Stadt zu verteidigen und zu retten. Vielleicht endlich eine Chance, seinen Wert zu beweisen.

„Offensichtlich muß es dann wohl sein. Mit einem Wahnsinnigen wie euch ist nicht zu reden. Aber ihr solltet versichert sein, dass ich euch euer Vorhaben nicht leicht machen werde. Wenn ihr wirklich die strahlende Stadt zerstören wollt, müßt ihr es versuchen,"erwiderte Faramir, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Irre ihm überhaupt zuhörte.

Andererseits... es mochte wirklich sein, dass dieser Mann irre war aber er hatte eine große Armee mitgebracht und die starren Augen der unbehelmten Soldaten, die gleich in erster Reihe standen, ließen Faramir frösteln.

Er gab Aegnor und dem Herold ein Zeichen und wendete dann sein Pferd.

Als sich die Männer aus Minas Tirith entfernten, begann Colesta am Zaumzeug von Osclyns Pferd zu zupfen.

„Er kann dich nicht einfach einen Wahnsinnigen nenne, Bruder. Laß mich diese hochmütigen Menschen bestrafen. Du weißt, dass ich die Macht dazu habe."

Osclyn erkannte die Wut in den Augen seiner Schwester. Sie war selbst halbwahnsinnig und er wäre nicht ihr Bruder, wenn er nicht verstehen könnte, wie wütend sie diese Aussage machte. Doch er legte seine, in einem dunkelglänzenden Kettenhandschuh steckende, Hand auf die Hand seiner Schwester. Es war noch zu früh, ihre Magie zu entfesseln.

Doch Colesta war wütender, als Osclyn hatte einschätzen können. Er spürte, wie die Luft um seine Schwester herum sich zu verdichten und zu glühen begann. Sie schloß die Augen und über ihr erschien ein riesiger Feuerball. Als sie die Augen öffnete, schoß dieser Feuerball in die Richtung, in die sich die Reiter entfernten.

Osclyn lächelte. Das war also die Magie, die in seiner Schwester steckte. Nun, es war die Magie des Wahnsinns aber sie würde ihm helfen, seine Ziele zu verwirklichen.


End file.
